Luck
by Mitsukai Kansei
Summary: i suck at summaries yo know Sakura and her bunch of friends see the importance of friendship and love, even family traditions as time goes by
1. No Silver Lining

Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura

Author's note: Hello, this is my second time to make a fanfic about CCS, I finished one already but didn't post it. Too lazy……………..please go easy on me. I'm new. I hope you like my fic, a fic by _Jotham. SxS and ExT_

Chapter 1: No Silver Lining

"Sakura! You lazy bum, faster!" A cold angry voice called out.

"Coming." A honey colored haired girl answered. She has beautiful emerald eyes and brown fair skin. She ran swiftly downstairs to where the voice was. Then………..

SLAP!

"Ow…….." Sakura muttered as she held her red face.

"If we get late, it's going to be your damn fucking fault!" A female voice shouted. She has long black raven hair tied into two buns by two red ribbons. She has fierce amber eyes and fair brown skin.

"I'm sorry Mei Lin." Sakura muttered to her stepsister.

"Hmph! I have no more time to waste for you." Mei Lin said as she walked to school. Sakura was left there standing. She gently brushed her slapped cheek with her fingers. She can feel could feel tears trying to break free from her eyes.

"No! I can't cry!" She kept telling herself. "I would never ever cry!"

She stood up straight and quietly walked to school, trying to stop her tears from falling. She had always been miserable. It started when her mom died in a car accident. Then, her father married another woman and left them with no clue. He took her older brother with him. When her dad went to vanish, her stepmother, Fyurei, which is half Chinese herself, bore her stepsister, Mei Lin. Since that day, her life was hell. Everyday was plain old torture, Sakura do this and that! There was no freedom for her. She drags heavy chains with her every minute. Why? Fyuri had no intention of really bringing up Sakura, but she loved her father so she decided to have her but the cost? Hell was Sakura's home. Everyday Fyruei would give the girl old things, little food and less attention to her being. In the other hand, Mei Lin was given heaven. Fyurei's anger rose only to Sakura. The same color hair and cheery smile as her father filled her with anger. But, she dared not kill or forsake the child, for she herself loved her father dearly, with all her life and heart. But, she had to feed her anger so she made Sakura's life hell. And to make it worse, she spoiled her own child with money and attention which she never gave Sakura. Mei Lin however, never thought of it at all. She liked what her mother was giving. She liked the new clothes, money and attention to her every need. She was so spoiled. Last week, Fyurei went to Hong Kong for something and left the two half sisters together. Sakura, thinking that she would be free even for awhile, was wrong. Mei Lin ordered her everyday, she was miserable as ever. It was like her daily bread.

"Sakura-kun!" A glee voice called out. a female figure ran to her with a waving hand.

"Oh, it's you Tomoyo-chan." Sakura replied she replied to the raven haired girl with ultramarine colored eyes. She has fair skin and a happy smile across her soft cheeks.

"Doshite Sakura-kun, you don't sound happy?"

"Iie Tomoyo-chan, daijoubu desu. Goshinpai Naku." Sakura answered, trying to make her voice filled with glee.

"Whatever you say, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo looked at her with a worried face.

"Arigatou Tomoyo-chan." Was all Sakura could say. She was lucky to have Tomoyo with her. She has always been a good friend and a helping hand when she's in trouble. But, she hasn't got any clue about Mei Lin. She doesn't even know they were related. Why?

Falshback:

Mei Lin pushed Sakura on the wall really hard. It was20 minutesbefore school starts. It was their first day of school in high school and Mei Lin wanted something straight.

"Listen here Sakura." She said holding some of Sakura's hair in her palms.

"Yes, Mei Lin." Sakura answered with a shaking voice.

"I want you now to tell anyone that were sisters!" She shouted.

"Huh?"

"(pulls her hair) Why you idiot? Can't you get that?" She asked with a harsh voice.

"Aww, Mei Lin, that hurts. Let go." Sakura pleaded. Those words weren't really what Mei Lin was asking for so she pulled harder.

"That's not what I meant! You idiot! Pretend that were not sisters, ok! Put that on your air full mind!"

"Ok, ok, please let go, it hurts." Sakura agreed with tears. Mei Lin let go of her hair with a smirk. She turned back when Sakura asked:

"Why not tell? What's wrong with you and me being sisters?" She asked as she wiped her tears.

"What are you, damn crazy? What would they say if I had you as a sister? It would ruin my reputation, since I have one, unlike you." Mei Lin said. She turned her attention back to Sakura. "Your dad hurt my mom so you're getting the payment, understand? And, you're really just nothing to me. So, why would I even let them know we're sisters?" she said hurtfully. She faced her back and walked away, leaving Sakura's heart smashed to pieces. She knelt, feeling her legs become shaky. Hey eyes were dull but with sorrowful tears. She held her face, covering one eyes, and muttered.

"I already know that, Mei Lin. You and Fyurei never loved or liked me. But, why do you have to say it like that? And………it wasn't my fault my father left Fyurei. But why bring it on me? Why me? Please don't make me hate my father. Please…………." She closed her eyes for a minute and stood up. She fixed her hair and walked slowly to her class, feeling deep pain.

End of Flashback………….

Sakura and Tomoyo reached school in time. They went inside and sat on their desk. Sakura was last and near the window. She liked this room for one problem, she has Mei Lin for one of her classmates. Well, its not all that bad, when in school, Mei Lin doesn't bully her, she's kind to her in school. Of course, why else? They're not sisters, just plain old classmates and being mean will ruin Mei Lin's **perfect** reputation.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Sakura!" Mei Lin said to her gleefully. Sakura, knowing this was one ofMeiLin'smasks, rode along.

"Ohyao, Mei Lin." She answered with a small smile.

"Oh, ohayo Mei Lin." Tomoyo greeted. Mei Lin turned her face to the ultramarine eyed girl.

"Oyaho to you too, Tomoyo." Mei Lin greeted back.

"Ogenki desu ka?" Tomoyo asked.

"Watashi genki desu." Mei Lin replied. Sakura hated it when Mei Lin acted like that especially to Tomoyo. Tomoyo is one of the richest girls in town and she knows that Mei Lin wants her…………

"Ne, Mei Lin," Sakura asked. "What are the qualities you like in a man?"

"Eh?" Mei Lin replied in surprise. She knew Sakura from the day she was born and, Sakura isn't that kind of a person to ask that.

"Naze, Mei Lin?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, why would you ask that?" Tomoyo asked. Like Mei Lin, she knows that Sakura wouldn't ask that kind of question.

"Huh? What do you mean? Well, it just popped out of my mind." Sakura turned her attention back to Mei Lin. "So?"

"Ok then, I like a guy who's nice, a gentleman to be precise, industrious, one who'd make me happy as ever, someone who's really for me." Mei Lin answered.

"Oh." Was all Sakura could answer.

"Good Morning, class." The teacher said as he went in.

"Good morning, Mr. Terada." The students answered. They all went to their seats.

"Listen class, we have a new student." Mr. Terada announced. "New students, to be precise. Please come in." Then, the door opened and went in two male figures.

_Author's note: I hope you liked it. Sorry for the wrong spellings and childish words for a fic, i really do hope you liked it...please go easy on me! I'll see if i'd submit the other chapters... don't even know why ise the title luck..._

_-Jotham_


	2. Good Day to you, Lady Madison

Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura

Author's note: Hello, this is my second time to make a fanfic about CCS, I finished one already but didn't post it. Too lazy……………..please go easy on me. I'm new. I hope you like my fic, a fic by _Jotham._

Chapter 2: Good day to you, Lady Madison

"Please introduce yourselves." Mr. Terada said.

"My name is Sharoan Li. I live in Hong Kong." A chestnut colored haired teen said. He has amber colored eyes and messy hair. He has light brown skin and a medium body. He's really handsome, he's everything a girl would crave for. He looked around seeing every girl staring at him with full concentration. Then, he set eyes on someone he never thought he would. She was staring at the window. Short light brown hair and fair bwon skin.

"_She's pretty…………." He thought. _

"My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa." A young man the same age as Li introduced. "And I'm from England." He has white fair skin and has the same body as Li. He has deep azure eyes and blue well fixed hair and round glasses. He smiled at the girls which made them melt. They were both what all a girl could ask. They have the looks a girl would die for. Eriol looked around just to see every girl looking at them and every boy hating them. He sighed. Then, his eyes came across an angelic creature. She had long raven hair and fair white skin. But, she wasn't paying attention to them. She was busy writing something in her book.

"_She's beautiful." He thought to himself. _

"As I've heard, Li and Hiiragizawa, you guys are related." Mr. Terada asked.

"Yes." Eriol answered politely. Li just nodded.

"How?"

"My mom and his dad are cousins, so we're some what related." Eriol replied.

"Oh, I see." Mr. Terada nodded. "Please take your seats. Li you could seat with Ms. Daidouji." He said pointing at Tomoyo. "Ms. Daidouji, please raise your hand." Tomoyo nodded and raised her hand. Li sighed and walked to his seat.

"_Why do I have to seat with her? There's a vacant seat next to the girl staring at the window." Li complained._

"_Why does he have to seat with her? I want to seat next with the Daidouji girl." Eriol sighed._

"And Hiiragizawa, you can seat next to Kinomoto." Mr. Terada said. Sakura quickly raised her hand and continued to look at the window. Eriol sighed and went to his seat.

"_Darn it! I want to seat next to the Kinomoto girl." Li said. _

"Ok class, please get your text books and let's start class." Mr. Terada said and they went on with the lesson.

After class………..

Eriol and Li were walking looking for a good place to sit, a place where girls won't talk or look at them.

"Eriol, where would we sit? My feet are killing me." Li complained, walking and carrying his Chinese lunch.

"Eh? Why Li, we just walked for 3 minutes. Li blushed a faint shade of red.

"Well…………….. Oh, whatever!" Li replied. Eriol smiled at his relative which just sighed. Then, his eyes caught a very nice view.

"Li?"

"Yeah."

"I think I found a nice spot." Eriol said, pointing to an angelic creature walking down.

"Huh? That's Daidouji." Li said.

"Well, see you then." Eriol said, waving his hand away to Li.

"Whatever." Li said as he walked separately. Eriol walked to Tomoyo and bowed to her,

gentleman like.

"Huh?" Tomoyo asked, surprised.

"Oh, I forgot my manners, Ms. Daidouji, I am Eriol Hiiragizawa. It's nice to see you."

Eriol smiled.

"Hmm…….I remember you know, you're the one from England." Tomoyo replied.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Eriol asked.

"It'll be my pleasure, Mr. Hiiragizawa." Eriol sat with her and started to eat.

"Hiiragizawa-san, I very happy to meet you."

"Oh please, call me Eriol, Lady Madison."

"Madison? Huh? Lady?"

"Oh, don't you know that? Tomoyo is like Madison in plain English. It's a nice name isn't it."

"Yes, very much, Madison…………" Tomoyo replied as she munched her food.

"By the way, My Lady, what do you know about Kinomoto-san?" Eriol asked suddenly.

"Kinomoto? Oh, you mean Sakura! She's my best friend. She's really nice and she helps me a lot." Tomoyo answered in glee.

"Hmm, that's nice. But, why aren't you sitting with her?"

"Well, she forgot something and went back to the classroom." Tomoyo answered. "So, what can you say about Tomoeda? Or Japan?"

"It's nice here. Very nice, especially when I already found you."

Tomoyo blushed a faint taint of red. Eriol just smiled.

"That's nice." Tomoyo muttered. Eriol nodded. Then……..

"Ow!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Oh, what's wrong?" Eriol asked.

"I cut myself. This steak is too hard." Tomoyo replied.

"Let me see." Eriol said and took Tomoyo's hand. He saw a small cut with a small drip of blood. He wiped the blood of and kissed her hand softly which made Tomoyo blush 50 shades of red.

"There, I think that'll make it much better. I used to do that to my little sister's hand when she gets a cut." Eriol smiled at her. Tomoyo blushed more and tried to smile. He looked at her hand let it go swiftly.

"I'm sorry, you're not my little sister, your not even little." He apologized.

"It's ok. And thanks."

"No problem. So, do you have a sister or brother?" Eriol asked.

"Well, yeah, I have two brothers. What about you? I heard you say you have a little sister." Tomoyo replied.

"Uhm, yeah. I have a little sister named, Kyomi and an older sister named Nakuru."

"Oh, do tell me about both of them."

"Well, Kyomi is a 6-yr. old girl. She has light blue hair and dark blue eyes. She has white fair skin. Her hair is tied intro two low ponies. She likes to play and read books. She's very hyper like Nakuru. Well, Nakuru is an 18-yr. old girl with long brown hair and red amber eyes. Well, she doesn't tie her hair, she just braids a small portion of it. She has brown fair skin like Li. They both like to play together and have fun."

"I think that's its nice to have sisters. I really hope I have one or two." Tomoyo said.

"Hmm, not all bad I guess."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Well, having sisters is fine with you but for me, not always. Nakuru sometimes makes me wear girls clothes and I have to run all around the house. And sometimes Kyomi make me up when I sleep. sigh"

"I guess I shouldn't like my brothers."

"Huh? Oh, yeah you have brothers. Please tell me about them."

"(nods) Sure. I have two bothers, Yue and Yukito. They have little things they have alike and a lot of differences. Yue is 21 yrs. old and has long white hair. He usually braids it at its lower end. He has cat-like blue eyes and white fair skin. He's a serious type of brother. He likes to be alone in a quiet place. Yukito, in the other hand, has short grayish hair and scarlet yellow eyes. He's 18 yrs. old and has white fair skin and round glasses like you. Unlike Yue, he's a jolly type of person. He likes to chat but sometimes quiet too."

"(smiles) That's nice."

"I wonder what's taking Sakura so long. She's been there for half an hour." Tomoyo wondered.

"Don't worry. I have a hunch where she could be and the person she's with." Eriol said.

"Well, I hope your hunch is right."

"Don't worry, my hunch is always right."

"I think I can see that already." Tomoyo said looking at him.

"Hmm……….You're good." He smiled at her.

"So, who do you think she's with?" Tomoyo asked.

"I can't tell you, but I promise you, he's someone I know we can all trust." Eriol said.

"He? You mean he's a boy."

"Yeah, he is."

"I think I also have a hunch about that………………….." Tomoyo muttered.

Author's note: Hello humanses! Hope you like this chapter! It's my first time so please go easy on me………………. Come on guys! R and R! I hope you like the coming chapters of it. sigh Back to work………………………….. Please review and I'll see if I would continue it. Sorry about the mushy stuff……………….

Note: Not good in English………..

-_Jotham _


	3. Ni Hao, Ying Fa

Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura

Author's note: Hello, this is my second time to make a fanfic about CCS, I finished one already but didn't post it. Too lazy……………..please go easy on me. I'm new. I hope you like my fic, a fic by _Jotham._

Chapter 3: Ni Hao, Ying Fa

When Eriol left Li, this is what happened to him.

"I can't believe Eriol just left me for Daidouji. sigh Well, that will be him. They really look like a couple." Li walked when he saw an unwanted scene.

"Listen here, Sakura!" Mei Lin shouted as she pulled Sakura's hair.

"Aw Mei Lin. Stop it." Sakura pleaded.

"(pulls harder) Shut up! What's the question for earlier?"

"What question?" Sakura asked, feeling much pain.

"You know, about the man I like! Do you have something in your sleeves?"

"No I don't."

"(slaps her to the ground) I don't believe you bitch!"

"(sits up) I swear I don't have nothing in my sleeves."

"Hmph! Whatever! You won't get to do it anyways. I'll make sure mother hears about this." Mei Lin said as she walked away.

"But, I promise, I didn't have anything planned." Sakura stood up and took her little lunch. She rested her back on a Mango Tree behind her. She

"Tomoyo will ask me why I got this slap." Sakura said while gently brushing her slapped cheek.

"Isn't that the Kinmoto girl? What the heck just happened there?" Li asked, confused. "I better ask." Li walked to her calmly. Sakura looked at him and saw him smile. She blushed a little. She felt warm when he smiled.

"_Who's this? What does he want?" Sakura asked herself_. Li sighed and sat down with her.

"Uhm, may I ask who are you?" Sakura asked, afraid.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. My name is Sharoan Li. What about you?"

"Ok, my name is Kinomoto Sakura. It's nice to meet you Li."

"Sakura? Means cherry blossoms, right?

"Yup!" Salura answered in glee.

"Then, Ni Hao, Ying Fa."

"Eh?" Sakura asked confused. Li chuckled at this.

"It means, Hello, Sakura or Cherry Blossoms. It's in Chinese."

"You mean, Ying Fa means Sakura or Cherry Blossoms?"

"Yeah." Then, silence covered the both of them. Sakura couldn't help to ask. If he saw something earlier…………. But, he seemed too calm to have seen anything. She knows that but, her lips couldn't help it. The words must come out…………………

"Uhm, Li-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you see anything?"

"What, about the raven haired girl?" Li answered calmly.

"Yeah." Silence fell above them for awhile. "Li-san?"

"What?"

"Promise me you won't tell anyone about earlier."

"Ok then, I promise." Li answered. "I kinda understand you, Kinomoto."

"Please, call me Sakura. And what do you mean by, understand me?"

"Before that, Sakura, tell me why she was beating you up."

"I can't." Sakura answered in shame.

"Why not?"

"I just can't, I'm very sorry, Li-san. (stands up) My friend is waiting for me." Sakura was

"Huh? Li-san?" Sakura asked.

"Please, tell me. I won't hurt you." Li said, not showing his eyes. "I want you to trust me."

"(smiles) Sure." Sakura sat down with Li and they chatted about this and that. (Sorry about the mushy, mysterious thing, just can't think of anything else.)

"So, Sakura, can you answer my previous question?" Li asked as he munched on his Chinese food.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"Why was she hurting you?"

"sigh I haven't told anyone about this and please, don't tell anyone too." Sakura made sure.

"I promise." Li assured.

"Oh, the girl you saw earlier, she's my stepsister, Mei Lin."

"You're what?"

"Stepsister."

"Then, why was she hurting you? Isn't she supposed to like you?"

"No. I don't think she would even try."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You see, my real mom died when I was very little. My father married another woman, Kee Fyrurei."

"Kee Fyurei? She's Chinese then?"

"Yeah, she and Mei Lin. Then, my father vanished, taking my older brother."

"Wait, wait, wait, you have an older brother?"

"Yeah. I don't even know his name even my dad and real mom. I haven't got a clue of their real names. Not even of what they look like."

"Then, why was Mei Lin hurting you?"

"She blamed my dad of making her mother sad. I know, Fyurei loved my dad very much. I can see it in her eyes."

"If she loved your dad, why torture you?"

"Because, she was also angry. I don't know how it hurts but I know she's very hurt. And

for payment of my father, I just have to suffer."

"What? That's unfair! You don't even know that you're father will leave!"

"(covers her eyes by her hair) I know that Li. Sometimes, I also want to hate my father, but, I know it isn't right. All I wish for now is to see him and happy and also my brother."

"Sakura, you're too much of a hero."

"Yeah, I know that. A lot have told me."

"Does anyone beside us know about this?"

"No, not even Tomoyo."

"Why? She's your best friend, why doesn't she know?"

"Because……………."

"Because?"

"Mei Lin told me not too."

"She told you not too, then why tell me?"

"Come on Li, stop barging through my life!" Sakura suddenly shouted. Li looked at her with surprised amber eyes. Sakura calmed down and apologized.

"I'm sorry, really I am. I was just getting………….."

"No, (stands up) It's ok. I should be the one to say sorry. You were right, I was barging too much of your private life. I'm very sorry."

"(stands up) Why don't I show you around? I think you would like our school." Sakura suggested.

"(nods) That sounds fine to me." Li answered. They smiled, carried their lunch and walked around the school campus. It's was a private school, Sakura was entered in because of her skills which means she studies here for free. Fryurei doesn't really like it but if she declines, they'd be suspicious.

"So Li, what do you think? It's fine here, right?" Sakura asked with a cheerful tone.

"Yeah, just not like Hong Kong." Li answered, looking around.

"What does that mean, Mister?" Sakura asked as she puffed her cheeks. Li laughed at her and she smiled.

"Nothing, really. It's really nice here." Li smiled. Then, his eyes roamed around the campus. Suddenly, his eyes caught a figure.


	4. I'm sorry for my Mask

Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura

Author's note: Hello, this is my second time to make a fanfic about CCS, I finished one already but didn't post it. Too lazy……………..please go easy on me. I'm new. I hope you like my fic, a fic by _Jotham._

Chapter 4: Sorry For my Mask

"Oh no……….." He muttered to himself. Sakura, sensing something wrong with Li, asked.

"What's wrong? It's like you've seen a ghost."

"Mei Lin……….." Li suddenly replied. He just saw Mei Lin! What would Mei Lin do to Sakura if she saw them both……….. something worse than earlier.

"Mei Lin?" Sakura asked. Li, sensing, that Mei Lin would soon look at where they are, decided to make a show. Then, as he thought, her eyes caught to both of them.

"I'm sorry Sakura." He bowed at her and pushed her to the ground.

"Li?" Sakura looked at her with surprised Emerald eyes. Mei Lin happened to see this.

"Li? Doshite Li?" Sakura asked in a scared voice.

"Shut up! I don't care about you!" Li shouted at Sakura. "So don't get in my way."

"Hmph! That suits her." Mei turned back. Li, seeing her gone, sighed with relief.

"Li?" Sakura asked again. Li turned his attention to her. He helped her stand up.

"Li?" Sakura asked with a shaky voice. His name was the only she can let go from her mouth. It all seemed like a dream, Li was nice to her a second and now………..he pushes her to the ground. "Why?" She muttered out.

"Oh, sorry Sakura………….." Li wasn't finished when Sakura ran like the wind.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Li called out, but she wouldn't stop at all. She ran away from him.

"I knew he wouldn't like me too………" She muttered, trying to stop her tears from crying.

"Oh my, I think she had the wrong idea." Li muttered. He decided to follow her, but by that time, her figure wasn't there anymore.

"Damn!" Li said as he ran to look for her. Searching every here and there of the school, asking every person he sees and even getting other girls mixed up as Sakura.

Meanwhile………………

Eriol and Tomoyo just finished eating and were ready to go back to class.

"That was a nice chat Tomoyo, thank you." Eriol thanked.

"(nods) You're very welcome." Tomoyo replied. Then, Sakura happened to pass by them, not seeing anyone in her way. She walked her sadness with her. Sensing Li didn't follow her, she walked.

"I knew it was too good to be true!" She shouted to herself.

"Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo waved her hand but Sakura didn't seem to care.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura didn't care who was there. She solemnly passed Tomoyo and Eriol. Tomoyo reached her hand to ask but Eriol took it.

"Eriol?" Tomoyo asked.

"Let her be, she can handle it in her own. We might make it worse if we interfere with her." Eriol said. Tomoyo nodded and left Sakura.

"_Darn it Li! What'd you do now, you idiot?" Eriol cursed his cousin. _

Sakura silently sat on a bench alone beside a very old tree in their school, it was never cut down, for them it was a value. She looked at everyone that pass or walk around.

"I knew it was too soon. No guy has liked me, if they had, Mei Lin would've stolen them already, even though she didn't like boys. She's do anything to steal my happiness." Sakura talked to herself, discouraging herself.

Meanwhile…………..

"Are you sure Sakura can handle it?" Tomoyo asked. "She always goes for me in those kinds of things."

"I'm pretty sure. That happened to Sharoan once." Eriol said.

"Happened to Sharoan, you mean Li? It can't be, it seems impossible." Tomoyo replied.

"I've with him since birth. I know what happened to him, what he likes and other info's. I

help him whenever he needs me…….cause I know I'm the only one who can."

"Eriol, you've stuck with him for a long time. But, why?"

"What do you mean by why?"

"Don't get the wrong idea but Li's seems to be sometimes……………. just too much, you get me?"

"I know that already. They ask me that same reason over and over, it pisses me off."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Tomoyo apologized. Eriol didn't answer when………..

"Eriol!" A familiar voice shouted out.

"And that's my cue." Eriol muttered.

"Li?" Tomoyo asked. Li stopped in front of them, panting from all the running.

"What's the matter?" Eriol asked calm.

"Have you guys seen Sakura?" Li asked immediately.

"Yeah, she passed by us." Tomoyo replied.

"Where do you think she's heading?" Li asked.

"I think in the old tree." Tomoyo answered.

"Old what," Both Li and Eriol exclaimed.

"The old tree at the back of the elementary building, Sakura often goes there if she's sad or something." Tomoyo explained.

"Thanks!" Li replied as he ran to where Sakura was.

"I thought you were the one to help him?" Tomoyo asked, being sarcastic.

"Well, you're different." Eriol smiled.

"Hmmm…….I'll take that as a complement."

"I don't mind if you do."

xoxoxo Under the Old Tree xoxoxo

Sakura laid there, trying to stop her tears from falling.

"_Damn this tears, stop!"_ Sakura ordered to herself. "_But, why do I feel this way_?" She said as she put her hand over her left chest. "_I don't feel anything like this when a boy does this to me. Why? I don't even feel like this when others deceive. There's just something connecting me with Li. Something…………..but I just can't work it out. There's something that makes him different from other boys. I just can't help but feel this way even when I saw him, but I pushed those feelings aside. I never felt like this to any boy, ugly or handsome. Maybe………………….no! It can't be! It just can't be!"_ Sakura kept thinking this feeling off her mind. _"It just can't be_!" She kept denying what she felt. She shook her head with her hands. "It just can't be……….." She muttered as her voice became gentle. She smiled and stood up, as she was sitting. "I don't know why, but I feel something good will come……………" She muttered. Then, from a far, she heard a familiar voice.

"Sakura!" He called out.

"Li?" She muttered to herself. "_No, it can't be him, impossible_." She shook it off. Then, she looked up to where the voice where. She saw a running figure, somewhat really, really familiar. "_It just can't be……….._"

"Sakura!" He called out again. Then, he passed through the bushes and…………………

Li!" Sakura shouted out. Li ran as fast as he can to her. Sakura stood there, it seemed that she was waiting for him. She can't move, something was stopping her, she stood there. Li came running toward her then………..

"I'm so sorry, Sakura." Li muttered onto her ears. Sakura was trapped in his arms, in a tight warm embrace.

"Li? Why are you here? I thought you…………you didn't………." Sakura was tongue-tied. She didn't want to ask, but her lips acted on their own.

"Shh…….I care Sakura. Don't worry." Li said calm.

"Then, why push me aside?" Sakura asked,

"Because……….." Li gently let her go and smiled. "I saw Mei Lin, if she has seen us and I haven't pushed you, she might do something worse than to push you aside. All you saw was untrue, they were just masks. Please, forgive me."

"It's ok. Now I know you care……………….even if you haven't told me that." Sakura replied.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Li asked. Sakura smiled at him.

"Just don't think about it……….." She muttered.

"Li! Sakura!" A feminine voice shouted out, "Come on you guys, we're gonna be late for the next class."

"Yeah, Sharoan and Kinomoto, faster!" A male voice called out. "This building is far away from the high school one so faster!"

"Shall we go, then?" Li asked gentleman like. Sakura nodded and they ran as fast as they can. They passed along Tomoyo and Eriol, who called them out.

"Thanks for reminding us, Eriol." Li said. They were all running as fast as they can.

"It's no problem." Eriol replied. "But next time, be careful……… Idiot."

"Why you?" Li got lost of his temper. He could have patience on anyone except Eriol. It's a family thing. (That happens a lot of time on I. I get angry fast with me brother, I beat him up)

"Guys! This isn't time for fighting!" Tomoyo butted in.

"Yeah! Run!" Sakura shouted.

Even thought they were running, Sakura was very happy that not only one person cared for her, someone she could always trust. ………………. A person like Li………….

_Author's note: Please R&R humanses, I'm begging you…………………. Like I said, I'm a first-timer! So, hope you liked it! Make sure you post a review! More review more chapters!...Sorry for wrong grammar, spelling or anything else!  
_

_-Jotham _


	5. Bad payement

Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura

Author's note: Hello, this is my second time to make a fanfic about CCS, I finished one already but didn't post it. Too lazy……………..please go easy on me. I'm new. I hope you like my fic, a fic by_ Shei Fa. (changed my nick)_

Chapter 5: Bad Payment

Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol and Li reached class in time. Panting and sweating at the same time. The three were standing, with the door opened, by the door. Then………..

"Ms. Kinomot, Mr. Li, Ms. Daidouji and Mr. Hiiragizawa, may I tell you to take your seats?" A familiar voice asked. They slowly turned they heads and saw…………..

"Ms. Fakumi!" They exclaimed. Ms. Fakumi is a single teacher. She has long curly blonde hair, sky blue colored eyes and fair skin. She looks like ordinary American lady anime character.

"Since you know me already, please take your seats or may I suggest you go outside." Ms. Fakumi replied. They silently sat to their seats and listened to the teacher teach. But, something bothered Mei Lin. Mei Lin is an observant girl, she grew up that way, unlike Sakura, she notices things fast.

"What was Sakura doing with the Chinese boy earlier. It's very strange, I saw him push her aside earlier now he comes with her in here with a gentle, happy smile? That's weird. I thought the boy hated Sakura. It can't be………..it just can't be…….. can that Li guy really like Sakura? Then…….. why would he push her aside when he saw………………… gasp Can it be that Sakura told him……………. it's the only reason! Drats! Damn that bitch!" (Sorry for the bad words, Mei Lin just has to be like this!)

After school…………….

"See you guys later!" Sakura said waving goodbye at her friends.

"You too, Sakura." Tomoyo replied as she waved goodbye too. Eriol and Li just waved and they walked separately. Before Sakura could walk, held her hand and put something in her bag. Sakura looked at him and asked.

"What's the matter Li?"

"Nothing, just be careful." Li adviced. Sakura smiled and him and nodded as she went on her way.

"_I hope that letter helps you Sakura………….." Li thought._

Sakura reached her home and sighed. She hated going home from

school……………………….

"Tadaima." Sakura said as she walked in.

"Okairi." Mei Lin said with her eye brows facing each other.

"Mei Lin?" Sakura asked with a trembling voice. She knew that if Mei Lin looked like this, she'll get beaten up.

"Sakura……..go to the kitchen right now!" Mei Lin ordered with a furious voice.

"Yes!" Sakura answered and went straight to the kitchen. Their kitchen wasn't that much fancy, with one wooden table in the center and all the other kitchen stuff. Then, Mei Lin slapped Sakura out of nowhere. Sakura held her red cheek, she burshed unto them softly.

"What was that for?" Sakura asked out.

"For not obeying me you bitch!" Mei Lin shouted at her.

"Not obeying you?"

"Don't play dumb!" Mei Lin pushed her to the cold floor. She kneeled to her and caught some of her hair in her palms.

"Mei Lin…….." Sakura sat up. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"(pulls her hair) What do you mean? You told that Li guy that we're sisters! You fucking bitch!" Sakura was startled. How did she knew?

"How?" Sakura muttered.

"You bitch!" Mei Lin pulled her hair up, Sakura stood in pain. "I told you not to tell!" She said as she pushed her aside.

"I'm sorry Mei Lin……….." Sakura pleaded.

"You damn sorry is not enough! What will I be now! You fucking ass hole!" Mei Lin said as she slapped Sakura on the face. She pulled her up and pushed her hard to the table.

"Mei Lin, please………." Sakura pleaded.

"You…………….." Mei Lin pulled her up once more, she continued to slap her, punch, kick and pull her hair. Then, for her last blow…………….

Something cold, metallic just got through Sakura's skin. Then, she saw something flowing through. Something red and sticky. It was blood. Mei Lin pulled her to and emoty room and locked her there, throwing with her, her school bag.

"You damn ass hole! Sakura, you hell of a bitch! Let me see if you can last!" Mei Lin shouted and locked her there. It was a cold room with a parquet. It had one window and a small blanket. The window was only a small glass where a someone could fit in. it was dark and a small candle was the only thing to light it. Sakura held her face, she can feel blood rushing through her cut.

"No………….." She muttered. Mei Lin just cut through her right cheek with a knife. A cold knife………….. Sakura couldn't help it…. She started to cry.

"Tears, stop, don't rush down!" Sakura ordered but it was no use. She was crying. She took her bag and embraced it tight. She can feel more blood rushing through. Her brown skin mixed with amber blood as amber as Mei Lin's angry eyes. She hugged it tightly as if it would calm her somehow. She felt cold, wishing for Tomoyo, Li or Eriol to be somehow with her, to give her warmth and comfort. She hugged it tight, very tight, with her tears falling none stop and the blood of her scar.

"How could I have been so foolish? I knew that I shouldn't have told Li about it. But, something urged me to do it. Something strong, but, I can never change it again……………………nothing can." She muttered to herself. Then, something fell from her bag. An envelope. She took it in her hands and then………………….

_Author's note: sorry for the short chapter, just hoped you like it! Please R &R!_

_Remember: I changed my nick from Jotham to Shei fa! sorry for wrong spellings..._

_Please R&R_


	6. Look at the day brightly

Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura

Author's note: Hello, this is my second time to make a fanfic about CCS, I finished one already but didn't post it. Too lazy……………..please go easy on me. I'm new. I hope you like my fic, a fic by_ Shei Fa. (changed my nick)_

Chapter 6: Your letter made me Strong

Sakura took the letter in her hands, she saw it and on is written………………….

"_To: Ying Fa_

_From: Li"_

"Li? Sakura muttered to herself. She opened it and it was a letter. She read it and it said………….

_Dear Ying Fa,_

_Thank you for giving me your trust, it has bee such an honor. But, something bothers me though. After reading this, I don't care if you'll hate me or never see me again. I just want you to have my opinion…………._

_Sakura, you're a nice and gleeful girl. You come out of everything with your only weapon, a smile. But, I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you, I'm sure Eriol and Tomoyo too. We care Sakura. I jus want to tell you that I know you can be strong._

Sakura was startled. She never though Li could've written this. It gave her the strength for a small smile as she continued on………………………

"I could be strong." She muttered.

_I know that it's easy to say but hard to do it, but remember I will always be here. At your _

_back, to follow you whatever path you choose, I will always be here. I know you can be strong, I know you will be strong. I will always be here. I promise you, you can be strong………………..I will always be here, remember that. Life might have a lot of rocks to go through but, I know you will go through them all. Get up Sakura, don't let Mei Lin destroy what you have. I know you can beat her up! You can do it, be strong Sakura……………….we're always here for you……………………I'm always here for you…………….. Ying Fa………………………_

_I know you can do it, I will always be here to help you out……._

_-Li _

Sakura's smile grew. She felt comfort from her head to toe. She hugged the letter tight, unto her heart. She felt tears fall from her eyes, but not tears of sadness, but of joy. She felt warmth just from reading a small letter.

"Thanks Li, I feel your care. Thanks a lot……….." She muttered. Then, after a little while, she fell into a deep slumber, but, a slumber without fear and discomfort but happiness and comfort.

Next morning:

"Sakura! Wake up!" Mei Lin shouted at her. Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She saw Mei Lin throw her a piece of bread and a bottle of water.

"Huh?" Sakura muttered and she rubbed her eyes.

"Shut up and just wake up. We're going to be late so hurry up. You bitch! Make sure you don't ta;k with the that Li-guy again or else, that scar will be nothing of what I'm going to do!" Mei Lin ordered. "Got that?"

"Huh?" Mei Lin was furious. She walked to her and held the cut of Sakura's face.

"Remember this?" She smirked. Sakura nodded slightly, forgetting about the letter.

"Good," Mei Lin starts to pull her hair again. "I want you to stay away from Li! Bacause of your stupidity, I'll get in trouble, my reputation will be destroyed. You better not go near himor I think I can kill you." She said.

"Yes," Sakura agreeed. Mei Lin let go of her honey colored hair and smirked.

"Sakura! Eat!" Mei Lin shouted. "Ni zhen de hen ma fa!" Mei Lin shouted at her as she walked away. Sakura looked at her food, it was a slice of bread and a bottle of water. How can these control her stomach? Then, she crumbled something in her hands.

"What's this?" She looked to it and it was Li's letter! "Li's letter, then, a small space can be seen. It read……..

"_I know you can be strong…………………." _Sakura smiled and this. "I will be strong!" She kept encouraging herself. She took the slice of bread and ate it. She drank the small water given to her with no complain, cause all in head was: _I will be strong…….._ She hurriedly went down and saw Mei Lin waiting for her outside. She walked to Sakura and slapped her.

"I want you to remember our little talk earlier." Mei Lin said as she walked away. Sakura brushed her face, she can feel blood rush through. Mei Lin's slap might have opened it. But, Sakura wasn't afraid anymore. She smiled and went back to the kitchen. She fixed it and went to school.

"_I promise Li, I won't let Mei Lin beat me anymore." She said to herself as she ran to school with a new, strong spirit. _

At school:

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo greeted when Sakura entered class. Sakura smiled at her and walked to her seat and greeted.

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-san." Sakura smiled.

"Eh? Sakura, what happened to your face?" Tomoyo asked pointing at the bandage on her face.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just got a scratch." Sakura smiled.

"That's too big for a just a scratch."

"Goshinpai naku, Tomoyo, it's fine."

"Whatever you say, Sakura." Then, the door opened and Li and Eriol entered in. They could feel eyes staring at them as they went to their seats.

"_Girls………………….why do they stare?" Li asked himself. _He was right, girl kept staring at them.

"_No more attention………….." Eriol pleaded. _They sat on their seats and sighed. They decided to join Sakura and Tomoyo's conversation. Sakura, seeing Li walk to them, had double minds.

"_What am I going to do? Talk to Li or not? But, if I talk to Li, Mei Lin will beat me up again. I just can't do it. I shouldn't talk to…………………….." _Then, something came across Sakura's mind. She looked at her bag and smiled. _"Mei Lin won't be able to beat me now. I will be strong and I've got Li to thank for it. Mei Lin won't be able to beat me anymore." Sakura said to herself with a big grin. _Of course, she was still afraid but she had to be strong. She shouldn't let Mei Lin ruin her. But, anxiety bugged her, she wasn't sure if she can handle Mei Lin. But, she made up her mind already. SHE HAS TO BE STRONG.

"Ohayo Li-kun!" Sakura greeted. Li was surprised, he smiled and her and greeted back.

"Zaoan, Sakura." Li smiled.

"Eh? Do yu imi desu ka?" Sakura asked.

"It mean Good morning in Chinese Sakura." Eriol explained.

"Eh? You mean like Ying Fa?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura? What's with the big bandage?" Eriol asked.

"Yeah, it's huge." Li said.

"She said it's just a scratch, but it's too big." Tomoyo added.

"It's nothing really, guys." Sakura smiled at them.

"Are you sure?" Eriol asked.

"Yeah, very much sure." Sakura replied.

"But always remember we're here to help you out." Tomoyo said.

"Yup." Li replied.

Sakura was happy that they cared for her so much, especially Li. She felt very comforted. She liked being surrounded by friends. She liked them all.

"Thanks a lot guys." Sakura said.

"What are friends for?" They all said and laughed. They were all happy. But, Mei Ling was angry. She saw Sakura even talk to Li! She was mad as an angry dog! She hated it when things don't go her way, especially if it's like this…………………..

"_Why that bitch? How can she disobey me? I told her not to talk to him and now she comes happy chatting with him! Grrr……………….she's gonna pay. Pay something big time to me………something worse than what she got yesterday! I HATE THAT FUCKING BITCH!" Mei Lin cursed to Sakura. She was so angry and furious. She'll make sure Sakura's going to pay………………………………_

_Author's note: Hope you like it and i promise i'll try to finish this and sorry for the other errors...i'm only human you know..._

_Well, R&R_

_-Shei Fa_


	7. I am Strong Now

Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura

Author's note: Hello, this is my second time to make a fanfic about CCS, I finished one already but didn't post it. Too lazy……………..please go easy on me. I'm new. I hope you like my fic, a fic by_ Shei Fa. (changed my nick)_

Chapter 7: I am strong now………………….

After first half of school………………

Sakura and Li talked together under the "old tree."

"So, she told you not to talk to me. But, why talk to me? It's suicide." Li asked.

"I knew you'd ask that." Sakura smiled and looked at the blue sky. "But, you're also that one made me do it."

"What?" Li replied to this.

"Here." Sakura gave him a particular letter. "Thanks to this, I had the courage to talk to you." Li opened it and saw his own hand writing. He read it and blushed.

"Uhm……………" Li muttered. "So………….." Sakura smiled at him. He looked away, trying not make their eyes meet.

"Thanks a lot, Li." Sakura looked at the sky and smiled. "I haven't noticed it, but I can also be strong."

"Huh?" Li asked.

"You see, when I was small, my mom died and my dad left with my brother leaving me with Fyrurei and Mei Lin Then, they started to bully me around. I never thought I could be strong, ever. My life was always hidden. Then, you gave me that letter. I'm very happy and thankful you did." Li smiled and her but, his eyes saw her cut on the face.

"So, where did that scratch came from?" He asked. Sakura held her face and brushed in gently.

"Don't worry." Sakura said. "I'm fine."

"She beat you up again, right?" Li said as he stood up and felt the soft gentle breeze brush through his messy brown hair.

"Yeah, she cut me with a knife."

"What?" Li shouted.

"But, it's ok……."

"Ok? How can that be ok? She might have killed you!"

"Li, don't think about that."

"What? What the heck do you mean? How can I do that?"

"Li, you told me to be strong. I won't cry anymore. I won't let her beat me again. I won't let anyone beat me again. I will be strong." Li calmed down. He sighed and sat down.

"I guess you're right." Li replied. Sakura smiled at him, he returned it.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"I just want you to know that, I'll always be here. I will always be here as a shoulder."

"I know that Li, you wrote it in the letter." Sakura looked at her lap. "I'll always have you here." Then, a female figure walked to them. She had long hair and a fierce aura.

"Mei Lin……………."Sakura muttered. The figure walked nearer and nearer as they finally reached them both.

"Sakura!" Her voice called out harshly.

"Mei Lin!" Sakura gasped. She was about to turn back again when…………

"Sakura, you will be strong." Li whispered. Sakura looked back. She saw Mei Lin with her fierce amber eyes.

"I promise I will be." She replied back. Li nodded as they faced the fierce Mei Lin.

Meanwhile…………………..

"Huh?" Tomoyo said out of the blue.

"What's wrong Tomoyo?" Eriol asked.

"I sense something bad." Tomoyo replied with a worried voice.

"Now Tomoyo, calm down. That can't be."

"Just not sure……………" Tomoyo muttered as she looked up to the sky.

"Well, if you want, we can check it out?" Eriol suggested.

"Sure."

"So, where do you sense it?"

"Where Sakura and Li are…….."

"Well then, let's go." Eriol said as they went to the elementary building.

Sakura, Li and Mei Lin:

"Sakura, what are you doing here with him?" Mei Lin angrly said as she pointed to Li.

"Why? There's nothing wrong with it, right?" Sakura asked. Mei Lin was furious! She wanted to stab Sakura there and then.

"Who the hell gave you the permission to speak to me like that?" Mei Lin regained her calm.

"Me, myself. Why? Got a problem?" Sakura smirked. For the outside, she might seem calm and cool but inside……………..there were two forces fighting.

"_Sakura! You can do this!" A voice in Sakura said. She looks just like her instead wearing a happy smirk and a thumb's up._

"_No, be to what you are back then. I know you can live peacefully!" Another Sakura look alike said. But, she wore a frown and a thumb's down. _

"_Whatever! Sakura, you can do it!" The other one we can call "Courage" kept saying. _

"_No Sakura, face the fact that you can't do it. Mei Lin and Fyurei are your only home. You have to see the truth." Another onse we call "Fear" said. _

"_No! What will I do now? What will I do now? To continue on with this or just give up? I'm afraid. I truly am………………………………." Sakura thought. Thought kept racing in her head. The fight of fear and courage continued on until…………………. Fear was going to win when………………………….._

"_Sakura! Remember what Li said!" Courage shouted out. Sakura went on a small span of being blank. _

"_What Li said?" Sakura muttered to herself. She remembered his phrase:_

"_I will always be here. I'll take whatever path you choose." Then, fear disappeared as Sakura's fear subsided._

"_Good work Sakura!" Courage yelled as she too disappeared, but with a big smile. _

"_I know I can be strong, cause I will be!" Sakura thought as she faced Mei Lin. _

"Why you………………." Mei Lin couldn't control her anger. She wanted to slap or kill or do something bad to Sakura. Then, she turned her attention to Li.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Huh?" Li answered confused.

"Hmph! Since you already know what we and Sakura have in common, I guess…………………..I can do this in front of you." Mei Lin smirked as she slapped Sakura, taking of the bandage on her face. The wound has opened again, blood started to rush through, slowly.

"Sakura!" Li shouted and ran hear her.

"Go, Li. Don't interfere." Sakura muttered.

"What! You expect me to do that! Look at you!" Li said.

"This is between me and Mei Lin, you have nothing to do with it." Sakura looked at him. He saw her courage. He smiled as she finally became strong.

"(nods) Sure." Li said as he stepped back. (_Just like in an action movie, it doesn't suit it at all, I think. I think it's too, it just doesn't fit. Don't worry, I'll try to make a way.)_

"Sakura, hmph! Some courage you have!" Mei Lin smirked. Sakura walked near her and

Slap!

She just slapped Mei Lin. It surprised Mei Lin, Li and Sakura herself. She never thought that she can do that. It wasn't a thing she knew she could do.

"Did I just…………….." Sakura muttered. Now, Mei Lin was even more furious! She looked at Sakura with angry amber eyes.

"Your going to pay!" She shouted as she pushed her to the ground.

"_Those eyes…………………………….I can't do it! I just can't! I can't stand the fierce look in Mei Lin's eyes. They kill me………………………" Sakura thought. _For a long time, Mei Lin have always had those fierce look in her eyes. Her red, amber eyes. Those eyes scared her, seeing them gives Sakura discomfort. No one can stand that look. They feel discomfort or even fear.

"_I'm……………I…………..I'm…………..I'm afraid………………….." Sakura thought as she started to shake._

"_Sakura! I know you can do it!" Li encouraged her._

"Hmph! Look at you." Mei Lin bragged. "You gather up your strength and courage, but still useless." Mei Lin said. Sakura stood up. As Mei Lin walked near, Sakura would take a step back.

"_Sakura! You will be strong! You can be strong!" Li kept thinking. _

"Hmph! You're pathetic. I can't believe you have my blood." Mei Lin smirked. Li couldn't help it. He just has to shout anything to keep her spirit up. He opened his mouth, but not a shout came.

"Sakura……………" He whispered. It was a small whisper that Mei Lin didn't hear. But, it went straight to Sakura's ear.

"Li?" She muttered out. For some reason, she felt stronger. She felt her courage rising up. Then, she pushed Mei Lin aside. Mei Lin was surprised.

"I'm not pathetic." Sakura said. Mei Lin looked at her and tried to slap her. But Sakura evaded it. She held Mei Lin's hand. Mei Lin looked at her, she had fierce emerald eyes.

"What?" Mei Lin muttered.

"I will be strong." Sakura told her. Then, Tomoyo and Eriool appeared. Sakura let go of Mei Lin's hand.

"Whatever you say, Sakura. But, I'll be stronger." Mei Lin muttered to her as she walked away.

"Sakura, Li, what was that about?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sakura?" Eriol asked.

"Li?" Sakura looked at Li. Li smiled at her and said.

"You have to tell. You are strong." Li said. Sakura nodded and told them the truth.

_Author's note: Sorry about this dumb chapter, but I've got nothing to write anymore so I have to write this. Sorry, I'm very sorry………………….just hope you'll continue to read it…………………………._

_Note: I'm very very sorry to all of you, hope you'll still read it. I promise I'll make this story nice………………………. Really really sorry hope you still like it_

_-Shei Fa_


	8. Fyurei's Back

Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura

Author's note: Hello, this is my second time to make a fanfic about CCS, I finished one already but didn't post it. Too lazy……………..please go easy on me. I'm new. I hope you like my fic, a fic by_ Shei Fa. (changed my nick)_

Chapter 8: Fyurei's back

Sakura told Tomoyo and Eriol the truth. About her past, her present and what just happened. About everything hidden………………………

"I can't believe it, you and Mei Lin are actually sisters." Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Me too. And to think I was admiring her with her kindness, all was a fake." Eriol added.

"It surprised me too, when I first heard it from her." Li said.

"But, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah?" Sakura replied in question.

"You see, why didn't you tell me this earlier? I am always here." Tomoyo asked.

"Well, Mei Lin told me not to. She wanted you for her. Not in some other kind of way. She wants you because of your money." Sakura explained.

"Why that girl! She's also a money face!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Well, I don't actually blame her." Sakura gently said.

"Huh? What do you mean Sakura?" Li asked.

"Yeah." Eriol added. "What do you mean?"

"You see, when I was in the age of three, my father ran away. I forgot how he looks like because Fyurei wouldn't let me ask or talk anything about him. So, one night when I was four, I saw something…………………………….

Flashback:

Sakura speaking:

When I was four, I went to Fyurei's room to check out what was going on. You see, I heard someone harshly crying. I rushed to it and peeped in. I saw Fyurei, her amethyst eyes were full of tears. I myself back then, felt sympathy for her. She was crying and there, I saw Mei Lin trying to calm her down. Fryrei's hair was so muddled. Her eyes we're going to pop out from all her crying.

"Mother, mother, please stop crying." Mei Lin tried to comfort her with every breath and word she can release. She was also crying. She cared for Fyurei very much. There, I knew that my dad was gone. I cried but got over it. It was a month before he went away and Fyurei never thought she can get over him at all. I was very sorry for Fyurei.

"Why! Why did you have to go! I gave you everything, my heart and my soul! But, why did you have to go…………" Fyurei kept muttering.

"Why mom, please stop crying." Mei Lin pleaded. Fyurei looked at her and slapped her in the face.

"Shut up, Mei Lin!" Fyurei shouted. I saw Mei Lin's eyes cry. For once, her eyes were soft and gentle. Then, Fyurei took a knife and was about to kill herself. She pointed it in her throat.

"I loved you, you left me. I was heart broken, now, I will die. I cannot bear the pain!" Fyurei shouted. She was about to stab herself when…………..

"No!" Mei Lin shouted and pushed her mom. My memories were blurry; all I know after that, Mei Lin had a big scar at her back from the knife. Her back was so bloody back then, it filled the room.

"Mei Lin!" Fyurei shouted as she ran to her bloody daughter. "Why'd you do that?" She said as she hugged her tight. Mei Lin's blood mixed with her clothes.

"I can't let you die, mother." Mei Lin muttered. Then, Fyurei saw me peeping. She walked to me, carrying in her arms Mei Lin. I was scared, very scared.

"Sakura! Look what your dad did!" She shouted at me. "That damn father of yours. I'll make sure he'll pay." Fyurei shouted as she rushed Mei Lin to the hospital. Mei Lin was in coma for a month. I never thought that'll happen.

Present:

"I really feel sorry for Mei Lin back then, that's why I really don't blame her." Sakura said.

"Yeah, but, it doesn't mean she and Fyurei should boss you around." Tomoyo replied.

"Tomoyo's got a point there." Eriol said.

"Well, I might say it's because of Sakura's father." Li suddenly said.

"Huh? What are you talking about Li?" Tomoyo asked.

"You see, what should happen if Sakura's dad didn't go away? Fyurei would be very happy, Sakura would see her brother and they would treat her fairly. Sakura and Mei Lin would be happy sister while Sakura's brother take care of them." Li explained. "Therefore, I don't blame Mei Lin and Fyurei at all, I blame Sakura's dad. But, Sakura, no offense."

"Li………" Eriol muttered.

"I know that Li. I don't blame you at all." Sakura said.

"What?" Tomoyo and Eriol both asked.

"Li's got a point." Sakura said. "If my dad didn't have to go or take my brother, things would be different."

"I guess you're right." Eriol said. "My dad also left my mom, he left her for another woman."

"What? Eriol, you never told me that." Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Me too," Li said. "My dad went away without anything word."

"I guess me too. My father left mom to go to France. But, he never returned. I was four back then. My brothers were very angry back then, my mom was very heart-broken." Tomoyo explained.

"Well, I guess we all have dad problems." Sakura said to all of them.

"You're pretty right." Li replied.

"I guess so……." Eriol muttered. There was silence around them for awhile. Sakura looked at the sky and smiled.

"But, come on guys," She said. "We shouldn't think about those things. We should think about what will happen now!" Sakura's voice seemed to effected the others. They all seemed to cheer up.

"You got that right." Li said with a smile.

"Oh, Sakura." Tomoyo muttered.

"Well, that settles it." Eriol smiled. Then, Eriol started to run.

"Wait, where are you going?" Li asked out.

"No time, we're going to be late!" Eriol answered out.

"Why you? You're a cheater!" Li shouted as he ran after him.

"Sorry, cous, but, we no time. Just run!" Eriol shouted out.

"Hey, wait for us!" Sakura shouted as she ran with them.

"What about me!" Tomoyo ran after them. They ran as fast as they can, running for each other. Then…………

"(panting) That was close." Sakura muttered as she pushed the door open.

"At least we made it in time." Tomoyo replied.

"Yeah." Li added.

"Well, I might suggest again to seat to your proper seats." Ms. Fakumi said. "It's been your second time. But, it's not totally a crime, you reached my class in time."

"Uh?" Was all the three of them can say.

"Uh? Please take your seats. I have noticed this is your second time to be a little next to being late." Ms. Fakumi said. They all laughed nervously and went to their seats. "sigh What's wrong with those teens?" Ms. Fakumi mumbled. She went to the black board and there goes with the teaching………………………

After School………….

"Be careful Sakura," Tomoyo said.

"Yeah, make sure you don't get another, "just scratch." Eriol added. Sakura smiled at them all.

"I know that, guys. But, don't worry guys, I'll be careful." Sakura assured.

"Li? Haven't you got anything to say?" Eriol asked.

"sigh Be careful Sakura." Li said.

"(smiles) Thanks." Sakura replied. Sakura was about to go when Li whispered something in her ears.

"_You are strong…………" _He muttered out of his mouth. Sakura smiled at him.

"Thanks…………" She told him and ran back to her house.

"What was that about, Li?" Eriol asked.

"Nothing, you're not in it." Li said as he started to walk.

"What the?" Eriol asked out.

"Come on, let's go." Li said as he pulled his English cousin. Tomoyo waved goodbye at them.

"Bye!" She said. But, she was still worried about Sakura.

At Sakura's house:

"What the heck…………………………." Sakura mumbled out.

"Hey sis." Mei Lin said with a smirk.

"What is this all about?" Sakura shouted out.

"Hmmmmmmmm, let me see. Oh, yes! I remember now! You didn't like being under my control. So, be on your own."

"Huh?"

"Go, Sakura!" A female voice shouted at Mei Lin's back. The figure started to walk near, then………..

"What?" Sakura muttered. The figure had long raven hair braided to her knees, brown fair skin and navy blue eyes. Her height was normal for her age and wearing a long sleeved blue Chinese dress.

"Hello, Sakura." She said.

"Fyurei…………" Sakura muttered out.

"Correct." Fyurei answered back.


	9. Runaway

Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura

Author's note: Hello, this is my second time to make a fanfic about CCS, I finished one already but didn't post it. Too lazy……………..please go easy on me. I'm new. I hope you like my fic, a fic by_ Shei Fa. (changed my nick)_

Chapter 9: Runaway

"Hey sis, so, mother's back. She knows everything." Mei Lin smirked.

"But……" Sakura mumbled out. Yes! Sakura's worse day had come. Fyurei has returned. And, you wanna know what? All of Sakura's things were lying outside. Her bag, clothes and all was lying there. Mei Lin smirked at her.

"What? So, do you think you can handle this?" Fyurei asked. Sakura knelt down and started to take her stuff quietly and stuffed it to any of her bags. She did this without a word.

"What's wrong Sakura? Giving up?" Mei Lin asked.

"Hmph, she'll start to cry." Fyurei said. Then, when Sakura finished putting all her stuff to some of her bags, she looked at them and smiled.

"Listen here!" She said as she pointed at both of them. "I won't be under your control anymore when I'm free and (smiles) I will be strong." She took all her bags and walked away.

"Whatever you say, Sakura." Mei Lin said as she faced back to their house. "Whatever you say……………….." Fyurei closed the door and Sakura face the world alone. But, all she kept muttering was,

"I am strong." But, the night grew bitter cold. It was a little pass 8'o clock. Sakura felt that it was time to stop walking. She reached an abandoned playground and went there.

"What am I going to do?" Sakura asked herself. "Now, I'm all alone. Alone, here, what is going to happen to me here? Will I survive? What if……………………" Sakura shook her head. "No, I will be strong! I can't loose!" She kept encouraging herself. But, she knows that she's scared. She's very scared.

"What will happen to me here?" She mumbled when she fell to sleep. Then, after a small while, someone shook her.

"Sakura? Sakura?" The voice asked out as he shook her body. Sakura mumbled something out of her breath. She faced away. "Come on Sakura, wake up." He said again. But, Sakura didn't open her eyes. She was scared. She was already awake the moment he shook her body.

"No………." She muttered out.

"Sakura, wake up, it's me, Eriol." He said. Sakura wasn't sure if he was really Eriol, so she didn't open her eyes. "Sakura, Sakura?" Eriol kept asking. Sakura gave up. She opened her eyes and rubbed it. She was very relieved to see it was really Eriol.

"Sakura, what the heck are you doing here? In the middle of the night for all times?" Eriol asked.

"Oh….." Sakura muttered out.

"And, what's with these bags?" Eriol asked again.

"I…………………uhm………….."

"Sakura?"

"I…………..Uhm…………….Mei Lin…………. Errrrrrrrrrrr..."

"Sakura? Come on, tell me the truth." Eriol asked again.

"Well, sigh can we just go to your place?" Sakura pleaded.

"Sure, just as long you carry your bags." Eriol smiled. Sakura fell anime style.

"Joke, I'll carry them for you." Eriol said as he took all her bags and walked on.

Sakura followed him with a big jolly smile. They reached Eriol and Li's apartment. They walked in and went to their room.

"So, do you live with Li?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, we do." Eriol said as he turned the handle of the door.

"Uhm, you sleep together?"

"What?" Eriol exclaimed.

"HEY! SOME OF US ARE SLEEPING HERE!" The others neighbors shouted at them.

"Oh, sorry, I shouldn't have asked that." Sakura apologized.

"Well, it's ok with me." Eriol sighed. He opened the door and went in. "Hope you feel at home here."

"Hmmm, I think I will." Sakura smiled as she went in. It was a simple apartment. The time you enter in, you'll see a simple sala. A long white couch and 2 small ones, there's also a medium sized T .V. and as small glass table in the middle. Then, next to it is the kitchen, also very simple. Then, at it's side in three rooms.

"Uhm…..So, where's Li?" Sakura asked, with a faint shade of red.

"I think he's sleeping now." Eriol said. "You want me to wake him up?" Sakura couldn't answer the question. She wanted to say yes but, that would be rude, and what kind of idea would Eriol think of her.

"Uhm…………..Well……….." Sakura mumbled. She looked at Eriol who was smiling. He knew exactly what she thought.

"Don't worry," Eriol said. "I'll wake him up." Sakura smiled at him as he gave her a bow. He walked to the room, a little to the left before the kitchen and opened it.

"Uhm, Sakura?" Eriol called out.

"Yeah?" Sakura answered.

"This might take a little while." Eriol smiled. Sakura, not knowing what he meant, just smiled and nodded. Eriol wne inside and closed the door quietly.

"I wonder what he just meant by that…." Sakura muttered in her head. Eriol quietly walked to the sleeping Chinese. He placed his mouth upon his ears and…………….

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He shouted out.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Li shouted back as he fell from his bed.

"(smiles) It's nice to know you're awake already, cous." Eriol smiled.

"ERIOL! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" He shouted back.

"Well, we have a guest." Eriol replied.

"Thank for the info, but next time, try not shouting at me!" Li shot back. He stood up,

still in his PJ's, well, not much, just a plain navy blue top and down. His hair is messier than always and his amber eyes were tired.

"Well, I'll try that." Eriol said.

"Yup." Li pulled his cousin out of the door as he went out to. "So, who's the one who woke me up?" He asked. Eriol pointed at the Emerald eyed girl sitting on the white couch.

"Sakura?" Li called out.

"Oh! Hi Li." Sakura smiled. "Well, I meant good evening."

"What are you doing here?" Li asked as he walked near, still pulling Eriol.

"Uhm……………" Sakura couldn't answer. "Well…………………."

"Well what?" Li asked.

"Why don't we just sit down while I make some coffee." Eriol suggested.

"Yeah, go do that." Li replied as he sat with Sakura. Eriol went to do what he said.

"Sakura, why in the world are you here?" Li asked.

"Err…………….." Sakura muttered out.

After awhile………..

"What? Fyurei's back?" Li asked as he sipped some of his coffee.

"Yeah." Sakura quietly answered.

"So, Sakura, she threw you out?" Eriol asked.

"Well," sips some of her coffee, "Not really, I threw myself out."

"HUH? Why do that?" Li asked.

"Well, Mei Lin put all my stuff outside of our, I mean their house. Then, I saw Fyurei.

She was really back and she gave me the creeps! I knew I couldn't survive another day so I decided to go. And now, you see me here." Sakura explained.

"Well, I think you did the right thing." Li commented.

"Even so, Fyurei is still her legal mom." Eriol said with a serious voice.

"What do you mean, Eriol?" Li asked. Sakura nodded with him.

"sigh Whatever we do, we can't let Sakura let go of Fyurei's grip of Sakura." Eriol paused to drink some on his coffee. "They were married Sakura, right?"

"Yeah, they were." Sakura lowered her head.

"So, it means we can't just take Sakura in like that." Eriol brought out. "Fyurei is still Sakura's mom and Mei Lin is still her sister. There's just nothing we can do. Got that?"

"But, isn't there anything we can do?" Li asked.

"There is, but, it would be difficult." Eriol replied.

"How?" Sakur asked.

"You see, we might bring up a case of Child Abuse to her, but not to Mei Lin, she's underage." Eriol explained.

"Well, that sounds easy enough." Li said. "I don't think we'll have a problem with that."

"Yeah, but that's what you think." Eriol replied.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"You see, Fyurei isn't that easy to beat." Eriol added.

"Eriol? What are you talking about?" Li asked once more.

"Like I said, Fyurei isn't easy to beat. She's very well know and it seems that she's prepared for these things before they could even happen." Eriol assumed.

"Come on Eriol, spit the whole thing out!" Li shouted with irritation.

"Yeah Eriol, I really don't like suspense." Sakura added.

"sigh If you say so," Eriol mumbled. "You see, Fyurei is very eminent in the politic world. She's finished law and a lot more. She has a lot friends there and that's why I said she isn't easy to beat. We might have a lot of evidence, but, she won't get much of the punishment she has to endure. She might even be sentenced to be free and not believe us. She also pays if she's like what you said."

"But, where do you find these things?" Li asked in interest.

"I saw it in the internet. I was searching about politics and that's when I saw her name. And you know, a lot in this dirty game respects and trust her with everything." Eriol answered.

"So, what will we do then?" Li asked.

"I haven't thought of that at all." Eriol said. Li sighed as he looked at the T.V.

"Nothing, huh?" He garbled out. Then, he heard a small sound, that not even Eriol heard. It was a silent sob. "Sakura?" He asked as he looked at her. She had her head down and eyes covered with her honey hair.

"Sakura?" Eriol asked as well. Sakura held her school skirt (She's hasn't change, remember? She got lost and hasn't got the time to do so.) tight. Then, tears started falling slowly.

"Not yet, right?" Sakura asked with a fake positive voice. She faced Li and Eriol, her emerald eyes with pearls of water we call tears. "But, we'll think of something right?"

"Sakura…………" Li mumbled out.

"Tell me, we'll think of something, things will work out fine, right?" Sakura asked as she looked at them, staring. "Right?" She asked once more as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Well……….." Li looked at Eriol with his amber eyes. Eriol didn't know what to say or do, he knew that they had a faint chance of getting Fyurei justice or just setting Sakura really free from her grip.

"Li? Eriol? Come on, tell me!" Sakura shouted as she started to sob real heard. "Why? Why can't you answer?" She asked. Li looked at her with worried ruby eyes.

"Sakura………" He muttered once more.

"Why?" She shouted as she hugged Li tight with watery eyes. Li hugged her lightly as she started to weep.

"Why? Why does these things happen to me? Why? Things like this! I hate it! Why? Where did all of this come from……………..my dad? No, that can't be! It just can't be! My father loved me………….but why did he have to go? Why!" Sakura sobbed all what she can in Li's arms.

"_Sakura, if I only knew how to help you……………I really wish I do………………."_ Eriol thought. He stood up and took all the coffee cups to the kitchen.

"Eriol?" Li asked.

"Yeah?" Eriol answered not looking at them, feeling regret that he said those words and hate to see Sakura crying.

"It's ok, it's fine. Don't worry." Li said. "Thanks a lot……………………" A smile crept to Eriol's smooth face.

"No problem, what are cousins and friends for?" Eriol answered as he went on his way. Li smiled as he looked at Sakura, crying her eyes out.

"_What are friends for…………………" He thought_

_Author's note: Hey! Sorry for the long update! Darn those exams, well, just trying my best to satisfy you guys! HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND I PROMISE, I'LL FINISH THIS FIC!_

_-Shei Fa_


	10. Li's school surprise

Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura

Author's note: Hello, this is my second time to make a fanfic about CCS, I finished one already but didn't post it. Too lazy……………..please go easy on me. I'm new. I hope you like my fic, a fic by_ Shei Fa. (changed my nick)_

Chapter 10: Li's School Surprise

"Sakura, Sakura," a voice called out. "Come on, Sakura wake up." He muttered. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked at the person calling her.

"Eriol?" Was his name.

"Yeah," Eriol answered. "Wake up now, we have to go to school."

"Huh?"

"We have to go to school, Ms. Kinomoto."

"(smiles) Come on Eriol," Sakura sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Stop doing that."

"Wow, it's the only way to get you awake."

"Not pretty much…………………"

"Eriol! Sakura! Breakfast is ready!" Li called out at the kitchen.

"Huh? Li cooks?" Sakura wondered.

"Yeah, he's a much better cook than I am." Eriol explained.

"Weird I thought you're the cook here." Sakura replied. "Maybe it isn't in the looks."

"It isn't always in the looks, Sakura." Eriol said. "Now, let's go eat."

"Yeah………." Sakura stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Ohayo, Li-kun!" Sakura said with glee as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Li." Eriol greeted as he followed her.

"Zaoan," Li replied back.

"Oy! Ohayo!" A voice called out from outside.

"It finally came." Eriol said as he went to get it. It was the mailman bringing them their mail.

"Thank you." Eriol bowed. The mailman smiled and went away. Eriol went back to the kitchen to see Li and Sakura eating already.

"Here Li," Eriol hands him a brown envelope. "This is yours."

"Oh," Li takes opens it and sighs. "It's a letter from mother and my other crazy sisters."

"Huh? Sisters?" Sakura asked. "I never thought you had sisters."

"Yeah, crazy ones." Li sighed. "What about you, Eriol? Who's that from?"

"It's from mother," Eriol opens the envelope and reads it.

"What's it about?" Li asked. "You're mother usually has unbelievable news."

"Eh?" Sakura asked confused.

"Hmmm," Eriol read the letter. "Eh?" He exclaimed.

"What? What is it?" Li asked.

"That's new." Eriol said.

"What did she say, Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked.

"She says that Kenneth and Shara are staying here." Eriol answered.

"What? You can't be serious!" Li exclaimed.

"Well, I am." Eriol replied. "She even says they'll be moving with us."

"That can't be………….." Li said as he fell anime style.

"Why? Who's Kenneth and Shara anyways?" Sakura asked.

"They're some of our cousins from abroad." Eriol replied with a smile.

"Honto?" Sakura asked once more. "Where are they from?"

"Hmm, they're from the Europe, in Paris." Eriol replied. "We sometimes visit them when we have the time."

"Wow, where other countries do you have cousins?" Sakura asked.

"Almost every country." Eriol answered.

"Eh! Sugoi (not sure of spelling)!" Sakura exclaimed. "Demo……….." She looks at the flat faced Li on the floor. "Why doesn't Li feel a bit excited?"

"It's because……………." Eriol felt Li glare at him at his back. "Hmmmm, never mind that Sakura, just eat your breakfast, you too, Li."

"Sure!" Sakura answered with merriment. Eirol smiled at her and his cousin on the floor.

"You better stand up, Li, you'll be late." He said. Li sighed and stood up.

"Sure, whatever," he replied as he stood up. He sat to his seat and sighed once more.

"Ok," Eriol said he went to his room and fetched his school uniform. "I'll take a bath first." He said as he went in the bathroom.

"Yeah," Li replied. Sakura sat on her chair too and ate.

"And Li," Eriol called out in the bathroom. "I'll take care of the dishes this time."

"Don't worry, I'll do it." Li replied as he munched on his food.

"Ok!" Eriol replied.

"Ne, Li-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," Li replied.

"Uhm, may I ask why you don't feel excited knowing that Kenneth and Shara are visiting, you seem very irritated?"

"It's because Shara gets on my nerves a lot of times, darn!"

"She's a real pain, ne?"

"Yeah, she is. But, she's also cool especially when she gets serious, you wouldn't know she was her."

"Oh, so, tell me her physical characteristics."

"Hmm…………let me see………She's quite nice-looking actually. She has long black hair up to her waist; she usually ties in low ponies. She has golden eyes and white fair skin."

"Hmm, she sounds very pretty." Sakura commented. "So, what about Kenneth? What can you say about him?"

"He's quiet guy, very serious when gets to serious stuff." Li said. "Kenneth is a year older than Shara and a planet away from her attitude."

"Eh?" Sakura exclaimed to his metaphor. "That was a deep one, but they're in the same grade?"

"Yeah, they studied at the same time."

"Ok……….." Sakura nodded. "So, what does he look like?"

"He's handsome and looks a bit like her. He has long brown hair also tied at its very end strand, blue eyes and white fair skin."

"But, do they have the same characteristics."

"No way, Kenneth and Shara have little same ones and a million different ones.

"How could you say that?"

"Well, for instance, Kenneth often times like being alone while Shara likes to have fun with other people. Kenneth is a lot of times serious while Shara is a lot of times happy-go-lucky. But, you won't believe how Shara acts when she's serious or how Kenneth acts when he's excited, e won't even notice he is. But, there's something else."

"Eh, what is it?" Sakura asked.

"You better be careful, they might seem calm all the time but if they get angry, you won't know it was them. But, they can control it sometimes." Li explained.

"Eh?" Sakura asked again.

"They're different. They get angry on emotional things more often, well, they don't usually get angry."

"Hmmm, there's a lot of stuff that you wouldn't think others can do."

"You got that right." Li nodded.

"But, I've got a feeling that Kenneth attracts a lot of girls."  
"How'd you know?" Li asked.

"Well, those are some qualities that make a man mysterious which girls like the most."

"Uhm, you got that right."

"But, they sound like good siblings." Sakura smiled.

"They are……." Li said as he stood up, meaning finished with his breakfast. "So, are you finished yet, Sakura?" Li asked.

"Yeah," Sakura replied as she took her dish to Li.

"Good, you might wanna prepare your stuff first. I'll take care of these."

"Sure." Sakura nodded as she went to fix her stuff. Li sighed.

"Oh boy, this room will get wilder than before." He muttered out.

"I'm done." A voice sighed as it's owner went out of the bathroom. Eriol looked at his cousin washing the dishes. He smiled at this and walked to him.

"Finished yet?" He asked.

"Yeah," Li said as wiped the dishes dry.

"So, you up next?"

"Nope." Li answered. "Call Sakura, I think she's finished taking her things."

"Sure." Eriol smiled as Li sighed. Eriol walked to Sakura and said: "It's your turn to take a shower."

"Hai!" Sakura answered as she went straight to the bathroom.

"Eriol, you going?" Li asked. "It's pretty early."

"Yeah." Eriol said as he stood up, finished putting on his shoes,"Got something to do before school."

"Whatever." Li replied.

"Ok then," Eriol said as he went outside. "Ja ne."

"Ja ne." Li replied. Then, Eriol's figure was gone out of Li's sight. (It may seem like it but Li doesn't pretty show much care to Eriol.)

"_I wonder where he's going."_ Li thought. He looked up at the clock to know its only 6:30 am; school starts at 8:30. "_He's too early for school and Eriol isn't the type of guy who wastes time waiting." _He shrugged his shoulders in a posture meaning: Wonder why?

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

"I'm done Sakura, let's go." Li said as he walked to Sakura waiting for him in the sala.

"Sure." Sakura smiled. Li smiled back and they went to school. (My English is getting childish.)

While walking to school:

"Ne Li-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah?"

"Uhm, where did Eriol-san go?"

"Dunno," Li said as he shrugged again his shoulders.

"What time did he leave anyways?"

"About seven."

"Eh? That seems pretty early for school."

"Yeah, I know. He said he's got somewhere to go."

"Eh? Wonder where that is? Got any clue?"

"Not a single one. Eriol is a secretive kind of person, only his mother can make him speak of these things."

"Hmmm, does that mean he's close with his mom?"

"Yeah, his kinda a momma's boy."

"Eh? That doesn't sound like Eriol-san."

"I know. But, he doesn't………..you know………..flirt………you know………….things that a………….last born child does……………you know……..err…….to get his parents attention."

"So, you mean he's not what I think he is?"

"Yeah, sorta. Top of it is he's really close to his mom." (Sorry, can't think of anything else heheheh, please forgive me.)

"So, what does his mom look like anyways?" Sakura asked again.

"She's very pretty and elegant. She has long orange hair and blue eyes (sorry, not very sure.) and white fair skin like Eriol."

"She sounds very pretty. I wonder if she's nice."

"She's also nice, and sometimes, but only sometimes, as mysterious as Eriol."

"Eh? I never find Eriol that mysterious."

"There's a lot you don't know about him."

"Well, I guess so."

After awhile………………….

"Ohayo, Li and Sakura-chan." A male voice greeted as it walked near.

"Eh? Eriol-san, ohayo!" Sakura greeted back.

"Li-kun, Sakura-chan, ohayo!" A female voice greeted, a figure with beautiful lilac eyes.

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura greetd back to her friend.

"Eh? Sakura-chan? Why aren't you with Mei Lin?" Tomoyo asked. "I thought you lived with her." Sakura lowered her head, her hair covering her emerald eyes.

"Uhm………………." Sakura mumbled. She can't get it straight out of her mouth.

"Doshite, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"Uhm, Tomoyo?" Eriol said. "Maybe we can talk bout this later." Tomoyo nodded as she looked at Sakura, trying not to look at anyone.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan……………" Tomoyo apologized. Sakura didn't answer. Li looked at the Emerald eyed teen standing solemnly beside him. He smiled and held her hand out of the blue. Sakura was surprised! She looked at Li, who smiled at her warmly, then……………..Sakura's heart started to throb wildly as she looked at Li's smile.

"_What's this feeling? My heart, pounding wildly, I think I felt this way before…………………before…………." Then, an image of a person appeared in her mind. Outside, she started to blush faint red, inside, there was someone bothering her. _

"Neh, Sakura? Sakura?" Li called as he started waving his hand in front of her. "Eh?" Tomoyo noticed this, she knew Sakura very well. So she knew how Sakura felt for Li………………………

"_It's nice to find out you've found your most important person, Sakura." Tomoyo muttered in her thoughts. _

"Sakura? Doshite Sakura?" Li asked again.

"_Hmm, Li, I think I've found your perfect match." Eriol thought. _He and Tomoyo looked at each other and smiled, knowing what it all meant.

"Eh?" Sakura muttered. She finally got out of her dream world, still doesn't know the man in her head.

"sigh Thank goodness you snapped out of it." Li sighed.

"Huh?" Sakura mumbled out.

"Sakura, you were gone." Eriol said. "Your body was here but your mind flew with the wind, what's up?"

"Uhm…………….." Sakura tried to explain, then, the image appeared in her head. "Oh, it's nothing."

"Yeah right," a familiar voice said. "Someone's in your head, Kinomoto." Everyone in Sakura's group knew who voiced those words. They turned around and saw a female figure. She had her back rested by the wall, her raven hair flowing with the passing wind.

"Mei Lin!" They all exclaimed. (Sakura and the others)

"Why? It seems that you've seen a ghoul." Mei Lin smirked.

"What do you want Mei Lin?" Sakura asked with courage.

"Nothing," Mei Lin replied. She stood up straight and said, "You're free to go Kinomoto."

"Eh? What's that suppose to mean?" Sakura asked. Eriol and Tomoyo nodded as well and at times like this, Li always keeps quiet until it's his time to speak.

"(shakes her head) Kinomoto, you're still the same old, so slow," Mei Lin spoke. "Mother doesn't want you back anymore. Can't you get that? Come on………….." Those words gave Sakura happiness of freedom, she wanted to shout out her happiness but what came out was:

"What?"

"Kinomoto, you're free, you can't go back to my house anymore." Mei Lin said as she faced away. "You won't be in my grip anymore."

"Eh?" Sakura replied. "You mean…………"

"Yeah, bye," Mei Lin said coldly as she walked away.

"That was good news, Sakura; you won't get beaten up anymore." Li said. Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed. Tomoyo, Eriol and Li were very happy for her. She started to dance around pulling Li with her.

"Lalalala, I'm free………….." She sang out. Her classmates looked at her, some were stunned, others happy others didn't pretty much care. But, Sakura didn't care; all she cared about is that she's free. (Like a prisoner, huh?) Mei Lin saw this and smirked.

"_Have fun, Kinomoto." She thought. _ Then, the door opened and the teacher went in. Sakura stopped dancing and pulling Li. She went to her seat with a happy smile. Li was very happy for her, he was very, very happy for her. Tomoyo and Eriol took their seats as well, feeling happy for Sakura not just because she wasn't going back, also because she found her number one, someone perfect and suitable for her.

"Listen class, I have an announcement," Mr. Terada said. "We're having new students again and also form abroad."

"_Here they are………….."_ Eriol thought. He looked at Li whose face was terrified. He chuckled at this.

"_Please no, not them……………….." Li pleaded. _

"Ok, please come in." The teacher said. The door opened and Li's heart started to pound, hoping it wasn't his other cousins. Then, came two figures, one was male and the other was female.

"Listen class, this is Kenneth and Shara De Lavia, they're from Europe as well and they're cousins of Hiiragizawa and Li." Mr. Terada announced. Li's heart just stopped beating. He's face was pale. Shara smiled and ran to him.

"Li!" She shouted. Kenneth sighed at her running imoto. Shara hugged Li tight. Then……………….

"Bu!" Li exclaimed out loud.


	11. Kill Time

Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura

Author's note: Hello guys, sorry or the long update, I've been sick, my fever won't lower down and I've got this huge writer's block of how I'm going to start this chapter that's why I'm late, hope you still like to read it. I even almost got confined, now I'm feeling much better. Thank goodness I finally knew how to show up Chri! OopS! Almost spilled out the beans, well, have fun! Remember, R&R _Shei Fa_

_Let me add something so that you can understand my fic better:_

(Author telling meaning of Chinese sentence or fragment used)

_Oh yeah guys! I've changed a part in my chapter 10 so you wanna read it first before this chapter. But, it's a small change about what Li doesn't like about Shara and Kenneth & about their surnames and a little about what they look like. Read it for you to understand this chapter better. _

Chapter 11: Nothing Special

"Shara! Get away from me!" Li shouted as he jumped out of his bed all of a sudden.

"Eh? Naze Li-kun, I was just waking you up." Shara explained as she hugged one of Li's pillows.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY! ARE YOU CRAZY?" Li shouted out with fury.

"Eh? Is it bad to wake you up?"

"Look at the clock, Shara." Li said, trying to control his anger. Shara nodded and looked

at it, to see it was only 5:00 in the morning.

"Why?"

"It's 5:00 a.m. you idiot! Why wake me up this early when school starts in 8:30!" Li shouted at her.

"Li, what's all the fuss about?" A voice asked as it went in Li's door.

"Well, Kenneth, Shara woke me up too early!" Li complained, or rather explained to the question. Kenneth sighed at this and went out.

"Where are you going! Get you sister out of here!" Li shouted at him.

"Shut up! I can't go to sleep!" Eriol suddenly shouted. "It's so early in the morning!"

"You're talking to me that way! Shara's the one who keeps getting my morning bad!" Li shouted back.

"Whatever," Kenneth said calmly as he went outside.

"Matte! Get your sister out of here," Li said.

"You get her out yourself." Kenneth replied as he waved bye.

"Wait! Nice talking to you!" Li shouted back, irritated.

"Ne, Li-kun, what happened?" Shara asked, not really knowing what she caused. Li looked at her with fierce angry eyes. "Oy………..Li-kun………….." She muttered, rather scared of his glare.

"URUSE! NI ZHEN DE HEN MA FAN!(You are so annoying!) GET OUT!" Li shouted with fury. It wasn't going to be an easy day for him……………………he sighed as he knew how hard this day will be

(_Author's note: I'm very, very sorry, the Chinese of good morning was **Zaoan,** not zoaon.)_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

"Sakura!" A male voice called out. Sakura turned her back to where the voice called out. A smile crept on her lips.

"Li, naze?" She asked. Li got to her and sighed.

"Finally, no darn cousins with me." Li replied.

"Eh? What do you mean? Cousins?"

"Hai, that Kenneth just left me with his darn crazy sister!" Li exclaimed. "sigh Shara is such a big pain to my life, both of them are."

"(chuckles) I still remember when you shouted it at class last week." Sakura said. Li blushed as he remembered it too……………………..

Flashback………

"_**Li-kun!" Shara said as she ran to Li. She hugged him tight and full of force. **_

"_**Bu!" Li shouted to all of the class. Then, there was small silence, then………..**_

"**_HAHAHAH!" The students started to laugh; even the teacher couldn't help it, even Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol and Kenneth. Li blushed at this and looked away. For some reason, Mei Lin laughed along with a small smirked for the Chinese boy. _**

After that day, Li's life has been hell. Shara would always get on his nerves and Kenneth would just leave him with his crazy sister. He would shout, scream at them but they seem not to care for his voice. Eriol would just smile at this which makes it more irritating for him. Meanwhile, Sakura's now living with Tomoyo, as it's more appropriate for her to live with a female close to her or has been with her for a very long time, well that's what Tomoyo said. Li and Eriol agreed with it that's why Sakura's living with her now.

"You shouted it out loud." Sakura said.

"Whatever, as long as they are not with me this time," Li sighed.

"Why? I sense that something happened earlier."

"Yeah, it was 5:00 in the morning and they already brought me trouble out of my darn sleep, it's so frustrating!"

"Come now Li, calm down, have more patience with them. They might turn good luck on you one day."

"Yeah right, when that day comes heaven will fall from the sky and rats will rule Mars."

"Hmmm……that's a deep exaggeration. You really don't like them."

"It's not like them……………….."

"Huh? Then what?"

"I hate them!" Li shouted out. Sakura chuckled at him.

"So, you ran away from them?"

"Yeah, sorta."

"I thought so."

"Hmm, why aren't you with Tomoyo? Aren't you living with her now?"

"Yeah, but she said she's got something to talk about with her brothers."

"But, won't she be late?"

"No way, besides, I might say it's still very early."

"What time is it anyway?"

"Hmm, just 7:45 we still have 45 min."

"What!" Li exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's why when I was about to go, she asked why I was going too early. I just said I'm going to be fine."

"No way, I shouldn't have gone early when I knew this would happen."

"But, why go?" Sakura asked, "Because of your darn crazy cousins?"

"Yup. Then, what about you? Why are you up so early?"

"I'm going to the river." Sakura answered with a smile. "If my memory serves me right, I have a friend there a long time ago."

"A friend?" Li asked. Sakura nodded as she turned left, as she said, going to the river for awhile instead of school, Li followed her along.

"Yeah, a friend. When I was 6 or 7, I used to come to the river." Sakura answered. "I use to come back then and talk to him, play and all those kind of things. It was fun but you know, Fyurei would drag me away from him." Then, they reached the river the lass was talking about. Li looked at it with wonder in his amber eyes. A bridge was over the clam blue flowing water they called the river. The background was very attractive, flower vines were wrapped around the bridge, and trees grow in numbers around them also do flowers of variety. He can feel the soft breeze of the morning wind flow whisper in his brown messy hair and fragrance of its dew.

"It's just the way I left it." Sakura said as she sat on the emerald prairie as her eyes. She sighed as she looked at all of what her eyes can gaze and reach. She smiled at the beautiful view.

"Meili (beautiful)……………….." Li muttered. Sakura smiled at him and breathe the fresh air around her.

"It's nice here, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's nice to come here early in the morning." Li answered. Sakura smiled at him as her gaze roamed the view. Li sat down with her and sighed.

"So, tell me what does he look like?" Li asked.

"Who? You mean the boy I was talking about?" Sakura answered in question.

"Yeah, that he."

"I kinda forgot. But, all I know is that he's really nice and gentle. He likes the nature very much and he's cheerful. As I remember, he likes to stay here and wait for me at this time."

"Hmm, he sounds nice as you speak of him." Li said.

"He is, he very is." Sakura smiled. She looked around her when she saw a male figure walking around on the other side. "I wonder who that is?"

"Where?" Li asked. Sakura pointed to the male she saw, Li nodded with her. "Why don't we check out who it is?" Sakura nodded and stood up as Li did the same. The crossed the bridge slowly and reached the other side.

"Excuse me?" Sakura called out gently. The boy faced her and smiled. He had short night hair, river blue eyes and white pearly skin. He's very good-looking and his smiled is very gentle.

"Hai?" He answered.

"Eh? Uhm………..eto…………. You look familiar to me." Sakura said to him.

"Huh? I don't remember seeing you here, Miss." He replied back.

"Hmm, that's strange. I'm sure my senses tell me I've seen you." Sakura said. "What's your name then?"

"My name is Christian, Berario Christian. It's nice to see you, but I'm sure it's my first time." He said.

"Hmm, well, I'm Kinomoto Sakura; it's nice to see you too."

"(Bows) Hai, now, please let me know the name of your lover, Kinomoto-san." Christian said as he pointed to Li.

"Lover!" They both said in shock and blushed deep red to their ears.

"I'm not her lover!" Li exclaimed.

"He's not my lover!" Sakura exclaimed as well. Christian chuckled at this and bowed in apology.

"I'm sorry;" Christian explained. " I thought you guys were lovers because I saw you guys together at the other side so I thought you guys were…………..you know…………………" Sakura and Li continue to blush at it.

"Well, since you asked, my name is Li Sharoan. It's nice to see you too, Christian."

"You're from Hong Kong, right?" Christian asked. "Ne, Li?"

"Yeah, that's what they first notice when they hear my name." Li sighed. "They never get tired of it."

"I guess so." Christian added.

"Are you sure we haven't met Christian?" Sakura voiced. "I'm pretty sure I've met you, even your name rings me a bell."

"Hey Sakura, didn't you say you have a friend here before when you were a kid?" Li asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sakura replied.

"That kid might be Christian." Li said.

"Hmm, I've been thinking that he might be Christian too but I don't remember his name." Sakura answered.

"Well, ask him if he knows a small girl who used to come here when he was small. He might know the boy you're talking about." Li suggested.

"(nods) You've got a point there." Sakura agreed. "Ne Christian-san, do you know a small girl who used to come here before, or just a small boy waiting for her?"

"A small girl who use to come here, ne?" Christian thought for awhile as Li and Sakura waited for his reply. "Err………………….hmmmm………………I've kinda got no idea about it." He said with a big water drop by his head and shrugged shoulders. Li and Sakura fell anime style with the same water drops on their heads.

"I guess he isn't it." Sakura uttered.

"Uh-huh." Li replied.

"Well, is that all you are here for?" Christian asked. They quickly stood up and looked at him.

"Well, we're not really here for a proper cause." Sakura explained.

"Well………………" Li muttered.

"(chuckles) Here to kill time, ne?" Christian asked.

"Yeah." Li answered.

"Sorta……………." Sakura muttered. Christian smiled at them warmly.

"Well, if you don't wanna be late, I suggest you run now." He said.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Sakura asked. Li looked at his watched and had his eyes

widened.

"Shenme? Shih Fen Zhong! (What! 10 minutes!)" Li exclaimed. Sakura looked at him with wondering eyes as, Christian who did the same to him.

"Huh?" Christian muttered.

"Huh, me too," Sakura added.

"Let's go Sakura!" Li said as he pulled her to the bridge.

"What the heck are you doing Li?" Sakura asked as she tried her hardest to catch up with him.

"We only have 10 minutes before school, so hurry up!" Li answered.

"Nani! Faster Li, faster!" Sakura said. Li nodded as they ran with fire. (To much for school ne, ten minutes? Time flies because it has wings…………lalalala)

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

"I wonder where those two are." Eriol asked.

"Eto………I told Sakura I'll speak with my brothers for awhile." Tomoyo said. "She told me she's got somewhere to go."

"And Li left without any word in the middle of the morning. I know he's not the type of waiting." Eriol sighed.

"Why? Is he that time conscious?" Tomoyo asked.

"Iie, he's just too lazy to wait, he would usually complain." Eriol replied.

"Hmm…. Eriol, where's Li-kun?" Shara asked as she held Eriol's face.

"Eh?" Eriol mumbled to his cousin. "I've got no idea Shara."

"Ah! Where is Li-kun! I wanna play with him!" Shara shouted.

"Stop playing with him for awhile and besides his not a toy. He's human." Kenneth said calmly.

"Demo! He's always running when we play. How come?" Shara said very child like.

"Shara, I think you better give Li a break." Tomoyo said softly. "He might not always be in the mood to play, you know?"

"Yeah, Tomoyo's right. Ne?" Kenneth said as he faced Tomoyo up close. "He might not always be ready to play." He held her face when………….

"You let go of her." Eriol said rather serious. He was holding his hand, as if squeezing with his amethyst eyes filled with what we call fury.

"Don't worry." Kenneth said as he let go of Tomoyo. "I won't hurt your precious girl, Eriol. She's all yours. I have no intention for her as I can see in your eyes." He said teasingly as he looked at Eriol and Tomoyo blush. They faced away hiding the 50 shades of red that covered their faces. Shara and Kenneth looked at each other and gave themselves a hi-five.

"(chuckles) That was good onii-san!" Shara exclaimed to her brother.

"Hai! I might say so myself." Kenneth said to himself with proud. Shara looked at Eriol and Tomoyo trying their best not to look at each other.

"Ne, Eriol-san?" Shara voiced.

"Doshite?" Eriol answered.

"Hmm………………Ne Eriol-san? What do you like about Tomoyo-san?" Shara asked out of the blue. This made him blush more. (Eriol) "Eh? Why are you blushing Eriol? Did I ask something bad?" To this question, Eriol smiled. He looked at Tomoyo who faced away from his gaze with a faint blush. He smiled again and answered.

"I like a lot of things about Tomoyo, Shara-chan." He replied.

"Honto? Tell me!" Shara said with excitement.

"Hai, I like Tomoyo like a friend, nothing else. I like her because she's pretty, and kind. She likes to help other people when they need her. She's cheerful and a really good friend." Eriol explained.

"Hmm, you seem to like Ms. Daidouji a lot, Mr. Hiiragizawa." Kenneth said.

"Yeah, I like her. She's very special and great. I can't let her go. She's my friend. " Eriol said as he looked at her, she smiled. "I like her a lot as a friend and that's all." Those words seem to frown Tomoyo but she smiled.

"_Just a friend, like me a lot just as a friend, ne, Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo thought. "But I think I want to be more……………." _Tomoyo blushed at her outside form. She looked at Eriol chatting with his cousins. A nice naïve one, a very childish girl and her brother, a mature but crowd guy talking to him. She smiled, finally knowing what her own words meant.

"_Hai, I want to be more than a friend to you, more than just a friend, Hiiragizawa Eriol." She thought. _

Then………suddenly………….

BAM!

The door struck wide open as two, male and female figures came in.

"(panting) We made it!" A certain Kinomoto Sakura entered with a boy named Li

Sharoan.

"At least we're also not late, Sakura." Li sighed.

"I might say you guys go to your seats now." A firm voice said. "I'm not late either." Sakura and Li turned around to see………………….Mr. Terada! "Please take your seats." Sakura and Li nodded as they went to their seats, blushing with a small tint of pink.

"I guess they're here, and not late." Eriol said to Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled at him gently which made him have a titsy slight blush of pink.

"Hai, very much." Tomoyo replied.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_Author's note: Well, I hope you like this chapter and sorry for the wrong spellings………if there are ………………………..i hope you liked it! And I hope you go easy on me! Wish me luck!_

_-Shei Fa_


	12. Kee's Red

Luck

Disclaimer: I've been saying this line for 10 chapters, I think you already know what it is…………….well…………ok……..I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura…………..there!

Author's Note: Hello! I hope you like the last chapter………………. Lalalala! I hope you like this chapter too! Lalalalala! I feel so much better! Lalalala, well, like I promised, I'll try my best to finish this fic! Well, you'll sure be surprised of what's going to happen to this chapter…………………

Chapter 12: Kee's Red

"Listen class, we have a new student here. He lives here but used to study at the other school." Mr. Terada announced.

"_I wonder if this will be another one of Li and Hiiragizawa's weird cousins." Mei Lin thought with a simple sigh. "I really hope not." Since last week, she's treated them all differently. No more happy greetings, smiles and her old mask, she's now mysterious. She says mysterious things which bring the gang (Sakura, Li, Eriol, Tomoyo) to some……………..err………you know……………….they way they don't understand what she meant…………..but, they're not trusting her yet. Who can? For what she did before? That's going to be hard………………….but………………who ever said she needed their trust?_

"Ok, then, please come in." Mr. Tereda said. The door opened and a male figure went inside. Sakura and Li looked at each other with surprised eyes which lead Eriol and Tomoyo to: huh?

"Listen class, I want you to meet Christian Berario." Mr. Tereda announced again. There, stood in front, another guy girls would die for. He's eyes are as blue as the calm river, white fair skin and short midnight hair. He's another Li and Eriol descendant for the girls.

"Konnichiwa, it's nice to be here." He bowed. His gaze caught the figure of Sakura waving at him and Li that seems to stare at him. He gave them a light smile and wave.

"Hai, now please take you seat……………." Mr. Terada thought for where to put the new student. He saw a good spot for his eyes, a bad spot for Sakura and her friends. Well…………for them…………. "Hai, please seat with Ms. Kee." He said.

"_What?"_ Eriol, Li, Tomoyo especially Sakura struck to their minds.

"_Nani! No, he can't sit with her! He can't sit with Mei Lin!" Sakura thought. (Over reacting, ne?)_

"_Nani! Sit with him! No way!" Mei Lin thought as well. "Damn that stupid teacher!" _

"Now, please take your seat, Ms. Kee, please raise your hand." Mr. Terada asked. Mei

Lin, in a bored kind of manner, raised her hand with a sigh.

"Arigato Ms. Kee." The teacher said. He looked at Christian and nodded. Mei Lin sighed again. Christian went to his new seat near Mei Lin, well, next to her actually.

"Ni Hao, ni jiao shenme mingzi? (Hello, what's your name?)" Christian asked, spoken in Chinese to Mei Lin.

"Eh? Shenme? (what?)You speak my language. The only person I know how speaks it here is that Li guy." Mei Lin said with small irritation.

"Shi (yes), I know how to speak small Chinese too. It amuses me, so, ni jiao shenme mingzi?" Christian answered.

"Hmmm, wo jiao Kee Mei Lin.(I am Kee Mei Lin.)" Mei Lin answered.

"Are you from China?"

"Bu, wo cong siang-gang laasi.(No, I'm from Hong Kong.)" Mei Lin asnwered.

"Honto? Then your like Li, Mei Lin." Christian said.

"As is hurts me, yes." She answered, "And, I want you to call me Kee."

"Kee? Not Mei Lin?"

"Shi, Kee. I want to be called Kee."

"Well, whatever you say, Kee."

"Good." Mei Lin mumbled to him, or as we say, Kee. "Where are you from?"

"Eh? What?" Christian replied.

"Hai, where are you from? Doshite, don't you understand that?" Kee asked coldly.

"Well, no one asked me that question before."

"I don't care what they ask Berario. I want to know where you're from."

"What exactly do you mean? Country?" Christian asked.

"Hai, what else? Berario is a neither Japanese nor Chinese surname."

"Hai, you're correct and you're the first to ask me that, Kee." Christian said with a smile.

"Whatever, just answer."

"Well, I'm from the Philippines. My dad works here and my mom too, we've been here since, like, when I was born."

"I didn't ask for an explanation, did I? Why say to me those things?" At this, Christians chuckles out of the blue. Kee glared at him for a second, trying to make him stop. He stopped with small teardrops in his eyes. He wipes it off when Kee asked,

"What's with the laugh?" Kee said with one eyebrow raised. Christian didn't feel a shiver unlike all the other guys. I might say, Kee Mei Lin has grown and became prettier than her old childish self before. She's pretty and a lot of guys also like her. She has a very well formed body. She has a cleavage, a bust as I might say. Her skin is scar less; expect the one on her back. She's very pretty in her 16's. (They're all are) She attracted a lot of guys as Sakura and Tomoyo did but doesn't notice one bit of their flesh begging for her. She's got a lot admirer but she doesn't care at a single one of them. She's cold and different. She hates it when they follow her so a simple one of her glares gives them the scare and runs away like the wind. But, it seems that Christian is different of them also………………………….can he be different in another way? Different enough to change Kee Mei Lin?

"Nothing………." He muttered as an answer.

"Nothing my foot, answer me when I ask."

"Sure." Christian nodded. Kee, waiting for an answer, crooked her eye brow raised with her hands crossed.

"Well?"

"Well, you see. I might say I attract a lot of girl, I can see that."

"Hmph, you don't have to be too proud to answer my question. And, I don't think I can see it."

"Ok, so, when they ask me, they ask a lot; my favorite color, band, song and singer,

almost everything. But you………..you're different. Not in the geeky, kind of way but, you know. When you ask, you want an answer enough for what you asked. You want to exact information of what you asked. You don't want additional info. Well, I think that's my first impression of you, Kee." Christian smiled at her warmly.

**And………….for the first time in history……………..something you wouldn't think in the whole wide world would happen……………………………………something that in a dream could only happen………………………………………………….something amazing, I guess?...something……………………………….heaven didn't know………………………………..is this destiny…………………………..does this smile hold something dear………………………………………………..Mei Lin I mean Kee** **just…………………_b_…………………….**.**_l_………………………_u_………………..**_s_………………………**_h_…………………_.e_………………………………_d_! _BLUHSED!_**

Hai, she blushed, but it was only a small faint tint of red or should I say pink. Christian looked at her as she faced away.

"Hey, what's wrong Kee?" Christian asked.

"Nothing………………nothing of your business." Kee replied coldly, trying her hardest to stop the blush

"Ok, then." Christian nodded as he gave his attention back to the teacher. Kee sighed at this and stared at the window next to her. She sighed again. Thought kept raising in her head…………………thought she never thought she'll think…………..

"_What the hell just happened to me back there! What the heck happened! Something that shouldn't have! Oh! Why did I have to sit with someone new! Damn that teacher! Making him sit next to me! Drats! I just, I can't believe it! I just blushed! No way!" Kee kept saying to herself. "Shit!"_

_Meanwhile:_

"I think Mei Lin's nice to him." Tomoyo said as she sighed.

"Hai, Christian seems to like her too." Eriol nodded.

"Hmm, I haven't got a small trust on Mei Lin, but knowing her a lot, she won't hurt him unless she wants something." Sakura explained.

"It doesn't seem that she likes him or something special." Li added.

"But, we can't we too careful." Sakura said.

"

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo _**

_Author's Note: See, I told you something you wouldn't believe happen! Well, in my fic, it's like heaven ruled by rats! Well, wait for the other chapters and I sure hope you liked this one!_

_-Shei Fa_

_**And please if your going to send me review, I just want you to know I'm only human and that's it's my first fuc, I'm not PERFECT like others who think they are…………………. They think they're so high but if you look at them closely, there's more than you can offer than him/her.**_

_Note: Promise to finish this and make it good! Well, wish me luck!_


	13. Rival?

Luck

Disclaimer: ……….. for crying out loud………you've read this words for a long time……..sigh…….well…….whatever you say……………. I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura………..there!

Author's Note: Hello! Well that was chapter 12 for you! And now this is chapter 13! I hope you like it as all the last chapters! Now the nest chapters might be a little Shara and Mei Lin over Christian……………. Hope you like it!

Chapter 13: Rival?

"You mean to tell me she what!" Kenneth exclaimed to the four teens with him.

"Hai, that's the only explanation why she's acting weird." Sakura replied.

"It's real surprising." Eriol added.

"Got that right, I never though it'll happen too soon for her." Tomoyo agreed.

"Well, thoughts can be wrong," Li said, rather calm.

"But…………it's so unlike her………….." Kenneth mumbled.

"Well, people change, Kenneth. I can't believe it either." Li said again.

**WAIT!**

_If you don't know what they're talking about, I'll give you a recap……………._

_Well, the gang saw Mei Lin and Christian talking. Knowing how mean and evil Mei Lin is to their eyes, they've chatted about of chapter 12_

_Eh? What are you guys talking secretly about here?" Kenneth asked out of the blue. _

"_What? Kenneth!" All of them exclaimed, rather quite. _

"_Eh? What's wrong? It seems like you've seen a ghoul." Kenneth replied. _

"_What did you hear?" Eriol asked. _

"_What do you mean?" Kenneth asked too. _

"_sigh What did you hear about us talking?" Li asked rather irritated as well. "Moron…………."_

"_Hmm, nothing actually." Kenneth answered. "Just something about that new guy and the Chinese girl."_

"_Whatever," Li sighed. "Just as long as you didn't understand what we were talking about."_

"_What do you want anyways, Kenneth?" Tomoyo asked. _

"_Yeah, why?" Li asked with another sigh. _

"_It's because of Shara." Kenneth answered. _

"_What's with her?" Eriol asked. _

"_She's acting weird." Kenneth explained. _

"_Isn't she always like that? Weird?" Li mumbled to himself. _

"_Eh? What's with Shara?" Sakura asked. _

"_I think it's because of the new guy." Kenneth answered. _

"_New guy? What? You mean Christian?" Eriol made clear. _

"_Hai," Kenneth answered. "She's been like that when she saw him. I've been wondering why." The four looked at Shara, staring at the teacher, well, not all of her attention. She would glimpse at the new kid and smile a bit. "She's never like that."_

"_I think I know why…………." Sakura mumbled. _

"_Me too…………." Tomoyo, Li and Eriol nodded. _

"_What is it, then?" Kenneth asked. _

"_We'll tell you about this later." Sakura said. _

"_Hai, this time and ambience wouldn't be appropriate." Eriol added. _

"_Well, whatever you say." Kenneth agreed as he looked at his sister…………….._

_**Well, **that's it! That's the recap, well now back to the present………………._

"And of all people she had to choose someone now close to Mei Lin," Eriol sighed.

"Well, that's another problem." Tomoyo agreed.

"Eh? What's wrong with Mei Lin? You seem to really dislike her." Kenneth asked.

"Well, it's not dislike……………………" Li mumbled.

"Then, what is it?" Kenneth asked again.

"Uhm……………………..should we tell?" Tomoyo asked as she looked at Sakura. Sakura gave her a shake of her head. Tomoyo nodded.

"Well…………..we don't dislike her. It's just……………………" Tomoyo thought.

"Well, whatever." Kenneth sighed. "And if that what you think happened to Shara, fine with me."

"Doesn't it surprise you a lot?" Tomoyo asked. "My brothers would over react if they knew this."

"Eh? Yukito-san and Yue-san, over react, so unlike them." Sakura said.

"Doshite, are they serious or so?" Eriol asked.

"Well, not really, they're just not those kinds of people to over react." Sakura explained. "Well, that'd for me when I hear what Tomoyo just said.

"You have brothers?" Kenneth asked. "I never knew that."

"Hai," Tomoyo nodded. "They're Daidouji Yukito and Yue."

"Not the point," Li butted in. "I want to know what you'll do, Kenneth."

"Well, I really don't know." Kenneth replied. "Maybe I'll let her be, let her do what she wants, it's her life anyways. I can't juts go butting in on her, and it might not seem like it but Shara's a type of girl which like being alone on things like this, she'll hate you if you but in, in her."

"Hmm, you have a point there." Sakura nodded. "It might be rude to just go barging in on what she hides."

"Hai," Eriol agreed as well. "It might be better to keep it to her, I know that she can do it."

"Speaking of her, where is she?" Li asked.

"I don't know." Kenneth replied. "She told me she was going to get something."

"Eh? Well, the room's not far from here, where'd she go?" Li said.

"Let her, I know she can handle herself." Kenneth added.

"Whatever you say," Li replied.

"Yup, but I never knew that going to the room will be so long." Sakura wondered. Kenneth just sighed at it.

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

"Ne, Christian-san, where did you come from," a glee, childish female voice asked.

"Hmm, you're the second person to ask me that, Shara." Christian replied, "Just the second person."

"Eh? Second person?" Shara asked again.

"Hai," Christian answered as he looked at the raven haired girl in front of him.

"Hmm, I don't really care, I just want an answer." Shara replied. At this, Christian chuckled at her. Shara bent her head in a symbol of, 'eh?'

"Why? Is there something I missed?" She asked.

"No, nothing. I just remembered something."

"Come on, Christian-kun, where are you from?"

"I'm from the Philippines. My dad works here, so that's why."

"Hmm, that's nice."

"What about you? Why do you live in Europe when you can live here in Japan?"

"Well, my mother and Eriol's mother are sisters so, they both grew up there."

"Ne, tell me what Europe looks like."

"Well, it's nice clean place. It's not very crowdy like here in Japan."

"Is that all you can say about it?"

"I guess so." Shara answered. "But, it's a pretty nice place in summary."

"So, where do you live there again?" Christian asked.

"In Paris," Shara answered. "It's also very nice there."

"Oy, Berario." An icy voice called out.

"Eh? Kee-san," Christian said.

"Kee-san? Nani?" Shara exclaimed. "I thought you were Mei Lin."

"Uruse, I want to be called Kee, De Lavia." Kee said coldly.

"Eh? But Mei Lin sounds nicer." Shara said childishly.

"It's my name that's why I want to be called it." Kee replied.

"Naze, I like Mei Lin so that's what I'm going to call you." Shara smiled. "Ne, Christian-kun, Mei Lin sounds much nicer."

"Hai, you're right." Christian replied with a smile. "Ne, Mei Lin?" Kee looked at them with her amber eyes closely. She crossed her arms and raised one eyebrow.

"Hmph, listen here, I want you to call me Kee." She said.

"Demo………….." Shara muttered when……..

"Uruse!" Kee shouted. "I want what I want. Why should you be like Li? You guys are such pests. Damn! Get out of my life!" She said coldly as she walked away. Then, she stopped to say; "Get your own name to play with………….."

Shara could feel both feelings of anger and sorrow for what Kee said. She never thought she could feel this way. She bowed her head and faced the other way. She didn't know what to show, would it be sorrow or anger? Like Li said:

Flashback:

"_Well, for instance, Kenneth often times like being alone while Shara likes to have fun with other people. Kenneth is a lot of times serious while Shara is a lot of times happy-go-lucky. But, you won't believe how Shara acts when she's serious or how Kenneth acts when he's excited, e won't even notice he is. But, there's something else."_

"_Eh, what is it?" Sakura asked. _

"_You better be careful, they might seem calm all the time but if they get angry, you won't know it was them. But, they can control it sometimes." Li explained._

"_Eh?" Sakura asked again. _

"_They're different. They get angry on emotional things more often, well, they don't usually get angry." Li replied. _

_End of Flashback……….._

Get it? Well, let's see what happens……………..

"Uhm, Shara-chan?" Christian asked. He kinda understood how she felt, sorrowful words did come out of Kee's mouth. He knew that she would feel either sad or angry, but he knew both wouldn't be good. "Daijoubu desu ka?"

There was no reply……………..

"Uhm, Shara-chan?" He asked again………..and the result…………no answer……….

"Shara?" He asked. He knew that Kee's words were very hurtful. Then, Shara faced up with her eyebrows crossed. She looked at where Kee is, sitting alone at her table, eating and minding her own business. She walked to her and looked at her. Kee didn't notice her one bit.

"Shara?" Christian muttered as a question to himself………..what was Shara about to do?

"Kee Mei Lin," Shara said with a rather serious voice. Kee looked at her half way.

"Nanisundayo?" Kee asked.

"I didn't like what you said earlier." Shara replied, serious.

"Hmm, I never said you would like it, did I?" Kee replied coldly.

"I know that."

"Well, well, your voice sounds serious. I never thought you could do that."

"What are you, deaf? You can hear me clear, right?" Shara asked, rather sarcastic. Kee smirked at this with a small irritation.

"Hai, I'm not deaf. I can hear you, so, what do you want?" She replied.

"I don't want to be called a pest, Kee." Shara answered.

"Hmph, you finally called me that." Kee smirked.

"Yeah, it's what you wanted, so, what about mine."

"It can't be helped.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"I mean, you do your actions, I grade them myself. I really can't say………….." Kee said as she stood up and walked away from her.

"Hey! I'm talking here." Shara called out.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…………" Kee said as she got out and went outside the building. Shara, in fury, held her skirt tight. You could here some grr's if you walk near. Then, a pat on the shoulder came across her. She looked at who it is.

"Christian?" She asked. He smiled at her gently and warmly which made her blush.

"_His smile, its so heart- warming, I like it, sugoi! His smile blows my troubles away. I like it very much………." A thought on Shara said. She liked his smile, the smile that made her blush for the first time. The smile she liked very much…………………_

"Uhm, Shara," Christian voiced.

"Why?" She asked, as her voice turned back to being cheery.

"Eto…………..gomen." He replied as he bowed his head.

"Eh? Naze, you haven't done anything wrong." Shara asked.

"It's about what happened earlier, you know, about Kee. I'm sorry for that." He apologized.

"Nani?" Shara exclaimed. "_He's so kind………….. I like him so much."_

"I'm sorry for what Kee did," He said again. "She's really like that. I'm sorry." Shara's face brightened up, a smile crept on her face. She smiled at him and nodded. Then………

"Eh?" Christian muttered in surprise.

"Gomene," Shara apologized. She bowed in front of him which surprised him a lot.

"Eh? You haven't done anything wrong." Christian said.

"I did," Shara smiled. "I got angry with Kee." _(All the stupid things they do for romance and love…………….sigh)_

"Eh? Demo……………."

"Ne, forgive me so I can forgive you too." Shara smiled. Christian looked at her and sighed.

"I forgive you then……….." He sighed again. Shara straightened her body and said………….

"I forgive you too!" She exclaimed. Christian sighed and straightened up his body. He smiled at her as he did the same. They looked as if they were a real couple……………..Shara liked it this way……………..maybe Sakura and the others might like it too…………….but……..does someone?

At the back of the outside part of the room, Kee laid her back on it and saw the two laughing and smiling together. Then…….for some reason……….somthign unknown struck her……………within………….

"_What's this darn feeling? It feels like I don't like seeing those two together. Damn! I haven't got a clue of what this is! It's irritating when I see them but nice when I see Berario only! For fucking sakes! Shit! What is this! I want it of me, right now! Maybe it's because I hate Sakura and Li……..…yeah……………maybe that's it………..and Shara's related to Li and she's a big pain……………..so much! But……………….(she gives them another glimpse) It hurts here……….." Kee said as she held her chest. "I hate this feeling! Darn it! WHAT IS THIS AND TAKE IT OF ME!" Kee kept saying, she doesn't know what this feeling is and hates it, but, is it true, or is she really not ready for this? A lot of question bother her right now……………………_

_Author's Note: Hello, I just want you guys to know that your reviews has helped me a lot and I appreciate it all, but, it's not that I'm hating the bad things you say about me, I really promise that it helps, but, please go easy on me, it's my first fic and to let more than 2 read it, it's new for me, so please, GO EASY ON ME. And for those others there: I HOPE YOU MAKE A GOOD FANFIC!_

_-Shei Fa _

_Note: Sorry about this dumb chapter, I can't think of anything else. But don't worry, I promise the whole fic will be a success!_


	14. Realize

Luck

Disclaimer: sigh Again? I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura…………….

Author's Note: Song time………… and this will be a little Kee Mei Lin time, but don't worry, I promise the other chapters would be Sakura, Li and Tomoyo Eriol with a little bit of…………., together……fighting………… over

Chapter 14: Realize

A certain midnight haired girl was walking to school. Her hair flew with the wind and her crimson eyes gazing everything it sees upon, her long slender legs taking her to where she has to be, she was very pretty. Her body was in perfect shape, her cleavage had size, her skin was fair, her eyes were eye-catching, her hair was glossy long, and she had everything a man could ask for. But, her heart……………..it was something you wouldn't hope for. Her heart was as hard a stone, and rough as it too. It was sacred, no man has ever reached her heart, and it has been locked in a big iron cage with a missing key. Will it stay like this forever? Or has a certain someone found the key?

"_Until now, I don't get this feeling inside of me. Why? What is this? Why does it have to be planted in me? Drats!" She thought to herself. _

"Hmm, the wind breeze feels so nice." She said as she stopped for awhile. "I like it so much………………" She looked at the path in front of her, she sighed and walked on. She stopped at a familiar place, she didn't know why she was there………….

Kee's POV

For some reason, my feet led me to the river. sigh I sat down on the green grass underneath me. I liked the breeze here, it was very nice. I don't know why the heck I'm here, my feet brought me here for some reason. I don't get it, why am I here? But, I don't want to go yet, it feels so nice here. I like it…………….so comforting to myself…………….Then, as I stayed for a little longer, a voice, it was a beautiful voice, started singing. It was a song, a song I knew very much. I knew I liked. I stood up and walked to the bridge, I stopped at the middle. I could hear it much clear now. I like her voice and the song she's singing……………..

_Take me as you are_

_Push me off the road_

_The sadness,_

_I need this time to be with you…………._

I closed my eyes as I hummed with her song, it was my favorite. For some reason, it feels so comforting to me to hear her sing. I saw her figure, I couldn't see her clear. All I know is that she had long hair. I walked near, slowly, as she continued to sing………….

_I'm freezing in the sun_

_I'm burning in the rain_

_The silence,_

_I'm screaming calling out your name…………._

_And I do_

_Reside in your light_

_Put out the fire_

_In me and find_

_And you loose_

_The side of your circles_

_That's what I'll do if we say goodbye……….._

I know, this song sounds very sad, but, I like it so much. I like it very much, I want to know who this girl is. I walked near as I hummed that song with her.

_To be_

_Is all I gotta be_

_And all that I see_

_And all that I need this time_

_To me _

_The life you gave me_

_The day you said goodnight……………._

I reached her, she seemed to like singing. She has her eyes close, fingers clasped and placed by her chest. She's very pretty as I might say so myself. She has long raven hair as me tied into a high pony. Her body is fair and I think she's a little younger than me. She seem not to notice me, she has her eyes closed. But, she looks a bit familiar………….

_The calmness in your face_

_That I see through the night_

_The warmth,_

_Of your light pressing unto us_

_You didn't ask me why_

_I never would've known_

_Oblivion is falling down_

I couldn't help it; I liked this song very much. For some reason, the first time I heard it, I didn't like it as time goes by, I start to like it. Now, it's my song. I liked singing it too. No one ever heard me sang, I kept it to myself only. And I sing this song almost everyday. I want to sing it with her……………..so………….I sang……………………….

Normal POV

_And I do_

_Reside in your light _

_Put out the fire _

_In my and find_

_And you loose_

_The side of your circles_

_That's what I'll do if we say goodbye…………._

Kee sang with her. The girl didn't open her eyes, but, she liked her voice, she liked Kee's voice.

"_Who is this girl, her voice is very beautiful…………….." She thought. _

They continue to sing……………..

_To be_

_Is all I gotta be_

_And all that I see_

_And all that I need this time_

_To me_

_The life you gave me_

_The day you said goodnight……_

"Sarah!" A male voice called out by the trees. But, no voice replied back. Then, he heard a singing voice, "That must be her." He muttered. He ran to where the voice is, there, he saw, Kee and his sister, singing. He sighed and smiled as her listened to them singing.

"_Wow, I never knew that Kee could sing this well," he thought. _

_(song)_

_If you could only know me_

_Like your prayers at night_

_Then everything between you and me_

_Will be alright……………. _

_To be_

_Is all I gotta be_

_And all that I see_

_And all that I need this time_

_To me_

_The life you gave me_

_The day you said goodnight……_

_She's already taken_

_She's already taken_

_She's already taken me_

_She's already taken_

_She's already taken me…………………_

_The day you said goodnight…………._

clap, clap, clap Can be heard walk near Kee…………

"Berario!" Kee exclaimed. Christian smiled at her and with him is the girl she sang with earlier.

"That was great, Kee." Christian said.

"Eh?" The girl with Christian said. "You know her onii-chan?"

"Nani? Onii-chan!" Kee exclaimed again.

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

"sigh Why am I walking with you to school, Berario?" Kee asked the midnight haired boy with her.

"Doshite, is there something wrong with it?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Kee, I liked your singing earlier."

"Just shut up about it, I don't want anyone to know."

"Eh? Why not?"

"Cause I don't want to. There's something I'm hiding so shut up about it."

"(chuckles) Whatever you say, Kee."

(small silence)

"I like that song too," Christian muttered.

"Eh? What song?" Kee asked.

"The song that you sang," he replied.

"You like it, or do you like my voice?"

"No, I like your voice and that song. It's my favorite."

"Eh? Favorite? You mean the day you said goodnight?"

"Hai, that song."

"How come? It sounds sad and all."

"I don't know, I didn't like it at first, but as time pass, I start to like it."

"Eh?" Kee said. "_We're the same, same experience………."_

"What about you, Kee? What song do you like the most?"

"The day you said goodnight," she replied.

"Eh? We're the same! It's a small world." Christian exclaimed.

"Whatever. That was your sister right, the girl I sang with?" Kee asked.

"Hai, she's Sarah."

"How old is she? She seems younger than you."

"Yeah, she's only 14."

"That sounds pretty young, but her voice is so mature."

"Yeah, like you." Christian said as he smiled at her again. Kee didn't want to look, she didn't want to blush. She tried her hardest not to put a shade of red in her face and well, she succeeded, she didn't blush. (wow) She sighed.

"Whatever," was all she could reply.

"You know, there's an old saying about songs." Christian said.

"What is it then?" Kee asked. "Make sure it's sensible."

"They say that if two people like the same song, their soulmates for life. Pretty new,

huh?" Christian explained. Kee didn't reply. "Kee? What's wrong?" He asked as he started to wave his hand in front of her face.

"_The same song, the same song……………….when two people like the same song they're destined. Is that true? If it is or not, it struck me hard. I like it, for some reason……………I like it……………..or do I like him? What? What the heck did I just thought! Drats! It can't be! It just can't be! But……………………it is possible……………..can I possibly like him………………….like Christian? Do I like him? I don't know……………………"_Kee thought as they reached school. "_I don't want it to happen…………….no……………."_

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

_Author's Note: Sorry for the dumb and useless chapters. But, I'll try my best to make a new and improved chapter! I'll try my best! And here's something: The day you said goodnight, by: HALE, is my one of my favorite songs! I like this band! Well, I hope you like this and R&R. Well, Tomoyo and Eriol next! (leaving Sakura and Li for the last chapters, joke! Don't worry, it'll all work out.)_

_-Shei Fa_


	15. Chapter 15

Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura

Author's note: Hello, as I promised, this chapter would have a little romance on it! Eriol and Tomoyo 

Chapter 15: Special Day, to Realize, you're not just a Friend 1

It's a nice Saturday today. The birds are flying freely and the sky is so blue. Just like the eyes of certain, Hiiragizawa Eriol, which feels that this day is going to be extra special……………………

"Ohayo!" A male voice greeted as it walked to the kitchen.

"Ohayo, Eriol-kun!" A glee female voice replied.

"Zaoan." A chestnut haired male added, as he was cooking.

"Good morning," a serious tone of voice said. Eriol sat on his usual chair and smiled at everyone. Li took their breakfast on the table and they ate. (Usual) Kenneth noticed that Eriol is extra happy today. He was smiling all the way. Being an archetypal human, he sought to ask.

"What's with you today Eriol," he asked.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Eriol asked too. "There's nothing wrong with me, isn't there?"

"Hai onii-chan, Eriol-kun sounds and looks fine to me." Shara agreed.

"It's not like he's sick," Kenneth paused. "He's just too extra happy today, there's nothing special about this Saturday, has it?"

"I don't think so. I just feel like it." Eriol replied.

"Whatever," Li said as he sipped some of his coffee.

"Hmm, there isn't anything wrong on being extra happy, ne, onii-chan?" Shara asked.

"Not really, Shara," Kenneth replied as he bit of some of his bacon.

"Hmm, then we shouldn't care that much," Shara voiced to all of them. "As long that it's going to be a fine day."

"Got that right," Eriol agreed with a smile.

Daidouji Residence:

"Ohayo Tomoyo," a male with grayish hair and yellow eyes named Yukito, greeted as he drank some coffee

"Ohayo, Yukito-san (I don't know how they say it so I just wrote it like that, she has two big bothers anyway, so tell me and I'll fix it)," Tomoyo replied with a yawn. Yukito smiled at his younger sister.

"Have you woken up Sakura?" He asked.

"No, she likes to sleep heavy during Saturdays." Tomoyo answered as she sat on her seat,

"She usually wakes up about 12 noon and eats lunch ahead, no more breakfast."

"Ms, what would you like?" A maid asked.

"Oh, I would like to have scrambled eggs and ordinary orange juice."

"As you wish," the maid replied as she walked to the kitchen.

"Yukito-san, where's Yue-san?" Tomoyo asked her older brother.

"Dunno, he said he's got somewhere important to go for work." Yukito replied.

"Hmm, he leaves like the wind all of a sudden." Tomoyo said.

"Well, that's how he's always is." Yukito added.

"Ne, Yukito-san, what do you think Canada would look like?" Tomoyo asked.

"Eh?" Yukito replied as he looked at Tomoyo. He was flying away to Cananda to study

there, mother's opinion. He didn't want to leave but, he has too. He wants to make his

mother, of all people, proud and give respect to her. However, he doesn't want to leave Tomoyo alone, Yue always goes somewhere unknown without a word. It would be hard for Tomoyo.

"Naze, Yukito-san, what wrong?" Tomoyo asked.

"Tomoyo, are you sure you want me to go? I can tell mom I'll stay for you." Yukito asked, unexpected. Tomoyo smiled at him and shook her head.

"Yukito-san, you would have a better future in Canada than here in Japan, I insist you to go and, we should repay mother with all we've got."

"But, you'll be alone here and………….."

"Yukito-san, I'll be fine, daijoubu. And besides, Sakura's here with me so I won't be alone. Yukito-san, everything will be fine, I promise you, everything will be alright."

"Tomoyo……….."

"Yukito-san, I'll be fine here, I've got my friends and I know that Yue-san has always cared for me. And, I won't let you waste Canada just for me; it would be a good break for you too. Yukito-san, not a lot of people get this chance so go for it. And if you come here, not what we expected you should be, I'll always be here. We will always be."

Yukito smiled at his sister. Tomoyo nodded with him.

"I guess you're right, Tomoyo, I think I should go. And like you said, it's a great opportunity and if I succeed I know I can make you, Yue-san, and especially mother happy and proud." Yukito replied.

"That's the spirit, Yukito-san!" Tomoyo exclaimed. The smiled at each other and nodded. Yukito stood up and walked from Tomoyo.

"Eh? Onii-chan, where are you going?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm going somewhere to freshen myself up." Yukito replied as he walked upstairs.

"Sure, I hope it helps you." Yukito nodded and went to his room to change and other stuff. Tomoyo sighed and the maid brought her, her breakfast.

"Arigato." Tomoyo said. The maid bowed and went on her way back to the kitchen. She ate her breakfast and the world goes on……………….

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

"Where are you going, Eriol-kun?" A childish voice asked.

"I dunno Shara, I just feel like it," Eriol replied as he put on his rubber shoes.

"Huh?" Shara said, puzzled.

"Well, I'm going." Eriol voiced to the two other males in the room.

"Bye then," Kenneth replied as he sat on the couch with a book entitle: "_Sands of Time_,_ By: Dylan de Palma."_

"Sure, whatever…………." Li said as he turned the page of the novel he was reading entitled: "_Love under Fire, also by: Dylan de Palma." _

"You guys are so engrossed with Dylan de Palma's novels. Are they that good?"

"Dylan de Palma is a Filipino writer. She studied in America and now is successful because of her novels." Kenneth replied seriously, as always.

"Yeah, her novels are known all over the world. They are known for being inspirational in different kinds." Li added.

"Oh," Eriol exclaimed as he went out of the door. He peeped a little on them and said.

"So, Li, her novels are inspirational in love too?" He voiced teasingly. Li blushed red and threw him a pillow.

"Shut up!" Li exclaimed. Eriol hurriedly closed the door before the pillow reached him.

He opened it again and said:

"Ja ne," and went on his way.

Shara took the pillow and walked to the two males.

"Ne? Is Dylan's novels that good?" She asked.

"It depends," Kenneth replied.

"What do you mean onii-chan?' Shara asked. "It depends on what?"

"It depends on what you think after you read one of her novels. They're all very pleasant, that's my opinion on her novels." Kenneth explained.

"What kind of genres does she write?"

"She writes almost every kind of genres, romance, drama, horror, thriller, comedy, tragedy, fiction, science fiction, action and others." Li answered.

"Hmmm, I want to read one of her novels!" Shara announced with glee. "Li?"

"On the bookshelf in my room, you'll find lot's there." Li replied. Shara nodded and went to Li's room. She took one book on the shelf and went to the living room.

"What book did you pick, Shara?" Kenneth asked. Shara sat beside him and opened the book.

"It's _'The Novelist'_, a thriller." Shara answered.

"Sounds nice," Li muttered.

"Hmm……….." Shara nodded.

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

A young midnight haired girl dress in a white long sleeved shirt with flower designs by the sleeves, auburn colored jean skirt above her knees with a high heeled black sandals was going out for a short ride.

"Jamila," Tomoyo voiced out.

"Why, Ms. Tomoyo?" Jamila replied with a smile. "How may I help you?'

"I'm going for a little spin; please take care of Sakura for me."

"Hai." Jamila nodded. She has long wavy shadowy hair tied into a high pony and green eyes. She was wearing those maids in rich families outfit. She's pretty and elegant looking. She looks like she's from a rich family.

"What car did Yukito-san take, Jamila?" Tomoyo asked.

Jamilla was one of Tomoyo's closest maids, sometimes she would tell her secrets that even Sakura doesn't know at night. They're pretty close and care for each other like real family.

"He took the Nissan X-Trail." Jamila answered. "What car would you be taking, Ms. Tomoyo?"

"I'll take the Mitsubishi FTO Sport." Tomoyo replied_. (I dunno about cars but I like these cars that's why I wrote it………….I mean them…………..)_

"Hai, Ms. Tomoyo." Jamila agreed as she took the key. Tomoyo waited outside and was given the key.

"Arigato, Jamila." Tomoyo bowed as she went inside the car. Jamila smiled at her and went on. Tomoyo sighed and started the car. broom broom the car said. She sighed and drove away.

"I wonder where Yukito-san went." She muttered to herself as she drove anywhere……..

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

A male teen, wearing a white Chinese shirt and plain blue jeans and black rubber shoes and huge round glasses was walking around the park. He has cerulean eyes and well fixed hair. He's handsome and his looks magnetize female attention quickly, like his other cousins. His name? Hiiragizawa Eriol………………

He could feel different eyes staring at him and different breaths talking about him. He sighed at all of these and sat alone in a bench. A lot of girls would wink and smile at him. He would just look away and sigh.

"_What's with these girls? Why are they staring, winking, talking about me?" He thought as he looked up at the sky. _

"The sky is so blue……..it gives me warm feeling." Eriol muttered to himself. He closed his eyes for awhile. ……………….

"So, how long are you going to keep your eyes closed?" A familiar tone of voice asked. Eriol opened his eyes and looked at the person sitting with him. He smiled at her as she did the same.

"It's nice to see you, Tomoyo," Eriol replied with a smile. Tomoyo smiled at him and stood up.

"Want to grab some lunch?" Tomoyo asked.

"Eh? Is it that late already?" Eriol exclaimed. Tomoyo smiled at her and said.

"It's 12 noon, silly." She said. "Well, what are you standing there for? Ikuzo!" She said as she walked to her car.

"But? I don't have any money." Eriol said. Tomoyo giggled at this. "Hey, it's true!' Eriol voiced.

"I can't believe it. Hiiragizawa Eriol, you're from England, don't tell me your pocket's got a hole." She smirked. Eriol faced away and Tomoyo smiled at him. "Don't worry, I'll treat you lunch." Eriol looked at her and she smiled. She was very pretty, her body was in shape. The sun glowed at her back which reflected her elegant beauty, her hair flew with the wind, and her smile was pleasant. He looked at her, she was beautiful. "Eriol, let's go," her gentle voice said. Eriol's eyes were set on her, they couldn't be taken off.

"Hai…." He muttered as he stood and followed her to her car. She noticed that he was staring at her every time. They reached the car and Tomoyo faced him.

"Daijoubu desu ka, Eriol-kun?" She asked as she faced him close, as if kissing. As they're eyes met closer, Eriol snapped out of it.

"Tomoyo?" He asked as he blushed like hell. Tomoyo was 5 inches from his face. Her lips were almost touching his, he can hear and inhale what she exhales. They were stuck like that……………….for a short time………….

"_Aishiteru, Eriol-san, I know that now………….." Tomoyo thought as she held his face. _

"Tomoyo?" Eriol asked. Even he didn't want to get out of the moment but………….he's still uncertain of what he feels about her. Not sure………………

"_I don't want this time to end, I don't want us to part……………..but is this right? I want………………do I like…………..like …………..do I like Tomoyo? Do I like her?" Eriol thought as he looked into her eyes. "Do I like you?"_

"Eriol-kun, let's go," Tomoyo said as she faced away. She opened the door of her car and sighed. She didn't' want it to end but she couldn't force him if eh doesn't like it. She'll just have to do whatever she can.

"Hai, whatever you say," Eriol snapped out. They went inside the car and Tomoyo started to drive.

"So, do you want me to turn on the radio?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sure, that sounds fine." Eriol replied. Tomoyo nodded and turned on the radio. The first song was………….

_Why is that sad look in your eyes?_

_Why are you crying?_

_Tell me now, tell me now_

_Tell me why you're feeling this way_

"I like this song." Eriol said.

"It sounds fine with me, who sang it?" Tomoyo asked. "She has a very pretty voice."

"M.Y.M.P, I like her songs, they're meaningful."

Tomoyo nodded as they continue to drive……………….

_I hate to see you so down_

_Oh baby……………._

_Is it your heart?_

_Oohh, that's breaking all in pieces_

_Making you cry_

_Making you feel blue_

_Is there anything that I can do?_

"So Tomoyo, how's Sakura doing?" Eriol asked.

"She's doing fine. My brothers seem to like her and she feels just at home." Tomoyo replied.

"That sounds nice. So, what are your brothers doing right now?"

"They're doing great even though sometime Yue-san flies like the wind. He's always busy like my mother."

"What about Yukito?"

"Yukito's going to study in Canada, mother insists of it."

"Really, hmm, mom told me that Nakuru might be studying at Canada too, I hpe they meet."

"Yeah, but Yukito doesn't seem to be interested at first, good thing I pushed him."

"Eh?"

"He said that he doesn't want to leave Japan because I'll be all alone. He knows that Yue-san will take care of me but he's always away in business and work so no one will be there for me."

"He's a good brother. You're lucky to have a brother like him."

"Yeah, I know. He's always been there for me." Tomoyo smile as she thought of her brother, Yukito…………….. "The best brother around…………"

_Why don't you tell me where it hurts?_

_Now tell me_

_And I'll do my best to make it better_

_Yes, I'll do my best to make_

_The tears all go away_

_Just tell me where it hurts now tell me_

_And I'll love you with a love so tender_

_Oh, and if you'll make me stay_

_I'll love all the hurt away…………_

"This is a really nice song, ne?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hai, I can't agree more." Eriol nodded.

Tomoyo liked this song very much. From the moment it started to play…………….so…………..

"Where are those tears coming from?

Why are they falling?

Did somebody, somebody

Somebody left your heart in the cold

You just need somebody to hold on

Baby………

Give me chance to

Put back all the pieces

Take your broken heart

Make it just like new

There so many things that I can do

Why don't you tell me where it hurts now baby?

And I'll do my best to make it better

Yes, I'll do my best to make

Those tears all go away

Just tell me where it hurts, now tell me

And I'll love you with a love so tender

Oh and if you let me stay

I'll love all the hurt away

Oh gonna take it all away baby…………….

Is it your heart? Oohh…………….

That's breakin' all in pieces

Making you cry

Making you feel blue

Is there anything that I can do?

Why don't you tell me where it hurts now baby?

And I'll do my best to make it better

Yes, I'll do my best to make

Those tears all go away

Just don't you tell me where it hurts now tell me

And I'll love you with a love so tender

Oh and if you let me stay, I'll love all the hurt away…………….

Tell me baby…….tell me….ohh yeah

Is there anything that I can do babe?

Just don't you tell me where it hurts not tell me

And I'll love you with a love so tender

Oh and if you let me stay

I'll love all the hurt away…………………..

_Author's note: Sorry about the last chapter with the wrong lyrics, this is the right one……………………_

_-Shei Fa_


	16. Chapter 16

Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura

Author's Note: I hope you liked the last chapter……………… and I hope you like this too

Chapter 15: Special Day, to Realize, you're not just a Friend 2

-Your Song, Uncontrollable Wordsand just a Peck

Eriol's POV

As the song ended with instrumental, so did a beautiful voice that sat near me. She was great, her voice was beautiful. I never knew Tomoyo could sing that well. She was a professional, her voice, her looks and her values, all were perfect in my eyes. She was everything a man could ask for…………….Then, she looked at me and smiled.

"Gomen if I surprised you, I couldn't help it, I love that song!" She exclaimed to me. I smiled at her and shook my head.

"No, it's fine with me. That was great singing Tomoyo, I liked it very much." I said, for it was true. She nodded and looked back at the road.

"Where'd you learn to sing like that?" I asked.

"Hmm, natural talent I guess." She answered.

"You have a very pleasant voice Tomoyo, you should be thankful for that." I said.

"Hai, I know. So, what about you, what talent do you have?" She asked me. I smiled at her, she makes my heart beat so fast all the time, with her gentle smile and beautiful face. But still, I'm not sure if it's true or not………………I'm not sure I like here…………..I'm not sure I love her at all………………maybe just a friend………..but I feel there's more…………..

Normal POV

"Eriol? Eriol?" Tomoyo voiced. Eriol snapped out of his deep thought and said.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong, Eriol?"

"Nothing, what were you asking again?"

"I asked if you have some talent."

"Eh? Everybody has talent, Tomoyo."

"Hmm, I guess you're right, but got any special talent?"

"Hmm, you might say playing the piano is a talent."

"Eh? Honto! You play the piano, Eriol!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Hai, I insisted cause I saw my mother one day………….."

"Eh? What do you mean, Eriol?"

"Hmm, let me relate it to you."

"Well, you can relate in to me later, we're here." Tomoyo brought up. Eriol nodded and went out of the car. Tomoyo did the same and locked up the car. It was a prestigious restaurant named: "_Chronicles." _

"Why are we in a fancy restaurant?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo chuckled and pulled him in.

"Let's go." She said. She pulled Eriol to the entering door. A waiter was there.

"Table for?" He asked as he gave them the menu.

"Table for two, please." Tomoyo replied.

"(nods) Please come in," the waiter said as he opened the door. Tomoyo nodded and pulled Eriol inside. The waited showed them to their seats. Tomoyo and Eriol sat down and thanked.

"Well call if we'll order." Tomoyo said. The waiter nodded and went away.

"So, what do you want?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'll have some Italian white pasta and a simple orange juice." Eriol replied.

"Eh? Come on Eriol, what are you? In a diet?" Tomoyo asked.

"Not really, just not feel like eating."

"What? That can't be, I drove you around here and here you go saying that you don't want to eat. No way," Tomoyo said.

"Well, fine. I'll have some chicken too, happy?"

"Sure."

(meanwhile)

There were some gossips in the restaurant kitchen, especially about the two teens.

"Those two seem like a couple," one uttered.

"Yeah, they look like a match from heaven." Another one said.

"I must admit, they look both elegant." Another solo added.

"They look so sweet and cute." Another muttered.

"So romantic………and the female looks very elegant and beautiful while the male looks handsome." Another single said.

"I can't agree more………….." Another soul mumbled.

Back to Eriol and Tomoyo

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Waiter," Tomoyo voiced out. One waiter quickly walked and readied to note their orders.

"What will it be, ma'am?" He asked.

"Hmm, we'll both have Italian white pasta, orange juice and chicken legs." Tomoyo replied.

"Yes," he slightly bowed and went back to the kitchen.

"So, do you like here?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hmm," Eriol looked around the ambience to see it was so prestigious that it quite bored him. "It's……fine." He sighed.

"Eh? Well, your voice doesn't sound like it."

"sigh I don't wanna disappoint you Tomoyo but, it seems so boring here."

Tomoyo's faced frowned a bit. She faced away and lowered her head. "Eto…………" Eriol muttered.

"It's fine," she said as her face brightened up. She looked at him and smiled. "I thought you might like it here since you've always been in Paris half of your life."

"(smiles) Well, I may be always in Paris but it doesn't mean we always go to places like this. We usually eat at home; we don't go out to eat so much."

"Well, we can't just leave, can we? We have to eat the food we ordered, it'll be a waste."

"I guess you're right."

"Well don't worry; we still have half of the day." (Remember that it's still noon!)

"Hmm, I wonder how mom, Kyomi and Nakuru are doing." Eriol muttered as he looked outside.

"Don't worry, if you worry, nothing good will happen." Tomoyo said.

"I guess you're right………" He answered again. Then, he noticed she had a brown bag with her. "What's that?" He can't help to ask as he pointed at it.

"Oh, it's a book I bought earlier before I saw you." She replied.

"Can I see it?"

"Sure, why not?" Tomoyo gave him the brown bag and he opened it and pulled out the book inside. It was entitled: _"Forgetting You," By: Dylan de Palma. _

"Eh? Another Dylan de Palma novel," Eriol said.

"What's wrong with it?" Tomoyo asked.

"Nothing, it's just that………."

"That?"

"Well, Li and Kenneth like reading her novels so we got a stock of her books at home."

"Honto, I've only got three of them, I just liked reading it when last week and you know, I haven't got that mush of the time to buy."

"Well, is it really that good?"

"Hai, her words can touch your heart fully. They're very inspirational."

"Those are the same words I heard Kenneth and Li say." Eriol said. "Well, she must be a real prodigy."

"Hai, I've heard that she's been writing great stories when she was in the 6th grade. She's very talented and she's been known in her whole school. She's gained a lot of honor and awards."

"Wow, she's talented. She's a real, real prodigy."

"I know, well, you said you can play the piano, what can you say about yourself?"

"Uhm……I'm not really good at grading myself."

"Hmm, I think we can see that…………" Tomoyo muttered. She stood up and pulled Eriol up too.

"Eh? Tomoyo, where are you taking me?" Eriol asked as he got pulled by Tomoyo. Tomoyo didn't reply until they reached………………

"We're here," Tomoyo replied. Eriol was out……………….what did he see in front of his gaze?

"A grand piano…………" He muttered.

"Hai, you said you can play the piano, so here, the restaurant let's professional pianist play so I'm giving you a chance." Tomoyo said. "So, would you play?" Eriol smiled at her and sat down on the pianist's chair (or whatever they call the chair a pianist sits on when they play…….sigh) Then, his fingers crossed the key……………….

A beautiful song was produced from his playing………….so beautiful it attracted a lot of attention.

Tomoyo's POV

Kire…………….

I wonder what song he was playing……………..but…………………it stole my heart……………….I liked it and…………………I love him

I stood there, listening to what he was playing. It was beautiful, very pleasant to my ears, I love it, I loved him. I looked around to see a lot of people looking at him. I did the same, I looked at him and I saw, his eyes, his gentle eyes facing the piano keys, his hands playing skillfully. It wasn't a fast, nor that slow, it was just right.

"You're good," I said to him. He smiled though it wasn't facing me.

"Arigato," he muttered. I smiled at him. I wanted him to play, not to stop. It melted my heart a million times there and then. He melted my heart with everything he did…………………………..

"Tomoyo," he voiced to me, as I was just standing near him.

"Hai?" I answered as pleasantly as I can.

"I want you to sing," he said and he stopped playing.

"Eh? Why'd you stop?" I asked. He looked at me and said…………..

"Please, I want you to sing."

"Eh? But, what will I sing?"

"Just sing, I'll follow it…………….."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Don't worry, don't care of what they think. We can do this…………."

"Ok…….." I answered. I really didn't know what he meant, but, that's what he said. And, there's only one song that I liked very much…………….I know he knows it too……………. No, I didn't tell him what it was……………….but, there's a feeling in me that tells…………………me………no, it wasn't the song in the radio earlier …………………for some reason I feel he knows it too………..….he knows what song it is and that…………………..he can read me………….so…………….I sang……………….

"Swaying room as the music starts

Strangers making most of the dark

Two by two their bodies become one

I see you through the smokey air

Can't you feel the weight of my stare?

You're so close but still a world away

What I'm dying to say, is that

I'm crazy for you

Touch me once and you'll know it's true

I never wanted anyone like this

It's all brand new; you'll feel it in my kiss

I'm crazy for you"

I was amazed; he was playing the same song. I stopped and looked at him. He stopped playing too, I looked at him and asked.

"How'd you know?" I asked with amazement. How could he have known? It's so amazing…………..could've he read my mind?

"I got a good guess. I felt you'll sing that song, it's my favorite." He replied with a smile. It was also his favorite song, mine too! That's why I decided to sing it, when I sing this song, I don't care what the outside influence gives me, and I liked singing it very much.

"Honto, me too!" I exclaimed. He smiled at me and faced the piano again.

"Let's continue," he said. I smiled and nodded. As we continued with our little performance……………….

"Trying hard to control my heart

I walk over to where you are

Two by two we need no words at all…………………….."

(let's just say their performance already ended then blablabla…………..)

Normal POV:

"That was great Eriol," Tomoyo said as she started her car.

"Hai, very much," Eriol replied.

"But…………."

"It still bothers you?"

"Hai, how'd you know I was going to sing that?"

"I don't know either, actually. I was going to the song we heard earlier but, I thought of this song all of a sudden, so I played it."

"Hmm, I guess it's plain coincidence."

"Well, I don't believe in those coincidences."

"How come?"

"My motto is: There is no such thing as coincidence, everything thing has a purpose."

"Hmm, sounds pretty deep." Tomoyo said as she started to drive.

"Where are we going now?" Eriol asked.

"In the park……….." Tomoyo replied.

(so, they reached the park and stuff…………)

So, they both had fun, well, we can say different. They're just friends but they looked different in other eyes, they look like a sweet couple. They were laughing and talking together, no one could suspect that they're just friends. They were having lots of fun. They look so sweet but inside they're just ordinary friends. Well, is it that true? Are they really just friends or do they feel something special inside? Maybe they're just trying their best to hide it………….will this be the day they………………………..realize it fully?

Eriol's POV

"Kire………." A voice dear to me said. She was sitting beside me, close to me. Whenever she's near, my heart, it gets out of control, it burns like fire and at the same time, runs and gallops like a raging horse. We were near the beach, watching the sunset. It was beautiful, she was beautiful……………….

"Hai, very much," I agreed with her. She smiled at the sunset and closed her eyes. I looked at her, she was an angel. She smiled at me too. I can feel my blood rush to my face, there was a faint blush of pink there. She mumbled something out of her breath; I didn't hear what it was. I wanted too……………..

"Eh? What did you say?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Nothing…………."

I nodded though for some reason, I really wanted to know what it was, but I couldn't force her, could I?

Still a question remains I me, what is this feeling? I want to know, I want dearly to know, my heart……………………………my heart is pounding like a drum, she makes me feel so right……………… Do I love her, do I love Daidouji Tomoyo

Tomoyo's POV

I did it, I said, I love you to him, even though, it was just a mutter, even though he didn't hear it. Oh! It's useless, I want to tell him so I can hear his answer. I want to know what he feels about me……………..but I doubt he'll return mine………………I don't know…………..cause all I can do it mutter m feelings, whisper them under my breath, nothing more. I want to tell him, I love him dearly. He makes my heart run wild, I know I like him, and I know I love him. I know I'll die if he does……………..

"Eto…….Eriol?" I asked.

"Hai," he answered gently. I loved the way he talks, the tone of his voice is always calm and gentle.

"Eto…………uhm……..Do you like someone?" I asked. I was afraid to ask him that, but, my mouth opened itself. So, he had to answer.

Eriol's POV

I was surprised that she asked me that. I didn't know what to answer, but, I couldn't help and say…………

"Yes, I do like someone." I answered. I saw a look of surprised in her eyes, mine too! I haven't got a clue why I said that! I didn't know if it was true, my mouth opened itself. I didn't know why I said that. I looked at her eyes, I can feel she has mixed feelings. For some reason………………….

"Eto……………do you like her as a friend or more?" She asked again.

"I like her more than a friend." I answered out of the blue! Darn! What's happening to me? I keep answering her questions, I don't even know why! What's happening! If I answer more of her questions, who know what I might say! For some reason, my mouth is controlling itself. I've got to stop this! But, it'd be rude. What will I do!

Tomoyo's POV

I can't believe it, he actually likes someone, more than a friend. I want to know who this girl is, even if it breaks me into pieces. But, he seems kinda surprised when he answers my questions. I wonder why?

"What's wrong, Eriol?" I asked. He shook his and smiled.

"Eh? Nandemonay, it's nothing." He answered me. I bent my head.

Normal POV

Eriol was worried what else he would answer to Tomoyo when she asks. And Tomoyo, being sure of what she feels, wanted to ask.

"Uhm……………Eriol………" She muttered.

"Eh? What is it?" He asked, kinda nervous of what she might say, particularly ask.

"Eto……………who's the…………" Tomoyo mumbled.

"_Iie! Don't ask that!" Eriol thought. _

Tomoyo was about to, when, ring ring could be heard coming from Tomoyo's bag. Eriol sighed in relief.

"_Thank you technology………." Eriol thought, relieved. _

"Hello," Tomoyo answered her phone.

(_on the other line)_

"_Ms. Tomoyo," a familiar voice answered. _

"Jamila, what is it?" Tomoyo asked.

"_Eto, Yukito-sama wants you home now," Jamila replied. _

"Eh, dohite?"

"_Mrs. Daidouji is home from her visit to New Zealand." _

"Honto!" Tomoyo exclaimed with joy.

"_Hai, it seems that Yue-sama has gone out earlier to fetch her. They are all waiting for you."_

"Arigato Jamila."

"_It's no problem, Ms. Tomoyo." Jamile replied with a glee tune and she hang up the phone. _

Tomoyo faced Eriol and sighed.

"My mom's home from her business trip in New Zealand, so I have to go home now," Tomoyo said. She stood up and sighed again. "So, want a ride back?" Eriol smiled at her and shook his head.

"No, you have to go home and our apartment is a little far from this place, they might get worried." He replied.

"But, I drove you all around here." Tomoyo shot back. Eriol stood up and place his hands over her shoulder.

"Hai, and I had fun especially in the restaurant that I thought would be so boring. Arigato, demo I could walk myself home." Tomoyo nodded and sighed.

"Ja ne." She said as she walked from him. He stood there, watching her walk away. He sighed and walked on the different path. When………….

"Matte!" Tomoyo shouted as she ran to him.

"Eh?" Eriol said, confused. She ran to him and………………………….. Did something she didn't have the strength for. She gave him a slight kiss on the cheek. It was just peck on his right cheek. It was so light, but for her it was just right. She stood a little bit away from him, in which Eriol is still surprised. She smiled at him and said.

"That was for a fun day I had thanks to you." She said as she waved away. Eriol watched her run away and fade away. He held his right cheek and brushed it gently. Then, he gained real consciousness and smiled. He faced away and walked back home, with a huge smile. He finally realized something…………….

"_She kissed me, on the cheek, even though it was just light, it made me realize something. Something I never thought I can realize…………….i do like someone more than a friend…………..in fact I love her dearly……………………….and that girl is………………….Daidouji Tomoyo, aishiteru, Tomoyo, a lot…………………I love you………………._

_he finally realized the truth_

"_And I'll do anything to steal your heart…………'_

_Does he even have to? When he already stole her heart before? _

_Author's Note: Well, I hope you liked this chapter; it took me a long, long time to finish it! Well, R&R! I promise to finish this fic with all of I can!  
_

_-Shei Fa_


	17. Unwanted Practice and Preperations

Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Author's Note: Six words: I hope you like this chapter! (lalalala)

Chapter 17: Unwanted; Practice and Preparations

One Monday………

"Ok class, we'll be having a project that includes acting." Ms. Fukami announced to the class. "I'll be grouping you into 8 and you'll act a small story or whatever you like. You'll perform this next week."

(There could be heard some boos in the class.)

"Now, now, this will be half your score in my class this quarter so I want this to be a good performance. If possible, you could add some music but I want you guys to have costumes, we'll be performing at the gym with the other class watching." Ms. Fukami added.

(more boos could be heard)

"Don't worry; you'll be watching their performance too. It would be even, so I want this to be a perfect act. Now I want you to quiet down."

(class quiets down)

"Good, let's see, first group will be consists of Kinomoto Sakura, Li Sharoan, Daidouji Tomoyo, Hiiragizawa Eriol, Berario Christian, De Lavia Kenneth and Shara and……………………hmmmm, Kee Mei Lin." Ms. Fukami announced as she continued on.

"Nani!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Eh? Doshite Sakura-san?" Shara asked.

"Yeah, is there something wrong?" Kenneth asked too. Sakura looked at Tomoyo and she shook her head. Sakura sighed and said.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." She lied.

"Whatever," Kenneth replied.

"Ne, we almost got caught there." Li sighed.

"Yeah, I know, sorry." Sakura apologized.

"We should be more careful not to over react." Eriol added.

"But, look at Mei Lin, she seems calm." Tomoyo said.

"Yeah, you're right. Could she possibly?"

"No way Li, knowing Mei Lin for a long time, she's always calm and quiet when things happen like this." Sakura explained.

"We just have to go with it…………" Eriol sighed.

"Eto…………….what play should we do?" Sakura muttered to her group.

"Hmmm, I haven't got a clue." Tomoyo sighed.

"Me too, I don't know what's appropriate." Li added.

…………………………………………………

Ms. Fukami has given them her whole time this week just for practice and preparation. Christian, Li, Sakura, Tomoyo, Shara and Eriol are talking about what to do while Kee and Kenneth are silently waiting for their decision. Mei Lin has her back coolly laid on the wall and Kenneth quietly sitting on his chair.

"Ok guys, we've made a decision." Tomoyo announced. Kenneth sighed finally and Kee did the same.

"Ok, what will the play be?" Kee asked calmly. Sakura and Li stared at her, she was pretty calm.

"I guess we won't have a problem, ne?" Li asked. Sakura nodded as Tomoyo continued.

"Cinderella," Tomoyo answered. "And we've already chosen the actors and musical instrument players."

"Hai," Sakura stepped forward. "Since we only need a few characters on this, we have a lot of space for players on this."

"Yes, so me and Kenneth will be playing instruments while Mei Lin………………" Eriol wasn't finished when he heard an ahem.

"Excuse me, as I don't really want to disturb you, I just want you guys to know something." Kee brought up. Eriol raised and eyebrow and asked.

"What is it, then?"

"I want to be called Kee, not Mei Lin."

"Eh? How come?" Li asked. "We call you that before."

"Well, I changed my mind, I don't want to be called Mei Lin here, got that." She said coldly.

"Whatever," Eriol replied. "Ok, so, Shara, 'Kee'," he said emphasizing the name Kee.

"Sakura, Li, Christian and Tomoyo will be playing the parts." Kee felt a glare gaze on her, she looked and saw two golden eyes staring at her, actually it was more of a glare. She smirked and faced away.

"And we've already made decisions who'll play the characters," Tomoyo added.

"We've what!" Li and Sakura exclaimed.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Tomoyo asked.

"We haven't chosen the characters yet, ne?" Sakura said.

"Yeah, I haven't heard anything about this too!" Li added.

"Well, maybe you guys weren't paying attention." Eriol said. "We've already chosen the characters."

"What! Why didn't I hear anything!" Li exclaimed.

"Shut up for awhile would you!" Kee said. "Let's hear it first and then you can argue." Li and Sakura fell quiet. Shara crossed her arms and said something.

"Who gave you the right to shout?" She asked, being sarcastic. Kee smirked and looked away with a tsk.

"Well, we couldn't go anywhere if they keep shouting." Kee shot back. "They should let others continue before they differ with it. That way, they could get others opinion for it." They all fell silent. She was right, even though some hated her; she's got a good point.

"She's right………….." Sakura muttered.

"What? What happened?" Kee asked. All of them snapped out of it while Kenneth smirked.

"Ok then, Kee's got a point. I agree with her, sorry for over reacting." Li apologized.

"Me too," Sakura added.

"It's fine, well, let's continue then," Tomoyo said. "We've chosen Kee as the evil step mother and since we're one girl short we've decided to put Christian and Shara as the stepsisters."

"What!" Christian exclaimed. "You mean that, really?"

"Hai, we're really sorry Christian, but we've got not choice." Tomoyo said.

"And don't worry, Tomoyo will try her best to make you look like a girl." Eriol added. Christian fell anime style.

"Yeah, that helped Eriol, that helped." Li muttered to his cousin.

"Hehehe……….." Eriol laughed nervously.

"So, what do you say Christian?" Tomoyo asked. Christian sighed and stood up. "

"I'll try to act," Christian gave up. Kee smirked and Shara grabbed his hand, well, arm actually. (You know, when there's a childish girl? They usually grab others arm.)

"Yatta!" She exclaimed. Christian smiled at her warmly. Kee looked away, saying that they look good and that she doesn't like him one bit.

"Let's continue, can we?" Kee asked.

"Ok, so, I'll be the fairy godmother and Sakura will be Cinderella while Li will be the prince." Tomoyo finished. Sakura and Li just blushed from their head to their toes.

"Nani!" They both exclaimed.

XOXXXXOXOXOOOOXOXOXOXXXXXXXXXOXOXOOOOOOOXOXOXO

Daidouji Residence (Sunday)

"Wow Tomoyo-san, your house is sooo big!" Shara exclaimed.

"Hai, very much," Eriol added.

"Yeah, I think your bathroom is already our house!" Christian said.

"(chuckles) Well, thanks for the complement." Tomoyo replied.

"So, where are we gonna practice?" Kee asked.

"Hmm, in the music room, we have all kinds of instrument there." Tomoyo answered.

"Well, let's go then." Kenneth said.

"Hai!" All, except for Kee and Kenneth answered…………..

(Music room)

"Here we are!" Tomoyo said.

"Wow! It's so huge!" Shara exclaimed. "And full of instruments!" She said as she roamed around the room. Eriol saw her grand piano and walked towards it. He brushed his fingers unto it.

"So, Mr. Pianist, would you perform for us for a little while?" Tomoyo asked as she walked near.

"Nah, you'll here me play later, Ms. Madison." Eriol replied.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Eli." Tomoyo answered.

Eriol smiled at her and she announced the beginning of the practice.

"Ok, we'll start with the instrumental first. We've practiced it yesterday too in school, let's listen to it now." Tomoyo said. "You'll be playing the intro."

"Sure." Both Eriol and Kenneth nodded.

Kenneth took his violin and Eriol sat on the pianist's chair.

"Ok, one, two, three and play!" Tomoyo announced. Then, they started playing.

"Kire……….." Christian muttered.

"Wow……………" Sakura muttered.

"Go onii-chan!" Shara cheered.

It was a heart melting sound. It was pleasant, great, beautiful……………….

It was beautiful, each note, each sound that the two instruments produce, was beautiful. Your heart will melt. It's unbelievable, amazing, any word that shows it's great! It was………………………….heart melting……………….everything………………

"Wow, they're great together." Li exclaimed. Kee smirked and just listened at them.

Their skillful fingers playing with all what they can, playing with al of their hearts. They were great. Then…………..the piece was finished………………………

"That was great!" Tomyo exclaimed and all of them clapped for the two.

"Excellent!" Sakura added.

"Wonderful!" Christian said. Li and Kee just clapped for them. Shara ran to her brother and hugged him unexpectedly.

"Shara!" Kenneth exclaimed, surprised.

"That was great onii-chan!" Shara said. Kenneth sighed and Tomoyo walked to Eriol.

"That was marvelous!" Tomoyo exclaimed as well.

"Arigato, Madison." Eriol smiled. Tomoyo smiled at him and sighed.

"Doitashimashite, Eli-san." Tomyo replied.

"So, what will we do next?" Eriol asked.

"Hmm, we'll practice half of the skit first then you play again then the last part and the ending piece.After that, we'll take a short break and practice this fully. I also want to try the costumes I've made."

"Hmm, sounds fair to me."

"Good." Tomoyo muttered to him. "Listen guys, we'll practice the skit first up to………….I grant Sakura's wish then instrumental again." They all nodded and continued on…………………..

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox

(finished the whole practice)

"Yatta! We're finally done!" Sakura exclaimed as she sipped some of her iced tea.

"Yeah, I thought we'll never make it." Shara added.

"Well, if you want my word for it, we were great!" Christian added.

"We can't just say that," Kenneth spoke. "We need a real audience to know if we're that ready."

"Eh! Onii-chan, I'm worn-out already," Shara replied.

"Hai, I can't take another practice." Li added.

"It was just a suggestion," Kenneth uttered.

"Ne, where's Kee?" Sakura asked looking around.

"Eh? Why are you looking for her?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah, why?" Eriol asked.

"Hmm, she's the only person who isn't here." Sakura replied.

"You've got a point there." Christian agreed.

"Let her be, she likes being alone, ne?" Shara said.

"You're right but, she's still in our group." Sakura replied back.

"Weishen me? (Why?) Looking for me?" Kee brought up and she walked near them.

"Ni cong nar lai? (Where have you been?)" Li asked.

"Weishen me? Does it matter to you?" Kee asked back.

"(looks away) Whatever." Li answered back.

"Are we finished with the practice yet?" Kee asked.

"Why?" Eriol asked. "Going already?"

"Shi," Kee answered.

"Huh?" Eriol asked back.

"She answered yes, Eriol." Li explained.

"Oh……….."

"Eh? Why go so soon, Kee?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, it's only 5'o clock." Kenneth added.

"They're right; why not stay a little longer?" Christian asked.

"sigh Mom's left home alone, I've got to go." Kee answered back. "Daidouji?"

"Hai, I'll drive you there." Tomoyo offered.

"Iie, I'll walk, I walked myself here I can walk myself back. I was just asking."

"Are you sure?" I can drive you home."

"Iie, I don't have to repeat it." (so cold)

"Ok then." Tomoyo agreed. "Jamila, please take her outside." Jamila walked to them and bowed.

"Hai." She answered.

"Zaijian." Kee muttered and she followed Jamila outside. Jamila opened the large gate and Kee went on her way.

"Kee is so cold." Shara said.

"Well, people differ in ways, Shara." Sakura replied.

"Take your brother for example, well, no offense." Li added. Kenneth sighed at this.

"Hmm, I guess you've got a point." Shara muttered.

"Well, I just hope things work out well tomorrow." Christian said.

"Yeah……………But we shouldn't worry, nothing good happens if we worry. We've

got our additional props and costumes ready." Shara uttered.

"Hai, we should stay calm and ready, I know we can do it." Eriol added.

"Yeah!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

That night……………….

"Sakura, what's with you earlier?" Tomoyo asked as she walked near. Sakura, was standing on the balcony, feeling the soft breeze of the wind pass through her.

"Eh? Do yu imi desu ka?" Sakura asked back.

"You seem to be a little fond of Kee, it bothers me."

"Daijoubu Tomoyo, she's part of our group and we should like her."

"I still don't trust her."

"sigh It doesn't mean she has my trust, fully. I still have a grudge for her but…………..it seemed to all subsided out of me……………………….she seems to calm today."

"She's always calm, Sakura."

"Yeah, but, now, she's also cold."

"Huh? What's with that? Have you forgotten, she use to bully you up."

"No, I haven't forgotten that. But, I believe what Li said, it isn't totally her fault. I remember before, she's always awake till morning, looking out for Fyurei, making sure she doesn't do suicide. She's been a lot, some things that I think I couldn't go through. I might've died if I was in her place before. She would always cry, sometimes she burns herself cooking food for Fyurei. I envy her courage, until now. So, I really blame her. She has a heart too, but it's frozen, from all she's been through."

"I guess you're right, demo, she doesn't have the right to bully you back then. And Sakura, you shouldn't envy her courage. You have one too, ne? That's why you're here now, free."

"I guess you're right. But, Kee, she's just too cold now. It's like she trying to avoid something or someone."

"Eh? I don't notice that."

"I've been with her for a long time and she's not that cold, she's just quiet. But now, she seems so, alone……………"

"Huh?"

"It seems that she's avoiding something inside her. I just know it."

"If that's true, what could it be?"

"Kee is strong, physically and emotionally. She's been through a lot of ordeals and I know her heart is now prepared but…………………."

"But, there's only one emotion she'll break down too……………"

"Don't tell me………….."

"It's impossible………it's just impossible……………."

_Author's Note: Well, that's it for now! Look out for the next chapter! Could Sakura and Tomoyo have finally found out that Kee's ………………._

_Well, I hope you like this chapter and the following ones……………….Bye!  
_

_-Shei Fa _


	18. The Performance

Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Author's Note: Remember the six words! (Lalalala) And yeah, in this chapter, uhm……………..Tomoyo likes to make new kinds of designs, right? So I've made their costumes a little like what I think Tomoyo would imagine. And I've made this far so I won't stop!

Chapter 18: The Performance………..uhm

It's a nice Monday; the birds are happily chirping and flying around. The cold breeze of the wind touching each and everyone, the trees swaying with the wind, it felt so nice. And today, is the day of acting! Monday, others feel excited while others feel a little scared. I wonder what this play would be like………………….

"Ok, I'll give you 15 min. to ready yourselves." Ms. Fukami announced.

"Hai!" They all replied as they continued their work.

(Sakura's group)

"Ok guys, we've practiced our heads out yesterday, let's not make that a waste." Sakura said to them.

"Yeah!" They all, except for Kenneth and Kee, replied.

"Let's get ready then, we should put out our costumes now." Eriol suggested.

"Hai, and I'll go take care of Christian's look." Tomoyo added. Christian sighed and followed Tomoyo.

"It's not my first time to play in a skit but act as a girl……………………..just too much." Christian muttered to himself. He sighed again with shaky legs.

"Well, I wonder what he'll look like." Li uttered.

"I don't really care." Kee said as she took her costumes. "We should get ready anyways."

"She's right; 15 min. isn't much of time." Sakura added.

"Well, let's get going then." Li said and they dressed up.

………………………………………………………………………….after awhile……………………………………………………………………

"We're all finished dressing up here." A raven haired girl said. She wore a blue balloon dress with a huge opening in the middle hiding only half of her thighs. (If you know Maya in Ultra Mania, her dress looks a little like that.)Beneath it this opening is a midnight skirt reaching her a little pass her knees. She was wearing high heeled roman sandals and the top part of her dress is long sleeves. It was simple, it has a collar and at the end of each sleeve has a slight opening. It was very pretty. Her hair usually tied into two buns by a red ribbon is now tied by a blue ribbon with flowing excess. (Remember: Tomoyo likes making weird designs, she wants to make a change.)

"Hai, in here too!" A male with chestnut colored hair replied. He was wearing a ruby British sort of suit like his eyes. (You know, what he wore in CCS Movie 2, if you don't know, you could search the web and see it for yourself.)

"Me too!" A girl with wavy night hair replied as well. She was wearing a simple blue dress with a golden ribbon tied on her waist. A slight opening by the sleeves and flat white shoes, her hair, braided into two strands. With her, a female, or male following her to the group.

"Eto……….I guess we're all done with the costumes." Kenneth, wearing a black tuxedo, said.

"Yeah, but where's Sakura, Shara and Christian?" Eriol asked. He was wearing the same kind of tuxedo Kenneth was wearing.

"Neh?" A 'girl' with long black hair, tied into a low pony, asked. 'She' was wearing a green balloon dress too with two slits at 'her' thighs. The upper part of 'her' dress was with a simple white ribbon and long sleeves with white ribbons tied around it. 'She' was wearing roman sandals too, flat ones.

"Eh? Tomoyo, kanojo wa dare desu ka?" Eriol asked.

"Yeah, she seems familiar." Li added. Then, Tomoyo starts to chuckle.

"Huh? Why Tomoyo?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo didn't answer. She was still chuckling herself out.

"Eh? What's wrong with Tomoyo?" Sakura asked. She was wearing a simple brown dress with a white apron on top and a white cloth on her hair. "And who's she?"

"Hai, who the heck are you?" Shara, asked as well. She was wearing a pink dress with long sleeves. In the middle of her top, it has an opening with blue flowing dress in it, her waist was tied by a big blue ribbon, the lower part of her dress was puffed like Kee's and has an opening in the middle too with a blue skirt reaching half of her knees and heeled roman sandals.

The 'girl' who Tomoyo was with blushed and looked away. Tomoyo continued laughing.

"Daidouji! Sono ojo san wa dare desu ka?" Kee asked, getting impatient. Tomoyo seemed to pull herself together and sighed.

"You guys really don't know who this is?" Tomoyo asked.

"No!" They all answered.

"This is Christian." Tomoyo brought up. They all stared at both of them. Christian blushed even more and looked away.

"What! You've got to be kidding me." Li replied as his eyes roamed around him. "She or he doesn't look like him.

"Yeah, Tomoyo, you've got to be kidding us." Sakura added.

"No, this is really Christian." Tomoyo said.

"No way, she's so feminine." Eriol replied.

"I am Christian!" He shouted out loud.

"Eh? Christian-kun?" Shara muttered out.

"Hai, I'm Christian you guys, come on!" He said once again with a sigh.

"Hmm, you do sound like him, you sound like a boy." Sakura replied.

"Eh? Is that really you, Berario?" Kee asked.

"Hai, I promise it's me!"

"He does sound like him." Li nodded.

"Oh for goodness sake, this is CHRISTIAN!" Tomoyo shouted out, being a little impatient. They all stared at Tomoyo who had her arms crossed.

"Whatever, if he's Christian, then he is." Kenneth said.

"Yeah."

"Whatever."

"Sure."

"….."

"By the way Tomoyo, this costumes are really great!" Shara exclaimed.

"Yeah. I love them!" Sakura added.

"Arigato, I wanted to try something different for your costumes."

"They look fine with me." Kee spoke quietly. Sakura looked at Li for awhile. He was elegant looking, like from royalty. He looked just like a British prince.

"_Li, he's so handsome. I want to walk near him right now. He's gentle smile, he's everything a girl could ask for. He looks so handsome………………." Sakura blushed at her thoughs. Then, Li looked at her and they stared at each other for a span of time. _

"_Why is she looking at me? Is there something wrong with me?" Li asked himself. _

"_Oh my gosh! He's staring at me, I don't want our eyes to part…………………no………………I don't want to." _

Kee seemed to noticed this and sighed. She walked to Sakura and said.

"How long are you going to stare at him, Kinomoto?"

"Eh?" Sakura shook her head and snapped out of it.

"Hmph, you're growing up." Kee muttered and walked from her.

"_What did she mean by that?" Sakura thought_.

"_Hmm, Sakura seems to be making the move." Tomoyo thought. _

"_Li, what are you doing! Be a man and do it yourself!" Eriol cheered in his head_.

"_Eh? They seem to change attitudes quickly. Tomoyo really knows how to handle them." Christian thought. _

"Demo……….Christian looks like a girl but doesn't sound like one." Sakura uttered.

"She's right," Shara nodded.

"That won't be a problem." Tomoyo replied. She took a small tablet from her pocket and winked. "This'll give him what we need."

"Hmm, so you mean we'll be completely transforming Berario into a girl?" Kee asked.

"Well, sorta." Tomoyo replied. "Here." She handed Christian the tablet. "Drink that and you'll kinda have a little feminine voice."

"Eh? Are you sure that'll work Tomoyo?" Li asked.

"Yeah, Yukito once used it when he was to act like a girl." Tomoyo answered.

"But, how long will this take effect?" Eriol asked.

"Daijoubu, it lasts about 2 ½ hours, so no worries." Tomoyo replied.

"Hey! Don't drink that first." Kee said.

"Huh? Why not?" Christian asked.

"Yeah, I promise it would take effect." Tomoyo assured.

"Don't you trust Tomoyo, Kee?" Eriol asked.

"No, there 4 groups in our class that'll perform, we can't be assured that we're going to be first. It'll just be a waste." Kee answered.

"Hmmm, she's right." Christian agreed.

"But, we're the first group to be called." Shara said.

"Yeah, it doesn't always mean we'll go first." Kee replied.

"She's right, we should wait for awhile." Kenneth agreed, "Just to make sure."

"_I hate that girl when she acts smart!" Shara thought to herself. (Like Li said, Shara becomes different when she's serious.)_

"And beside, he'll just drink a small tablet, it won't take long." Kee added.

"She's right." Sakura agreed. "Thanks Kee."

"Whatever." Kee replied and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Li asked.

"Wo yao qu cesuo. (I have to go to the toilet.)" Kee replied. 

"Oh…………" Li muttered.

"Where was she going Li?" Eriol asked.

"Eto………….. (whispers it to Eriol)"

"Ok…………" Eriol muttered as well.

"I really don't care." Kenneth said.

"Listen class! Please line up your group in front of the stage according to how I grouped you!" Ms. Fukami ordered.

"Will Kee come back here in time?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm, depends." Li replied.

"Huh?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ok, so I've chosen the first group to perform and it'll be Yamazaki's group, next Futaki's group (other students), Akasari's group and Kinomoto's group." Ms. Fukami announced.

"It was a good thing that Kee told me not to drink the tablet first. Who would've know we would be last!" Christian exclaimed.

"Hai, we owe her for that, and I've only brought one with me." Tomoyo agreed. "_Sakura's right, I feel that Mei Lin's changed too."_

"So, are we first?" Kee asked and walked near.

"Not really, we're last." Shara answered and faced away.

"Hmm, that's good." She replied and sat on the floor.

"Let's start!" Ms. Fukami announced.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Ok, it's your group's turn, Kinimoto." Ms. Fukami brought up. They all sighed and stood to the stage.

"_Here it comes…………….." Sakura thought. _

"_We just have to stay calm." Eriol thought. _

"……" _Kee's mind was silent._

"……" _So is Kenneth's._

"_I can do this!" Shara thought. _

"_Why should I be a girl? sigh Well, there's no turning back." Christian thought. "Oh, if I could only turn back the time…………………"_

"_sigh Well, I hope this gives me a high grade." Li sighed. _

"You may start your skit right, about……………………………………………………………………….now." Ms. Fukami said. They all sighed and sis their best at it………………………..

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

(Skit)

(Instrumental)

"We'll be acting the old play Cinderella," Tomoyo, voiced on the microphone. Everyone clapped their hands, then, Eriol and Kenneth started to play. Everyone was amazed of how skillful they played. That gave the other time…………

"Listen here everyone, this is the day we've been preparing and practicing for, so we have to give it all we've got!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Hai!" They all answered, except for Kee. She just sighed with them. Then, she noticed the Christian was shaking like hell.

"What's with you?" She asked.

"Eto……….Kee…………….I can't do this." He replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't think I can act like a girl, I just can't."

"You're an idiot."

"Eh?"

"Hmph! If you can't do this, why choose to play the part you have now?"

"Eto…………"

"You should think ahead time. There's no turning back now. It's your own fault; don't try to act like you're the hero you know."

"Demo………………"

"Whatever." Kee said and left him there.

"_I guess she's right, there's no turning back now, and I can't stop the play now." Christian sighed. "I should've thought hard about it."_

"Eh? Is everything alright, Christian-kun?" Shara asked.

"Hai, I'm fine Shara. Goshinpai naku."

"Honto?"

"Hai," Christian replied with a sigh.

"Hurry up guys! They'll about to finish." Tomoyo announced.

"sigh There's no turning back, just no turning back." Christian muttered to himself. The two finished the instrumental and a storm of applauds greeted them.

"Hoo!" Others shouted. Eriol smiled and Kenneth just sighed.

"Kenneth-san!" Other girls shouted.

"Eriol-san!" Others shouted as well.

"Eh? I never knew they were that popular." Li exclaimed.

"Hmm, what about you?" Tomoyo asked.

"Huh?"

"Nandemonay." Tomoyo smiled.

"What the?" Li muttered when his eyes met two deep pools of emerald. Sakura and Li exchanged looks. They quickly blushed and looked away.

"_Li………………………..Li was looking at me………………….He was looking at me!" Sakura exclaimed to herself. _

"Kinomoto?" Kee called out.

"Eh? What is it?"

Kee looked at her closely and sighed.

"Nothing."

"Huh?"

"Guys! Faster, Christian, Kee and Shara! It's your cue!" Tomoyo shouted.

"Hai!" Shara answered. The curtains were temporarily closed. Then, it was opened with Kee, Shara and Christian standing on the stage.

(audience)

"Who the heck is that girl?"

"Yeah, I wonder who she is."

"She doesn't seem to be in our class."

"That's unfair! They shouldn't be allowed to act anymore."

"Yeah!"

"We should tell after the play."

"Hai!"

"Oh they're going to be in trouble!"

"Got that right…………………."

………………………………………………………………..…………..stage………………………………………………..……………………………….

Kee walked near Christian and said something.

"There's no turning back, you have to continue."

"Hai………" He answered shakily. Kee walked from him and the play continues………………

"Cinderella! Cinderella!" Kee, or the evil step mother called out.

"Coming!" Sakura or Cinderella voiced.

"Faster!" Shara, or one of the evil stepsisters shouted back. Then, Sakura reached them and asked.

"What will it be, my ladies?" She asked with a low bow.

"Listen here, I have just received a letter that every fair girl in town is invited in a ball held especially for the prince." Kee said harshly.

"You wanna know why?" Shara asked. Sakura gave them a low nod and Shara smirked. "The prince will be choosing his bride."

"Yes, and my daughters will be going."

"Uhm……………..can………….can I go too?" Sakura asked. Kee smirked at her and looked away like a snob.

"You can, after doing all your chores and after you dress up my daughters. I don't want funny business Cinderella! Got that!"

"Yes…………" Sakura answered.

"Good," Kee smirked and walked away. "Let's go my daughters, we'll be going out for awhile and Cinderella, I want this house spotless when I get home!"

"Yes………." Sakura agreed. Kee walked away and Shara and Christian followed her.

"Good luck, you'll need it." Shara smirked.

"Yeah." Christian added, trying to bring it out. Sakura lowered her head and watch them go. She sighed and continued with her chores.

(the curtains close for awhile………….then………………open…….)

There, Sakura was brushing Christian hair. She brushed it gently, knowing it was only a wig.

"Cinde……………………." Christian covered his mouth. He totally forgot something.

"_Oh no! I forgot to drink the tablet! What will we do now!" Christian thought. _

"_He forgot to drink the…………………" _

Christian sweat dropped, so did Sakura. There was a long span of silence. At the back………..

"Why isn't he saying his lines!" Tomoyo said.

"Christian-kun!" Shara blurted quietly.

"Can it be?" Kee said.

"Can it be what, Kee?" Eriol asked.

"That idiot! He forgot to drink the tablet you gave!" Kee answered.

"Nani!" Li exclaimed.

"What'll he do know!" Shara asked.

"Quickly, close the curtains!" Tomoyo ordered.

"Why? We can't afford to just stop there, they've been quiet for along span of time." Kee said.

"What will we do then?" Tomoyo asked.

"Shara, you go first."

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Shara asked.

"We have to give Berario time to drink that tablet not to be noticed. So, we'll just add a small portion to the play."

"How are we going to do that?" Tomoyo asked.

"Shara, Shara will pretend to say that I called Christian and that she'll go first. He has to go out of there." Kee replied.

"Sounds fine with me, go!" Tomoyo pushed Shara to the open stage.

……………………………………………………………………….audience……………………………………………………………………………

"What's going on here?"

"Why did they stop?"

"She was about to say something."

"I wonder what it is."

"Hmm, they seem to have trouble."

"They're gonners."

…………………………………………………..…………………..stage……………………………………………………………………………………..

Sakura and Christian were quietly on the stage, sweat dropping their selves out.

"Sister!" Shara called out. All eyes were set to Shara, who called him.

"_Eh? This isn't part of the play." Christian thought. _

"_What the heck is Shara doing?" Sakura asked_.

"Sister, mother is calling for you." Shara said. Christian just stared at her. Then, at Shara's back, he saw Tomoyo, who is giving him the signal to go there. He stood up and nodded and quickly walked to Tomoyo. Shara sat on Christian's previous seat and sighed.

"You'll be doing my hair first." Shara said. Sakura just nodded along.

……………………………………………………………………back stage…………………………………………………………………………………..

"Christian, drink this up now!" Tomoyo said. Christian nodded and drank up the tablet in a flash.

"sigh Sorry guys," Christian apologized.

"It's fine, the only problem is how to get this to go on," Tomoyo replied.

"It'll be alright, you speak on the microphone as the narrator for awhile Daidouji and we'll talk about things at the back. After that part, close the curtains fast, that

"What are you waiting for, close the curtains now?" Tomoyo ordered. Li and Eriol nodded their heads and the curtains were closed.

"What was that for?" Sakura asked.

"Not much time, just talk!" Tomoyo said and she spoke on the microphone. They talked near Tomoyo for her to hear what they were talking about.

"Ok, we'll jump to the part where we'll be going to the ball and Sakura will be left here with her chores." Kee said. "Got that?" They all nodded their heads.

"We're done Tomoyo," Sakura announced. Tomoyo nodded her head and stopped talking. They got ready and the curtains opened again.

…………………………………………………………………..stage…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Cinderella, we'll be going now! I don't want you going anywhere until you do all your chores!" Kee said harshly.

"And by the way, (looks down) it seems that I've stepped into some mud." Christian, still shaky voice, said. Sakura looked down and saw foot prints of mud imprinted almost every part of the house.

"You have to clean that too." Shara smirked.

"Yes……………." Sakura answered in a low tune.

"Good." Kee smirked as well. She walked from Sakura, then, Shara threw a rag in her face. Shara laughed at her, well, evilly.

"Hmm, serves you right!"

"Well, we're going; I really hope you can come." Christian said, faking a nice voice.

"Yeah, if you can finish that in time," Shara mocked. They both laughed at her and left. Sakura, remembering the days Kee and Fyurei use to do this to her, cried.

She was really crying.

…………………………………………..……………………….backstage………………………………………………………………………………...

"Eh? I never thought Sakura-san can act that well." Shara exclaimed.

"Hai, her tears are believable." Christian added.

"Hmm, I just told her to remember something." Tomoyo replied.

"Remember something?"

…………………………………………………………………..………audience……………………………………………………………………………..

Sakura was crying as she wiped the floor with the mud prints. The audience were amazed with her, they never knew she could act that well.

"Eh……………..That girl's fantastic."

"Yeah, she looks real."

"Her tears are so believable……………………"

"Yup, she's going to pass this."

…………………………………………………………………..stage…………………………………………………………………………………………

"I want to go to the ball, even just a peek at it. I want to see the palace, even just once……………….." Sakura said with a fading tune.

"Throw the smoke powder!" Tomoyo ordered. Li, Eriol and Christian nodded and started to throw smoke powder.

"Eh? What's going on?" Sakura wondered as her face started to fade from the audience.

"Go Tomoyo!" Shara cheered. Tomoyo nodded and she went to the stage. They smoke started to fade. There, Tomoyo stood facing her with a smile.

"Huh? Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"I am your Fairy Godmother, child." Tomoyo replied as gentle as she can.

"My what?"

"Fairy Godmother, I'm here to grant your wishes."

"Grant my wishes?"

"Yes, so, what do you want child?"

"I want…………….."

(curtains close)

…………………………………………………………………..backstage………………………………………………………………………………….

"Faster Sakura! Faster!" Tomoyo cheered.

"I'm only human Tomoyo!" Sakura replied back.

"Should we open the curtains?" Kenneth asked.

"Yeah, tell Li and Eriol to get ready."

Kenneth nodded and opened the curtains with Eriol and Li talking and Kee, Shara and Christian at their back.

…………………………………………………………………..stage…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Prince, what is wrong? You haven't danced with anyone yet. You're supposed to choose your bride." Eriol asked.

"I know that, it's just I have no eyes for these girls."

"Huh? How come? They're all pretty and elegant."

"I don't know, it's just, none of these girls here, can, take my breath away."

"What?"

"Like you said Eriol, they're all pretty and elegant just not……………………."

"(smiles) I understand you."

…………………………………………………………………..audience……………………………………………………………………………………..

(girls)

"Ai! Eriol's smile is soo cute!"

"Iie! Li looks more nice!"

"No way, Eriol's the man!"

"Hmm, I kinda like Kenneth better."

"Yeah, he's such a cuttie!"

"Got that right!"

"No way! Li's more cooler."

"I agree with you there."

"Iie! Eriol-san's the coolest!"

(boys)

"Wow, those guys are popular with the girls……"

"Got that right, I'd go to heaven if I were in their place."

"I have the same thought in mind."

"I really envy them……………."

"Those guys are lucky."

"Like superstars in our school."

"Uh-huh."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Author's note: hey guys, sorry for the cut and so maybe Kenneth and Eriol got some parts in this play. Hmm, it's pretty boring, don't you think?Well…. I was so excited of passing this chapter! Eto, I hope you like it and I promise to continue this fic! LALALA! Well, my hands are getting tired and I'm getting tired too. Don't worry, that doesn't mean I'll stop updating! Well, I hope you liked this chapter and watch out for my next fic those Shaman King fans! Well, _

_Ja ne_

_-Shei Fa _


	19. Romance Blooms in her eyes

Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Author's Note: Eto………well………..the last chapter seems to be a bore so I'll speed this up for you………………I still hope you guys like it………….. I've kinda changed something about the story, still hope you like it. Sorry for the long update, decided to rest for awhile but I'm back! …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 19: Romance Blooms in her Eyes

(Hmm, I really hope you like this chapter!)

………………………………………………………………………backstage……………………………………………………………………………...

"Sakura! Hurry up! Li and Eriol are almost finished with their lines!" Tomoyo said.

"Tomoyo! I'm only human! And this costume you made is so hard to fit in!" Sakura shot back.

"Stop whining!"

……………………………………………………………………stage……………………………………………………………………………...

"Prince, are you sure you don't want to dance, you can try if you want."

"No, I feel that a girl is coming up to steal my heart."

"What do you think the girl would look like?"

"A girl, more beautiful than what I see here."

"Are you sure you'll find a girl like her?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

"As you say, prince."

……………………………………………………………………backstage……………………………………………………………………………...

"Sakura, faster, it's your turn!" Tomoyo shouted.

"I'm done!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well, faster!" Tomoyo replied and pushed Sakura out to the stage.

……………………………………………………………………stage……………………………………………………………………………...

"Huh?" Eriol and Li exclaimed, seeing Sakura suddenly appear before them. Sakura was wearing a long balloon dress colored white. There is a puffy part on the upper part of her sleeves and long blue ribbons tied at the lower part of her sleeves. There was also a blue ribbon tied on her neck and a big blue ribbon tied on her waist. The lower part is like Kee's, with a big open half her thighs and the same white cloth flows through. It had ruffles at the bottom and she was wearing a white high heeled shoe, roman sandals style . Sakura looked at Li who was also looking at her. She blushed and looked away. Li did the same thing.

"Prince, is this the girl you have been talking about?" Eriol asked.

"I think so," Li smiled and walked over to Sakura. Eriol bowed at them and left, for the instrumental.

……………………………………………………………………backstage……………………………………………………………………………...

"Ok guys, it's your turn to instrumental." Tomoyo said. Kenneth and Eriol nodded and readied themselves.

……………………………………………………………………stage……………………………………………………………………………...

"Excuse me, my lady." Li bowed in front of Sakura. "Would you care to dance?" Sakura looked at Li who was bowing at her. She blushed even more and nodded. Li smiled at her, warmly, if she can, making her blush even more. Li looked at her in the eyes and put his left hand on her waist and took her right hand up.

"Let's dance, shall we?" Li asked. Sakura took a slight nod and they started to move. Then, the music started to play. It made a good combination.

……………………………………………………………………audience……………………………………………………………………………...

(Girls)

"Wow, that Kinomoto and Li make a good love team."

"I hate to agree with you but I think so too."

"Eto………Eriol and Tomoyo make a good pair too."

"Hai……"

"Yeah, they pretty much have a lot of things in common."

"Yeah………………."

"Oh man I envy those girls….."

"Me too."

"Why can't I have things my way?"

……………………………………………………………………stage……………………………………………………………………………...

Sakura and Li dancing………….

Sakura was trying her best not to make their eyes meet. Li has noticed that but he has to continue the skit.

"My lady, where have you come from? I haven't seemed to have seen you around." Li asked as gentle as he can. (Uhm………so this time Sakura's the one always blushing.) Sakura looked away.

"Eto………I cannot tell you that, my prince." She replied.

"Why? How come?"

"It's just…………I'm really sorry, I can't tell."

"It's ok with me, my lady. As long I can have this time with you," Li smiled once again. Sakura didn't blush, she smiled back.

"_I just love his smile, I love it more than anything………………….NANI!" Sakura thought in surprise. "I can't believe it…………….(looks at Li) I love that smile? I love that smile more than anything? I………..I……………….love………love………that……..smile? WHAT!" _

"My lady, what is your name?" Li asked. Sakura snapped out of it and sighed.

"I do not want to disappoint you, prince, but, questions like that I cannot answer."

"Eh? Why?"

Sakura just looked away and lowered her head. Li smiled at her and nodded.

"As you wish, my lady." Sakura looked at him, he, he, was looking at her with his warm amber eyes. His beautiful amber eyes………………

"_Kire………………" She thought._

……………………………………………………………………backstage……………………………………………………………………………...

"Sakura-san is red." Shara said with a clue. "I wonder why."

"Eto………..Sakura's just nervous." Tomoyo lied.

"Nervous, Daidouji?" Kee smirked. "I think it's a lot more than that."

"Hmm, let's just keep it like that, shall we?"

"Whatever you say."

……………………………………………………………………stage……………………………………………………………………………...

The music stopped playing. Sakura and Li were left along, together on the stage. Holding hand in hand, looking at each other…………. Eye to eye…………………fierce amber to gentle emerald……………….

"Prince?" Sakura voiced. Li let go of her and smiled at her once more.

"My lady, you have the most beautiful face in my whole kingdom. Would you come with me, marry me?" He asked and knelt before her. She looked at him.

"Prince………." She muttered.

"My Lady, the fairest of all, please come with me."

"But…………" Sakura looked away from Li and sighed. "I cannot come with you."

"Why not?"

"It is just, I am as fair as you see now, but I am not supposed to be here. I am unworthy of what you ask."

"Why? How come?"

"As words can describe me now, words can also hurt me."

"What?"

"I am sorry." Li stood up and put his hands over her shoulders. Lifted her head and looked at him. She saw, the smile her heart went for. He was smiling at her, warmly, a smile you can't resist.

"It's ok my princess," Li replied back. "I just want to know if…………………."

"If?"

"If you………."

"If I?"

"If you had feelings for me, please tell me."

"What? But………."

"My lady, you can go if you want, if you are not meant for me, I do not think I can handle that. But, it is your wish my lady, I cannot stop you."

"…….But…"

……………………………………………………………………audience……………………………………………………………………………...

"Wow! This is so romantic!"

"Yeah, I'll have my eyes out for this."

"I love this!"

"This is so kawaii!"

"Hmm, kire, this play's got the best romance scenes."

"Hmm, Sakura-san and Li-kun make a very cute couple."

"Would you stop saying that!"

"We agree but we don't want to!"

"Hai…………"

……………………………………………………………………stage……………………………………………………………………………...

"Please, this is the last thing you can do for me. You said you have to go, you said I cannot see you again, you said that you cannot tell me your name, this is the only thing you can tell me my lady." Li said, with a gentle voice.

"(blushes) How come so soo?"

"The only time I can spend with you."

"But…………………."

"Please, tell me this once." Li said and held Sakura's hand and placed another hand over it. Sakura looked at Li, she saw the marvel she never dreamed she could see. His eyes, his amber red eyes, amber red eyes, red as blood, red as her heart.

"_His eyes are so warm, so beautiful and gentle. What is this? My heart is pounding like a thousand horses. Iie, more than a million, when I see his eyes, my heart melts. How? Why? Why am I like this? How come! How come!"_

"My lady?" Li voiced. Sakura looked at they hands, clasped together. She looked at his eyes, then, faced away, avoiding it.

"Prince……………."

"Please, my lady."

"………….."

"Huh?"

Sakura let go from his gentle hold and walked away.

"Things are not always what they seem prince." Sakura said. "There are many things you do not know."

"What do you mean?" Li asked.

"You will be surprised to know who I am. I know you will be."

"Why? Can you not stay like that?"

"Things are easier said than done."

"What do you mean?"

"You can never love someone like me, if you see the truth."

"No, I love you, not for your looks, but I can see also that you have a pure heart. I love you, nothing can change that."

"Even so……..words can lie." Li was about to say something, when, clock sounds start to strike. It was 12'o clock in the evening. Sakura faced at her back to see, a grandfather clock with its hands facing the no. 12. (Well, since you all know the story Cinderella, I hope you can keep up with.)

"What's wrong?" Li asked.

"I……………I…………….have to go!" Sakura rushed away from the prince. Li threw out his hands for him, but she ran away.

……………………………….……………………………After a little while, still on stage…………………………………………………………...

Li was sitting on a fancy looking chair and holding, what? (Eto……..you already know this, right?) Sakura's shoe. Li was staring at it with full concentration.

"Prince, what is that in your hands?" Eriol asked.

"……………"

"Prince?"

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't notice you." Li replied silently. Eriol walked to him and sighed.

"Who owns that shoe? It seems pretty nice to me." Eriol asked.

"I don't know her name. She just ran like the wind; she didn't answer any of my questions." Li replied sadly.

"And I think you want to see her again?"

"If I can, I would've done it by now."

"Hmm, I think I have an idea."

The curtains were closed and Tomoyo started to narrate.

"So, the prince's fried told him to see whose foot would fit the shoe that the girl left. The prince hurriedly did what he was told and roamed the city. But, no girl would put their foot in perfectly. Until……………………..there was only one house left.

"This is the last house in my kingdom." Li sighed. He went in and saw Shara and Christian.

"The prince!" They both exclaimed. Then, Kee went in and bowed before him.

"What is it that you came here, prince?" She asked. The prince told her to straighten up. She nodded and did what she was told.

"I want to see if one of your daughters can fit into this shoe." Li replied as Eriol showed them the shoe, "Whoever can put this on will be my wife." Happiness struck the sisters and their mother. Kee quickly pulled Shara and made her sit on the chair. Eriol nodded and took the shoe and tried to place it on her foot.

Meanwhile, a girl, a little far away from the scene, was watching.

"My sisters will have the prince, well, one of them will." Sakura sighed. "I love him too, but, I know everything won't work out. Just won't work out………………

Li let out a huge sigh, neither of Shara or Christian fit the shoe left. He was about to go out the door when, Eriol spotted Sakura.

"Wait!" He voiced. Li turned his attention to him and asked.

"What is it?" Li asked.

"We're not done yet."

"What?"

"I see a girl there." Eriol pointed to where Sakura was. Li looked to where he pointed.

"Eh?"

"No, no, she's not worth of that shoe." Kee said and prevented them of reaching her. Li shook his head and walked near her. Sakura felt her face blush deep red, seeing Li walked near her. She quickly faced away. Li smiled at her warmly and held her hand.

"Please come out." He said warmly. Sakura felt her heart melt, she smiled and nodded shyly. She walked with him, his hand still holding hers. She felt wonderful comfort. (Like I said, I'll be speeding it up, this is a dull chapter.) She placed her foot on the shoe, there! Her foot went in the right size. Li looked at her with a gentle smile.

"I have found you, my princess." He said. Those words made Sakura blush. She smiled to him as well.

"Yes……….." She said. Curtains close…………………..

………………………………………………………………After awhile ……………………………………………………………………………

The curtains suddenly open with glittering backgrounds and shining lights. Sakura and Li hand in hand looking at each other, with happy faces.

"It's nice to be with you again, my Cinderella." Li said calmly, with his gentle amber eyes looking at Sakura. Sakura, of course, hasn't got a chance but to blush at this, red as an apple. Li just smiled at her.

"Yes, me too." She timidly said. "I'm very happy."

……………………………………………………………………audience……………………………………………………………………………...

"Wow! They're so romantic!"

"Hai desu!"

"I can't agree more."

"Li-san!"

"Kawaii!"

"They look so good together!"

"You've got that right!"

"Wow!"

"This is so realistic!"

"Romantic!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

So, let's speed this darn thing up. It's just too boring. So, the guys got a good score of 92 out of one hundred, pretty cool, sorta. They go to Tomoyo's house for a little party.

"Ahh! That stage thing was totally a bust!" Sakura exclaimed as she unlady like threw herself on the sofa.

"Sakura, please be like a normal girl." Tomoyo said as she sat with her.

"Eh? Tomoyo, it's just too tiring." Sakura replied.

"Hai, I can't agree more." Christian sighed and sat on a single chair.

"sigh Onii-chan!" Shara voiced out

"What is it?" Kenneth asked with his icy tone of voice.

"Where's Li-kun?" Shara asked.

"Hmmm, he's with Eriol." Tomoyo answered. "I think they're at the garden."

"Honto!" Shara exclaimed.

"I think you should leave those two alone." Kee said with her back coolly laid on the wall near Sakura and Tomoyo.

"How come?" Shara asked and raised one eyebrow.

"I said I think, not I know." Kee replied.

"I don't care." Shara said as she crossed he arms. Kee sighed and took her bag and placed it on her shoulders.

"Where are you going?" Kenneth asked.

"Home, can't you see?" Kee replied and reached for the door.

"Why going so soon?" Christian asked.

"Why ask?" Kee replied and went outside. "I'm going."

"Ma-"

"Iie, Tomoyo, just let her." Kenneth replied calmly.

"Right, she doesn't like us minding her business." Shara added.

"Ok……….."

Outside Tomoyo's house…………..

Kee was walking through Tomoyo's large lawn when she saw Eriol and Li talking.

"Hey!" She voiced out.

"Huh?" Eriol faced the voice. "Kee?"

"What do you want?" Li asked with a bit of irritation.

"I just want you to know…….never mind, for all I care." Kee said and walked away.

"What the hell was that for?" Li asked.

"Why care?" Kee answered back.

"Oh man, she's not your ordinary girl." Eriol said.

"Got that right."

"Hmm, so Li, what have you learned from the play?"

"What the?"

"What do you mean: what the?"

"What's with the question?"

"Just answer."

"Huh? What it's all about?"

"Oh! For crying out loud! Did you notice something! About how you feel when you were at stage or anything at all!"

Li looked at Eriol, surprised how he just reacted for a simple question.

"Well?"

"Alright, alright, calm down would you?" Li replied. He sighed and answered. "Dunno, just normal I guess."

"What!" Eriol shouted.

"Shees Eriol! What's with this question anyways?"

"Oh man Li! You've got to be kidding me. Are you sure?"

"Yes! For goodness sake!" Li replied impatiently and rushed back inside.

"Wait up!" Eriol voiced and followed him.

"Do whatever you want." Li replied. Eriol sighed and looked at his blank cousin.

"_Oh man, Li's not going anywhere on this………………….."_

……………………………………………………………………that night……………………………………………………………………………...

A girl with auburn colored hair and emerald eyes was looking outside of her open window, letting the cold breeze of the wind passing her skin. She was looking at the midnight colored sky with silver glittering stars. She smiled at this, but still, something was bothering her, something that has to do with her heart.

"Hmm, what does this all mean? Why does it have to be like this? What is it with Li's eyes and smile? It burns it my eyes." She said to herself with a silent sigh.

"Sakura?" A girl with midnight blue hair voiced. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Tomoyo," Sakura replied.

"No way Sakura," Tomoyo spoke and went near her. "There' something bothering you, I can feel it."

"……….."

"And it has something to do with your heart."

Those words surprised Sakura. She looked at her smiling friend and touched her chest.

"_Something……..in my heart?" She thought._

"What is it Sakura, you can tell me." Tomoyo asked again. Sakura looked back at the stars and smiled.

"I really have no idea Tomoyo, but, you're right it has something to do with my heart." Sakura replied. She brushed her fingers over her eyes. She smiled again.

"_These eyes help me see his smile, the warm look in his amber eyes. I thank them…………"_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for a long time and that this chapter is so dull. I even thought of not continuing it, but, I've got this far, so I can't just stop can I? Well, I promise to update like before. Don't worry._

_-Shei Fa_


	20. Oniichan? Imoto?

Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Author's Note: Well, hmm, after the last chapter I didn't really know what to do, well, write. It seems too early for Sakura and Li fluff unlike Eriol and Tomoyo. Shara, Christian and Kee have been in a lot of chapter so I really don't know what to write back then. I thought of Sarah meeting Kee again but that would be dumb. Hmm, well, next I decided to write some observations but, that wouldn't be fun, would it? Well, then I thought of this………………

Hope you like it! Eto………something serious will happen but not something bad.

Chapter 19: Onii-chan? Imoto?

-Troubling Sister

Shara and Kenneth are siblings in blood and law. Shara, a girl of 16 with an innocent tone of voice and personality, isn't that obvious of what's going on. Unlike her blue-eyed brother, who is very calm of things. They've together all their lives and not a very serious fight has occurred between them. As the oldest and knowing how childish his sister can be, Kenneth has learned to be as patient as he is, calm and cool. Shara, hasn't got that much of a clue about what her brother feels. Shara is sometimes so annoying. Kenneth would sometimes scold Shara for being loud and stuff, but, not a real fight has occurred, as I said. But, as days pass by, will this bond become weak or strong? Or are they starting to drift away?

**xoxoxo One day xoxoxo**

"Li-kun!" A girl named Shara was chasing after a certain amber eyed boy named Li.

"Oh for goodness sake! Get away from me!" Li answered back.

"Iie! Let's play!"

"Shara, go bother someone else!"

"Iie!"

Meanwhile, a calm boy named Kenneth was making his arts project on a small table in the living room. Then…………

**Bang!**

Shara stood up, seeing glitters in her dress. She looked to what condition she was. She had her hand holding the side of a certain table; she saw a drawing pad with smudged drawings and paints, colors. She looked to her side and saw her brother; his ocean blue eyes were covered by his chestnut bangs. Li looked at the two siblings. He noticed that Kenneth was really angry. He was gripping his pants very hard. He sighed at this.

"Onii-chan?" Shara muttered. Then, Kenneth sighed and stood up. He went to his room and closed the door silently, calmly. Shara stood up cleaned herself.

"Shara?" Li voiced.

"Naze?" Shara answered.

"I think you better say sorry to Kenneth."

"Hmm……… Daijoubu! Onii-chan understands me! He's the best!" Shara exclaimed. Li sighed once again.

"_I doesn't always mean that he's gonna stay like that with you." Li thought. "Kenneth's been working on that project soo long and there, his own sister ruins it with no sorry. I feel pity on him……….."_

**xoxoxo One day xoxoxo (another)**

Kenneth was walking his way to the Tomachi Bookstore to but another novel by Dylan de Palma. (Eto……wait for the really last chapter, you'll know how good this Dylan de Palma is.) He opened the door and a familiar girl greeted him.

"Hello Kenneth-san, here for another de Palma novel?" She asked with a gentle smile. She had beautiful stretched plum hair and lime eyes. She had her hair braided and she wore a long orange dress with random white flowers design and black shoes. You wouldn't believe that she was already in her twenties.

"Konichiwa, Gianina-san, do you have something new?" Kenneth asked. He was wearing nothing special, just simple light blue polo, blue jeans and brown shoes.

"Hai, of course, especially for you." Gianina replied and showed him where the new book where.

"Arigato, Gianini-san." Kenneth bowed. Gianina smiled at him.

"So, I'd be going then, you can look for me at the cashier." Gianina replied and walked away. Kenneth looked at the book selection.

"Hmm, I wonder." He muttered and took a book from the small shelf. "Love is all I have to give?"

"Hmm, that sounds like a pretty good story." A voice from behind said.

"Eh? Justin?" Kenneth replied. Justin sighed and backed up a bit.

"Nani! You didn't get surprise at all." Justin exclaimed.

"He doesn't get surprised that easily, ototo." Gianina smiled.

"Huh? Ane, sigh, I guess you're right." Justin agreed. He has the same plum color hair as his sister, only shorter. His eyes were sapphire as Kenneth and he was wearing a plain white t-shirt with the logo; Pow! His pants were blue and he was wearing black rubber shoes.

"Eto…….Justin, what do you mean by; that sounds like a pretty good story? Have you read it?" Kenneth asked as he showed them the book.

"Yup! It's a pretty nice story." Justin replied with a big smile. "I always see you here Kenneth-san, buying Dylan de Palma novels, you really like them don't you?"

"Yeah, they're good." Kenneth replied as he looked back at the shelf.

"Hai, I've heard a lot about Dylan de Palma, she's a real prodigy." Gianina added. "Well, we better leave Kenneth-kun alone."

"Eh?"

"He's a loner, a solitary kind of person." Gianina whispered to her ototo. Justin nodded and went back to the cashier. Kenneth sighed and began to look again. After a small while, he took two books by de Palma and went to the cashier.

"Finished already, Kenneth-kun?" Gianina asked as she swapped the books on the sensors.

"Hai." Kenneth replied and took out his wallet.

"Ne, Kenneth-san, what books did you take?" Justin asked.

"Everything new and Love is all I have to give." Kenneth replied and paid for his stuff.

"Hmm, for all I know, those are all love stories."

"Yeah, so?"

"Kenneth-san, you're not the kind of person to read those kinds of things for me."

"Well, they're the only ones left, no choice then." Kenneth replied with a sigh. He took all his stuff and went on.

"Ja!" Justin waved goodbye. Kenneth just rose one hand and went back home.

While walking back………..

Kenneth saw Shara and Li walking together, eto, as COUSINS.

"I won the bet, Li-kun! You'll have to buy me anything!" Shara exclaimed. Li sighed and nodded.

"Whatever."

"Yatta!"

"What the heck and where are those to going?" Kenneth mumbled to himself. Shara saw her brother at the opposite side and ran towards him.

"Onii-chan!" Shara shouted with glee. She ran to him, not noticing the puddle in front of him. (Kenneth)

"Shara, iie!" Kenneth shot back but Shara just kept running when…………………

**SPLASH!**

"Tadaima." Kenneth said with an irritated tone.

"Eh? What's wrong Kenneth?" Eriol asked. "Once you get home, you don't sound like that at all." Kenneth didn't notice what he said and threw two wet books at Eriol.

"Shut up." Kenneth muttered.

"What's this?" Eriol asked, referring to the books. "And why are they wet?" Kenneth didn't reply. He silently went to his room, Eriol, being an observant person, saw splashed water also on his polo. "_What's with that guy? Did he go swimming or something?" He thought._ He took the two books and looked at them. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Why the heck would Kenneth wet these books? A book made by Dylan de Palma, he also sounded irritated. I wonder…………."

**xoxoxo One day xoxoxo (another)**

Kenneth was quietly reading the wet book he bought about a week ago. He let them dry and now they are, except that all the pages are sorta crumbled out. He sighed and just continued reading. Shara took a small peek at her brother and sighed, a small view from her room. She sighed and looked at two books at her hands. She sighed and closed the door. Then…………

"Tadaima." Li voiced out. He sat on one single chair and threw his bag anywhere. "I hate that practice."

"Okairi." Kenneth replied with another sigh as he changed the page.

"Eh? What happened to that book? Did it go to the bathroom?" Li joked.

"No," Kenneth replied.

"sigh She got that all wet didn't she?"

"………….."

"Okairi, Li," Eriol greeted with a smile.

"Nani?" Kenneth muttered with another huge sigh. This time, the letters were all smudged out. He stood up and threw the book on the table.

"What happened?" Li asked.

"This is useless." Kenneth muttered. "I'm out."

"Where are you going then?" Eriol asked.

"Dunno." Kenneth answered simply. He walked outside with no word.

"Do you think those guys are going better to worse?" Eriol asked. Li sighed and sat down on the sofa.

"Dunno either." He answered.

"Li-kun!" Shara shouted as loud as she can.

"Shara!"

Meanwhile………….

Kenneth was walking to a place called: 'Loner's' if you know what I mean.

"_sigh Is it really hard to have a sister?" Kenneth thought. "If I think about it, she's just a big bother to me esp. when we got here in Japan. She's always shouting and stuff, she knows those things irritate me."_

Then………

"Del Lavia?" A familiar voice muttered.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"It's weird seeing you here." A girl with raven hair said.

"Huh?" Kenneth muttered out.

"You're not the kind of person that goes out; you're the kind of person that likes to stay indoors, right?" The girl asked. Kenneth gave her a slight nod. "So, what happened?"

"What?"

"De Lavia, what the hell happened? I can see it in your eyes."

"Is it, that obvious?" Kenneth asked. "Kee?" Kee sighed and heard her stomach grumble.

"So, wanna go out?" She asked calmly.

"Wha-"

"It's noon and we haven't eaten yet, so?" Kee asked again.

"Sure."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Shara! For goodness sakes, calm down!" Li shouted out.

"Iie! Look at what I've done! Onii-chan's gonna kill me!" Shara shot back with worried eyes.

"You've got that right. Now what are we gonna do?" Eriol asked.

"Hmm, it seems that Kenneth won't be going home early so we better clean this up!" Li exclaimed.

"How! This is such a mess. I don't even think that one day would be enough!" Eriol added.

"We have to try." Shara nodded.

"Well, we better make this quick!" Li said as he started to mop the floor…….

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"So, what happened with you, De Lavia?" Kee asked as she took a bite on her stake.

"Nothing much," Kenneth replied.

"What do you mean nothing much?" Kee asked with a raised eyebrow. "Sister getting on your nerves?"

"How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess- So, what happened?"

"sigh Shara always gets me in trouble. Sometimes, she ruins my stuff and she shows no appreciation of what I do."

"Ok, give me a time when she got you in trouble. That sounds totally impossible for a girl like her."

"Sure, I'll give one." Kenneth related. "You see, I was walking home one night, I went to Gianina's store to buy some new books, she asked me if I can stay awhile so, I nodded. When I was going home, I sighed as I remembered that I have tons of homework to do, so I started to run back. When I got there, oh man, I lost my head, I saw my things, all messed up, and some even missing. Why? Because she was running around chasing Li, darn it. She didn't even notice what she was stepping on or throwing. She also destroyed my project which took me 2 days to finish. The next day, I got a low score and my project was a mess!"

"Hmm, is that all?"

"I'm not even getting there yet."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"We're never gonna make it!" Shara screamed.

"Just shut up! This is all your fault!" Li shouted back.

"Will you guys stop that and clean up this mess!" Eriol exclaimed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"She sounds like a lot of pain." Kee said as she sat on a bench.

"Yeah." Kenneth sighed. "So, what should I do?"

"I'm not good at these things, consider I don't have a sibling, but, I think you should talk to her. She's your sister after all, well; I guess that's all I can say."

"Do you think that'll help?"

"Hmm, I also think that you should have patience with her, she's a childish girl. That's how things goes. If she gets you pissed real bad, just ignore it."

"Eh?"

"sigh"

"I just hope my project doesn't get all messed up. Deadline's tomorrow and it's gonna be half my grade."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we only caught up half of the school year so were provided to do it."

"Hmm, so, what're you supposed to do?"

"Make some reports."

"Ok. How long did it take you?"

"About 1 week and three days."

"Oh………."

"So, do you think your advice will help?"

"Look here, I'm not a magician or a fortune teller, you asked for my advice you I gave you mine."

"I guess you're right." Kee sighed and stood up.

"Well, thanks for the time De Lavia. Ja," She said as she walked from him. Kenneth didn't say a word and went straight back home…………..

When he got there……………..

"Tadaima," he said as he placed his shoes by the side of the door. Li, hearing him come, quickly ran to him and greeted back.

"Okairi!" He said with a nervous tone. Kenneth looked at him confused.

"What the heck happened?" He asked. Li looked at him and answered, still with nervous tone.

"Nothing? How come you asked?"

Kenneth sighed and walked passed him. Li ran next to him, trying hard to make sure that he doesn't go to his room.

"Where you going?" He asked. (Li)

"Kitchen, why?" Kenneth asked back. Li sighed and muttered.

"Good."

"Eh?"

"Nandemonay!" Li replied back quickly. "What are you waiting for! Haiyaku!" He said and pushed Kenneth to the kitchen.

"Nani?" Kenneth spoke. They got to the kitchen.

"What was that for?" Kenneth asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Li asked, hiding something.

"Huh, what do you mean huh? You know what I mean."

"No, I particularly don't know."

"sigh Whatever."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Like what everyone says, people change. Everything does, it happens it our normal lives and the days that pass us by. To tell the truth, I never like changes. I always want things the way they are today, I never want it. But, time passes us by quickly. We don't even notice that we change, and sometime, we know it at the end. We don't really notice things at start, but as we go on, we start to see them clearly as what they are. But, sometimes, change isn't the best thing waiting for you around the corner. It may not always be perfect, actually, everything isn't. Sometimes, it's the hardest thing to bear, especially, when it comes to emotion. Kenneth, a calm and cool guy, might change too. People change, they're no God. He might turn from calm to frustrated. Shara, his younger sibling might not like that, but, it may also be her fault. Sometimes, we don't notice, we don't see, we hate change but, we don't know that, we're the one making it. Simple mistakes can bring either good or bad fortune. Things can't always go your way, can it? Kenneth, he might change, for a simple mistake a girl named Shara did. Change can happen anywhere, anytime, on any person. I can feel the slight changes of my surroundings. I can see it, it starts to grow. I know there's nothing I can, just to look at it. I hate change, really. Change brings people to drift apart, separately. Will this change occur between Shara and Kenneth? Bring them both apart? A simple change of love to hatred or frustration can bring two people apart, set them away. Will Shara and Kenneth drift away, slowly, for a small mistake? Can they even patch things up? **

_**FIND OUT! **_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry about the stuff about change, I just thought that, it may be some help. But, I think it wasn't. sigh Sorry about it. To tell you the truth, I really hate change. Cause, one day you'll see them by with you, laughing and having fun, the next thing we're going our separate ways, drifting apart. I feel change occur in my life every second. Sometimes I try to act like what I as before. I try to make things go back as before. But, it's really useless. I'm quite immature really, hmm, I may not sound like it though, I think. But, as I hate it, change sometimes, it isn't all that bad. We all just have to look at the bright side of life, even though that may be the hardest thing to do, when everything looks hopeless. Hmm, I love writing things like this especially when I get blank or when u feel like it. Hmm, I really like writing this kind of things, something to help out others, though, things are easier said than done. Hmm, I think that long enough, I hope it helped you! And sorry if it was, lame, like that. Well, bye!_

_Ja!  
_

_-Shei Fa_


	21. Oniichan? Imoto? 2

Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Author's Note: Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter and don't worry, I'll continue updating this!

Chapter 21: Onii-chan? Imoto?

-Friends

"So, uhm, Kenneth, what's up?" Li asked.

"Huh?"

"You know, this and that."

"What the heck is wrong with you Li?" Kenneth asked.

"Eh? Nothing, like I said, I'm pretty fine!"

"Nothing?"

"Yeah, nothing!"

"Whatever."

In Kenneth's room………………

A blue eye was peeking out of Kenneth's room, wearing spectacles.

"What the heck is he doing with him!" Eriol muttered.

"Eriol-san, daskete." Shara said.

"Hai!"

In the Kitchen…………..

"Li, where's Shara?" Kenneth asked and put his glass in the sink.

"Eh? I……I…….She…….eto…….uhm………."

Kenneth gave him a: so, what? Look. Li looked at his right, trying to think of something.

"_What now?" He thought. _

"Li?"

"I…………….I………..I………Eriol…………She…………go…………"

"Whatever, it's ok; I'm going to my room." Kenneth sighed. (He likes to sigh, doesn't he?)

"What? You can't!" Li shouted as a reply. Kenneth turned to him with a confused look.

"What? Why?" He asked. A big sweat drop formed at the back of Li's head.

"Eto……….."

"Hmm, ja." Kenneth said. He was already in front of his door. He held the doorknob when.

"Don't!" Li said as he pushed Kenneth from the door.

"What the!" Kenneth shot back. "Get off of me Li!"

"Hai." Li replied and stood up. He helped Kenneth stand up too.

"What the heck was that for?" Kenneth asked. "I'm out."

"Wait!"

But………..it was too late…………..Kenneth had already turned the doorknob. He went in and……………………..

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Shara! Get out!" He shouted.

"Demo……onii-chan." Shara tried to explain.

"Iie, uruse, just, get out." Kenneth muttered.

"Demo…………….."

"Just get out……" Kenneth faced the other way. "Out."

"Hai………….." Shara said with solemn tone. She passed Kenneth and sighed. She went outside and Kenneth slammed the door as hard as he can. Shara went to the living room. She saw Li and Eriol watching T.V. She sat with them. Li and Eriol could hear her small sobs.

"Shara?" Li voiced as he sat next to her.

"…………"

"I know it hurts but……"

"It's ok Li, it's all my fault anyways. I shouldn't have ran to his room, I shouldn't have chased you there, I just shouldn't have." Shara replied.

"Eh?"

Shara sounded different. She sounds so mature and responsible like she wasn't even the Shara the past days. She was lonely, she felt very sorry for what she's done.

"Shara………" Li mumbled out. Shara wiped her tears away and smiled, gently.

"So, do you think he'll forgive me?" She asked. Then, tears started to fall from her eyes. They were flowing, but, she didn't care, she kept smiling. Li felt sorry for her.

"We just have to look at the bright side then." Eriol replied.

"Eh?"

"I guess you're right." Shara nodded. Then, there was small silence. Shara sighed and hugged a small pillow. "Onii-chan, I never understood how he felt until now."

"What do you mean, Shara?" Eriol asked.

"I, I was always there to bother him. I could always see in his eyes that he was irritated but, I was stubborn. I never really cared, cause, I knew he would just sigh and calmly go. I guess I've abused that kindness. I shouldn't have. Now, look what I've done."

Eriol and Li looked at their cousin. She was always happy and cheerful, now, she's solemn as dead.

"sigh We just have to figure out one thing to make him forgive you." Li suggested.

"Iie." Shara replied silently.

"Nani? Are you sure?" Eriol asked.

"I have to do this myself." Shara explained. "I did this, I should be the one to patch things up. That's all I can do."

"But………"

"Iie, Li. I am grateful for your help, but, I have to do this, me, me only."

"Ok."

"Arigato."

In Kenneth's room……………..

Kenneth was standing blank, his eyes were covered by his tan bangs, his eyes were looking nowhere, he was standing at the back of his door. He sighed again. He looked at his ambience, it was a total mess. He sighed and straightened up. He started to clean it. Picking up everything and putting them back properly. Then, he passed some pieces of paper. It was his report. It was all ripped up, well, not ripped into pieces, it just had some scratch and dirt, and you can't even read it clearly. He sighed and just continued on.

Outside, they can hear him cleaning up his room. With sounds of things being put back, on shelves, desk. His room was pretty messy, Shara and Li were running around it that lead up to this mess.

"He must be cleaning his room now." Shara muttered.

"I guess so." Li replied.

"It's gonna be a hard day." Shara mumbled.

……………………………………………………………………………next day…………………………………………………………………………….

**RING! RING! RING!**

A long chestnut haired boy heard the sound of his ranging alarm. He sat up, he's very, very tired and sleepy. He looked at the clock and lied down back.

"_Hmm, as I remember, I slept 4:30 am, now, it's 7'o clock. I only got almost half 3 hours of sleep." Kenneth calculated. Without knowing it, he fell asleep once more._

_Outside…………………._

"I wonder how Kenneth's doing. It's 7 and he hasn't got out of his room yet." Eriol wondered.

"I'm finished." Shara said and stood up quickly.

"What?" Li asked. "It's only 7 and you're going?" Shara took her bag and went outside.

"Don't worry, you'll see me at school!" She replied and closed the door. After that, she rested her back on the door and sighed. "I just want onii-chan to eat without seeing me." She muttered and walked away.

"I wonder where's she's going." Li said. "This early."

"But, I'm more worried about Kenneth." Eriol replied. "What are we going to do, wake him up?"

"Huh? Why are you worried about that?"

"Because, I can still hear him cleaning your mess about 2:30."

"Hey! It's not entirely my fault."

"Whatever, so, we gonna wake him up?"

"Yeah, he doesn't like not going to school and stuff."

"Ok, then." Eriol went to Kenneth's room and took a small peak. "Eh? This guy's amazing, he cleaned his room all to himself!" He exclaimed. He went in and tried waking him up. "Kenneth, Kenneth, wake up." He said. But, Kenneth wouldn't budge, he had his eyes closed and body curled up in his sleep. "Kenneth, Kenneth, we'll be late, you know that?"

"Eh?" Finally, a small mutter came out of his breath.

"sigh Wake up will you?" Eriol repeated.

"What?" Kenneth sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?"

"7:15 am." Eriol replied.

"Huh?"

"7: 15 am," Eriol replied again. "Stand up and eat will you?" Kenneth nodded and tried to stand up. He was so weak, actually, sleepu. "Oh man Kenneth, what happened to you?"

"Nothing."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

A certain midnight haired girl with golden eyes was walking, solemnly alone. She was going somewhere, nowhere.

"I guess onii-chan has been woken up." She muttered. For some reason, her feet were leading her somewhere. She really didn't care. She was full of regret. That's the only thing she was thinking about.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kenneth was eating his breakfast like normal, no sounds at all. Eriol and Li was looking at him.

"He doesn't even ask where Shara is." Li whispered.

"I know, he must really be irritated." Eriol whispered back.

"You know, I can hear you guys clearly." Kenneth said. Li and Eriol widened their eyes and back up a little bit, in a silly style.

"What are you talking about?" Li replied. "We weren't talking."

"Yeah, just, a little, something." Eriol added.

Kenneth raised an eyebrow and continued eating.

"sigh Please don't talk about those things for awhile." He muttered. He stood up and almost collapsed. He shook his head, "Oh man, I'm so tired out." He walked to the bathroom and went in.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Shara crossed a familiar store, it was the Tomachi Bookstore. She went in and looked around.

"Ohayo, watashi wa Gianina desu. It's nice to see you here, you're new." A girl with long plum hair greeted.

"Eto, ohayo, I'm de Lavia Shara." She replied with a silent tone.

"de Lavia? You're Kenneth's sister aren't you?"

Shara's eyes widened a bit and sighed. "Hai." She muttered.

"So, here for her novel too?"  
"Not really, I just wanna look around."

"Ok."

Shara nodded and walked around.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"What the heck is taking him so long there!" Li exclaimed. "We'll be late!"

"Yeah, I might say. Kenneth doesn't take a bath so long." Eriol added.

"I can't take this! I'll barge right in!"

"Knock first you know, you don't have an idea what you'll see there." Eriol smirked. Li sighed. He knocked on the door and voiced.

"Kenneth! For crying out loud! Faster would you!" Li shouted. Then……..

**BANG!**

Sounds of bottles of shampoo, soap and other bathroom things fall.

"What the heck is he doing there?" Eriol asked.

"I think he fell asleep." Li replied.

"Nani!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Shara kept looking around the bookstore. Either she's looking around or just walking blank.

"Eto, ane, what's wrong with her?" Justin asked, pointing to Shara.

"I don't know Justin, she seems pretty lonely." Gianina replied.

"Then I'll go help her!" Justin said and jumped off the cashier. Gianina tried to stop him but you know little brothers, they never listen.

"sigh He never learns." Gianina muttered.

"Konichiwa!" Justin greeted Shara. Shara looked at him; she saw a great big smile on his face. Kenneth doesn't do that, he keeps things in a silent face.

"Konichiwa," Shara replied. She held his face and gently brushed it. "I wonder how it is to have an ototo."

"Eh?" Justin muttered. Shara closed her eyes for a bit, still holding his face.

"Arigato." She muttered under her breath. She opened her eyes and smiled lightly at him. Then, she walked from him. Justin looked at her and smiled.

"Matte!" He shot back. Shara looked back at him and asked.

"Naze?"

"I just want to know, what's bothering you?" Justin asked.

"Eh?" Shara replied in surprise.

"Doshite? Daijoubu?" Justin asked. "You look blank."

"Eh? Daijoubu, goshinpai naku." Shara replied.

"Iie, you're hiding something, what is it?" Justin asked. Shara sighed and looked at the time.

"Hmm, I better go." She said and went to the door. "Ja!" She said and ran to school.

"Bye!" Justin waved.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Kenneth, next time, take a bed when you fell asleep in the bathroom!" Li exclaimed.

"Shut up Li and jus run!" Eriol replied.

"Well, I wouldn't be running now if someone hasn't slept in the bathroom." Li shot back.

"…………" (Kenneth)

"Darn!"

……………………………………………………………………after awhile………………………………………………………………………………….

Shara reached school by the left side of the path leading to it, the left turn, then………..

"Onii-chan?" She mumbled. Kenneth, Li and Eriol were from the right part. Kenneth didn't notice her, still feeling irritated and tired. He passed her by running. Shara paused there and looked down.

"Shara?" Li asked.

"Iie." She replied and ran to school.

"I wonder if this is gonna end." Eriol muttered.

"I hope it will."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Shara, Kenneth, Li and Eriol reached school in time. But, something was very different. Shara sat quietly in her desk and sighed. She didn't get up.

"Ne, what happened to her?" Sakura asked.

"Long story, mainly: Kenneth got angry with her." Li replied.

"Eh? Doshite?" Tomoyo asked.

"That's the long story." Eriol replied back.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

School was still the same old same old for the other students but really different for Shara and Kenneth. Shara and Kenneth kept quiet. Shara just sat on her desk as the school continued. Kenneth didn't mind her at all. He'll fail just because of her. He's also feeling drowsy all the time. He's been scolded in every class he's been in, because of sleeping of. Sakura, Li, Tomoyo and Eriol haven't got the foggiest clue how to patch things up between the two siblings. Kee noticed that her advice didn't go well or Kenneth didn't do it.

"_What's wrong with that guy? He seems to quiet than he is. I'll talk to him later, for some reason, I wanna know what happened. But, I usually don't care. Strange…………." Kee thought. _

Meanwhile, Christian was thinking a little bit of Kee is, but, for Shara. He was worried. He's an older brother like Kenneth, Sarah's his younger sister, so, he probably wants to help her out too.

"_I wonder what's wrong with Shara. She's usually pretty preppy at these times. She would always smile and talk to Li and the others, not, she seems kind of blank. I wonder why. I'll ask her later, if she doesn't mind." _

So, will talking to them be the best way or, will it make it worse?

…………………………………………………………………………Lunch Break………………………………………………………………………...

(Remember, these all happened at the same time)

"Kenneth, where are you going?" Li asked, waving at him, offering him a seat. Kenneth looked at the persons seating at it, it includes Shara. He can feel his grip tighten the hold of the pieces of paper in his hands. He calmed to down and sighed.

"Iie, I have to pass a report." He said and walked from them.

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" Sakura asked.

"Dunno, he's got a world of his own." Eriol replied. Shara looked at all of them and stood up.

"I, I have to go too. Something's just……………." Shara said and took her lunch, quickly leaving the group.

"Matte!" Tomoyo exclaimed. But, Shara ran from them, heading somewhere, totally unknown. She was running, not minding where, just running. She didn't care nor notice those who pass by or bump her. Then, she ran across a certain someone.

"Shara?" He muttered. But, she just ran pass by him. "Matte!" He called out and ran after her.

Meanwhile…………

Kenneth was walking to a classroom, to pass his report all messed up. He's gonna fail, he knows it. He walked by when Kee gazed on him.

"_I wonder where his going. I better follow." _She said and silently went with him, eto……secret agent style.

Kenneth reached the room and passed his report. A female teacher with brown hair let loose and glassed read his report.

"What is this?" She asked, throwing the papers at him.

"It's my report, Ms. Kusama." Kenneth replied, calmly.

"Nani?" She exclaimed to herself. She was Kusama Shardae, most feared teacher especially in being strict. A lot of students are afraid of her. She's strict in almost everything. She also criticizes students very hard that a lot hate her. She's gonna be your least favorite teacher of all. "This is no report lad, this is trash."

"…………"

"So, no excuse, e? You know that I'll be giving you a failing grade here, right?"

"…………….."

"But don't worry, half of your work here are pretty well and keeps improving, you won't fail that bad."

"……….."

"Silent one, e? Give me an excuse. I want it now."

"Eh?"

"Didn't you hear that lad, I want to know why this report you call is just plain trash." Shardae asked. She walked to him and looked at him head to toe. "I've heard a lot about you, de Lavia Kenneth, you have outstanding grade especially in music and theme writing. In my class, I've heard your name a million times from my female students, I've confiscated a lot of love letters just for you. Your teachers admire you too, for being a great student and all. But, what's with your report, it's not what I expected from a student like you."

"……………….."

"Shees, you're a quiet one, you can go now." Shardae exclaimed. "But you know you'll have a failing grade."

Kenneth nodded silently and picked up his report.

"You can throw that trash out of here." Shardae said and walked away from him. "And next time I here your name, I'll tell what kind of trash you make. I don't want lies circling around this campus, Mr. de Lavia, like they say, honesty is the best policy." Kenneth lowered his head and started to walk away. "Demo, goshinapai naku de Lavia, you're a quiet one, I like that." Kenneth didn't listen and walked on. Shardae smirked at this and saw the door closed.

"So, that report, ne?" A familiar voice asked out.

"Eh?" Kenneth replied and looked to where the voice was. He saw a girl with long raven hair and crimson red eyes, standing with her back coolly laid on the wall next to the door.

"You should know better." Kee replied as she straightened up. "So, bad day?"

"Couldn't you guess?" Kenneth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really," Kee replied. "I heard."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

(Shara's time when Kenneth was passing his report and sutff.)

"Shara?" Christian mumbled when he saw her pass him by. "Wait!" He called out but, she was out of sight. "I better talk to her." He muttered and ran after him. He searched every corner and sight where his eyes can put. "Eh! Kanojo wa doko desu ka!" (-not sure about this)

**(Sakura and the others)**

"I wonder where Shara went." Tomoyo wondered. "This isn't like them at all."

"Yeah, and neither is Kenneth. They're both acting weird." Sakura added. "Li, Eriol, what happened to them?" Sakura asked.

"Eto………….." Li muttered. Eriol kept silent and looked up to the sky.

"Guys?" Tomoyo asked. Still, there was no answer or response.

"Li, Eriol?" Sakura said once again. Li and Eriol sighed and nodded.

"Kenneth and Shara fought last night." Li replied.

"Nani!" Tomoyo and Sakura shot back.

"sigh I knew you guys would do that." Eriol mumbled.

**(Shara and Christian)**

Christian searched almost everywhere his feet could follow. Exhausted and panting for air, he decided to stand still for awhile.

"I never thought Shara could run or even walk that fast." He mumbled. "But, I really hope she's fine." (Hmm, if I want to tell you, he doesn't really sound like that, watch out for the really last chapter and you'll know what I'm talking about.)

"Christian?" A familiar voice asked out.

"Eh? Shara?" Christian replied and looked at the girl beside her.

"Hai." She replied with a smile.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"So, Shara, what were you doing running out like that?" Christian asked.

"Actually, I have…………I have no idea myself………" She muttered out, as a reply.

"Eh?" Christian looked at her. She has her face down and sadness painted, no doubt, her face. He can feel a large amount of doubt and loneliness surrounds her. He sighed and tapped her shoulder. "You can tell me what's wrong. I think I can help."

Shara looked at him, he was smiling again. She felt happiness cover her face, she smiled back as well, but, thoughts of Kenneth was still in her head.

"Demo……."

"Daijoubu, Shara. Tell me what it is."

"(smiles back, much brighter.) Hai."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Author's Note: So, do you think I should put Kenneth and Kee pairing while Shara and Christian? Please send me back a review about this. I really need it, well, I hope you like this chapter and don't worry, Kenneth and Shara will patch things up, daijoubu!_

_-Shei Fa_


	22. Oniichan? Imoto? 3

Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Author's Note: Eto, Shara and Kenneth start to drift apart while getting close to their friends after a small advice

Chapter 22: Onii-chan? Imoto?

-After advice, getting closer

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Nani? He……..Kenneth got mad?" Christian asked again. "Sounds so impossible."

"I know demo, I should've thought about things first. I never really thought about onii-chan's feelings." She muttered.

"I really think you should say sorry."

"Sounds simple, onii-chan…………………..it's just……………………………….eto………………uhm…………"

"Sounds too simple? Impossible. Sorry is the best word to starts patching up things."

"How do you know it's true?"

"(smiles) Shara, I'm a brother like Kenneth too. He isn't the only person with an imoto you know."

"Eh? You have a sister, Christian?"

"Hai, her name is Sarah. She's just 14 yrs. old. But, it doesn't mean she hasn't brought me to the edge yet."

"Huh?"

"Shara, sorry is the best thing to say before other things." Christian smiled at her. "Sorry, seems to be the hardest word, ne?"

"I guess you're right." Shara mumbled as response. "Demo, how can I say that even if……………………………."

"He won't even listen?"

"How'd you know?"

"Simple guess," Christian smiled. "I've had a lot of experience. I'm not really a Kenneth kind of guy."

"Sure." Shara smiled. "So, say sorry?" Christian nodded and looked at the sky.

"The sky is so blue, ne?" He asked.

"Nani? Christian-kun?" Shara asked. Christian looked at her with his calm blue eyes. He could feel her happiness grow back. She called him Christian-kun again, unlike earlier. He smiled at her and nodded. Shara could feel her blood rushing to her rosy white cheeks. She could feel her heart beat faster like a horse. She smiled back, with a faint blush of pink on her.

"Hai, I agree." He replied.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Oh man, Kenneth and Shara didn't come back!" Li exclaimed, they were (Sakura, Li, Tomoyo and Eriol) walking back to their classroom.

"Yeah, I don't even get it, why'd Kenneth get that angry for such a small thing?" Tomoyo asked.

"She's right, I don't know why. It seems too simple for Kenneth." Sakura added.

"You have a point there but, it seems that all those things that Shara did ago filled him up and he couldn't keep it anymore." Li explained.

"Nani?" Sakura asked.

"Shara has always bother Kenneth, this and that. Kenneth has always been calm with her, but, it seems that he couldn't take it anymore." Eriol explained.

"Demo, it doesn't really sound like Kenneth to be angry at Shara like that." Sakura replied.

"(nods) Hai." Tomoyo agreed.

"People have different attitudes at different times," Li replied. "Yeah, I know, seems impossible that Kenneth become that angry. But, he's only human, people change as time pass."

"Li's right, humans have different attitudes, they don't stay the same all the time." Eriol added.

"I guess your right." Tomoyo nodded.

"Yeah, pretty agreeable." Sakura agreed as well. "So, I think we should help Shara patch things up between them."

"Yeah, Sakura, pretty good idea." Tomoyo replied.

"Iie, bad idea." Li said.

"Nani?" Tomoyo asked. "Naze, Li-kun?"

"Iie, we shouldn't help her. I tried to help her last night but all she said was: "I have to do this myself. I did this; I should be the one to patch things up. That's all I can do." Li replied.

"Hai, I agree with Li." Eriol added. "I heard what she said, loud and clear. Shara wants to handle things on her own, we let her."

"Demo…………." Sakura muttered. "What if-"

"Iie, Sakura," Li replied and faced her. He looked at her deeply and sighed. "I know, I trust Shara, she can do this." Sakura looked back at the amber red eyes that she loved. She nodded and smiled.

"Hai, I trust her too." She replied. Li smiled at her and looked back at Eriol. Sakura could feel her blood rush back to her face. Tomoyo looked at her best friend. She chuckled, knowing that Sakura was blushing like hell.

"Sakura-chan." Tomoyo muttered.

"Let's go you guys," Eriol said.

"Hai!" Tomoyo replied and pulled Sakura with her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Shara?" Christian voiced. They too, were going back to their room. Shara sighed and looked at him.

"Naze? Christian-kun?" She asked.

"Daijoubu?" He asked.

"Eh? Nani?"

"Dajoubu desu ka?"

"Eto, hai." Shara replied. She looked at him and he smiled. She blushed pure red.

"Uhm, Christian-kun? What was that for?" She asked timidly.

"I wanted to know how you felt after talking to me." Christian replied. "It seems that it didn't pretty much help. But, I'm relieved that I heard you say, daijoubu desu."

Shara smiled at this. She never knew that she was that of him.

"_I owe Christian a lot. He's been a good friend and brother-like guy with me. sighs If only he'd like me back……………." Shara thought. "Demo, my mind is still full thoughts of onii-chan. What would I do, would sorry be enough? I don't know……………."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kenneth and Kee were also walking back to their rooms. Both quiet, there was a cover of silence upon them. They were just walking back to class, same old. Then………..

"Hey," Kenneth muttered. Kee let out a 'mmm', sound.

"Free tomorrow?" Kenneth asked calmly. Kee looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"Nani?" She voiced.

"Naze, something wrong with that?"

"Not really."

"So, you free?"

"Yeah, why ask?"

"Nothing really, feel like it."

"Not my kind of excuse." Kee replied and sighed. "But, if it's worth my time."

"Your choice, if not, fine with me." Kenneth replied "I don't control you."

"Good answer," Kee smirked. "Sure, why not?"

"Cool," Kenneth replied, his eyes still gazing at the path in front of him. Kee sighed and looked at the teenage boy with her.

"_Kenneth is this calm and cool guy when Shara's this girl with the upside down attitude. Why the heck did they end up as siblings?" Kee thought with huge wonder._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Shara and Christian were walking through the left path back to their room. Kee and Kenneth were walking by the right path while Li and the other were walking through the path that leads straight to the door. Let's see what happens if they pass each other………………………….

"Matte!" Li ordered and stopped suddenly.

"Eh? Naze Li?" Sakura asked.

"Stay still, something's going on." Li replied.

"Nani? Li what the-"

"Eriol, keep quiet. Hide!" Li ordered and pulled Sakura to the back of trash can.

"Eh?" Sakura muttered and blushed, feeling Li's warm hand brushed unto hers. She smiled at this.

"Li, what's this all about?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo nodded along.

"Just hide would you!" Li shouted impatiently. Eriol backed a little from his cousin's voice and looked at Tomoyo.

"No choice ne?" Tomoyo asked with a smile. Eriol smiled as well and nodded. He held Tomoyo's hand gently and pulled her at the back of some lockers.

"Eto……." Tomoyo muttered.

"Eh?" Eriol asked.

"Iie," Tomoyo replied and shook her head. "Nandemonay." Eriol looked at Li who has signaling them to quiet down.

"Eto……………Li……." Sakura mumbled.

"Naze, Sakura?" Li asked and looked at her. Sakura looked at her hand with a faint blush of pink on her. Li looked as well and blushed. He was still holding her hand! He quickly let go of her hand and looked the other way. Eriol and Tomoyo chuckled at this.

"Wait, quiet down, look!" Li said and pointed of what was in front of him. Everyone looked as well and gasped at surprise. You wanna know? READ!

Christian and Shara, Kee and Kenneth, were looking at each other, face to face, there was one door parting them, the door back to class.

"Hey," Kee greeted and raised her right hand.

"Eh? Hello," Christian replied. He looked at the golden eyed girl with him, she was looking at her brother. "Shara?" He muttered.

Kee sighed, she knew that Kenneth was doing the same. She sighed again.

"E-" Sakura was about to shout when Li covered her mouth and shook his head. She nodded and he let got of her.

"Onii-chan………" Shara muttered under her breath. But, Kenneth kept his mouth shut.

"So?" Kee muttered to Kenneth. Kenneth shook his head. Shara saw this and had the wrong idea.

"Kee must be using this to make onii-chan angrier with me! Darn!" Shara thought in fury. "Oh man!"

Christian felt a new aura surround her.

"Shara?" He muttered again. Kee sighed at this.

"I'm getting impatient with this! If de Lavia doesn't make a darn move, I'm so out!" She thought. She sighed and looked at her hand. "I don't think these guys want to go inside, sigh I'm outta here." Kee looked at the three of them and shook her head. She walked to the door and opened it.

"Matte!" Christian said and held Kee's wrist. Shara gasped a bit at this, but, her eyes were still set on Kenneth. Kee, looked at her wrist held by, Christian, until now, she denies what she feels about him. She can feel the faint blush of pink run through face.

"Let go!" She said hastily and pulled her hand of his touch. She hid her blushing face and stood there, her back facing them. "If you don't wanna go in, suit yourselves." She said and closed the door. Shara made an hmm sound and went in as well.

"Kenneth?" Christian asked. Kenneth looked at him.

"Make sure," he replied and went in as well. Christian looked at the closed door and sighed.

"Sure." He mumbled and followed.

Li, Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol sighed at the same time and stood up.

"What was that?" Li asked.

"Dunno," Sakura simply answered.

"Me too," Tomoyo added. "Demo, it bothers me to see Kenneth and Kee together."

"Huh?" Li asked.

"Same goes here," Eriol nodded. "They seem to be close."

"I really hope they don't." Sakura spoke.

"Me too," Li agreed. "But, who knows? She might've changed."

"What do you mean might've? She has changed." Eriol said.

"Yeah, Kee doesn't pretty much care. She seems as calm and cool as……………" Sakura said.

"Kenneth?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yup," Sakura nodded.

"Ahem," a female voiced out. Li, Tomoyo, Sakura and Eriol just felt shivers cover them. They slowly turned their heads to their backs…………

"Ms. Fukami!" They exclaimed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"sigh That was close." A girl with auburn hair muttered.

"Yeah, Ms. Fukami heard us loud and clear." A boy with amber eyes added.

"Good thing she didn't suspect a thing," a girl with deep purple eyes said.

"And didn't get us into big trouble." A teen with spectacles agreed.

"What do you guys mean?" A voice from behind asked.

"NANI!" They all exclaimed.

"Eh? Daijoubu?" She asked.

"Shara, don't scare us like that." Li sighed.

"Huh? Did I scare you?" Shara asked.

"Not really, just surprise." Eriol rephrased.

"Oh, gomen, so, what are you guys talking about?" Shara asked.

"Uhm………..nothing…………..none of your business." Li replied.

"Ok, sure." Shara agreed.

"Matte! Look!" Li pointed out. Everyone gasped in surprise, especially Shara. Kenneth and Kee were……………..were………………………..chatting and walking together.

"Nani! This is so impossible!" Shara exclaimed and ran from the group.

"Shara, matte!" Eriol voiced to stop her, but, she wasn't there anymore.

"I don't blame her, of all the people, he has to choose Kee." Sakura said.

"But, she doesn't know what Kee's done to you right?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah. So, this is her personal problem?" Eriol replied.

"(nods) Guess so, then, what's it all about?" Li asked.

"I don't know." Sakura replied. "Shara isn't the kind that, just hates people without reason."

"You think she got angry at Kee seeing her with Kenneth?" Tomoyo asked.

"Iie, impossible, if you ask me, she'd be happy." Li answered.

"But, in this case, she ran away." Eriol added.

"I wonder why………….." Sakura wondered.

"I really hope she doesn't go anywhere stupid." Li replied. They all nodded with him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kenneth and Kee talk

"So, am I gonna pick you up?" Kenneth asked.

"Iie, just go to the park, you'll see me there." Kee replied. Kenneth nodded. When they reached the school gate, they went separately.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….Shara ran to who knows where. She ran until she bumped into someone she knew well.

"Eto…………gomen." Shara apologized.

"Daijoubu Shara." A calm, gentle voice replied. Shara's eyes widened in surprise. She looked at the person she bumped into………

"Christian!" She exclaimed.

"Hi." Christian said calmly.

(walking)

Christian noticed that Shara still down to earth sad. He really felt pity for her. Shara isn't the kind of girl that gets all this sad about things. But, people have different personalities.

"_I really want to know how to get Shara back up again." Christian thought. He looked at her and sighed. "She seems so sad, I really don't want to see her like that. I want her to be happy, as well as all my other friends. But, this chance can also be good. They might learn to strengthen their bond, but, if they patch this up. Shara and Sarah are pretty much alike, childish and happy go lucky. I really want to help her……………………how………………hmmm……………." _

Shara glanced at Christian who seem to be thinking pretty hard. She smiled lightly at him.

"I really want to go to the town park." She said.

"Huh?" Christian asked.

"I wanted to go there since I got here in Japan but, things just get in my way."

"Wha?"

"The skies there are so blue, people's faces are painted with happiness."

Christian smiled lightly and nodded.

"It seems so simple there, simple things, happiness."

"……………."

"I wanted to go there, from the start."

"………………."

"With someone very special."

"………….."

"I like the view, very happy people laughing and smiling."

"…………"

"If I could, I'd run to there now, but, something saying me not to."

Then, a good idea struck Christian.

"Uhm, Shara?" He mumbled. Shara looked at him and asked.

"Doshite?"

"I was wondering………"

"Hai?"

"Hmmm, would you like, I mean, if you don't mind."

"Like to what?"

"Hmm, go to the park tomorrow, I mean, with me."

Shara's eyes widened. Christian's eyes didn't face her. It seems that he was avoiding her look. Shara smiled and looked at the path before her.

"Hmm, sounds nice." She answered calmly, with a faint tint of cherry on her face. Christian felt lighter and he smiled.

"Where will we meet?" He asked.

"The park, I guess."

"Huh?"

Shara smiled and nodded.

"Christian, arigato."

"Eh?"

"You've helped me a lot today. You made me feel lighter. Arigato."

"Huh? Uhm, you're welcome. And besides, that's what friends are for, ne?"

Shara smiled and nodded.

"So, at the park?" He asked. Shara nodded and smiled

………………………………………………………………………The next day…………………………………………………………………………..

A certain midnight haired girl was waiting calmly under the shade. She was wearing a purple dress up to her ankles, a blue fisherman's hat and blue sandals. Then, someone tapped her shoulders and she smiled.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"So, what now?" A female voice asked. A teen with long auburn and navy blue eyes kept quiet. Something again was in his head. "Kenneth?"

He shook his head and asked.

"So, do you want to eat or something?" He asked. The female teen shook her head and sighed.

"What's with you? You drag me all the way here for what?" She asked harshly.

"………………."  
Kee shook her head and sighed.

"Let's go." She muttered.

"Huh?"

"This is boring me. Let's go do something."

Kenneth nodded along.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Shara!" A male voice called out with two ice creams in his hands.

"Hmm, matte!" Shara voiced back. She ran to him and took one ice cream. "Hmm, oishi!"

"Hmm, I guess you're right." Christian nodded as well. He licked his ice cream once again and nodded. "This is good!"

"I know! The best!" Shara added.

"Well, let's go."

"Huh?"

"We still have a lot of things in stored."

"Hai!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Kenneth, what the hell is wrong with you?" Kee asked. Kenneth shook his head and sipped some of his coke. "Huh? You've got to be kidding me."

"sigh I feel so………" Kenneth mumbled.

"Feel so what?"

"Overprotective…."

"Eh? Nani?"

"You know, overprotective."

"With who?"

"………….."

"With who?"

"Shara, I guess."

Kee's eyes widened and sighed. She looked at the stretched russet haired teenager with her. She smiled lightly. Looking at her right hand, she gently brushed it on her shadowy hair.

"Hmmm, that's why you're a brother." She said.

"I guess so………"

Kee sighed and looked at the sky. They were eating at a small canteen.

"The sky is so blue…………..it gives me a calm feeling." She muttered.

Kenneth didn't reply. He kept quiet and calm.

"You're afraid, aren't you?" Kee mumbled. Kenneth lowered his head and felt the calm breeze brush though him. There was a small silence between them. Then……………………..

"Christian-kun! Faster!" A familiar voice called out. Kenneth's eyes widened while Kee's lips drew a small smirk.

"Matte Shara-san!" Another familiar voice replied. He ran after the girl before her. Then, they both vanished as time passed. Kenneth looked at his palms and sighed.

"So, that's what you're afraid of." Kee mumbled. "Makes sense………….."

"………….."

"As a brother, I know you'd feel somewhat like that."

"…………"

"Keeping quiet, ne?"

"………….."

"Not gonna help." Kee said and stood up. She walked a inches from the canteen and sighed. "Let's go."

Kenneth looked at her and sighed.

"I guess you're right." He said and walked to her. "I am afraid of what you speak."

"(smirks) But, don't worry."

"Huh?"

"There's still a lot to come."

"A lot to come?"

"Yup, and besides, Christian won't do anything stupid."

"Mmmm………….."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Huh?" Shara paused of running. Christian looked at her and asked.

"Eh? Doshite, what's wrong?" He asked. Shara shook her head and replied.

"I dunno, just had this strange feeling."

"Strange feeling? In what way?"

"Like, someone's watching us, I presume."

"Watching, you've got to be kiddin' me."

"Yeah, maybe, sure."

"Eh?"  
Shara spotted a bench and sat on it. Christian looked at her and his eyes widened.

"_I never noticed………….." He thought. "She seems so……………."_

Shara was calmly sitting on the bench. Something was really bothering her. Christian walked to her with his cobalt eyes watching her. Shara ignored it at first but it seems that he wouldn't stop. She can't help but ask.

"What is it?" Shara asked.

"Eh? Nani?" Christian asked back.

"Huh?"

"Eh?"

"Nani?"

"Wha?"

"Ok! Stop it!" Shara exclaimed. She stood up and she sighed and looked up the blue sky. She smiled with another sigh.

"Shara?" Christian murmured. Shara looked at his azure blue orbs. She can feel her heart beat faster once more. Her golden eyes were staring at him. Christian smiled and nodded.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have stared at you, I should've gave you privacy." He replied and rubbed the back of his head. He laughed out and he sat with her. Shara smiled as well.

"I never noticed, you……………."

"Shara, I what?"

"Nandemonay."

"Eh?"

"Just forget about it, forget about it," Shara replied and shook her head. She smiled and sighed. She looked at the blue sky and closed her golden eyes. Christian smiled at this.

"Hmmm…………" He mumbled. "Hello……………….Goodbye……………….forever."

"Nani?" Shara muttered out.

"They say that, hello will always be the start of goodbye, something we should treasure as lives itself. Do you believe in it?"

"Huh?"

"When you meet someone new, you would always say hello, hi or good day, it doesn't always start with personal words."

"……….."

"But, time passes us by quickly, a lot of people feel deep regret for not doing something important to that special. It might be, I love you, I forgive you, I didn't hate you, or simple sorry."

"………….."

"Hello, after that, it would be simple goodbye forever. Hello has an ending while Goodbye is forever, everlasting." Christian looked at his palms. "I never want things to be that way."

Shara smiled and stood up.

"Shara?" Christian mumbled. She looked at him and held out her hand.

"No one knows that answer Christian." She replied. "We shouldn't think about those things first."

"Eh? Demo………………."

"Hmm, what you say might be true, what you say may not. Life is something we should treasure, like you said, they feel deep regret for not doing something or saying something important to that certain person. But, it could also be feeling deep regret for something he hasn't done in life."

"Nani?"

"If we always think about what would happen in the future, we wouldn't have time to enjoy what in on the road we walk on."

"Yeah, you're right." Christian replied with a smile. He took Shara's hand and stood up.

"You see, we shouldn't always stress ourselves with the future, we should walk slowly and enjoy the path that leads us to it." Shara added. "It wouldn't be that fun."

"Got that right."

"So, where will we go next?"

"Hmmm……….." Christian mumbled as they walked away.

Meanwhile…………….

By the bushes, two souls were watching the two the whole time. They heard everything they said.

"Kenneth?" Kee murmured. Kenneth sighed and shook his head.

"Hmm, I guess your right." Kenneth replied. "I am a brother anyway……….."

"sigh Christian, you know, he's someone a girl would die for."

"Nani?"

"I was just saying that he isn't a stupid person." Kee replied. She stepped out of the shady trees and breathed the fresh air. She faced Kenneth and continued.

"You shouldn't worry about Shara and Christian. They're not stupid as you think."

Kenneth sighed and came out as well. He looked at the blue sky and smiled lightly.

"I guess you're right." He replied. "Christian and Shara, they're not stupid."

"Finally," Kee sighed. "So, what now?"

"………….."

"Still feeling overprotective?"

"Not really."

"So?"

"Hmm……….."

"We finished eating, let's walk."

"Fine with me."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Even though Kee won't show it, he envies Christian and Shara earlier. She loves Christian as well but, she doesn't want it. It would only cause her pain and regret. Kee's thoughts:

"_Christian and Shara make a good pair, I admit. Why? Darn! I didn't want this feeling in me. I don't want it, never! Falling in love is something I despise. Because of that, my mom wouldn't be like this. She wouldn't have been broken hearted. Sakura wouldn't have showed up in my life. Everything would be fine just because of love! Damn! I wouldn't be hating Shara now, I wouldn't even known her. Kenneth wouldn't be by my side, Christian wouldn't be the person in my heart. I would be at peace just because all of this love thing!" Kee cursed. _

"Something bothering you?" A voiced asked to her. She shook her head.

"Nothing," she replied simply.

"You sure? You seem to be swimming in thoughts."

"It's nothing."

"Whatever you say…………………"

"…………."

She looked at the auburn haired teen next to her. He had azure eyes and snowy white skin.

"_For all the darn people it had to be Christian! Kenneth would be nicer, he's quiet and pretty serious!" Kee thought. _

"Eh? What's wrong?" He voiced again. Kee shook her head and sighed.

"Don't mind me." She replied.

"Whatever."

…………………………………………………………………………SUNSET……………………………………………………………………………

"Hmmm, Kire!" Shara voiced to the setting sun.

"I can't agree more." Christian added with a smile.

"Hai!"

The sky was painted with varies of color. Violet, Red, Orange, Yellow, Pink and etc crowded the sky with their colors. A lot of people give this view a great awe.

"This is such a wonderful view." From afar, another voice said.

"Hmm………….." The girl beside him replied.

"Huh?"

"Doshite?"

Kenneth faced his right to see…………….

"Hmm, he's not stupid." Kee replied coolly.

"sigh I know." Kenneth replied, his eyes still set on his sister and her 'friend.'

"She's old now Kenneth, she's pretty and full of life, give her space."

"I am giving her space. I'm not overprotective that much."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what?"

"sigh Shara grows up too, and I know that one day you won't give her space. Gets?"

"Yeah, sorta."

Kee sighed once more and looked at the beautiful sunset before her. Kenneth looked back as well. Silence covered them for awhile when a small voiced uttered out.

"Arigato…………." He mumbled.

Kee smiled lightly and nodded.

"No payment needed." She replied.

"I know I can count on you."

"Whatever."

"Hmm……………………."

……………………………………………………………………………**Next Day………………………………………………………………………….**

A girl with stretched dark hair and brown pale skin had her back coolly placed on a street lamp. The birds were singing and everything was fine. Then, a boy with short midnight hair and sapphire eyes.

"Eh?" He muttered. The girl faced him with her scarlet eyes and smirked.

"I want to talk to you." She replied.

"About what?"

"Something important………………"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Author's Note: Hey! Long time ne? Don't worry, I'll still continue and watch out for the following chapters to come!

Ja!

-Shei Fa


	23. Oniichan? Imoto? 4

Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Author's Note: Seeing her onii-chan and Kee getting closer together, she starts to think that she might use him against her. Shara starts to suspect but, has her attention to Christian. Will those two help patch things up between the siblings? READ AND FIND OUT! Don't worry, I read a review and decided to add something up, I know you'd like it…………………………..

Chapter 23: Onii-chan? Imoto?

-Patch things up, Arigato, **friends and teacher?**

-Hey

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I don't think we should…………….."

"Berario, it's important."

"But, don't you think they should patch things up themselves?"

"Iie, it's taking to long. I hate it."

"Kee, it's just that………….."

"I've talked to Kenneth yesterday, I know he hasn't got the slightest clue how to patch things up."

"So does Shara."

"See."

"I think you're right but……………."

"Kenneth told me something, something you wouldn't believe." The midnight haired girl replied once more. "So, what do you say, Berario Christian?"  
The boy with cobalt eyes kept quiet for a moment. Then, he made up his mind and sighed.

"I understand, ok, I agree." He said. Kee smirked and walked from him. She stopped and faced him.

"Meet me later after school," she said and totally walked away. Christian smiled and nodded.

"Kee may look all icy and cold but she's a real nice person." He murmured to himself. "I know she is………….."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Ohayo class," Mr. Terada greeted.

"Ohayo, Terada sensei." The class greeted back. They sat back to their seats.

"Let's start……………………."  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lunch Break……………..

"I wonder if Kenneth and Shara patched things up already." Sakura said.

"Yeah," Tomoyo added.

"No way, I doubt it." Li replied. "They don't talk and their eyes don't meet."

"Something you won't expect for happy siblings." Eriol added.

"sigh When will this ever end?" Sakura said and slapped her face lightly. Li sighed at this.

"I wish they would too, it's just, forgiving won't be that easy." Li replied.

"Me too, forgiving………." Eriol muttered.

"But, we have to do something." Sakura suggested. "I feel they can't make a step all by themselves."

"We have to trust them, it's the only way." Li replied.

"Hai, it may take forever but they have to make their own move." Eriol added.

"But, it's tak-"

"I know it's taking too long Sakura and Tomoyo," Li explained with a sigh. He looked at his hands and brushed it onto his face. He sighed once more and continued, "If it makes you feel better, when they don't seem to even notice how to make up, I promise we'll make a move. But for now, we should give them a chance."

Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Good idea Li." Tomoyo said.

"Hai," Eriol smiled out. Li sighed again and looked at the blue sky. Then, he noticed someone passing their table. Li waved his hand to him and called out.

"Oy! Christian!" He voiced. Christian, the boy with cerulean eyes, smiled at him and waved back.

"Hey!" He voiced and ran to them. He reached the table and sat beside Li.

"Hey, Christian-kun!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

"Konichiwa, Sakura, Tomoyo Eriol and Li," Christian replied. Tomoyo nodded with him.

"So, Christian, did you see Shara? Or Kenneth?" Eriol asked. Christian shook his head.

"No, well, not really. I saw Kenneth earlier alone, I didn't see Shara."

"Eh? Where'd she go then?" Li asked.

"Dunno, I haven't got the foggiest clue at all." Eriol added.

"What kind of cousins are you? You don't know or haven't got a clue where to find one of your cousins." Tomoyo sighed.

"We're not all that perfect Tomoyo." Eriol smiled. Tomoyo blushed faint pink from his smile. She smiled too.

"So, what now?" Sakura asked.

"We should just sit down and relax. I know she'll be fine." Li replied.

"…………"  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Oh, konichiwa Shara-san." A lady with long violet hair greeted. Shara, panting herself out, smiled at her.

"You too, Gianina-san." She replied. Then, a teen with azure eyes walked to her and smiled.

"Eh? You're Kenneth's sister aren't you?" He asked. Shara smiled at him and nodded. "What's your name? I haven't got the chance to ask you back then ne?"

Shara nodded and replied.

"My name is de Lavia Shara."

"Hmm, my name is Justin."

"It's nice to meet you Justin." Shara replied with a calm smile. Justin smiled and nodded.

"You too."

"What're you here for, Shara?" Gianina asked. Shara faced her and took out her coin purse.

"I'm here to pay for the book." She said. Gianina smiled and went to the cashier.

"I'm glad." Justin suddenly said. Shara raised and eyebrow and asked.

"Huh?"

"I'm glad." Justin replied. He smiled at her, lightly. "I'm glad that you're not sad or blank anymore."

Shara, upon hearing this, smiled at him.

"Arigato." She said.

"On the bag," Justin replied.

"Shara?" Gianina voiced. Shara nodded and went to her. Gianina gave her a book and Shara paid her back.

"Arigato." Shara replied. Gianina smiled at her and put the money in her pocket. Shara nodded and looked at the book's cover.

"I'm sorry?" A voice asked from Shara's back. Shara jerked with her eyes widened. Justin started to laugh at her.

"Hahahahahaha…………" He voiced. Shara sighed at this.

"What was that for?" Shara asked. Justin didn't reply from all the laughter. Gianina giggled at this.

"Don't worry Shara, he's just happy." Gianina said softly.

"Happy, you've got to be kidding me." Shara replied.

"Iie, he tries to surprise Kenneth when he's here but-"

"He can't surprise him, right?"

"Eh?"

"Gianina, I'm his sister."

"Oh, yeah………"

"Then?"

"Seeing that you're his sister, it may be a little close to him."

"Hmmmmm…………………." Shara murmured. "So, arigato."

"No problem."

Shara nodded and sighed. She went to the door and opened it.

"Ja!" She exclaimed. The siblings smiled at her and waved back as well.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

At school………..

"Hmmm……….." Christian mumbled to himself.

"What's wrong Christian?" Sakura asked. Christian shook his head and smiled.

"Nandemonay Sakura." He replied calmly. Then, Kenneth stood up and sighed. He walked from the chairs and faced back.

"Where are you going, Kenneth-kun?" Tomoyo asked. Kenneth faced her and sighed once more.

"I just have to go somewhere." He replied and walked away.

"What's wrong with him?" Li mumbled.

"Dunno." Eriol replied.

Then, Sakura noticed Christian was swimming in his own thoughts again. She can't help but ask.

"Christian?" Sakura voiced. Christian shook his head once more. He looked at the gang and stood up. He shook his head once more and smiled.

"I………..I have to go meet someone." He said and stepped out of the chairs. "So, see you at class?"

"Sure, whatever." Li replied coolly.

"Ok then, ja." Christian spoke and went on his way. Sakura sighed and faced the group.

"So, what now?" She asked.

"Dunno, but, we have to wait." Li replied.

"Hmm, what time is it Eriol?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol quick a took glimpse at his watch and nodded.

"About, 12:45 noon, why?" Eriol answered.

"Nothing, just checking the time." Tomoyo replied.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura voiced.

"Hai?" Tomoyo replied softly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Christian silently walked to class with sighs under his breath. Thoughts of what he and Kee talked about earlier bothered him.

**FLASHBACK**

_A girl with stretched dark hair and brown pale skin had her back coolly placed on a street lamp. The birds were singing and everything was fine. Then, a boy with short midnight hair and sapphire eyes. _

"_Eh?" He muttered. The girl faced him with her scarlet eyes and smirked. _

"_I want to talk to you." She replied. _

"_About what?"_

"_Something important………………"_

"_Important about what?"_

_(after awhile…….)_

"_I don't think we should…………….."_

"_Berario, it's important." _

"_But, don't you think they should patch things up themselves?"_

"_Iie, it's taking to long. I hate it." _

"_Kee, it's just that………….."_

"_I've talked to Kenneth yesterday, I know he hasn't got the slightest clue how to patch things up."_

"_So does Shara."_

"_See."_

"_I think you're right but……………."_

"_Kenneth told me something, something you wouldn't believe." The midnight haired girl replied once more. "So, what do you say, Berario Christian?"  
The boy with cobalt eyes kept quiet for a moment. Then, he made up his mind and sighed. _

"_I understand, ok, I agree." He said. Kee smirked and walked from him. She stopped and faced him. _

"_Meet me later after school," she said and totally walked away. Christian smiled and nodded. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"_sigh This is worrying me. I don't really think we should help Shara and Kenneth patch things up." He thought to himself. _

"Berario?" A voiced asked. Christian slowly turned his head to his right and gasped at surprise. "…………."

"Kee!" He exclaimed. Kee raised an eyebrow and asked.

"What the?"

"Oh, gomen, gomen, I was just surprised." He replied with a sigh. Kee sighed as well and sat with him.

"You're thinking deeply." Kee said seriously.

"Huh? What are you-"

"Ni juende wo hen ben ma?" (Do you think I'm an idiot?)

"Bu………" (No.)

"……………"

"It's just that I don't entirely think your idea is that………………."

"I had a hunch you'll say that."

"Oh…………."

"I saw de Lavia running out of school earlier."

"Who?"

"Shara."

"Nani?"

"She was running out for something, that's what I heard when Chiharu asked her where's she's going."

"But………."

"Don't worry."

"Ok……."

"Make up your mind will you? I don't like doing this if you don't want to."

"But…………."

"……….."

"Eto………."

"I saw you guys yesterday in the town park."

"Shenme!" (What!)

"Actually, me and Kenneth."

"Eh!"

"What's with your reaction?"

Christian quieted down for awhile and sighed. Kee didn't much bother.

"I was just surprised that's all." He replied.

"Surprised huh? Typical." Kee spoke.

"So, sigh What did Kenneth say?"

"About?"

"Yesterday."

"Nothing really."

"Huh?"

"It's something personal I don't want to tell you 'yet.' Kee replied, emphasizing the word yet.

"Not now?"

"I'll think about it."

"Hmmm…………"

"Kenneth, he has the same color eyes as you right?"

"Yeah, guess so."

"Hmm…………….."

"How about you and Li? You have the same color eyes."

Kee made an 'mm' sound, as in yes. There was small silence when Christian spoke up.

"I just want to know what…………"

"Yeah?"

"What…………what……"

"Kenneth said?"

Christian slightly nodded. Kee's lips drew a smirk.

"Yeah, even just a word." Christian mumbled.

"Hmmm…………."I guess you're right."

"He said that?"

"More than once, I think."

"Hmmmm…………….."

"You're a brother, right?"

"Yeah, I am."

"What do you feel when, Sarah? Is it Sarah?"

"Yup."

"What if she grows far from you, gets?"

"Yeah, sorta."

"What'll you feel?"

"I don't know, but, I know I'll feel a bit awkward about it."

"……………"

"Not pretty agreeable, ne?"

"Hmmm, you're choice."

"Eto……."

"sigh We're not getting anywhere with this.

"I know."

"So, Berario, what do you say, help them or not."

"Uhm…………"

"……….."

"I think…………"

"Make up your mind! It won't hurt me, ok? Just be darn honest."

"Ok, no."

"tsk A simple no and you can't say it. What kind of a man are you?"

"I just don't want you………."

"Ja." Kee simply said and stood up. She looked at Christian and sighed heavily.

"Ok then." Christian replied. Kee nodded and walked away. Christian sighed and looked at his watch. "I better head back."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile……………..

A certain girl with long raven hair and bullion eyes was panting sweat around herself. Running as fast as she can, turning this way this way, reaching for something important. She turned to Shiro street and continued running forward.

"_I have to keep running or else I won't make it!" She pushed to herself. _She ran as he raven her flew with the gentle wind, her heartbeat killing her, like a thousand horses were running in a stampede. "This is for onii-chan!" She exclaimed to the wind.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

At school…………

"I wonder where Kenneth, Shara and Christian went." A girl with tan hair mumbled in confusion. A boy with the same color hair sighed at this,

"Well, we just have to wait." He replied.

"Guess you're right Li." She replied. She sighed and smiled at the path forward. "We have to wait."

"That's the spirit Sakura!" Tomoyo, a girl with wavy black hair and ultramarine eyes said. A guy with spectacles nodded along.

"Huh?" Sakura murmured. They all stopped at the figure before them. A girl with long raven hair and ruby red eyes was in front of them with her tan hands on her side.

"What's with the look?" Kee Mei Lin asked. Li's eyebrows crossed while Eriol's arms crossed as well.

"Nothing really." Li replied.

"Whatever." Kee shot back and walked passed them. She stopped by their side and smirked. "You guys know that class is this way, right?" She muttered and went away. Then, there was silence for the remaining teens then, a male voice spoke.

"She's right, isn't she?" Li voiced. The others gave him a nod.

"Hehehehehe, why don't we go the right way?" Sakura replied, rubbing the back of her head.

"I think you're right Sakura, let's go, shall we?" Tomoyo added. Eriol smiled.

"Hmm, good idea." He added.

"Let's go then, shall we?" Sakura asked as she walked awkwardly. Tomoyo and Eriol nodded as they walked too. Li shrugged his shoulder and sighed it all down. He followed them in a lazy way.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I made it!" A female voice exclaimed.

"Hmm, Ms. De Lavia? Why are you still here?" Another female voice asked. Shara turned her head to see…………

"Ms. Fukami!" She exclaimed. Ms. Fukami shook her head and sighed.

"The same expression, again." She murmured.

"Eto……..uhm…………….watashi…………." Shara tried to explain herself. Ms. Fukami smiled and walked to her.

"What happened to you? You're sweating yourself out." She asked. Shara timidly shook her head. Ms, Fukami sighed. "Ms. De Lavia, I demand you to tell me."

Shara looked at her right and at her left. Silence stopped her from speaking out. "Come on now, you won't find away out of there." Shara sighed out and tightened the grip of the book in her hands.

"Do teachers have to know secrets, Ms, Fukami?" She asked shyly. Ms, Fukami was startled at first but, she managed to smile lightly.

"If it makes her students feel better, yes." She replied calmly. Shara had the strength to look at her teacher with her gold eyes. "You know, you're my only student with that color eye."

Shara smiled at her teacher and nodded.

"Just don't tell anyone about it, Ms. Fukami." She replied.

"Of course, teacher's word. And don't worry, if it makes you feel better. you could call me Ms. Desiree in private."

"Hmm, pretty teen age like."

"Of course, I'm only 24 for your info."

"(giggles) Sure, Ms. Desiree, whatever you say."

"Now, that's the spirit." Ms. Fukami smiled. "Now, what's wrong with you?"

Shara's face seem to sadden again. She slowly bowed her head once more. Ms. Fukami noticed this. She looked at her and sighed. "It's that bad?" Shara didn't give out a single breath. Ms. Fukami sighed again and shook her head. "Why don't we talk about this while walking to class?" Shara gave her a slight nod.

"Sure……"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

While the two were walking to class…………………

"Ok, Shara, what happened to you and you're that close to a burial." Ms. Desiree asked. Shara made her bangs cover her eyes and tried to explain.

"You know Kenneth too, Ms. Desiree, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, why? He's your brother, right?"

"Hmm, it had something to do with him."

"Say no more, you guys had a fight, right?"

"…………"

"Thought so."

"Huh?"

"I have a brother to you know. He's just younger than me."

"Eh? I never heard you have an ototo."

"Well, you've heard wrong then." Ms. Fukami replied. "He's name was Emmanuel. He's 18 now."

"Where is he, does he live with you?"

"Nope, he lives alone. He likes to."

"Eh? He likes soltitude?"

"Yeah, sorta. He liked solitude. He's living in Motosaki Apartment."

"You give him money for the rent?"  
"Iie, he works for it."

"Works for it! Wow!"

"Yeah, he's got different jobs all at the same time."

"Pretty hard-working."

"Yeah, that's where my story begins. You see, I haven't really been close to him now and here. I never smiled at him that often or talked to him that deep. It's like we're not even related. He does the same. When he was 12, he likes going out with his little buddies/ At that time, I was 18 or so. I liked staying at home back then. I feel as though the outside world has nothing to do with me, it doesn't give me interest. I only want to go out when my friends as me too, unlike Emmanuel. He likes going out with no reason. Pretty bad excuse, ne?"

"Go on………"

"We had this stupid fight over why he has to go outside with stupid reasons. We fought like stupid until we drifted apart till now. I haven't had the strength or even care to go and say sorry. I'm still working on it right now. I don't even think he'll listen."

"You mean to say…………." Shara shook her head and lowered it. She thought. "_Is she trying to say that this may continue further?"  
_"But, I'm not trying to say your fight will stay like that." Ms. Fukami said.

"Huh?" Shara replied.

"Like, I want you to say sorry for him, even if he started it or not. I had a friend in Hong-Kong, she said that if a conflict comes into two people, the first one to say sorry will be the last one to feel regret. It's like, you'll take the weight off on both of you. You'll be the hero of both of you. Sorry is a power, and for a person to say sorry is for a person to gain power. Get it?"

"Yeah, sorta."

"One word is the most powerful of all, it's sorry. Sometimes at night, when I'm in deep thought, I think that I should say sorry to Emmanuel, but, I'm a pretty stubborn person. When we meet, it's just hi or hello, wave a bit and pass ourselves by, sometimes, we see each other but don's show interest."

"Ms. Desiree?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's see……………………uhm…………………what if one day, he goes away without hearing you say sorry?"

"I know I'll blame myself, I can't stand it when it's too late. It has always been too late for me."  
"Blame yourself?"

"Yeah, it's human emotion. Then, I'll be in regret and I know that I'll run after him."

"I never thought you had much of a problem."

"Yeah, does it show?"

"Sorta, you sometimes look so strict, I never knew you had this……………………..this…………"

"Soft spot?"

"Kinda."

"Hmmm, whatever. So, did I help?"

"Eto, do I have to answer that?"

"Not my kind of reply from you."

"Just kiddin'."

"Sure."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After school, Shara decided to walk alone. She wasn't really ready to say sorry or apologize. Thoughts were crowding her head.

"_What the heck will I do? I don't want to end up like Ms. Desiree and her brother. But, I'm not ready to say sorry yet. I've talked with a teacher and it still doesn't help me steady up! Sheesh! My head! Oh man………………………..no one is helping me here. I don't want to end up like Ms. Desiree but, I don't want to say sorry yet. This is so not helping me! Li wanted help me but, I was too stupied to handle it myself. Damn! I should've said yes. I should've said yes! I'm such an idiot! An idiot! Now what? Wait, remember something Ms. Desiree said, remember……………." After a deep thought of it, a bulb popped out of her head. "I know, I have to do this, I have to say sorry. Like Ms. Desiree said: if a conflict comes into two people, the first one to say sorry will be the last one to feel regret. It's like; you'll take the weight off on both of you. You'll be the hero of both of you. Sorry is a power, and for a person to say sorry is for a person to gain power. I have to have that power. Onii-chan had always had that power and I wasted it. I have to gain him back. He's someone special and dear to me, someone who can understand me and love me no matter who and what I am; I know he'll always be by my side. I just can't let him down once more! He's always been calm and gentle with me, and, I haven't noticed that. I never showed I appreciated it at all, God punished me. I so indict myself! I have to be robust and rigid like him. I have to do this! I have too!"_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sarah?" A male voiced out. He went inside the door and placed his shoes by it and went further.

"Onii-chan!" A girl with long raven hair tied into two low ponies, white cloudy skin and auburn eyes. She smiled fairly at the young man before her.

"Hey Sarah, how's your day?" A teen with short black hair and cobalt blue eyes asked.

"Fine, nothing happened that much. What about you?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Why? Something bad happened? I'm telling mom!" She screamed and ran away.

"Wait! It's not like that-" Christian tried to stop her and ran to her. "Sarah! It's not like that!" Then………….

Bang!

"Christian! What the heck are you doing!" A female voiced out.

"Nothing mother, nothing." Christian replied as he shook his head. Mrs. Mae Berario put her hands over her waist and asked once more.

"Ok, what is that table doing under you? And why are you lying on the floor?"

"I slipped mother."

"Ok. Why did you slip?"

"Do, I have to answer that?"

"Not really, if you don't want to do my chores."

"Hmm, I'll answer."  
"Good choice." Mrs. Mae replied. "Just got outta there."

Christian nodded and sighed. He took his head high and………….

"Ow!" He exclaimed. He's head hit the table. Mae shook her head and smiled.

"Faster would you?"  
Christian hit his head again!

"Be careful, you're already 16."

"I'm not married yet, ya know?"

"Makes sense………………….."

"Mom, I would always have a counter attack."

"Hmm, right. So, do you have the thought to come outta there or what?"

"Doing that." (just additional)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shara reached their apartment and went in quietly. It was pretty late and the blank night was around. She sighed and opened the door, her head was lowered low and her voice was like the wind.

"Tadaima." She saod solemnly.

"Where were you?" A familiar voice asked. When those words were spoken, Shara's orbs widened and tears slowly poured down from her eyes. Her head was still lowered though small sobs can be heard. The teen in front of her smiled and walked near. Then, he hugged her as hard as he can. Shara's eyes were full of tears, not of sadness but of joy. She managed to smile and hug him back.

"I'm so glad."

"Gomen, gomen." He whispered into her ears. Shara smiled fully and nodded.

"Onii-chan!" She exclaimed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Shara?" Kenneth voiced.

"Eh? Onii-chan, I'm so glad we patched things up." Shara replied. Kenned smiled and walked towards her.

"So, the Dylan de Palma book you gave, it's a token of apologize?"

"Yeah, sorta. But, who gave you the idea to say sorry?"

"It might be weird but, he's just a guy that I bumped into earlier."

"Nani?

"Want me to tell it to you?"

"Yeah."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I was walking along the park. I decided to seat in a swing. Then, a boy with long auburn hair came and sat on the other swing. I didn't really notice him at first. So, we were sitting there, not taking notice of each other. After awhile, he asked me my name and we exchanged names. After another while of silence, he asked me again."

"So, you have a problem?" He asked.

"Yeah, sister one to be exact." I replied. I felt that he was a little bit surprised. "Why?"

"We have the same problem in hand." He replied back.

"So, we talked and talked. He related me his story too. I did mine as well. Then, he told me something I couldn't forget. Something that made me change my mind and say sorry."

"What did he tell you?" Shara asked in curiosity.

"Something amazing, he told me: if a conflict comes into two people, the first one to say sorry will be the last one to feel regret. It's like; you'll take the weight off on both of you. You'll be the hero of both of you. Sorry is a power, and for a person to say sorry is for a person to gain power."

"Nani?"

"Why? Something wrong about it?"

"Nothing, it's just, someone already told me those lines? What was his problem."

"I think it was a sister problem. He told me that they weren't really close back then and they had a rotten fight. After that, they hadn't spoken for years."

"Why'd they fight?"

"Hmm, I think it was, because his sister told him that he was always going outside when he was little. Like he said, they were never close and that they were both stubborn."

"I've heard something like that from someone."

"Wha?"

"I mean, onii-chan, Ms Desiree told me the same story."

"Ms. Desiree? Wait…………….You mean Ms. Fukami Desiree."

"Yeah, she told me the same exact things about her brother."

"So, could it possibly be that?"

"Yeah, but, what was his name?"

"I think, it was…………………..Emmanuel."

"Eh! That's the same name as Ms. Desiree's brother!"

"Nani? You think they're siblings?"

"Yeah, I'll tell her someday."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Author's Note: Hey, so the fight is over and, lovey-dovey stuff will come after this! But, after chapter 24, I've written another mischief about Li, it's gonan be funny so read! Well, for my friend **Dylan**, you have to wait, I only have one body you know! I'm doing the best I can. _

_-Shei Fa_


	24. She trippped her way to my heart

Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Author's Note: I've thought of adding this chapter to make this fic correct. It's not really to be written, but, I've read some reviews. I'm really sorry Dylan, you have to wait. Actually, this is just an addition to make the next chapter correct. Oh yeah, yukyuktang and for all of those asking, gomen, I'm not Chinese, plain Filipino here that's why I'm not good at Chinese, sorry. Well, I still hope you like my fic.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 24: She tripped her way to my heart

It's been a week since Shara and Kenneth feud and they're back to their own lives.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**One Saturday**

Li's Apartment

"Where you going, Li?" A boy with spectacles asked. He was wearing a simple blue shirt with golden cloth put around each end, blue jeans and slippers with white socks.

"Just out for awhile Eriol, don't worry." Li replied. He was wearing a light green shirt with a green jacket on top with simple blue jeans and black rubber shoes.

"Eh? Are you gonna buy a novel?" Kenneth asked, wearing a blue polo and brown jeans, hair tied lowly as always.

"Maybe, I just want to go on a stroll." Li replied and opened the door. "Where's Shara by the way? I haven't heard a scream."

"Dunno, she told us she went to visit someone." Eriol replied. Li looked at Kenneth and he shook his head.

"Don't look at me." He said. Li sighed and waved 'ja' and went on his way.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Daidouji Residence**

"Yue-san?" A female with long raven hair and velvet eyes voiced. A male, with long snowy hair faced her, his eyes were blue and cat-like."

"Naze, Tomoyo?" He asked.

"Have you seen Sakura?"

"Yeah, Jamila told me she went for a little stroll."

"Oh, ok. Thanks."

"Wait, Tomoyo? It's unlikely for you to wake up this time of the morning."

"Nani?"

"Well, I know it's still early but, for all I know, you wake up before Sakura."

"Hmm, change happens."

"Guess so."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Li was walking the usual way, both his hands were at the back of his head and he was chest out. He was taking a little stroll around town. Pretty simple when a girl with emerald eyes stood before him. She was wearing a blue shirt with a yellow flower design, fisherman's hat and white pleated skirt that reached her ankles. He smiled and greeted.

"Ohayo, Sakura." He said. Sakura smiled as well and walked to him.

"Ohayo, Li." She smiled. Li suddenly felt something strange and new, his eyes were widened from it. He slowly brushed his finger onto his chest. Sakura wondered at this and asked. "What's wrong Li?"

Li snapped out of it and shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Hey, wanna snack?"

"Sure."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Li was sitting on a chair, his hands swirling around the spoon in the sundae. His eyes were dull and he looked so blank. Thoughts started to round around his head.

"_I had the strangest feeling earlier, with Sakura. I never felt that way before. I can't understand it at all. I never felt this way before, never until then. What should I do? I really haven't thought of a feeling this deep since………………………………..right now. Something, I know I've felt for her this time. But, it seems that I didn't care about it."_

"Li? Li?" A familiar voice called out.

"Huh?" Li snapped out.

"What's wrong with you? You seem pretty dull out." Sakura asked.

"Nothing, just thoughts." He replied.

"You sure?"

"Uhm, yeah, sorta."

Sakura sighed and looked at Li's hand. She smiled.

"So, how's Kenneth and Shara?" She asked.

"Huh? Well, fine, I guess."

"sigh Ya sure you're fine?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me."

"Ok, whatever you say."

"Hmm, so what about Tomoyo? She fine?"

"Yeah, she's cool. Though last month, she's feeling really down when Yukito went to Canada."

"Went to Canada?"

"Yeah, he's gonna study there for awhile. Even though Tomoyo isn't in favor with it, she gladly let him."

"They seem pretty close."

"Yeah, Yukito's a pretty fun kind of a guy. He and Tomoyo were pretty close?"

"I thought she had another brother, right?"

"Oh, you mean Yue? Yeah, but, they're not that close. He's kind of the serious type."

"Ok." Li sighed."Christian said he also has a sister right?"

"Yeah, but, I haven't met her. I guess she's pretty." Sakura added.

"Guess so, I admit, Christian is good-looking."

"What about Eriol, does he have siblings?"

"Yeah, both girls. Oh yeah, as you said, Yukito's studying at Canada right?"

"Yup, why?"

"Nakuru's Eriol's older sister, she's the eldest among the three. I remember Eriol saying Nakuru will also be studying there."

"What about you? You're sisters?"  
Li shrugged thinking about his sisters.

"Syaroan!" Female voiced called out in his head. Then, an image showed itself to him. Image of his sisters calling him and hugging him around.

"Hey, stop it!" He struggled.

"Syaroan! You're so cute!" They started to exclaim.

Li shrugged once more at this and sighed. Sakura bent her head and asked.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Let's not talk about them, please." Li begged.

"Hmmm, naze?"

"Sakura, other things are better left unsaid." Li replied with another sigh. Sakura didn't completely understood what he said but, she nodded along.

"Ok then, your choice. Why not tell me about your mom?"

Li was startled and he looked closely at Sakura. It isn't like her to ask a familiar question. Especially for what happed to her with Fyurei………….

But, he was very happy that Sakura trusted him, she trusted him more than she trusted Tomoyo. Even though, at that day, they just met.

**FLASHBACK…………  
**

"Uhm, may I ask who are you?" Sakura asked, afraid. 

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. My name is Sharoan Li. What about you?"

"Ok, my name is Kinomoto Sakura. It's nice to meet you Li." 

"Sakura? Means cherry blossoms, right?"

"Yup!" Sakura answered in glee.

"Then, Ni Hao, Ying Fa." 

"Eh?" Sakura asked confused. Li chuckled at this.

"It means, Hello, Sakura or Cherry Blossoms. It's in Chinese."

"You mean, Ying Fa means Sakura or Cherry Blossoms?"

"Yeah." Then, silence covered the both of them. Sakura couldn't help to ask. If he saw something earlier…………. But, he seemed too calm to have seen anything. She knows that but, her lips couldn't help it. The words must come out…………………

"Uhm, Li-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you see anything?"

"What, about the raven haired girl?" Li answered calmly. 

"Yeah." Silence fell above them for awhile. "Li-san?"

"What?"

"Promise me you won't tell anyone about earlier." 

"Ok then, I promise." Li answered. "I kinda understand you, Kinomoto."

"Please, call me Sakura. And what do you mean by, understand me?" 

"Before that, Sakura, tell me why she was beating you up."

"I can't." Sakura answered in shame.

"Why not?" 

"I just can't, I'm very sorry, Li-san. (stands up) My friend is waiting for me." Sakura was 

about to run when…………….

"Huh? Li-san?" Sakura asked. 

"Please, tell me. I won't hurt you." Li said, not showing his eyes. "I want you to trust me." 

"(smiles) Sure." Sakura sat down with Li and they chatted about this and that. (Sorry about the mushy, mysterious thing, just can't think of anything else.)

"So, Sakura, can you answer my previous question?" Li asked as he munched on his Chinese food. 

"Huh?" Sakura asked. 

"Why was she hurting you?"

"sigh I haven't told anyone about this and please, don't tell anyone too." Sakura made sure.

"I promise." Li assured. 

"Oh, the girl you saw earlier, she's my stepsister, Mei Lin."

"You're what?" 

"Stepsister."

"Then, why was she hurting you? Isn't she supposed to like you?" 

"No. I don't think she would even try."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You see, my real mom died when I was very little. My father married another woman, Kee Fyrurei."

"Kee Fyurei? She's Chinese then?"

"Yeah, she and Mei Lin. Then, my father vanished, taking my older brother."

"Wait, wait, wait, you have an older brother?"

"Yeah. I don't even know his name even my dad and real mom. I haven't got a clue of their real names. Not even of what they look like." 

"Then, why was Mei Lin hurting you?"

"She blamed my dad of making her mother sad. I know, Fyurei loved my dad very much. I can see it in her eyes."

"If she loved your dad, why torture you?"

"Because, she was also angry. I don't know how it hurts but I know she's very hurt. And 

for payment of my father, I just have to suffer."

"What? That's unfair! You don't even know that you're father will leave!"

"(covers her eyes by her hair) I know that Li. Sometimes, I also want to hate my father, but, I know it isn't right. All I wish for now is to see him and happy and also my brother."

"Sakura, you're too much of a hero."

"Yeah, I know that. A lot have told me." 

"Does anyone beside us know about this?" 

"No, not even Tomoyo."

"Why? She's your best friend, why doesn't she know?"

"Because……………."

"Because?"

"Mei Lin told me not too."

"She told you not too, then why tell me?"

"Come on Li, stop barging through my life!" Sakura suddenly shouted. Li looked at her with surprised amber eyes. Sakura calmed down and apologized. 

"I'm sorry, really I am. I was just getting………….."

"No, (stands up) It's ok. I should be the one to say sorry. You were right, I was barging too much of your private life. I'm very sorry."

"(stands up) Why don't I show you around? I think you would like our school." Sakura suggested.

"(nods) That sounds fine to me." Li answered.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Li? What's wrong? You sure you're fine?" Sakura asked with a worried tone. Li swiftly shook his head and smiled lightly.

"Don't worry about me." He replied. Sakura sighed and reached out to Li's face. Li quickly turned red and his ruby orbs moving in surprise.

"Li, are you sure? You're not treating me as a friend. I want to know what's bothering you." Sakura said gently. Li's eyes met with her emerald eyes and blushed more if possible.

"Sa……..Sakura………….Sakura……….." Li murmured under his breathe. Then, Sakura's eyes widened, startled. She blushed deep pools of scarlet. She hurriedly took her hand away and faced the window hear her. Li lowered his head and sighed. There was small silence among them for awhile when………………

"Ma'am?" A male voice. Sakura faced him and smiled lightly.

"Hai?" She answered back.

"Here's you're Chocolate Cake." He replied as he put a small plate of chocolate cake before her. "Is there anything else you want?" He asked. Sakura shook her head and the waiter went away.

"So, where were we?" Sakura asked, putting back her attention to Li. Then, Li started to giggle his mouth out. Sakura didn't notice it at first, but, she can't help to ask.

"What's funny?"

Li shook his head but his mouth was still giggling for something. Sakura raised an eyebrow and asked once more.

"What's funny?"

Li didn't reply still. Sakura was getting irritated, she asked once more with a serious tone.

"What's funny?"  
Li, noticing the sudden change in her voice, sighed and quieted up.

"Hmmm, so what now?" He asked as he tried to change the subject.

"Hey! Not fair, tell me first why you were laughing!" Sakura demanded. Li sighed and took a bite out of his sundae.

"Ok, ok, calm down." Li replied.

"So?" Sakura asked, waiting an explanation.

"I was just startled for you."

"Startled for what?"

"Hmmm, let's just say I think you're a pretty slim girl."

"Yeah, so?"

"You know what you're eating now, don't you?"

Sakura fell silent for awhile and looked at the chocolate cake before her. Then, she started to laugh. Li smiled at her.

"Hmm, pretty funny I guess." She replied.

"I told you. How'd you keep up that shape when you keep eating like a pig." Li added.

"Hey! I don't eat like a pig! How dare you!"

"Ok, ok, just kiddin' ya."

"Eto, I guess you're right though." Sakura agreed. "Life is sweeter with chocolate cake."

"Hmm, so you like Chocolate Cake don't you?"

"Of course, it's the best! What about you?"

"My favorite cake?"

"Yup." Sakura answered in glee. Li thought for awhile as he stirred the spoon over his sundae. He smiled at her and nodded.

"I guess……….. Custard Cream Cake." He answered. Sakura put her index finger under her chin and asked.

"Custard Cream Cake? Not pretty familiar with that one." Sakura replied. "How come it's your favorite?"

"Well, it's the first cake I ever tasted."

"Nani?"

"Yeah, my mom made it when I was little, about 4 or so."

Sakura's eyes suddenly became distant. She frowned a bit. Li understood how she felt. Growing up with no mother and his father leaving her with her step mother. Li watched her as something starts to sparkle in her eyes. Li kept quiet for awhile. He looked at the sundae in front of him, it's starting to melt. He then smiled and looked at the bright side.

"You know, I was wondering…….." Li paused. Sakura didn't say a single word in reply. Li sighed and continued. "My mother was very sad when my father left her."

Sakura's eyes widened. Li's smiled turned more calming and gentle.

"But, she tried to stay strong; I have a lot of sisters you know. She managed to keep our family fortune and us all alive." Li said. "Sakura?"

Li placed his hand over hers. Sakura was startled. She slowly turned her head to him. She blushed total red. She looked at her hand to see, Li's hand over it. She looked at his face, his smile was gentle and calm. Sakura felt like heaven for some reason.

"_Kawaii, his smile is soo kawaii………" Sakura thought. "Nani! What the heck! Why do thoughts like this enter my head without notice! Do…….Do I like…………."_

"Sakura?" Li voiced out again. Sakura shook her head and faced him, with a tint blush of scarlet. "Your mom died right? And whenever one talks about his mom, you feel all sad again. I thought you wanted to be strong. If you want to be strong, you should let go of your past. Things that you think won't let you go anywhere."

Sakura smiled and him and took her hand from his. She looked at it and nodded.

"I guess you're right." She replied. "I should let go of the past."

"Now that's the spirit!" Li exclaimed. Sakura nodded and took a bite from her Chocolate Cake.

"Li, could you tell me about your mom?" She asked.

"Eh?" Li shot back. Sakura smiled and took another bite from her Chocolate Cake. Li smiled and continued. "Like I said, she made me Custard Cream Cake when I was little. Actually, she made it all for us; me and my sisters. It was very delicious. She's also very kind and gentle."

"Really? What about Eriol's mom?"

"Eriol's mom? You mean Kaho Hiiragizawa. Yeah, she's very pretty and elegant. She's calm and quiet though she likes to have fun with her children. She has long orange hair and blue eyes."

"Hmmm, she sounds nice."

"Yeah, she is."

"I wonder what my mom looks like."

"I might say she's very pretty, if she's your mother." Li replied with another smile. Sakura blushed at his remark and nodded.

"Arigato……." She murmured.

"It's true Sakura, don't think I'm lying."

"Hmm, thanks anyways."

Li looked at his watch and his eyes widened.

"I have to go." He said. "Eriol, Kenneth and me are going to the library for something. I have to go."

"Already?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind." Li said and he stood up. "I'm really sorry Sakura."

"Don't worry, I was thinking of going too anyways." Sakura replied as she stood up as well. She took her bag and went on. They reached the door and said their goodbyes.

"Bye then, Li." Sakura said with a smiled.

"Yeah, you too." Li replied. "Uhm…..if you don't mind, I can walk you to Tomoyo's house."

"Nani? Don't mind it, Kenneth and Eriol might be waiting for you now." Sakura spoke. Li shook his head and smiled.

"Don't worry, it's fine with me. I'll walk you there, it isn't that far right?"

"Yeah, not that far. But, you sure?"

"Yeah Sakura, it's fine with me. It's for pay back, for the sundae and the nice chat."

"Ok then……….."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

While they were walking…………

"So, how's life with Tomoyo?" Li asked. Sakura was blushing faint pink while walking with Li.

"Fine, I guess." She replied. _"I've felt this way many times with Li but no time with other boys. What is this? I possibly like Li? Iie! Iie! I know I feel more than that! More than that………………but, what could it be……..love? Love? Nani!" Sakura though. She shook her head though, she feel somewhat……..right. "Love? So, I love Li? It just can't be, can it? I…………………I love him, I love you." She looked at the auburn haired boy next to her. "Li? Yeah, he's handsome, cool and nice. I guess there's nothing wrong with it? So……….."_

"Sakura? Sakura?" Li voiced.

"Eh?" Sakura shook her head. "Wha?"

"We're here." Li replied. Sakura looked at what's in front of her and sighed.

"I guess you're right." She added. "Well, see ya anyways Li."

"Sure." Li replied. He walked her to the huge gate. She was standing at his back. He faced her and smiled.

"Well, take care." He smiled. Sakura nodded and walked in when…………………

"Oh, gomen Li-kun." Sakura apologized. She looked at the boy at her and blushed. She was in his hold. She looked into his eyes, emerald and amber met and their orbs move through the waves of their heart. Sakura was in his arms. She tripped into his arms……………….Li was blushing like hell, though, there was something in him more…………..did Sakura trip into his arms only? Or, did she trip into his heart………….

"_What's this feeling? I don't want to let go. It's new though, it feels good, it feels right…………………………………………….Love?" He thought. _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

That Night………….

Daidouji Residence

"Kinomoto-san? Kinomoto-san?" A female voice called out. A girl with emerald eyes shook her head and faced the girl.

"Oh, gomen Jamilia-san. What is it?" She replied. Jamila smiled and walked to her.

"Ms. Daidouji went with Yue-san somewhere. She said she'll be home late so I should keep you company." Jamila replied.

"Really? She shouldn't have." Sakura said as she sat on her bed and sighed. Jamila sat with her and asked.

"What's wrong? Something seems to be bothering you." She asked. Sakura shook her head in denial.

"Don't notice it." Sakura replied.

"Come on Kinomoto-san, you can tell me. I won't tell anybody."

Sakura sighed. She faced the girl next to her and nodded.

"Ok…………I have no choice. Tomoyo sent you which means you'll go deep down to know my problem." Sakura sighed. Jamila gave her a slight nod.

"Tell me Jamila, how many times have you been in a man's arms?"

"Nani! Kinomoto-san! Is that you're problem?" Jamila asked in surprise. Sakura hurriedly shook her head.

"Iie! Not that way! I mean………in a…."

Jamila smiled and looked at her front.

"Hmmm, not that much. I'm waiting for the right man to be in." She replied. Sakura lowered her head and sighed. "Why? What's wrong Kinomoto-san?"

"Let me ask you, what if, you're in one's arms and you're heart beat like crazy, and have the feeling you don't want to let go, what is it?" Sakura asked.

Jamila smiled and nodded.

"Something very special and powerful." She answered.

"Nani?"

"Love, Kinomoto-san, love."

"Love? Love……………………."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Uhm…….Li, Eirol, Kenneth and Shara's apartment.

A boy named Li Syaroan (Sharoan) was looking at the midnight skies with his amber, though distant, eyes.

"_What was that feeling? When I held her in my arms, something in me just, got away? She felt so warm and nice. It feels so nice. Nice…………….All I know is that, I've felt this way for her though, I don't want it to be out. Something strong, stronger than, fear in me? I guess……… she let go something out of me. Something I want, something so nice. It feels so nice…………uhm………..love? NanI?"_

"You know, love is something so strong. I've already felt that way. Hmm, it feels so nice though, you're not that sure." A familiar voice told. Li's eyes widened at his words. Then, a guy with spectacles and azure eyes went to him. "Love is something that when it comes to you……..you feel it's something that has just been let out."

"Eriol?" Li voiced.

"Yes?"

"Is love really like that?"

"Yup."

"Then that means……………….."

Eriol looked at him with a smile.

"_I know that this day would come. Sakura was the first girl to ever come to you Li. You never did notice all the girls around you. Until she came, ne? Syaroan?" Eriol thought. _

"Yup Li, love is now……….."

"With…………….with me…………"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Author's Note: Sorry for the lame chapter, well, watch out for Li's adventure with the next chapter which makes him understand more of what love means._

_Sorry again for the stupid chapter!_

_Ja_

_-Shei Fa_


	25. Started with fallen ice cream

Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

Author's Note: Hey, so, I'm not gonna tell anything about this chapter, to make it more interesting. I changed my pen name too, I didn't know that one of Li's sister name was Shei Fa, hehehe, don't worry, I'm still the same o'l me. I'd be Mitsukai Kansei, I want a pen name which is really mine………… 

So, do you think you can guess who 'Lan' really is?

Chapter 23: Started with a fallen Ice Cream

**PHILIPPINES**

A girl with lengthy purple hair and cool cerulean eyes was walking here and there with a worried face. Then, her cell phone ran and she quickly took it.

"Hello, Jerome!" She voiced. "We have a big problem."

"Huh? What do you mean, Kay?" Jerome, the boy in the other line, asked.

"Tumakas nanaman siya!" Kay replied. (She ran away again!)

"Ano! Sigurado ka?(What! You sure?)

"Oo, nag-iwain siya ng sulat na pupunta siya sa Japan ngayon para bisitahin yung isa niyang kaibigan. Wala na siya, nasa Japan na siya ngayon!" (Yes, she left me a note that she'll be going to Japan to visit a friend. She's gone now, she's in Japan already!)

"Hay naku! Hahabulin natin siya ngayon!" Jerome replied. "Kailangan nandito siya pagkaapos ny bukas dahil may trabaho pa siya, punta rin siya sa Paris pagkatapos ng dalawang araw!" (Oh man! We should run after her now! She has to be here the day after tomorrow because she has work, after that; she has to go to Paris after two days!)

"Ok, I'll book us to the next flight to Japan."

"Ok, pupunta na ako diyan." (I'll go there now.)

"Sige." (Sure.)

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**JAPAN: **

"Climate here is sure not like home." A girl with long raven hair tied into two low ponies and plum eyes mumbled to herself. She looked to her right and smiled lightly. "Well, here goes." She mumbled. **…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

"Ohayo Li-kun!" Shara voiced out as she embraced her cousin. But, the teenage boy didn't reply. "Li-kun?"

"Shara, let go of Li for awhile." Eriol voiced. Shara looked at his smile and nodded. She let him go slowly and sighed. Li walked to the kitchen for his early breakfast. Shara walked to Eriol to ask.

"What's wrong with Li-kun?"

"Hmm, I know you'll understand though, I don't want to talk about it."

"Why?"

"Somethings are sometimes to be left unsaid, till they are ready to come out."

"Ok, I'm not sure if I understood that." Shara replied.

"Hmm, me neither." Eriol smiled.

"Eh?"

**At the kitchen**

Li was silently eating his breakfast. Kenneth noticed this though he didn't mind much.

"Onii-chan!" Shara voiced out. Kenneth faced his sister and asked.

"What is it?"

Shara walked to him and whispered…….

"Li-kun seems quiet and all. Do you know what's wrong with him?"  
Kenneth shook his head and sighed.

"No, but, sometimes, he has to face it on his own. He can't learn if you help it and I know he'll hate it if we barge in him." Kenneth explained. Shara sighed and nodded along.

"Ok, sure, I kinda understand." She replied. Li sighed and stood up.

"Good morning to you guys anyway." He said. He passed them all and went to his room. Eriol went in the kitchen and sighed.

"I guess Li didn't take it that easily." Eriol smiled. "He'll get over it though."

"Huh? Do yu imi desu ka?" Shara asked.

"Hmm, Li's a tough guy, I know he can do it." Eriol replied.

"I'm not getting any of this." Shara muttered. Kenneth just sighed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**PHILIPPINES**

"Jerome! I'm so glad you made it!" Kay voiced. Jerome, a teenage boy with short cerulean hair and lilac eyes waved at her.

"Oo nga, matraffic and I never thought I'd made it in time." Jerome replied.

"Enough with the chat, let's go on!" Kay said. Jerome nodded as he ran with her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**JAPAN**

"Where you going?" Eriol asked his now quiet cousin. Li sighed and put on his shoes. "Come on Li, ok, ok, sorry about what I said last night. I know I shouldn't have said that but………."

"It's fine Eriol, actually, I think you're right, though, another part of me denies it." Li replied. "I just think I need a simple walk."

Eriol smiled as always and nodded.

"If it makes you fell better." He said.

"Thanks." Li replied and went on his way. Eriol sighed and shook his head.

"_He's such a stubborn guy. He'll just have to give in the hard way." He thought._

"Eriol?" Kenneth voiced.

"Yeah?" Eriol asked. Shara walked to Eriol and smiled.

"Hmm, do you wanna go out as well?" She asked. Eriol's eyes widened but, he smiled back.

"Ok, but, your treat, right?" He answered back. Kenneth smiled lightly and nodded. He walked to them.

"Yup, we got our allowance yesterday." He replied.

"So, don't worry, it's free." Shara added.

"Nice………"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**PHILIPPINES:**

"Hello, she's gone there; I want you to catch her before she gets away. I think she'll be in Tokyo now. Please go get her." Kay pleaded. After hearing her yes, she smiled and shut down her phone.

"Who was that?" Jerome asked. Kay smiled and faced her.

"It was our 'friends' there," she replied. "They say they'll catch her for us."

"Good."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**JAPAN: **

Kling Kling Kling

Wind chimes by the door sang. A boy with scarlet eyes entered the Tomachi Bookstore, as always, to buy a novel.

"Konichiwa, Li-kun," a girl with long lilac hair and jade eyes greeted. Li faced her and smiled lightly.

"Konichiwa, Gianina-san." He greeted back. He was wearing a green polo and brown pants with black rubber shoes.

"So, you here for another novel?" She asked.

"Yup, uhm, sorta." He replied. "He looked around and noticed something missing. "Where's Justin?"

"Hmm, he's got some sort of project." She replied. "He went to his classmate's house."

"Ok."

"So, you wanna pick out the book you wanna buy?"

"Yup."

"Ok then," Gianina smiled and went back to the cashier. Li looked around Dylan de Palma novels with a sigh.

"Hmm, what's this?" He asked. He took a book and read its title. _"Music Sonata? Pretty deep title." He thought. He opened it and read the summary. _"What would you choose: love or promise? Mae-Mae will tell us her answer………….." Li shook his head and sighed.

"Li!" A pre-teen voiced. He had short lilac hair as his sister, wearing a jade long sleeved polo and blue jeans.

"Justin?" Li muttered. He walked to Li and smiled.

"Hey, long time no see." Justin said.

"Yeah, I guess Kenneth's the one always swimming with books here." Li replied.

"Yup, he's here every week. What about you? You're not often visiting." Justin asked.

"Hmm, a lot of things are in my mind. They bother me a lot."

"Really? I hope you can solve them. Then, you could come here more often."

"Eto, well, thanks."

"Ok then." Justin said.

"Justin!" His sister called. Justin smiled and walked to his sister. Li sighed and looked back to the book in his hands.

"So, am I gonna buy this or not?" He asked himself. He nodded and walked to the cashier. Then, he noticed another book on a small table. It took his interest. He took it in his hands and read. "Hmm, What if thoughts keep bothering you? Who wrote this?" He looked at the author, it read. "Kanna Tennyson? I never heard of her. Hmmm, but, it seems like a pretty interesting book." He nodded and went to the cashier to pay it.

"So, you finished already Li-kun?" Gianina asked. Li gave her a very sleepy nod. She looked at both books and noticed something. "This isn't a Dylan de Palma novel, it's not even a novel. You sure you wanna buy it?"

"Yeah, I think I should try something new." Li replied. Gianina looked at the author and smiled.

"Kanna Tennyson, I know a little of her. She's from Philippines like Ms. De Palma. She doesn't write stories or novels though; her hobby is to make books that can help people through their lives. I've read some of her books and their amazing. Hmm, so you've got some problem?"

"Well, sorta." Li replied. Gianina smiled and gave him the books. Li gave her the payment and nodded. He went outside and looked at the blue sky. He sighed and walked to his way.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Onii-chan?" A girl with long black hair and auburn eyes voiced.

"What is it Sarah?" Her brother asked. Sarah walked to him and sighed.

"Mom said she'll be out for some shopping. You finished with your e-mails yet?" She asked. Christian shook his head.

"Wait for awhile." Christian mumbled. Sarah sighed and went back to the kitchen.

"Call me when you're done!" She voiced.

"Yup!" Christian answered back. Christian looked at his e-mails when something wondered him. "Huh? An e-mail from her? Is this even true?" He opened it and it read……..

_Dear Christian, _

_Hey, long time since I last sent you an e-mail ne? Well, I'm always busy. I was just wondering if you're fine and stuff. Me? Don't ask. I'll give you a summary: _

_**I have to write day and night, 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, 30 or 31 days in a month, 12 months in a year and 365 ¼ days in a year! I have to write until my head explodes and my hands bleed. Tough life for a 19 year old girl, ne? It's not that bad really, I like writing. And, like what they always say, you don't get too tired out when you keep doing the things you like. **_

_What about you? How's Sarah and your mom? How's Japan? Is it hot there like here in the Philippines or as cold as the north pole? Do you have something interesting for me? Uhm………….. how's school? What kind of foods are there? Are they delicious? What kind of things do you like to do there? Eto………..are there a lot of interesting stories and novels there? Are people nice? Err……… …………._

_**Mainly: How's life there? I hope you're doing fine.**_

_Sorry for all the questions. **I'm just soooo excited to go there!** That's right o'l friend**! I'm comin' there to Japan to have a small visit! **_

_**Yours truly,**_

**_Lan-san! _**

"_I can't believe she has the thought of going here." Christian thought. "Well, it is believable. She'll do anything she wants, she's always like that, and she's always been like that. Oh man, those tow guys are gonna have another problem."_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Onii-chan!" A girl with long midnight hair and golden eyes voiced. She was wearing a red long sleeve blouse with a black ribbon at the end of each sleeve, jade skirt a little lower than her knees, white long socks and brown shoes.

"Coming!" Kenneth voiced back. He was wearing long sleeves blue shirt, black pants and brown shoes. He walked to his sister and asked. "Where's Eriol?"

"Here!" Eriol called out. He was wearing a white polo, brown pants and brown shoes.

"Ok then! Let's go!" Shara exclaimed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"_The world has a lot to offer, and sometimes, it's too hard for us to accept. All of what the world has isn't always happiness; there is also sadness and despair. But, we're also the ones who bring these feelings to us. We do the 'wrong thing' and the world will bring us its 'bad fruit_.'" A boy with auburn hair sighed. He closed he book he was reading and stood up. He scratched his head and shook it. "What a book." He exclaimed to himself. His tanned hair slowly moved against the gentle breeze. He started to walk from the bench was sat from. He opened the book once again and started to read. "_And sometimes, we try to avoid these things, thinking it would just ruin our lives, destroy us, we're better around without it. Here' an example: Kari is a very independent girl. She has always done things on her own, thinking that other people might ruin it. Then, Rhea comes along and offers her friendship. Kari quickly denies the offer but, Rhea tries and tries, seeing that everything has hope. After a long time, Rhea has to go to States, having three days before the flight. Kari didn't mind, she knew that when she'll make friends, she'll just become weak and she'll become dependent. Rhea had gone to States leaving friendless Kari with her life. None of her classmates would want to do what Rhea did because they knew; it would end up in nothing. Kari grew up alone, cold and independent. She never thought of having friends or even helpers. She kept her work to herself. Thus, she lived unhappy, unfruitful and alone. Mainly, Kari thinks that she doesn't need the things the world had offered her. She thinks that she can live on her own, seeing that her life is better of without anybody, mainly Rhea. Sometimes, we act like Kari. We don't like what the world offers up, we think it's all painful, esp. when their payment for the wrong we've done. I can't actually blame people like that, sometimes, I myself try to stop those things to come to me, people never learn, they repeat the same mistakes over and over again. What about you? Are you avoiding something as well? Something you don't want to accept? We should learn to accept things that was given to us, you don't know, one day you'll come running after it. Love, perhaps_?" Li's eyes widened. He quickly closed the book and sighed. He shook his head and stood up. He put back the book in the plastic and sighed once more. He started to walk quietly. Then, he sees a man selling ice cream; he walked to him and bought one.

"Arigato," he replied taking the ice cream in his hand. The man nodded and smiled. Li sighed and he started to walk once more. He was walking quietly when…………….

**Oof!**

"I'm so sorry." A girl with short brown hair and eyes voiced. She reached out her hand to Li and helped him stand up. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, don't worry. Nothing major." Li replied with a sigh. He looked at his right to see……………….his ice cream facing the ground. He shook his head and took his books in his hands. The girl bowed before him.

"I'm so sorry." She repeated. Li smiled and her and nodded.

"It's fine, my ice cream facing the ground won't kill me." He replied. The girl looked at his smile and she sighed.

"If you say so," she muttered. She looked at the ice cream again and had a great idea.

"So, I better go then." Li said and he started to walk when……..

"Wait!" She called out. Li looked back at her and asked.

"What is it?"

"Uhm, don't worry, I'll pay back."

"Huh?"

"Pay back for you're ice cream!"

"Eh?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"I'm sorry again for bumping you earlier." A voice said as it licked her ice cream. Li shook his head and replied.

"It's fine, and you didn't have to buy me a new one."

"Don't worry, its fine with me. I just want to repay back for the spilled ice cream" She replied. "What's you're name by the way?"

"My name? My name's Li Syaroan, what about you?"

"My name…………uhm………….. just call me Lan, Li. How old are you?"

"16, how about you?"

"19."

"Nani!" Li exclaimed. Lan faced him and asked.

"What' wrong?"

"You're 19, you've got to be kiddin' me!"

"Yeah, I am. Got a problem with that?"  
Li sighed and sat down back on his seat. He shook his head and sighed again.

"Nothing really, it just looks like you're better being 17 or so."

"Oh…………….hmm, I've heard a lot of things like that."

"Ok, so, where you from?"

"Me? I'm from the Philippines. About you?"

"Hong Kong, you know, I've got a friend who's also from the Philippines."

"Really, I'd really like to meet him." Lan exclaimed. She noticed some books in Li's hands and decided to look at them. "Can I see those?" She asked pointing at the books. Li openly gave one to her. She looked at it and her eyes widened.

"Dylan de Palma novels? You read them?" She asked. Li smiled and gave her a nod.

"I've got thousands of her books at home. I really like her novels."

"Really………….."

"Yup." Li smiled out proud. Then, an idea struck him. "Wait! You're from the Philippines right?"

"Yeah, what's with it?" Lan asked.

"She's from the Philippines too. Have you met her?"  
A smirk drew itself on Lan's lips and she nodded.

"Yeah, I've talked to her once." She replied. Li's smile grew in excitement.

"What was she like?" He asked curiously.

"She was a very happy go luck girl; she's so childish that other people think she's not the type to reach that far. She's got a lot of things in her mind that sometimes her stories get all mixed up, but, she manages to make them great. A lot admire her though, she sometimes looses courage. She's a optimistic girl alright, thought, she's also shy and stuff. She's always happy outside though no one really understand her. Her mom's in Hong Kong, working her life out, she's only got her grandmother and other relatives there with her. She's got some great friends who always supported her, hmm, I guess her life isn't you're average one right?" Lan explained with a sigh. She smiled lightly and breathed heavily.

"You know her a lot? You guys close?" Li asked. Lan gave her a slight nod.

"You might say that." She muttered. "What about the other book?"

Li smiled and gave it to her. Lan smiled as she saw who wrote it.

"What about Kanna Tennyson, you know something of her?" He asked. Lan nodded with happiness.

"Yeah, she and Dylan were good friends. They studied together as well as their other friends. Their close and stuff. Kanna's a little like Dylan though you might say she's a little more mature than her. Kanna and Dylan are both good writers and authors though Kanna decided to write something rather than stories."

"It seems that you know a lot about her too." Li replied. Lan smiled and nodded. "Are you guys close?"

"Yup." Lan answered simply. Li smiled at this.

"So, it seems that Kanna knows how to give good advice." He said.

"Maybe, she likes to read books like that when she was young; she's pretty cool and all." Lan replied. "Yeah, since you're reading her book, can you give me an advice?"

"Huh? Ok, but, I'm not good at it and besides, I've just read her books, I mean, this time." Li replied. Lan nodded and smiled.

"What if, one day you want meet someone you've been friends with a long time ago, what if one day you decide to look for this person then, you haven't got a clue where to find him? Uhm, what do you supposed is the proper thing to do?" She asked. Li thought for awhile as Lan patiently waited for his answer. Li sighed and shook his head.

"So, what do you think?" Lan asked once more. Li faced her and sighed once more.

"Hmmm, I guess………………….. if that happens to you, I'm pretty sure you should know more about this person. I mean, it's been a long time ago right? You don't know if he or she had change a bit or stayed the same for that long span of time. But, if you get stuck between……………………………Arg! I don't know!" Li exclaimed scratching his head as hard as he can. Lan giggled at this and smiled.

"It's ok; you've given me a great advice as well." She replied. Li shook his head and sighed. Lan smiled lightly when suddenly…………

"Excuse me," a male, firm voiced called out. They faced where the voice came from, and……..

"Nani!" Lan exclaimed.

"_Are these guys idiots?" Li thought to himself. _

Before them, two huge guys, I mean real huge was looking at them with sunglasses. They're you're typical men in black.

"What do you want?" Li asked with a bored tune. Both of the men looked at each other and nodded.

"We've been sent by Ms. Kay and Mr. Jerome." One replied.

"Kay and wha?" Li asked. Meanwhile, Lan looked startled at this, her eyes were widened out.

"Kay and Jerome?" She murmured silently. She shook her head and sighed. "They've got to be kidding."

"Ms. Kay and Mr. Jerome, we've been sent to fetch……………"

"Run!" Lan voiced, pulled Li from his seat and ran like the wind.

"Get them!" One of the men voiced. They followed them, running around.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Oh man, I hope they find her now." A girl muttered.

"Calm down Kay, and besides even if they find her or not, they'll never catch her." Jerome replied. Kay sighed and looked at the window. She saw the blue skies and gentle clouds. She smiled lightly.

"But, I've been wondering." Jerome voiced.

"About what?" Kay asked, her eyes still in the sky.

"About what Dylan meant about going to Japan to visit a friend, does she have a friend there?"

"Hmmm, I dunno. We met only when we were about in elementary, I mean all of us."

"Yeah, all our other classmates."

"Hmmm, wait."

"Huh?"

Kay looked at Jerome. Jerome's shoulders were shrugged out.

"Didn't we have a classmate who went to Japan?" She asked. Jerome thought for awhile though, nothing came up.

"Don't think so," he replied simply.

"Is that so………"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Lan! What was that about!" Li voiced, still running with her.

"Look at your back, they're following us!" She replied. Li did what he had been told and was surprised. They were following them!

"What! How come?" Li asked back.

"Don't ask me!"

They were running both as the men followed them.

"Wait!" Lan voiced. She pulled Li near the garbage cans and hid them.

"It stinks here!" Li exclaimed.

"You wanna breathe fresh air with them or stay here hidden."

"Is that much of a choice?"

"No, it wasn't" A firm voice called out. Lan and Li slowly turned their heads and………

"Surprise."

"Aaah!" They voiced as they fun away again.

"Come back here!" The men changed them again.

Li and Lan were running for their lives, panting their breath out as both men did the same. Here comes the fun part…………….


	26. You're who?

Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Author's Note: Hmm, continuation of last chapter……………………….

I really need to have teacher in telling joke……………..mine is so stupid………………just hope you'll still like it…………….sigh oh yeah, and Dylan de palma's only 16 ok? My head's getting all messed up here. Uhm, please read chapter 25 again. I've made a few changes please…………. Oh yeah, I'm so sorry if I can't make you feel this chapter better

_-Mitsukai Kansei_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 26: You're who!

(While running)

"Oh man, I don't think these guys would stop following us!" Li exclaimed.

"You can say that again." Lan replied.

"Oh man, I don't think there guys would stop following us!" Li repeated.

"Not a funny joke."

"I know!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"For some reason, I have this strange feeling." A teenage boy with short raven hair and river eyes.

"Onii-chan?" A girl named Sarah voiced.

"What is it?" Christian replied back. Sarah walked to him and smiled.

"So, Lan-san's coming here ne?" She replied.

"Yup." Christian replied. Then, there was silence when……..

"Nani!" Christian exclaimed. He jumped from his seat with irritated blue eyes.

"Heheh." Sarah smirked.

"Sarah! How dare you read my e-mail?" He shouted. Sarah gave him a tongue-out and for her life.

"Hehehehehe…………"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

****Dark alley)

"Hello…….hehehehehehe………" A villainous voice murmured. Lan and Li shivered their heads up and slowly looked at their back.

"Uhm…………….hi?" Li replied.

"Nice day ne?" Lan added. The two men smirked and swiftly held their hand to them. Li and Lan shouted and tried to avoid it. Li escaped and ran quickly when a shout passed his head.

"Li! Help!" Lan exclaimed. Li shook his head though, being a hero overcame him. He ran back and tried to get Lan back. She was in the hands of one of the men.

"Let go of her!" He exclaimed. (men) They smirked and laughed out loud of him.

"What you gonna do? Call your mom!" One mocked. They laughed out again. Li raised one eyebrow and sighed.

"You guys need to have a joking session." He said.

"Ehem, ehem." They sounded and faced their sides.

"We know." One of them replied. Then, there was silence over them. Li took small steps back then, his eyes glanced on something.

"Can we get back to the you guys getting me part?" Lan voiced.

"Good idea!" Li shouted and threw a big spider on the man's face that was holding Lan. (I'm getting tired of the man thing so let's give them names. The one who was holding Lan is John and the other one is Leo, ok?)

"Aaaah!" John shouted and let go of Lan. "Get this thing off me!"

Meanwhile, Li and Lan ran for their lives.

"Good idea for the spider thing," Lan said.

"Yeah, thanks." Li replied. "I used to do it with my sisters."

"What!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh man, can't this plane go any faster!" Kay impatiently exclaimed.

"Calm down Kay, Lan's not an idiot." Jerome replied.

"Easy for you to say, you're not that close to her." Kay muttered.

"What is wrong with you? You're getting all grumpy again." Jerome asked.

"Nothing of your darn business."

"She's back to her: Get your own problem thing again."

"Shut up!"

"Ok!" **……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

(While running)

"Why are these guys following us!" Li asked.

"Don't ask me, I'm just running myself out as well." Lan replied.

"Come back here!" John and Leo both voiced.

"No way!" Li replied.

They managed to shake them off cause of the huge crowd of people. They went straight to a skating rink.

"What are we doing here?" Li asked. Lan looked back and saw John and Leo's silhouettes coming to them.

"Just stop whinning!" Lan replied. She threw him some skates.

"What am I gonna do with these?" Li asked.

"Duh, wear them." Lan replied.

"Why?" Li asked again. Lan elevated her hand and bumped it on Li's head.

"You're such an idiot." She murmured.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Kay? Kay? Come on, I was just kiddin'" Jerome voiced. But, Kay was stubborn to even budge. Jerome sighed and opened a certain book. Kay glanced at it for a second then…………

"Where'd you get that?" Kay asked in surprise.

"Hmmmm, from her." Jerome replied with a smile. The irritation from Kay suddenly disappeared and became wonder.

"When she gave it to you?" Kay asked again.

"About, last week. This was supposed to be a secret from you." Jerome replied.

"Wha?" Kay exclaimed.

"She thought that if she let you see this, you'd make her finish this as quick as she can."

"She thought what?"

"Yeah, she thinks that you're too strict though, she still likes you, I mean, as a friend and all."

"Me? Too strict, I guess, I never noticed it."

"Yeah."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Aaah!" A boy with auburn hair exclaimed. He held on tight on a female's arm.

"Li, quiet down would you?" Lan said.

"I told you I didn't know how to skate!" Li replied. Lan shook her head and sighed.

"Well, you have to or we're toast." Lan uttered.

"Oh man, why and how did I get myself to this?" Li asked himself. Then………..

"There they are!" John voiced.

"Oh man!" Lan replied. Li shook his head and pulled Lan's hand harder.

"Ouch! Calm down would you?" She asked, as she was getting much more worried.

"Do you think I can?" Li asked back.

"Get them!" Leo shouted. Leo and John started to run to them when……………….

"Where do you think you're going?" A firm voice from their back asked. Leo and John slowly turned their heads and, a man in uniform was looking at them.

"Excuse me?" Leo asked. The police shook his head and pulled them to the cashier.

"You have to pay to skate." He replied.

"But…………they, spider thing." John muttered.

"Yes, and I also think that the spider would like you to pay than to go to jail." The police added.

"Hmm, that police guy seems nice." Lan uttered.

"You got that right." Li added. Lan, getting irritated of the sudden weight in her arms, shouted.

"Can't you skate on your own?" She exclaimed and pulled her hand out of Li's reach. Li, trying to balance himself, started to dance on the rink.

"Why'd you do that!" Li asked, still trying to gain his balance.

"Well, you dance well on ice." Lan chuckled.

"Not funny!" Li voiced.

Then…………………

"Let's get them!" John and Leo voiced. Li and Lan faced them and started to worry.

"I hate skating!" Li voiced.

"Even if you hate it or not, you're already dancing on it!" Lan joked.

"Not funny!" Li repeated. They saw John and Leo running towards them. Lan thought the had no choice so she pushed Li out off the rink.

"AAAAH!" Li exclaimed. Then…………….

**BANG!**

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Lan muttered.

"Don't you dare go away!" Leo voiced. "You're gonna pay!"

"Sorry!" Lan replied back. She skated her way out of the rink and pulled Li with his battered face out of the building.

"Come back!" John added. They reached the rink……………..

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" They exclaimed then……..

**BAM!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Excuse me, all passengers please calm down and seat on your seats." The announcer voiced. (I'm not sure.) "We are reaching our destination in our current speed. We will arrive in Tokyo Airlines for about 15 min."

"Well, time flies so fast." Kay mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm still wondering." Jerome said.

"Wondering? Wondering about what?" Kay asked. Jerome made an hmm sound and sighed.

"In her letter, she said that she's visiting a friend right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"For all I know, we all know her friends right?"

"Yeah and so?"

"I mean, who the heck is this friend she has in Japan? I don't remember anyone there."

"Well Jerome, you have a point though, she also have some friends of her own."

"Yeah, I also thought of that but, it occurs to me that……………..oh man, something……….."

"Huh?"

"Think about it Kay, I mean, don't we have a friend who went to Japan?"

"Well, to think about it………….."

"I feel that, yeah, we have a friend who went to Japan before!"

"I guess so, I have a feeling that it's true."

"But, who is it?"

"Jerome." Kay voiced. Her eyes were getting pretty dull.

"Huh? What is it?"

"I think I remember who he is…………"

"Ano?"

"We have reached our destination."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Ouch! My face hurts!" Li voiced as he was running for his life.

"Oh stop whining!" Lan added.

"Yeah! What if I push your face and hit it on a solid wall?"

"…………….."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Hmmm," a teen voiced as the gentle wind brushed against his hair. His cobalt eyes were staring blankly at the sky. He then let out a sigh and shook his head hastily. "I never had a chance to see Lan again, I mean, after 3 years." He murmured to himself. Then, some old memories passed against him. He smiled as he remember those thoughts…………..

**FLASHBACK**

Four kids, about 10 or so, were sitting underneath a huge mango tree, resting themselves from the heat of the sun. 

"Hmmm, ang sarap naman ng pakiramdam nito. _(This gives me such a wonderful feeling.)_" A girl with short raven hair exclaimed and felt the soft breeze of the wind against her skin. 

"Oo nga, sobra. _(You got that right.) _" Another girl murmured. She had shoulder length purple hair and cool river eyes. 

"Pero, nasan naman si Kanna? _(But, where's Kanna?)_" One boy voiced, he has short blue hair and violet eyes. 

"Oo nga, parang hindi siya nd tipong basta na lang malalate nang ganito_ (Yeah, she's not the type to be late like this)_." Another boy added. He has short raven hair and blue eyes. 

"Uhm, Chris?" the first girl voiced. 

"Bakit Lan? May problema ba? _(Why? Something wrong?)_" He asked back. 

"Hmm, pano kung isang araw magkakahiwahiwalay tayo uhm…………" _(What if one day we have to part uhm...)_

"Sa tingin ko, hindi alam ang sagot.." Chris voiced quickly. _(I don't think I know the answer.)_

"Ano? Pano mo naman naisagot yan agad?" The second girl, named Kay, asked. _(Huh? How'd you answer it fast?)_

"Maari mong sabihin na hula lang naman." Chris replied. "Bakit ikaw Jerome, tahimik mo dyan?" _(Just a guess, what about you Jerome? Why are you quiet there?)_

"Ah……..naantok na kasi ako e, ang tagal naman ni Kanna." He replied. _(Oh! I'm just sleepy! Kanna's so slow………)_

„Oo nga , pakiramdam ko rin na inaantok na talaga ako." Kay added. _(Got that right, I also feel so sleepy.)_

"Pero, di naman natin siya puewdeng iwan diba? What are friends' for?" Chris said. (_But, we can't just leave her right? What are friends' for?)_

"Hmm, oo nga naman, dapat maging matiyaga pa tayo ng kaunti." Dylan replied. _(He's got a point, we should stay here a little bit longer.)_

Then, it started to pour down rain. The children huddled themselves under the mango tree for protection. 

"Ano na nagyon ang gagawin natin e, umuulan na!" Dylan asked. _(What are we gonna do now! It's raining!)_

„Oo nga, kasi naman si Kanna ang tagal!" Kay added. _(This is because of kanna! She's so time-consuming!)_

„Hmm, Teka lang, parang, may naalala akong sinabi niya sa kin." Chris tried remembered. _(Wait, I think I remember her telling me something important!)_

"Ano yun? Baka importante!" Kay asked. Chris thought for awhile and bumped his head. _(What is it? It may be something important!)_

"Ano ba naman yan! Nakalimutan ko! Di nga pala pupunta si Kanna ngayon! Meron daw sila pupuntahan!" He exclaimed. (_Oh darn! I forgot that she told me she couldn't come this day! She said, they're going somewhere!)_

"Ano!" _(What!)_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Christian chuckled and sat up from his position.

"Naalala ko pa non, asar na asar sila sa kin!" He exclaimed to himself. He let out another sigh and smiled. "It's the first time I heard myself speak in tagalog for all of those years."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Finally! I never thought that we'll get out of that plane!" Kay exclaimed. She breathed the fresh air and sighed.

"Well, we don't have much of time. We have to find her right?" Jerome voiced.

"Hmm, I guess you're right too."  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

(Still running)

"Lan? Where are we going!" Li voiced and took a glance at their backs.

"Whatever! So, they gone?" She asked. There was nothing to be seen with Li's auburn eyes so he nodded.

"Yeah, I think they bumped each other's head earlier."

"Pretty cool."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Where you going onii-chan?" Sarah asked. Christian smiled and nodded. He stood up and replied.

"I'm going for a stroll, ok?"

"Sure."

"Well, bye then haras." Christian replied.

"Stop calling me that!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Hey, can we sit for awhile! I mean, I can't see them anymore!" Li asked. Lan also noticed that she was panting herself out. She nodded in reply.

"Yeah, we're gonna die early if we continue like this."

"I agree with you!" Li exclaimed.

They sat on a bench at the park and panted heavily.

"This day couldn't get worse." Li asked.

"I don't know. But, it can." Lan replied. Li shook his head and sighed.

"You shouldn't have said that." Li said. Lan panted and panted until she could breathe normally again.

"I mean, why were they following us anyways," Li added.

"Don't ask me, I was running with you, right?"

Li made a big sigh and thought for awhile. He lowered his head and replied.

"Hmm…….." He mumbled. Lan wiped her sweat and sighed again.

"Hmmm, what?" She asked.

"Something bothers me though." Li replied.

"Huh? What?"

"I mean, we ran but, they weren't finished speaking yet? You held my hand and pulled me from my seat and that's when the chase began? I mean, do you know those guys? You ran away from them even though, I think they didn't mean harm. What's the deal?"

Lan kept quiet and faced away.

"So, they gonna kidnap you for ransom or something? Com'n say it to me maybe I can help."

Lan still didn't reply and she lowered her head.

"Uhm………….." She murmured.

"I was just really wondering. I mean, we ran even though they haven't got to say what they want. And, who's the Kay and Jerome guys?"

"No! If they weren't after something bad for us, why'd they chase us around?"

Li cupped his chin by his hands and thought for awhile.

"You have a point as well, but, what if it's something really important, something about our family and all."

"But, why'd they hold me in their arms, they like, threaten to kidnap me or so."

"Good point………….." Li muttered. Lan finally held her head up and sighed. She wiped up some small water drops in her eyes.

"Huh? You cried?" Li asked. Lan shook her head and made a tongue-out.

"No way!" She exclaimed. Li smiled and nodded.

"Whatever you say then." Li replied again. He smiled though and shook his head.

"All that running gave me all the exercise I need for a week."

"You can say that again and again."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Hello? Ms. Kay!" John voiced.

"Where are you?" Kay, at the other line, asked.

"We're going to the park, we've just spotted them there." He replied.

"Don't go there! Fetch us up here in the airport and we'll follow them."

"Huh? But……."

"Now!"

"Huh? What was that?" A girl with short brown hair and emerald eyes muttered.

"Something wrong, Sakura?" Her friend, Tomoyo asked.

"I don't know, something seems to bother me." Sakura replied.

"Bother you? What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked again.

"I don't know, I feel, someone is gonna be in tears later on."

"What? What are you talking about Sakura?"

"I don't know either, well, we should just stop it."

"Good idea."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Oh man, I can't feel my feet." A teen with amber eyes exclaimed. He sat still on his place and sighed.

"Be quiet and take it like a man." Lan added. She too suffered the same fate as the young man beside her.

"Whatever you say won't make it better ya know." Li replied. Lan shook her head and sighed.

"Oh man, my feet hurt so much."

"Well, at least that's only your feet, what about my face!"

"Oh just shut up."

"Stop saying that!"

"sigh You still got your books?" Lan asked. Li's eyes widened, completely forgetting where they were and where they are right now. "I knew it."

"Oh man! Where are they!" Li worried.

"I don't know but, you can still buy new one right?"

"No way! That costs me a lot!"

"What are you talking about?" Lan asked. Li's head keep looking at each place his eyes can set on, his eyes still worried.

"If you're not gonna help, just keep quiet.' Li replied as he continued his search. He tried to move his leg though, he was too tired out.

"Oh man, if I hadn't run like that." He murmured.

"Wanna hear a story?" Lan asked all of a sudden.

"Huh? Story? I'm searching here." Li replied, wondering of what she meant. Lan smiled and looked up the sky.

"I heard this story from a friend."

"What are you talking about?"

"Listen and shut up!"

Li quickly sat up straight and started to listen. Lan smiled and related it.

"A girl, had this friend, he was a boy. They were pretty close and they're best friends. The boy had to go away, far, far away, and they have small chance of meeting each other again. The girl seems so sad, she doesn't know what's happening to him, simple letters and e-mails calm her sometimes. She was left with other two friends with her…………….. I mean…….."

"What are you blabbering about?" Li asked.

"I don't know."

"Nani!"

Lan started to chuckle and smile. Li looked at her laugh, she was really pretty for him, (don't worry! He won't fall in love!) he smiled along.

"What's funny anyways?" He asked.

"Something I don't want to tell and something I don't want you to know as well." Lan replied.

"Huh?"

"Never mind!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Where are they?" Kay asked, as she ran with the men with her.

"Just follow us." John replied.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

A boy with cerulean eyes and raven hair was walking calmly along the road. As usual, girls were looking at him.

"_Eyes, girl's eyes, staring at me, again!" Christian thought. "One of the reasons I don't like going out at all." _

Then………..

**OOF!**

"Oh, I'm so sorry." A female voice voiced and helped him stand up. Christian stood up and smiled.

"It's ok with me, it's fine." Christian replied. He faced the female and his eyes widened.

"Haven't I……….." He muttered.

"Hey! Faster Kay!" Jerome voiced. Kay nodded to him and ran as well.

"Kay? Isn't she……..." Christian murmured to himself. "Kay!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"I feel a lot much better now!" Lan exclaimed.

"Me too, I guess some rest is all ya need." Li replied. Lan smiled and replied.

"Ya got that right!" She uttered. Li smiled when….

"Dylan?" A female voice asked. Lan's eyes widened and slowly turned her head to where the sound came from. She suddenly felt shivers.

"What, what are you guys doing here? Why are you even here?" She muttered. Kay marched to her and put her arms on her waist.

"What about you? Sitting there with?" Kay asked and looked at the auburn kid with her.

"He's got nothing to do with this Kay!" Lan replied. She stood up and faced Kay eye to eye.

"What are you even doing here Dylan?" Kay asked once more. Dylan shook her head and faced her.

"Didn't I leave a letter with you? I came to visit……….."

"He went away 3 years ago, you think you can just run away like that." Kay shook her head. "I mean………"

"He's here! I know he's here! I'll look for him anywhere!" Lan exclaimed.

"_Who's this he guy Lan talks about?" Li asked himself. _

"What?" Kay asked. Lan lowered her head and started to explain.

"He went away I knew it! I know it!"

"Dylan, why are you looking for him in this time? You have to go to….."

"Iie! That's what you always say! Work, I have to go there! Finish this, write faster! Kay, you're always there by me side, but, it isn't like friends anymore, you act as someone far away from me! You stand there and look at me, never leaving until the moon rises up. You were before, a good friend when he was there by our side but when he went away…………………………you change, even you Jerome!"

Kay's eyes widened and she shook his head slowly.

"No, that's not true!" She exclaimed. Then, tears started to trickle down Dylan's face as she continued.

"That's what you think. You know, my mom told me before that, you were doing this to me cause, you care about my future. I believed her but, things started to change, I don't think my mom was right now. Sometimes, I walk into my room and sigh and walk straight to my desk."

"Dylan…….." Kay mumbled.

"That's why I went looking for him, I thought that when he comes back or even try to see you, you guys would be happy and as what you guys where before, what we guys were before!"

Dylan stood there, her fists clenching as hard as she can as tears started to trickle down her face. Kay was looking with her with her lilac eyes and shaking hands.

"Dylan, I'm so sorry." She muttered. Jerome's head was also lowered, his eyes trying to stop the tears that want to show themselves.

"No! I want to see him, he's my friends, he's our friend, I want to see him!" Lan exclaimed and faced Kay with her teary eyes. "What happened to you guys Kay? Please tell me."

"Dylan, I knew he was…….."

"Yes! He was my best friend! We were the best friends and nothing could change that even when he went to Japan! It wouldn't! He promised me."  
Then…………….

"Dylan?" A familiar voice rang into their ears. Dylan's eyes widened and gazed to where it came from. There, a boy with midnight hair and amazed sapphire eyes stood there, facing the group.

"Christian!" Li exclaimed. Lan was surprised! His name was, Christian.

"Christian?" Lan muttured. She held out her hand shakily and bent her head. Kay faced him so did Jerome. They were as well, surprised and shaky.

"Christian? That you?" Jerome asked. Kay was quiet and she kept looking deep into his eyes then………..

"I'm so sorry." She mumbled as she shook her head. "I'm so sorry." Then, she broke down and cried. She fell on her knees as tears started to fall flow from her soft face. She covered it with her bare hands and shook her head. "I'm so sorry Christian. I'm so, so, sorry!" She exclaimed.

"Kay?" Lan muttered out.

"I'm so sorry!" She repeated. Christian smiled and walked near.

Li sat there, looking at the whole scene and feeling something he never felt before. But, he sat there, he didn't move, he knew the right time when to.

"It's not your fault Kay." Christian muttered.

"I'm sorry!" Kay repeated once again. "I'm sorry! I never took my promise seriously. I'm so, so, sorry."

"It's ok, a lot of things happen like this."

"But, the promise………"

"I'm just glad I can see you guys again, I'm so glad."

Kay stopped crying and looked at Christian, wearing the same old smile he used too.

"Christian?" She murmured. Christian nodded. She smiled and nodded. "I'm glad as well."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Haras! Where are you!" Christian voiced out. Lan chuckled and smiled.

"After all those years, you still call her that." She said.

"Hmm, it makes me feel better as, always." Christian replied. Lan, Kay and Jerome smiled. Li nodded along.

"What is it again!" Sarah asked, getting a bit irritated called as Haras. She walked to where her brother was then……

"Konichiwa!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"By the way, I haven't been introduced." Kay said.

"Huh?" Chrisitan muttered as he munched on some chips on the sala. Kay smiled and pointed at Li, who kept quiet all those times. Li quickly shook his head and sighed.

"Oh, This is Li, he's from Hong Kong and he's one of my friends and classmates." Christian replied. "Please introduce yourself."

"Uhm………………sure." He replied. He nodded and sighed again. "My name is Li Syaroan and I'm 16 years old."

"Nice to meet you Li," Kay smiled. She went on to introduce herself. "My name is Kay Munoz, I'm 16 years old as well and a college student."

"College? At 16 years old? You've got to be kiddin'?" Li asked. Kay shook her head and answered.

"Well, school levels here and in the Philippines are not the same, we have less levels there than here but, we live a simple and good life."

"Oh, really."

"Yes, very much." Kay smiled. Li smiled as well and faced Jerome. Jerome sighed and shrugged.

"My name is Jerome Paze, 16 years old as well and we 3 study in same schools." He introduced.

"Ok." Li replied. Christian looked at all of them and smiled.

"So Lan, how's your writing courier?" He asked. Lan smiled and nodded. She made a mm sound and replied.

"Fine, all are pretty cool and great." She replied with glee.

"You write Lan? I never knew!" Li exclaimed. "Maybe that's why you already met Dylan de Palma."

Then, Kay, Jerome and Christian start to chuckle out. Making small laughs while hiding themselves. Li looked at them with confused eyes. Lan smiled a bit and looked at them.

"You don't think so?" Jerome asked. Li shook his head and he's want to laugh started to grow, as well as the other two.

"Why don't I tell a little bit about myself?" Lan asked the three.

"Yeah, my stomach's gonna burst." Christian replied, still feeling the urge to laugh inside.

"Mine as well." Kay added. Lan smiled and nodded.

"What are they talking about Lan?" Li asked.

"Do you want to know my real name?" Lan asked.

"Huh? What the……….."

"So, you wanna know?"

"Yeah, sure."

"My name is Dylan de Palma, 16 years old and Li's favorite author." She introduced.

"You're who!" Li exclaimed.

"I'm Dylan de Palma!" Lan replied.

"She really is Dylan de Palma, that's why she knows Dylan like that." Kay added.

"No way…………" Li murmured.

"Yes way, Li." Christian replied. Li then saw stars from his eyes and the…….

"Li! Li! Wake up Li! Li!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dylan's Advice Booth:

Li opens up his amber eyes but seeing Dylan de Palma by his side, faints again when…………..

"Don't you dare faint on me again!" She threatened. Li sighed and sat up.

"I won't." He answered with another sigh. Lan smiled and nodded.

"Now, that's better, I don't want to be with someone who has his head on a pillow ya know! I'm not a guardian angel!" She replied. Li rubbed the back of his head like some huge animal and replied.

"Well, I guess you're right as well though." Li replied.

"That's better." Lan smiled. "Uhm………..hey Li?"

"What is it?" Li asked.

"I was just wondering, if, I mean, uhm, something's bothering you or so?" Lan asked. Li shook his head and asked.

"What do you mean? I mean, uhm, eto, wha?" Li replied, not having a single word of how to put it up.

"sigh Ok, so, when I first saw you, you're eyes were blank as paper, what's the deal with that? But, when we started running around like loose animals, it seems that the wind blew them off your head." Lan uttured. Li's eyes widened at her response. Then, a picture of a familiar girl appeared before him. She had short honey hair and emerald eyes, such innocent face and a warm smile. Her name? Sakura………..

"Sakura………………" He muttered, as all the thoughts came back to him again, why he was even at the park in the first place. But, he denied it and shook his head.

"What problem? You kiddin' me? Nothings wrong with me!" He replied. Lan shook her head responded.

"No way, I'm certain that something was bothering you before all the fuss and all. You're eyes were pretty blank at those times and I recall seeing you're thoughts in distance from you're body."

Li snorted. "I'm fine!" He paused for awhile, being slightly annoyed. "And stop acting like you know everything! Just because you're famous and all!"

Lan snapped, "Of course I don't know everything! I didn't tell you I knew everything anyways?"

"Authors……….." Li muttered. Lan shook her head.

"But, I know a little of how people think, how they work their lives out you know?" She explained. "When I started to travel all over the world, I met new kinds of people, simple, rich and ect. They all had different stories to share and do you think I get my ideas from soap or something? No way, I get them from real people, they share them to me and make a story out of them."

Li, feeling annoyed that Lan is trying to prove she's a know-it-all, didn't reply.

"That's why I'm a famous author. I know about people's experience!" Then, she started to get serious. "Listen to me, you don't need to wear your mind out like that Li, because, you yourself know the reason why you're all blank and all in the first place."

"Huh? I don't understand." He admitted. Lan smiled at him and congratulated him. "What is going on?" Li asked.

"You've fallen in-love, my little friend!" She exclaimed.

"I've what!" Li shot back, pulling his hand from Lan's. "No! I'm not!" He yells.

"Yes you are." Nods Lan firmly. "And you've been blank and distant cause you don't want to accept it."

"I told you to stop being a know-it-all!"

Lan sighed and gave him her little guess……………………

"There's a girl in school that's about your age and you seem to be attracted to her right?"

"What the……"

"Although, you're not sure cause, you never loved someone as much as this girl, well, I mean not as your mother I mean."

"My mother? How'd she get to the picture?"

"Never mind that." Lan sighed. "Your heart knows you love he, while your mind doesn't and leaves your while self confused! So, who's this girl?"

"What?" Li thought. He blushed like hell and gulped. "You mean Sakura?"

"Sakura, hmm, yeah, I think she's the one. She is the one you're attracted with, that's the reason why you feel different and strange when you're facing, but im sure you don't realize that yet." Said Dyalan, wisely.

"I, I don't have feelings for her!" Lied Li, rather coldly. "I'm-I'm just shy and all…………"

"You were never shy." Lan replied rather coldly. "You're in love with her though, you have no intention of admitting it to yourself. I mean, you feel afraid that, they'll step on you and it seems that there someone well, he makes you feel rather uneasy with it as well."

"Oh, you mean Eriol……."

"Never mind that! A lot of people suffer the same fate as you, they're afraid to face the truth, facts of reality esp. when it comes to such abstract things like love. And it seems that you don't like to feel weak at all, you seem to be careful, you don't want to look weak as well. I might say my dear o'l friend."

Li fell quiet. Nobody ever knew how he felt, how his mind worked, only this crazy author he met by the side ways!

"Did you two have some sort of incident that involved infatuation or love?"

"Well, uhm." Li paused. "You might say that."

"How?"

"Do I really have to answer that at all?" Li asked.

"Yup."

"Well, she tripped in to my arms."

"Good enough."

"……………"

"Tell me the truth, Li." Lan asked. Li gulped and answered nervously.

"I guess so."

"Now, answer me with honesty." Lan requested. Li just nodded, facing away with a bush like hell!

"Do you feel insecure, shy or jerky when you're around her?" She asked.

"Uhm…………………..hai……."

"Do you feel like you want to be with her, well, like right now?"

"Hai."

"Have you ever felt like this with anyone besides her?"

"Not even my mother?"

"She's not included!"

"Well, no."  
Lan smiled and nodded at him.

"Go home Li, would you? Reminisce past memories between you and Sakura, wake up Li, you love her." She grinned. "You have a lot of days to come."

"Isn't this a simple crush thing?" Li asked. Lan shook her head.

"Don't think I'm going in with your personal life Li, just trying to help you." She patted his head. "And I know after this day, tomorrow you'll feel a lot lighter if this feeling is really true or just your simple crush thing."

"Well, ok." Li replied with a sigh then………………

**CRASH!**

"What was that?" Li asked and stood up from the bed.

"Let's go see." Lan suggested. They went outside and bent their heads in cofusion.

"Christian, I know we haven't met in years but, what happened?" Lan asked, feeling a bit awkward about the situation.

"You fell from the chair, weren't you looking?" Li asked, with the same feeling as Lan.

"Oh, just shut up." Christian mumbled.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"sigh So, I'm glad you've woken up Li." Christian smiled.

"Yeah, thanks." Li replied. Lan looked at all of them and decided to ask.

"So, what even happened earlier?" She asked. Kay and Jerome blushed and Christian faced away.

"I don't think they have the intention to tell us." Li murmured to Lan.

"But, yes they will." Lan replied. Lan made a 'hmm' sound for a little while and clapped both her hands, knowing the right answer. "So, you guys told him already?"

"Eh?" Kay muttered amazed. "How'd you know?"

"I'm a just a crazy author you meet by the side walks!" Lan exclaimed. "And Christian fell from his seat in surprise."

"Yeah, I just never thought this two can be together. They always fight when we were young." Christian uttered.

"A lot can change, Christian." Lan replied.

"Yeah……………..I guess………" Christian muttered. "But, I never really realized you two can be a couple."

"Well, Christian, you haven't met as for years." Jerome replied.

"And, we don't also know if you changed, in friends and in love."

Lan frowned, hearing those words.

"Changed in friends, huh." She murmured. Christian smiled and nodded.

"I can't say that I changed whole. I mean, I'm just human. And besides, I only have on best friend in the world." He replied and looked ay Lan. "And it would never change, ne, Lan?"

Lan brightened up and nodded.

"Me too………"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**The next day…………………**

"Li, Li! Wake up!" A childish voice called out.

"Wha?" Li muttered in response.

"Wake up Li! You've over slept!" Shara voiced. Li's eyes widened and looked at the clock.

"No way!" He exclaimed and hurried out of bed. He rushed to his closet and changed up. He ran to the kitchen and took a slice of bread.

"Where are you going?" Kenneth asked.

"No time!" He replied and hurried outside with the bread on his mouth.

"Huh?"  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

"Oh man! I can't believe it!" He exclaimed to himself. "I gonna miss her flight back to the Philippines!"

He exclaimed to himself and ran like a loose animal.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey, uhm, where's Li?" Christian murmured.

"Don't worry about him, let him rest." Lan smiled.

"Ok."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Then……………….after awhile………………….

"Li! Where have you gone!" Christian exclaimed and walked to his friend.

"I………..i took the wrong way." Li panted out.

"Oh, you missed the flight, it flew away 15 min. ago!" Christian replied.

"Nani!" He exclaimed. "I missed it!"

"Yeah you did. But, she told me to give this to you. She didn't want me to know what's inside." Christian gave him a letter. It read………

To: Li Syaroan

From: Lan 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Author's note: Well, I'm so sorry that i was late in passing it. I needed to have the real Dylan de Palma advice thing. I asked Kazuo Toshiro (Dylan) to give me her point of view in this thing. Well, I won't be writing what's inside the letter for awhile. It's a big secret! Don't worry, it's not done yet and thanks Kazuo Toshiro for the advice! Well, sorry if I changed some as well and I thank you a lot! Well, I hope you like this chapter and look out for more!_

_-Mitsukai Kansei _


	27. Pick your partner

Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS**_"_**

Author's Note: Thanks to Dylan, Li finally understood whet he felt for Sakura. But, will this new discovery bring him ease at all? Can't understand it? Just read it………….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 27: Pick your Partner!

"Morning Li," Eriol smiled. "Wake up."

"Shut up Eriol, trying to get some sleep here." Li muttered in reply.

"Wake up!" Eriol shouted out high.

"Yeah! Yeah! I'm awake! I'm awake." Li sighed and sat up. Rubbed his head like an over grown monkey. "What time is it?"

"7, exactly 7 you know." Eriol smiled. Li closed on eye and grinned his teeth.

"That time already? You sure?" He asked. Eriol gave him a slight nod. "sigh………………….."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh man, it seems too early for me." A boy with auburn hair uttered. He lazily sat on his seat and bit on a slice of French toast.

"Ohayo!" A glee and female voice exclaimed. She had long black hair and golden eyes.

"Morning…………." Li replied and rubbed his eyes.

"Eh? You seem sleepy today Li-kun? Something wrong?" Shara asked. Li shook his head and gobbled up the toast.

"Not really, I just missed something yesterday." Li replied.

"Missed something? What is it?" Shara asked and sat beside him.

"A flight." He replied simply.

"Flight eh? Are, are, eat up and you'll be late." Eriol suggested.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A boy with midnight hair and cobalt eyes, stared at the blue calm river in front of him and smiled. He looked at the small envelope in his hands and smiled.

_**To: Christian **_

**_From: Lan _**

"She just never fails to make me smile." He mumbled.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ohayo!" Shara gleefully voiced and entered class.

"_Oh man, does she have to exclaim that out loud?" Kee, irritated, asked in her thoughts. _

"Ohayo," a serious voice uttered. He went straight to his seat and opened another book.

"Mornin'" Another male voiced out, wearing spectacles and has the well-fixed hair. He went straight to his seat.

"Ohayo you to all of you ask well." A calm and gentle Tomoyo smiled.

"Yup!" Sakura added. "Eh? Where's Li? Shouldn't he be, I mean, with you guys?"

"I dunno." Eriol shook his head. "He said he was going somewhere."

"Hai……." Shara added with a bored tune. "I'm so bored when he's not here!"

"And, where do you think Christian is as well?" Tomoyo asked.

"I wouldn't worry about him!" Shara brightened up. "Christian-kun is a smart kid!"

Tomoyo and Eriol smirked at this.

"Oh really?" Tomoyo asked. She crossed her arms. "How come?"

A faint blush appeared in Shara's face and she shook her head.

"Well, I mean, he's not, you see……….." She muttered. Eriol smiled and chuckled. Kenneth was looking at his sister, and saw the blush on her face hearing what Tomoyo murmured.

"Well, well, I guess she's growing up." A female voice mumbled to him. Kenneth wasn't that close to the other guys cause he was reading in a corner. They were all gathered in Sakura's desk, which has a small gap between them, maybe one desk far.

"Hmm, she has her own world." Kenneth replied calmly. She smirked.

"I guess you're right." She uttered. "Same goes for all of them."

"All of them?"

"Yup, de Lavia, all of them."

Kenneth looked at the small group talking and blabbering.

"Well, I guess so." He replied. "So, how are you Kee?"

"You don't need to ask." Kee replied coldly.

Then…………..

"Ohayo!" A familiar male voice uttered out.

"_Christian!" Shara thought it her head. _

"Zaoan." Another male voiced out as they joined Sakura's group.

"Ohayo Li and Christian!" Sakura greeted warmly. "Where've you guys been?" She smiled.

"Well, we'll just keep that a secret." Christian smiled as well.

"Ok." Sakura muttered. "How about you Li? How are you?"

She smiled warmly at his face. Li could feel blood rush to his face. He quickly faced away and nodded.

"You, you…….can, I mean………..you can say fine." He replied looking away.

"Good!"  
………….

"Well, I guess you're right." Kenneth closed his book. "They are growing up."

"Yup."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Lunch Break**

Li Syaroan was sitting alone underneath a cherry tree, he preferred to be alone for awhile.

"Well, here goes." He sighed and opened up the letter Lan gave him yesterday. He slowly opened the letter and pulled one paper from it. He looked inside, there were three letters. "Three letters? What are those for?" He asked himself. He turned the paper her got and on the front was written 'first.'

"I better read this first I guess." He muttered. "Dear Li…….."

"Oi, Li!" A familiar male voice called out. Li quickly closed the letter and faced him.

"Christian?" Li asked. "What is it?"

"So, she gave you a letter as well." Christian replied and sat down with him, pointing at the white piece of paper in his

hands.

"Why? She gave you as well?" Li asked once more.

"Yup." Christian replied simply, showing him an envelope. "She did when she gave to me your letter."

"Well, ok." Li sighed. "What does it say in yours?"

"Dunno. Haven't opened it yet." Christian replied. "What about you?"

"I was when you came in." Li replied sleepish.

"Oh!" Christian exlciamed. "Sorry."

"Fine, fine. So, open it together?"

"Nice."

"Ok then." Christian smiled. "One, two three……….."

They both opened the letters and read them. A smiled appeared on Christian's face and he felt comfort.

"Well, what does it say in yours?" Christian asked, facing him with a warm smile.

"Uhm…………." Li muttered and blushed pure red.

"I guess, it something you don't want to tell."

"Yeah, sure. I'll go with that." Li replied and looked at the letter again. It read:

**Dear Li Syaroan, **

**Hey Li, well, you missed my flight and all, but, it was worth it! I'm really gonna miss our little adventure though it only spent one day. I'm sorry for the books and the almost bloody feet you got the other day. I'm really, really sorry. Well, let's get to the point!**

**You see Li, it seems that our little talk the other day was not the encouraging for you. I didn't even make you laugh and I just made you realize of how you felt. But, I never really made you feel enlightened to step up to that cherry (Well, Sakura means cherry blossom right? So, it's nice to call her Cherry.) I'm real sorry about that as well. You know, if you have time, you can write to me and tell me al about it. Well, here's another of my advice. **

**Advice:**

**You have to get close to her, so, you're love won't get wasted. Bottom line: Make her fall for you as well. **

**A girl isn't that predictable as she looks. You think she likes you already but actually she doesn't even have a small crush on you. So, be careful in making fast inferences. A girl can look like that but never feel like that. **

**You should also be careful not to spill up. If you tell it to her that fast, she will never talk to you. You have to show her that you're no freak. **

**Be careful and don't make others see what you really feel about her. Calm down, if they see it, they may tell it to her and she'll get wrong thoughts. **

**Last, WRITE TO ME! Whatever happens, I'll reply and help you along! **

**PS: Ask her out today! You better talk to her or else!**

**Well, how about that Li? Remember this, if you're getting sad or lonely, read letter no. 2, if you're getting shy and timid around Cherry, read this letter, and don't you dare read letter no.3 until I tell you!**

**Well, ok then, bye!**

**From you Friend, **

**Dylan **

Li sighed after reading the letter. He put it back to the envelope and put it in his pocket. Christian looked at him and smiled.

"So, it seems that Lan has already made you a little awkward, ne Li?" He asked. Li slowly nodded and took out his lunch. He started to nibble on them.

"Well, it is lunch break." Christian thought and brought out his as well.

"So, Christian, would you tell me something?" Li asked, concentrated on his food.

"What is it?" Christian asked back.

"Well, you see, why did you move here? I mean, I Japan, why leave the Philippines?"  
Christian paused for awhile, Li just waited for his reply. Christian lowered his head and looked away.

"I, I don't know as well." He replied silently. He shrugged his shoulders and sighed heavily. "I always ask that same o'l question. When I was young, Kay, Jerome and Lan were my friends. I laughed along and cried with them. Then, my father worked here and, that's the story."

"Well, have you ever felt, I mean, disappointed when you came here?"   
"Before, I haven't got a care for the world. But, what happened the other day showed, that, it was all my fault."

"Eh?"

"You see, if I haven't left, Lan wouldn't cry, Kay wouldn' have been strict and Jerome would be tougher. But, they all fell and broke down when I went away. Yup, I was disappointed." Christian paused. Li looked down at his lunch and sighed.

"I don't blame you." Li murmured. "From what happened, I'll feel the same way as well."

Christian smiled and held his head high. "But, I can never change the past right? I can never go back to stop what happened and besides, I don't feel disappointed anymore!"

Li smiled and sighed.

"Yeah, thank goodness."

"Li-kun!" Shara exclaimed and ran to her amber-eyed cousin.

"Shara! Get off me!" Li exclaimed back and tried to take his cousin off his neck. "You're gonna kill me!"

"Hai!" Shara cried and saluted. She stood still and nodded. "Where did you guys go Li-kun?"

"It would be better not to tell you." Christian replied. Shara smiled at him.

"Oi, Li, what's that envelope in your hands?" Eriol asked as he neared him.

"This?" Li muttered. He looked at the envelope and blushed. Remembering a familiar line:

**PS: Ask her out today! You better talk to her or else! **

"Nothing." He answered simply.

"Nothing eh?" Eriol muttered with a smirk. Li felt totally uneasy with the certain evil grin on his cousin's face.

"Stop with the smile will ya?" He voiced. Eriol chuckled and Tomoyo and Sakura decided to join.

"So, today's Friday, tomorrows Saturday, so, wanna hang out or something?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah, sounds cool." Christian agreed.

"Yeah!" Shara exclaimed.

"Whatever." Kenneth murmured. Eriol suddenly had a good idea and by good idea means 'something exciting' as in make a move on Tomoyo or make Li make a move on Sakura.

"Sounds simple," he voiced. He looked at all of them and grinned. "I have a better idea."

"Ok, now I'm scared." Li uttered.

"Hahaha, very funny Li." Eriol said sarcastically. "Here's how to make this so-called hang out a little exciting."

"Go on with the plan will ya?" Kenneth asked. Eriol nodded and continued.

"Well have partners!"

"Part-wha?" The all exclaimed except for Eriol and Kenneth.

"Partners," Eriol confirmed. "The boys will write their names on pieces of paper and the girls will pick the names out. Whoever they take will be their partner for tomorrow."

"Sounds nice Eriol-kun." Tomoyo smiled warmly.

"Yeah, but," Sakura started to count all of them. "We have 4 boys and three girls; we can't leave the other one without a partner."

"Hmm, you have a point there." Li agreed. "What now?"

"Why don't we ask another girl to join us!" Shara voiced. "But who will it be?"

"What about Kee?" Christian suggested. Sakura's, Li's, Tomoyo's and Eriol's eyes widened from his suggestion. Shara's eyebrows crossed and thoughts swam around her.

"Christian? Could he possibly like, Kee? So impossilble…………. Then again………"

"What's with the quite time?" Kenneth asked. "Is there something wrong with her?"

"Well, no, none!" Sakura shook her head and lied. "Nothing's wrong with her."

"Then, why are you guys thinking deep about it?" Kenneth asked.

Li shook his head and smiled. "It's nothing really, we were just thinking if she'd like to go."

"Yeah, she's quite the 'I-don't-want-to-go-type' right?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah, she is, I guess." Christian mumbled.

"Well, you guys haven't tried asking her." Kenneth said.

"I'll do it!" Shara exclaimed and walked from the group. Who knows what popped from her head to invite Kee?

"Well,ok." Eriol said.

Shara walked to Kee and smiled. Kee raised and eye brow and asked.

"What do you want?"

"Hey, I was just, well, we were just wondering if you'd like to……"

"To?"

"To come and hang with us."

"What?"

"Well, we're having a small 'game' and we were just wondering if you want to come with us."

Kee thought for awhile and looked at the ceiling.

"What popped in the head of these guys?" She thought. "Well, it doesn't seem to be a bother."

"Well, ok." She replied simply. Shara smiled and pulled her to the 'group.'

"Well, she decided t join." Shara informed them.

"Well, great!" Sakura exclaimed, not knowing if she's gonna be happy or awkward.

"Ok then," Eriol said. He showed his palm and on it were pieces of paper. "The names are already written here. Well, girls, your turn to pick."

"Pick what?" Kee asked, not knowing what it meant.

"It's like these, the plan is the girls will pick a boy's name in those papers and whoever you pick will be your partner."

"Partner for what?"

"For the hang out." Li replied.

"………"

"Ok then, let's pick up!" Tomoyo voiced and they all took a piece of paper. The opened it and….

"…………."

"…………"

"…………"

"………..."

"Christian."

"Kenneth."

"Li."

"Hiiragizawa Eriol."

"Well, let me say your partners again." Eriol smiled. "Tomoyo and me, Sakura and Li, Shara and Christian and Kenneth and Kee."

"So, what do you guys say?" Shara asked, happy about the result.

"Yeah!"

A/N: I'm so sorry, I'm not that romantic. Please forgive me. Well, look forward for the next chapter!

-Mitsukai Kansei


	28. Eriol's Partner Plan Works! I

Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter and I hope you like it!

Chapter 28: Eriol's Partner Plan Works! I

-Sakura and Li

Saturday…………..

By penguin park……..

A young teen with auburn hair, slightly tanned skin and amber eyes stood under the shade of the sturdy tree. He was waiting for a certain honey colored hair girl. He wore a green Chinese shirt, long sleeved with golden designs on each end of his sleeve and also on his collar, white pants (not jeans) that didn't reach his ankle, a little below the knee and green shoes. He was blushing like hell! He's very nervous of this partner thing his darn cousin Eriol has put up.

"What the hell am I going to do?" He thought. He gulped and put his right hand over his chest, his heart was beating like crazy. "I admit that, that, I, I, I, I, I, I, lo---,lo-! It's just that! But, I don't think I can handle this."

"Li?" A familiar voice rang in his head. He shakily faced her and gulped again, blushing like there's no tomorrow.

"Sakura?" He murmured. She looked especially beautiful today. She was wearing a blue polo with black buttons, a white skirt a little above the knee, pleated neatly and blue high heeled roman sandals. Her hair was neatly combed and tied, her face was very elegant and Li's heart just kept beating a thousand times per second.

"You look nice Li," Sakura uttered, blushing as well. She prepared herself thoroughly for this day.

"You, you, you look beautiful Sakura." Li replied, blushing even more if he can!

"Thanks." Sakura smiled.

"We-welcome."

Li's thoughts:

"Ok, ok, ok! I admit it! I like, well, LOVE! Sakura like forever. Yeah, I love her, I love her, yes I do, and, like Dylan said, the sooner the better! Yeah, I do love her, yeah, yes I do…………….. And I'm positive to do anything to make her fall for me like Dylan said! I won't lose!"

Li smiled and sighed heavily.

"So," Li started and looked at the blushing Sakura. "Where, where do you wanna go?"

"Huh?" Sakura looked at him. She smiled lightly, still blushing. "Anywhere you like."

"Ok, then." Li started to walk when………

"Wait Li!" Sakura exclaimed.

Li turned to face her and almost died. She was staring at him with her emerald orbs which he loved so much. Sakura tried her best not to blush and smiled.

"Don't forget me." She replied.

"I won't," Li smiled nicely to her. She can't help but blush deep scarlet. "I'll never do that Sakura, I won't even dare to it and I know I will never try to do it."

From those words……………….her heart melted in and instant………………

"Uhm…"

"Lets go then!" Li voiced and pulled her with a light chuckle.

"Li-kun………….." She thought.

The two unsuspecting couple, of how each other feel, walked along the side way, hand in hand, well, not actually knowing it as well! They walked slowly along with other people watching them, they didn't mind. Li was fine and understood his feelings but Sakura has no idea of how to put things in perspective.

"So, what do you think the others are doing?" Sakura asked. Li thought for awhile and answered

"Dunno, Eriol and Tomoyo are a bit crazy, Shara and Christian are both care-free and Kenneth and Kee are both serious. I think they got a good pair."

Sakura chuckled a little and nodded.

"Her chuckle, soo cute……….." Li thought.

"I guess you're right. And Tomoyo can be a little extreme." Sakura replied.

"You're saying. Well, Eriol's a lot crazier than her, you don't know the whole story." Li shook his head.

"Really? Eriol seems like the serious type for me." Sakura smiled.

"My dear lass, you are totally mistaken."

Sakura chuckled from what his lips brought out. Li smiled lightly at this as he looked at her with amber red eyes.

"Every move she makes takes my breath away." He thought.

Sakura finally stopped laughing.

"So, what do-" She paused as she saw Li's marvelous ruby eyes looking lightly at her, with a smiled that can make every girl in the world fall to their knees. Li suddenly regained his thoughts and shook his head.

Said he, "Sorry, I didn't mean to, well, you know."

"It's ok." She smiled. "I never really wanted it to end….." She mumbled in her thoughts.

"So, what where you saying?"

"Uhm, don't mind me. It flew away."

"Really?" Li looked at the sky. "Why don't we seat for awhile?"

"Good idea."

They found a nice and comfy bench under the shade of the tree. The soft breeze of the wind whistled unto their ears.

"Well, uhm, Li." Sakura murmured.

"What is it?"

"Well, I mean, eto……"

"Don't be afraid to ask anything Sakura. I'm you're friend."

"Friend huh?" She thoughts. "Well, I just wanted to ask if, if…."

"If what?"  
"If, if, you've fallen in-love already?"

"Wha-?" Li blushed crimson red. He faced away and remembers a certain girl. "Lan…………"

"So?" Sakura gulped.

"Well." Li sighed and decided to tell the truth. "Yeah, I have."

"Na-nani?" Sakura voiced as her eyes widened. "He's fallen for someone else, I want to feel happy for him but I can't, it seems that my heart stood stiff. I don't know, why I feel, stupidly sad and solemn from hearing those words. I mean, I should be happy right? He's finally found the girl a man has searched for years to find. But, I find it strange to say: good for you, or, well done pal! The words that I want to say is: Why? Or, look at me, how come? Something's wrong here, and, I don't even know why asked that darn question to him! I have mixed emotions with me here! Well, am I being overprotective? That's a far off answer. I, I just don't get it!"  
Li, noticing the sudden silence, decided to ask her.

"Something wrong, Sakura?" Li asked. Sakura hurriedly shook her head and smiled.

"No, nothing, sorry." She replied.

Li sighed and looked at his palms. "You know, let me tell you something."

"Huh?"

"You see, I met a friend who taught me a lot from what I wanted to learn."

"Is this the girl he's fallen in-love with?" She asked herself, getting nervous all of a sudden. Her palms were getting abnormally sweaty and her heart raced fast.

"Sakura? Are you sure you're fine?" Li asked, his tone getting different.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied, please continued.

"Well, you see…" Li smiled as he recalled those thoughts. "She was a certain friend of mine and she was very care-free. We just bumped into each other and that's when it all began."

"Began what?" Sakura thought, getting suspicious.

"She told me a lot, she's someone I saw there, by the side way, I thought back then, now, she's giving me lectures. She was smart and talented. You might as well say she can almost read minds."

"Smart, talented?" Sakura was getting more nervous by the moment. "Maybe, her really does…………"

"She's a good friend and, she has helped me open my eyes." Li smiled as he remembered a certain Dylan de Palma.

"Open your eyes to what?" Sakura asked, totally sweaty and nervous, she doesn't even know why!

"A single word called love."

Sakura's eyes widened………..

SAKURA'S POV

Hel-

Helped him open his eyes,

Helped him open his eyes to-

LOVE?

I looked at Li, he seemed calm and at ease, telling me a lot about his certain friend. Is it true that he loves her? I mean, he left the traces of it on his words, the way how his tune talked, how he described her and, the part where, where,

She helped him open his eyes to love. He even said that she taught her, could this be? Wait………….

What the heck am I thinking about!

I should be happy for Li, I mean, he's one of my friends and I should be very, very joyful for him! I mean, he's found the girl of his dreams, the one his heart aches for! I should be happy, but, I can't………..

I want to cry here, this spot, for some reason I feel sad of him loving another woman.

Am I being overprotective? Am I being a selfish friend?

No! That's the answer that came from my heart. Why? Why then?

"Love…." Li muttered slowly as he closed his amber eyes and felt the gentle breeze of the cool air. I looked at him; my eyes were dull and expressionless. My thoughts were not clear; my heart won't tell me the answer except for no. I wonder why?

"Love………" I muttered myself as well. Then, something pierced my heart, is it possibly true that that's what's been bothering me all this time.

"Love……" I muttered again, as thoughts became clearer every second.

NORMAL POV

Li opened his eyes and smiled and his surroundings. He continued talking about his certain 'friend.'

"Sakura?" He voiced first. He looked at her, she was in a deep thought again, but, she had a smile imprinted on her face. Li wondered and voiced again. "Sakura?"

"Huh? What is it?" Sakura replied. She shook the thoughts from her head and smiled. "What were you saying?"

"Sakura? Are you sure you're ok?" Li asked, as his eyes were getting softer. Sakura shook her head and sighed.

"I was just thinking of something Li, just something. I didn't mean to be rude."

"Are you sure? We can go wherever you want Sakura."

"No, I'm very, very fine. Please continue."

"Wel, ok," Li smiled and sighed heavily. "You see this friend of mine, as I said, taught me the word love. She opened my eyes to what it really is and was. I was glad that I met her."

"He's really glad?" Sakura thought in dismay.

LI'S POV

I smiled as I recalled the funny memories I had with Lan. I'm really grateful to her. She's shown me how I really felt for, for, Sakura…………

I looked at Cherry (you know, Sakura) and again, she's in deep thought. I am getting much worried and I want to know why she's been like that. Was it something I said? I mean, I didn't think I was rude and mean to her. I want to know why………

"Sakura?" I asked once again. I knew that there was something wrong and that………..

"Oh!" She smiled and faced me. "I'm sorry, please, don't mind me."

……..she was hiding it from me

And I didn't like it, the way she hid that certain 'thing' from me. What was it? I want to know, but, it'll be rude right?

"Uhm, Li?" She voiced to me. I looked at her and smiled as light as I can.

"What is it?" I asked. She nodded and looked away a little. I wondered, I was about to ask when………….

"Li, what do you feel when you're in-love?" She asked me all of a sudden. I can feel my face blush a little. Is this what shes been thinking about? Can it be possible that…….

"Li?" She asked again. I sighed and faced the clouds. I can feel she's waiting for my answer.

"Well, love?" I started. "I dunno actually, it's just one day you'll open your eyes to it, and know in an instant you're in love."

"That's it?" She didn't seem content for my answer.

"Yeah," I replied. "It's the simplest way to put it, then, you never know that sometimes you need other people's help to make you see what it really is. To make you see that you've already loved that special someone of yours."

She bent her head and little but smiled.

"Means that sometimes you don't really notice that you already like that person, that you need someone else to make you see that truth?"

"Yes, certainly." I nodded my head. "That's why I was really glad to have met that friend of mine. Cause if not, who knows if I'll really know that I love that certain person."

"Eh? You're trying to tell me that that friend of yours is not the girl you love?"

I abruptly shook my head in denial. "No way!"  
Wait, is that what she's been thinking about?

She sighed and let out a small smile. "Thanks."

-Huh?-

NORMAL POV

Sakura let out a huge smile afterwards. She was really glad that that friends of Li wasn't whom he loved the most. Because now, what she felt for him was all clear………….

"Sakura?" Li asked. "So, you wanna eat or something? It's noon you know."

Sakura nodded and smiled. "My stomach's grumbling already. Let's go then."

They walked slowly together, side by side to a small fast food restaurant. They walked in and went to a table near the glass door.

"What do you want Sakura?" Li asked.

"Just spaghetti and Pepsi," Sakura replied with a gentle smile.

"Ok, I'll go get it." Li nodded and went to the cashier, to order it. Sakura sat quietly and was relieved. She had a chance to be in his heart- was the thought in her mind. She looked at the people outside, some where couple, smiling sweetly and holding hands. She blushed at this. Then, her cell phone made a small sound:

beep beep beep beep

She took it from her bag and saw she has a new message. She opened that text message and it read:

Hey, how are you there?

Sender:

Li Syaoran

Sakura smiled and looked at where Li was. He was holding a cell in his hand. She chuckled and smiled. She pressed reply and wrote……..

Fine, thanks. Though my stomach is grumbling

To:

Li Syaoran

She chuckled at this and sighed. The day was about to get special………………

"Hmm! The food here's great!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I know, that's why I choose it here." Li replied back.

"Yup! You have good taste Li,"

"Thanks."

They ate happily together until they were full. They walked out from the restaurant and smiled walking side by side.

The walked back to Penguin Park , they were all alone. Sakura looked around it and smiled.

"I like it here."

"Yeah, me too," Li added. Sakura sat on a bench and took off her sandals.

"What are you doing?" Li asked.

"These things are killing me!" She exclaimed. "And I can't play with these on!"

"Play? Wha-?"

"Yeah play! It doesn't mean when I'm 16 I can't play anymore right!"

"Guess so………"  
"Ok then!" Sakura exclaimed finally taking them off. "Let's have fun!"

"Nani?" Li asked out. Sakura walked to him and smiled. She pulled Li to the slide and pushed him up.

"Sa-sakura! What are you thinking?" Li voiced.

"Calm down Li!" Sakura giggled. She climbed as well and pushed Li down the slide.

"AAAhhh!" Li exclaimed as he slid down. Sakura laughed at this sight.

bump!

"Oh, my butt." Li muttered as he rubbed his butt. Sakura smiled and decided to go next. She slid down the slide like a child and………

"Sakura! Stop! Stop!" Li as he waved his hands abruptly.

"Yehey!" Was all Sakura can reply. Then………….

"Sa-sa-sakura?"

"Li?"

They lay there, Sakura on top and Li on the bottom. Sakura carelessly slid down and fell on Li. There………

Li's amber orbs gazed at her closely, the strong feeling inside grew stronger each minute. Her eyes were unto him, she knew what she felt and it was final. They were there……….. under the beautiful setting of the sun…………….

Two hearts that beat as one………….

**I look at your eyes**

**They were beautiful shades of dark**

**You were right beside me**

**With the setting sun…….**

Sakura looked at Li as he did the same thing, staring eyes, eyes filled with passion and love. It seems that the moment will always be….like forever……….

**You walked beside me**

**Showed me the right way**

**As passion passed right by me**

**Two hearts that beat as one……..**

Li's heart will never let this moment end. The way her emerald eyes filled with innocence and joy looked at him. The stars have broken down, but, Li will not stand up. His heart loves Sakura very much……….and this moment will never end……..

**Your heart my heart**

**To beat as one**

**My life, your life**

**Our life to come together as one**

**Two hearts beat as one**

As for Sakura, the cherry blossom has found a lonesome wolf in the forest. Her little wolf, she will never let him go and she will take care of him, with full of love………..

**Hmmm, **

**Your heart, my heart**

**To be as one**

**My thoughts, your thoughts**

**To go through as one**

**Yeah…………..**

There was one thing sure about this………..

-

For what feeling they share is one, even though they don't know.

-

-

As the young man and young lady watched each other's eyes

-

And as the sun sets slowly

-

-  
One day, they will know

-

-

That their hearts will beat as one

**-**

**Yeah……**

**Your heart my heart**

**To beat as one**

**My life, your life**

**Our life to come together as one**

**Two hearts beat as one**

**Two hearts beat as one…………**

Sakura and Li stared at each other, eyes which seem that will never part………

"I love you Sakura……" Li said to himself.

"I love- love you Li……." Sakura thought.

As love grew upon the two souls, left with the setting sun……..

Their life will change forever

For they have found the one thing, a person will die looking for

LOVE

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I'm not the romantic type, so, please let me live! I'm not that good at it as well! Just hope you like it and r and r!

-Mitsukai Kansei


	29. Eriol's Partner Plan Works! II

Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

A/N: Hey, well, sorry for the not so romantic Sakura and Li well, here's our other pairings……..

P.S: I'm just a simple writer and I make mistakes, please read chapter 15 again, I have changed a little about Dylan de Palma, before it was written that she already finished studying…….. hehehehe

Chapter 29: Eriol's Partner Plan Works! II

-A promise to a maid

A certain teen with long, wavy midnight hair and velvet eyes walked along with a young lad next to her, wearing spectacles. She wore a simple white shirt, brown mini skirt and pair of rubber shoes. She may dress simple but she looks very nice. The young teen next to her wore a simple brown polo, black pants and brown shoes. He was good looking and calm. They walked together along the side ways.

"So, what do you think Li and Sakura are doing?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol smiled as he fixed his glasses.

"Something good." He replied simply.

"How'd you know that?" Tomoyo asked.

"I trust my instincts and they're always correct." Eriol said with pride. Tomoyo raised an eyebrow and replied.

"Really?" She asked, sarcastically. "Don't trust them too much."

"How can you say that my dear Lady," he asked. Tomoyo chuckled at this and smiled.

"Simple," Tomoyo replied. "I have my own instincts as well."

Eriol smiled at this. Alas, he was with his one and only Tomoyo, walking by her side. The only girl he ever loved so much like this. And he cursed the first person to come and hurt her, and make sure she falls for him as well.

"_This is the only chance to make her," Eriol thought. "Tomoyo….."_

"Eriol? Why don't we stop walking?" Tomoyo asked, looking down. "My feet kinda hurts, it seems that we've been walking for an eternity."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't quite keep up with the time." He apologized. Tomoyo smiled at him and nodded.

"It's ok, I just want to seat for awhile."

They found a nice place to seat next to a small canteen. Tomoyo smiled at herself as she looked at the blue sky. She sighed and decided to start a conversation.

"I still remember the first time I met you, Eriol." She voiced.

"Really? How nice of you," Eriol replied. He smiled lightly and closed his eyes for a short while.

"Hmmmm…………….."

"Tomoyo?" Eriol asked, as they were walking on foot again.

"What is it?" Tomoyo answered, facing the road before her. Eriol smiled.

"I just wanted to know if you want to go the river bank. The thought of going there seems nice." He suggested.

"You know, I have the same thing I mind." Tomoyo faced him with an angelic smile. "Why don't we go now?"

"_She has a very nice smile," Eriol thought. _"Ok."

"Wow!" A midnight haired teen exclaimed as she frolicked around the green meadow. Eriol smiled and walked to her.

"Yes, wow indeed." He replied calmly. Tomoyo looked at Eriol, whose eyes were gently looking at her, a nice and light smile pasted on his face. She blushed a little at this.

"_She looks real cute when she blush." Eriol thought and walked to her. _

"E-er-eriol." She muttered. He looked extra cool and good looking for her eyes. She knew what she felt and she'll make sure he falls for her as well! Eriol walked slowly as he reached her and smiled.

"Tomoyo……" He muttered and placed his hand on her angelic face. "You know, I'm really glad that I met someone like you."

"Na-nani." Was all Tomoyo can mutter. They stood there, as the wind started to get much colder but, love filled it with warmth. Eriol can't help but smile, Tomoyo can't help but feel stronger for the lad with her.

A small wet leaf found it's way by Tomoyo's feet. Tomoyo moved a little, her foot perfectly landing on that particular leaf then, she lost it………

(love is mysterious right? Ehehehehe)

SPLASH!

"Tomoyo? Are you ok?" Eriol asked as he walked to where Tomoyo is. (On water) Tomoyo smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but my clothes are wet." Tomoyo replied, as she looked at her damp clothes. Eriol chuckled at this. His beautiful voice rang in her head, making her smile and laugh as well.

TOMOYO'S POV

I heard that laugh which made me smile, a laugh that made me giggle as well. I might be wearing damp clothes and him as well, but I never want this moment to end.

"Well, Tomoyo, would you like to get off the water of not?" He asked me and I smiled at him.

"Yeah, I want to." I replied to him. He smiled and took my hand, I blushed a tint shade of pink, but it didn't matter to me. His soft touch brought almost everything out of me, suddenly, it stopped. "Are you sure you're ok?" He asked me.

I just nodded and smile.

"Still cool here!" I exclaimed. I smiled at him as he did the same. His smile was all I needed to make me feel fine and ok!

"Hey, so, do you wanna go home?" He asked me. "You're soaking wet and I have to go change as well."

"Does it mean this is over?" I can't help but ask.

"No," he replied simply. "It has just begun."

NORMAL POV

So, Eriol walked Tomoyo back to her house, still wet and damp.

"Are you sure I can go in?" Eriol asked as he entered the huge door. Tomoyo faced him and smiled.

"It's ok, just walk in."

"Are you really sure?" Eriol confirmed. "This is a bit awkward, you know, you're a girl and I mean……"

"I never thought that you'll be that, conservative. It's ok, you're just a friend right?"

Eriol frowned a bit,

"_Just a friend ne?" _

Tomoyo just smiled. She pulled Eriol further in and called upon Jamila.

"Jamila-san!" She voiced.

"Tomoyo, you have such a huge house, are you sure she'll hear you?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo just grinned then, a girl with long ginger hair and emerald eyes walked to them and asked.

"Tomoyo-san, what do you want?" She asked.

"_Well, I guess I was wrong……" Eriol thought as he rolled his eyes._

Tomoyo smiled at her and explained. "This is Mr. Hiiragizawa and as you can see we're wet as the same river. I want you to give him clothes as well."

"Nani!" Eriol shook his head and declined the offer. "No, it's ok; I'll just walk home and change."

"Are you kidding me Eriol? You're soaking wet and you'll get sick!" Tomoyo exclaimed. She pulled him by her side and instructed.

"I'll be in my room, also changing and I want Mr. Hiiragizawa changed as well. We'll both be leaving after that Jamila."

Jamila smiled at Tomoyo and nodded, figuring something out.

"Yes, Tomoyo-chan." She replied gently. She took Eriol's hand and pulled him like a piece of paper.

"Eto! Tomoyo-san! I don't need to get changed!" Eriol cried. Tomoyo just waved at him with a light smile, making him blush a little.

"Mr. Hiiragizawa, please calm down." Jamila uttered as they both disappeared by the shadows. Tomoyo giggled a little and walked to her huge room. She took off her wet clothes and put on new. She wore a white t-shirt with a big happy smile on it, blue skirt a little above the knee and brown shoes. She dried her hair and started to comb it. She looked at herself at the mirror and smiled as she recalled what happened by the river.

"_I never really wanted that to end." She thought. "Eriol………"_

From this joy, she started to hum a song…….

_**I've been looking at you from afar**_

_**Though you're just at my side**_

_**I never really wanted this to end**_

_**But the sun set too fast**_

Her thoughts were always about Eriol, this certain girl loved him like no one else can love him more. She smiled at that thought and she wore a huge happy smile as she continued her song…..

_**I've been standing by your side**_

_**I've always saw your smile**_

_**It melted my heart too many times**_

_**And this love song is just for you**_

She didn't know that someone she knew very well was standing by her door, listening to what his little sister hummed. His long silver hair he held in his hands and a smile crept on his face.

"Well now, it seems that she's found him….."

_**This love song is just for you**_

_**I'll wake up one day just to see you**_

**_I've been waiting to tell you but I sang it_ in a song**

_**I'm just here to sing, I love you…..**_

"She certainly did." He muttered and walked away. Leaving his happy sister, filled with hope and love.

Jamila and Eriol

Eriol was put in a small room by the huge kitchen. Jamila gave him a bunch of clothes, a white long sleeve shirt with a star sing on it, a light brown pants and blue rubber shoes.

"Mr. Hiiragizawa, please put these on." Jamila showed them to him. Eriol shook his head and pushed them away.

"No, I can't." He refused. Jamila sighed and sat down the same chair as him. She smiled and uttered.

"You know, I want to ask you something."

Eriol's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"Come on, it's just a question."

"Well, ok then."

Jamila sighed and looked at him with sincere eyes. "Hiiragizawa-kun, please, please take care of Tomoyo."

"Nani!" Eriol exclaimed and turn red as an apple. "Wha- what are you talking about?"  
Jamila sighed and put her hand over her chest. "I knew that you'll make that expression on me."

"Bu-but, what do you mean by that anyways?" He asked with a huge gulp. Jamila smiled at him and walked out of the room.

"Please, just get dressed, I'll tell you it later."

She exited the room and placed her back on the door.

"Well, it ain't that easy I guess." She muttered.

Eriol had no other choice but to put all those on. He sighed and took off his wet clothes and put the dry ones on. He opened the door and asked Jamila to come in.

"Well, your hair seems like a bust Hiiragizawa-san." Jamila said. Eriol looked at his hair, she was right, his hair was wet and messy.

"I can sure use a comb." He replied. Jamila smiled and handed him a comb. He combed his hair gently and gave it back to her. "Arigato."

"Welcome." She replied simply. She sat beside him and sighed. "Hiiragizawa-san…."

"Please, call me Eriol."

"Hai, Eriol-san, I want you to promise me that you'll take care of Tomoyo-chan."

"Wha-?" Eriol blushed crimson red as a tomato. "Ja-ja-Jamila. Make it clear."

Jamila smiled at him and nodded. "You know, I've noticed something about you."

"No-noticed what?" Eriol asked nervous. "_This is one heck of a maid."_

Jamila winked at him and grinned. She neared him and put her index finger before his eyes. "You love Lady Tomoyo, right?"

"WHAT!" He exclaimed as his body turned pure red. His ears puffed out smoke and sweat drops covered him.

"I knew it!" Jamila voiced as she snapped her fingers. Eriol's heart was beating so fast. How the hell can a made know what he feels when the people he's always with don't even notice it?

She faced Eriol and sighed. He looked real nervous, his back and hands stuck to the wall of the room. "_This is one heck of a guy." _

"Hii-, I mean, Eriol-san, please, tell me, I'm correct right?" She asked once again. "Lying won't get you anywhere."

Eriol sighed, well, this girl's the first person to notice that in a short while, "_Well, there's no turning back from this girl. She's someone I know I can trust."_

"Well, you can say that…." He answered sheepishly. Jamila started to chuckle.

"(chuckles) Well, you don't have to act like I'm gonna stop that now." She replied as she looked at him.

"Eheheheh……" Eriol murmured as he regained proper position. He sighed and sat still.

"You know," Jamila smiled lightly. "I also have fallen in-love before."

"Eh? Jamila-san?" Eriol asked. Jamila looked at him and pleaded.

"Please, Eriol-san please take good care of Tomoyo-chan!"

"Eh?"

"You love her right? Please, take care of her."

Eriol patted her shoulder and smiled lightly. "Like I said, I love her and I won't hurt her. I'll take care of her, don't worry."

"Arigato, Eriol-san. Airgato gozaimasu!"

"Hai, don't worry. Even though you haven't pleaded me, I'll take care of her anyways."

"Mm!"

"Eriol-san!" A midnight haired girl with amethyst eyes exclaimed. Eriol smiled and looked at her.

"Oh, Lady Madison." He replied. Tomoyo blushed from his remarked and went by his side.

"That's what you called me when we first met right?" She asked.

"I-yup!" Eriol exclaimed. "You don't mind, right?"

"Not at all."

They walked together side by side, chatting and talking along. Eriol felt very relieved, happy and content, having Tomoyo along with him. He was very glad that she was with him, well, again.

"Madison?" He voiced. Tomoyo looked at him and smiled.

"What is it?" She asked.

"_Her smile….." He thought_. "Well, Jamila, she's a real swell girl."

"Yeah, she is." Tomoyo recalled all. "She'll help me in almost everyway she can."

"Really? You're very lucky to have met her Madison." Eriol uttered. Tomoyo nodded in agreement.

"I sure am." She murmured. "But, I'm much more luckier to have found along…….."

"Eh? Did you say something?" Eriol asked, as a fain pink blush formed on his cheeks.

"Oh, no, nothing at all." Tomoyo lied. Then, she stopped at a familiar restaurant before her. Eriol asked.

"Why? Something wrong?" He asked, he looked at the same direction she was looking and smiled. "Well, well, the Chronicles."

Tomoyo smiled and faced him.

"Well, do you want to go in again?" She asked.

"With you?" He asked. "I couldn't resist." He said and entered in. Tomoyo stood there, her eyes widened from what he said. She had a faint blush of pink across her cheeks.

"Does that mean that……….. he has the same feelings towards….."

"Madison!" Eriol voiced as he neared the door. "Are you coming or what?" Tomoyo nodded and ran to him.

"Why wouldn't I?"

They sat at a table near the piano, well, for them, it wasn't an ordinary piano. It was the piano, which the lad played and the lass sang with.

"Swaying room as the music starts

Strangers making the most of the dark

Two by two their bodies become one……"

Eriol smiled at Tomoyo and rested his head over his hand. He was remembering the song she sang as he played the piano. That song was the first song he played with someone near singing with him. And not just any someone, the woman he always loved…….

Tomoyo was looking at the streets with the happy people walking together. Then, she saw a young couple walking together hand in hand, looking at each other with loving eyes. Tomoyo totally flushed! She looked at Eriol who was gazing at her, with the song playing in his head over and over again. She blushed deep crimson red.

"You know Madison," he uttered, still looking at her. "You look nice when you blush."

"Eh?" Tomoyo asked in surprise. "I, I look nice when……I smile? Is that, that, what he thinks of me right now?"

Eriol suddenly snapped out of the "Crazy for you" song and shook his head. She lowered her head in shyness and replied.

"Well, you look good as well."

Eriol flushed deep crimson. He gulped and started to sweat huge sweat drops. "Uhm, thanks."

Tomoyo sighed and smiled at him. "Thanks as well."

"Well, thanks Madison." A male teen with short midnight hair and cerulean eyes uttered. "Well, again."

"It's ok," she replied lightly, walking at the same river bank that she slipped on.

"Are you sure?" He asked again. "I mean, you let me in your house and this is the second time you gave me free lunch."

"Don't worry about it Eriol." She smiled at him. "It's ok. How many times do I have to say that?"

"…………"

Tomoyo giggled a bit and patted him on the shoulder. "I told you, it's ok. If it's not, well, you can make for that for yourself."

"Honto?" He asked with eagerness. Tomoyo gave him a nod and a smiled. He smiled as well.

"Onii-chan, pass the ball to me!" A young girl cried, trying to keep up with her older brother.

"Sayo! You're a girl, you can't play!" Her brother replied.

"Yes I can!" She persisted and ran towards her brother. The little lad with a bit mischievous so, except to give the ball to her, he kicked it somewhere else.

"Aaah!" A female screeched and a huge splash of water was heard by the river, where the boy kicked the ball.

"You're in trouble onii-chan!" Sayo threatened.

"You won't dare!" He replied. Sayo made a tongue out and ran for her little life.

"Come back here!" Her brother exclaimed and ran after her. (siblings)

"Tomoyo?" Eriol asked, he was wet again. He was damp, the clothes Jamila gave him was wet as the rain itself. Again, Tomoyo slipped and fell in the river. Again, he tried to pull her before she can even touch the water. Again, he couldn't do anything. Again, they were soaking wet in the cold water. "Tomoyo, are you ok?"

Then, a female teen rose up from the water and rubbed her head.

"Wha-?" She murmured. She faced Eriol who was soaking wet. She exactly knew what just happened. "I slipped, again."

"I-yup." He replied simply. He walked towards her when, something so beautiful struck their eyes, right in front of them.

THE SUNSET

"Kire!" Tomoyo exclaimed and walked nearer. Eriol smiled and nodded. He walked to her side and put his hand over her other shoulder, like what the couples do. Tomoyo totally flushed and looked at him. He looked calm. She smiled and just looked at the sunset with her one and only, Hiiraguzawa Eriol.

_**I've been looking at you from afar**_

_**Though you're just at my side**_

_**I never really wanted this to end**_

_**But the sun set too fast**_

Tomoyo looked at him and started to giggle. Eriol looked at her, surprised.

_**I've been standing by your side**_

_**I've always saw your smile**_

_**It melted my heart too many times**_

_**And this love song is just for you**_

"Tomoyo?" He muttered. She just laughed with him. Eriol smiled and just let it be. He loved her and that was it, whatever makes her happy, makes him happy as well. He just smiled.

_**This love song is just for you**_

_**I'll wake up one day just to see you**_

_**I've been waiting to tell you but I sang it in a song**_

_**I'm just here to sing, I love you…..**_

Then, Tomoyo faced him and smiled.

"Arigato Eriol-kun!" She exclaimed. Eriol blushed a small tint of pink and nodded.

"Welcome…."

_**Sometimes I may not be there**_

_**But, I'll always be there**_

_**And be right at your side**_

"Eriol, I don't know what I'll be without you." She murmured. Eriol looked at her with amazement.

"Tomoyo?" He muttered.

Then, she started to hum the song………..

_**But, I'll make sure that you'll see**_

_**The setting sun**_

_**With one and only me……..**_

_**This love song is just for you**_

_**I'll wake up one day just to see you**_

_**I've been waiting to tell you but I sang it in a song**_

_**I'm just here to sing, I love you…..**_

Eriol blushed from what she sang but smiled. She looked at him, his smile was everything she needed to go to heaven. Then, she gave him a slight peck at his left cheek. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Well, that's another thank you for the wonderful day." She replied, having also a small touch of pink in her cheeks.

Under the setting sun, the two looked at each other, with the same song humming in their heads.

_**Swaying room as the music starts**_

Their amethyst orbs looking at each other with passion and love, under the fiery setting of the golden sun. Then, warm arms stretched along Tomoyo's body. She was shocked at it………..

_**That I'm crazy for you….**_

"Eriol?" She murmured. Eriol's eyes were full of joy and his hug was full of warmth. Tomoyo liked it very much. Yes indeed. She didn't want to let go as well.

_**Touch me once and you'll know it's true**_

"Well, this is my thank you gift Madison." He replied. "For the wonderful day as well."

Tomoyo smiled and just let the moment be…..

_**I never wanted anyone like this**_

_**It's so brand new**_

_**You'll feel it in my kiss**_

The two unsuspecting lovers stood there, infront if the setting sun of the eats. Their hearts will also become one, as time goes by…………..

"_I want this to never end….."_

"_I'll never let you go……"_

_**I'm crazy, crazy for you…….**_

"_And I'll do anything to take your heart……"_

A/N: well, the next chapter is for the next pairings…..

I hope you like this chapter and like I said I'm not romantic so please go easy on me!

-Mistukai Kansei uck


	30. Eriol's Plan Works?

Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

A/N: Well, hey there guys! The last 2 chapters were about the main characters and the sub main, well here's a little romance fic for my added characters! Well, it isn't romantic as the other chapters are………

Chapter 30: Eriol's Partner Plan Works?

-Maybe

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Maybe…**

"Yatta!" A female teen with long midnight hair and golden eyes exclaimed and stretched her long arms upward. "The movie was great Christian-kun!"

A male teen wit short black hair and amethyst eyes smiled at her and agreed. "Sure was, that story was about romance and magic, totally awesome."

Shara nodded and they started to walk down the side ways, talking endlessly about the certain movie.

"Whoever wrote that story has some great imagination!" Shara uttered out loud. "Imagine, she thought of using cards for magic!"

"Yeah," Christian nodded. "The writer was very creative and artistic. The thought of a card mistress and a descendant of the famous clan "Xiao" falling in love with the most unlikely way."

"Hai! She was very romantic as well. Xiao Lee never thought of being nice to the Card Mistress Cherry. You never know what can happen to this crazy world of ours!"

Christian smiled at her and nodded. "Why don't we go to Penguin Park? It seems really nice there and I really want to go there right now. Well, if you don't mind it….."

Shara smiled at him and nodded. "Why not?"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Kire!" Shara exclaimed and walked towards the huge penguin slide. "Kawaii!"

Christian smiled lightly and looked at the care-free girl before him.

"She was full of problems with Kenneth before now look, she smiles like nothing ever bad can happen to her. I really admire her for that, she can smile with worries that cloud her everywhere." He thought whole heartedly. "Whatever happens to her, I'll make sure I can……..I can…… help her no matter what!"

CHRISTIAN'S POV

"Christian-kun!" She childishly called to me, as always. She was waving her and hand like with excitement and joy. "Come here!"  
I just nodded at her, I can't decline her offer can I? I walked slowly to her and asked.

"What is it?"

She smiled eagerly at me which made me feel comfortable, for some reason. I never really felt something like this for a girl before……

"Christian-kun, let's go for a slide!" She suggested. I was surprised but, what the heck? Nothing is gonna happen right? Then, suddenly, she held my hand and pulled me to the ladder. "Ikuzo!"

I can feel blood rush to my face and a light tint of pink covered my cheeks. It's not like this is the first time a girl held my hand, but, to tell the truth, her touch seems to be more than that.

"Christian?" She muttered as she neared my face. She's so childish; it's like holding my hand is nothing for her.

"Eh? Shara?" I asked. She smiled again, and let go of my hand. I felt a little…..

"Let's go Christian-kun! Hayaku!" She uttered and went up the ladder. I blushed a little, she was wearing a simple white shirt and a pleaded mini-skirt, colored brown and flat black boots. I just looked away, she's childish, for her to like someone is…………too impossible…..

**Impossible, so impossible**

But, why the heck am I…….thinking at her….this way?

"Christian-kun!" She called me again. I can't look at her for that 'reason.'

"What is it?" I asked, not looking at her.

"Come up!"

"Nani?"

"Come up after I slide down, ok?"

I just nodded and sighed. "Hai……"

She made a small chuckle and slid down the slide. "Yehey!"

She's so childish, that's the first thing that came to my mind when I heard her exclaim the word Yehey. She's so unlike Kee Mei Lin, she mature, quite and serious. She likes to read and be all by herself. While Shara likes to go with other people, shout and smile with full of joy, sigh, they never will be the same.

"Chrisitian!" She called my name once again. She ran to me and hugged me tight like what she does to Li. "It was fun!"

I can't believe it, she was hugging me! It would be fine if she hugged Li, they're cousins but why me? She looked at me with a huge smile. "It's your turn!"

I felt a small tint of pink rush to my cheeks. I was really surprised that, she'll do that. And, my heart started to pump fast as a thousand horses. I admit….i never felt this way before………

"Hai…." That was all I answered. I walked to the ladder and went up, slid down silently and finished. She walked to me with a huge smile.

"Well, you seem to be bored, Chrisitan-kun." She uttered. I shook my head. The truth was this place was for children, I wasn't into this even when I was young, but, with her, it all was very…….fun………….

"Iie, I was just thinking." I replied simply. She smiled at me again, her smile, another way it gives me light happiness.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Two teenagers walked side by side on a side walk. Silence likely covered them as they were both the quite type. The female teen has long midnight hair and ruby red eyes, wearing a green blouse and a long white pleated skirt and brown shoes. The male teen has long auburn hair and amethyst eyes, wearing a black long sleeved Chinese shirt, white pants (not jeans) a little above the ankle and brown shoes (the Chinese type.)

"So, what now?" The female teen asked. The male shook his head and replied.

"I have no idea, Kee."

Kee sighed and looked at Kenneth. He's certainly different from Chrisitan. She sighed again.

"Well, where do you want to go?" He asked. Kee looked at her watch and looked around.

"What about the town Park? Seems nice there," she replied.

"Ok." He answered simply. Kee sighed and they just walked there. (Rather boring pairing, right?)

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Thanks for the ice cream de Lavia," Kee uttered and licked upon the ice cream.

"No problem," Kenneth replied and sat on the bench with her.

It was a sunny day, blue sky and white clouds, same as always. Happy people looking around and smiling about what they think is like that. Kenneth sighed and just looked at the trees.

"Oh, it's you, Keri-kun." Kee suddenly muttered under her breath. Kenneth faced her with surprised eyes, she was holding a small bird in her hands and it was chirping to her. "That's nice to hear, Keri."

Kenneth just looked at her, "Is she talking to that bird?"

"Well, ja ne Keri-kun." She muttered and made the bird fly away from her hands.

"Keri?" Kenneth murmured. Kee faced him and nodded.

"The bird?" She asked. Kenneth made a slight nod. "He's names Keri and for some reason, whenever I'm here, he's also here."

"How'd you know he's Keri? All bird almost looks alike."

"I dunno," she answered simply and shrugged her shoulders.

"Hmmm…."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hmm!" Shara exclaimed and stretched out her hands. She smiled at the boy who was at her side, Christian. "That was fun!"

"Yeah," he answered. And he didn't even know why that was fun at all, for him, it would be rather boring, but with Shara……. It turned the other way…..

"We should do this sometimes again." Shara suggested and sat from her previous gesture. They both lied down the green meadow, the one near Christian's house. She stood and put her hands at her and back and breathed the fresh air…….

"Hmm, it's very nice here Chrisitan!" She exclaimed again. Christian sat up and nodded.

"Hai, that's why I like living here," he replied. Shara ran to the bridge and looked at her reflection at the running water, she smiled at herself.

"Konichiwa!" She said to herself. Christian just chuckled but, the truth is………something about her bothers him……

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"de Lavia?" Kee asked. They were walking again.

"What is it?" Kenneth asked.

"I was just wondering, if you want to go to Problem bye?"

"Nani?"

"Well, do you want to go or not?"

"Eh?"

Kee sighed and looked at him. He wasn't like Christian, he was just, just, just like her…………

"What the heck is problem bye anyways?" He asked. Kee just looked at him and nodded.

"So, do you want to go or not?" She asked. Kenneth sighed and just nodded.

"Why is it called that anyways?"

"You'll find out……"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Christian! Come here!" Shara pulled the teen age boy by the river.

"What is it Shara?" He asked, his eyes set on his hands, being pulled by a girl. He blushed lightly.

"Let's go swimming!" She voiced.

"Swimming?" Chrisitan murmured. Shara smiled at him and pulled him to the water.

"It's cold!" He voiced and shivered.

"Stop being a scaredy cat!" Shara exclaimed and pulled him nearer when……..

SPLASH!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"We're here!" Kee exclaimed and stepped on a huge rock. It was like a small rocky mountain at the end of the city. From this place, you can see the whole city with beauty.

Kenneth's eyes almost popped out, it was beautiful. He neared her and smiled.

"Yup, it certainly is."

Kee looked at him and nodded. "So, do you wanna know why this is called Problem bye?"

"Yeah, ok."

"Watch." Kee smirked and nodded. "I WISH THAT MY HOMWORKE WILL FLY LIKE THE WIND!"

She shouted. Kenneth looked at her with amusement. She suddenly smiled and looked at him.

"Just shout whatever you want to shout, all your problems and worries will find it away with the wind from what you shout."

He hair flew with the wind, the blue sky and white clouds that added to it. His eyes widened at the sight………..

She was standing there, her amber eyes and slender body and long midnight hair flew slowly. Kenneth's eyes widened……. For the first time, he could consider her….beautiful……..

"Kire…" He muttered. Kee smiled at him and pulled him near. "Let it all out."

Kenneth blushed a little bit and nodded. "Hmmmm, I WISH MY GRADES WILL GO HIGHER!"  
Kee smirked and asked. "Why ask that? You've got the highest grades in class."

Kenneth chuckled a bit and smiled. "Well, I guess I have higher dreams."

Kee looked at him and widened eyes……..he just smiled………at her? Kee just shook her head.

"I WISH I COULD CALL KEE MEI LIN!"

Kee looked at him, he was smiling at the beautiful view in front of him. He, he was smiling as well,

"de-de Lavia?" She murmured. She can feel her heart beat as the same thing that she felt for Christian. "Could this be?"

"Well, what do you say?" He smiled at her. Kee smirked and shook his head. He just sighed.

"But don't worry, I'll think about it." She smiled. Kenneth nodded and looked at the blue sky. They both looked at it when…….

"Uh….."

Their hands brushed against each other, it felt so good……..

"Kee?"

"de Lavia……."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Sha-Shara…." Christian murmured. He was above her, soaking wet, and watching her golden orbs……

Shara slipped and she fell to the water. Christian fell right above her…..

"Ch-Chrisitan-kun………" She murmured. Then……….A giggle released from her mouth……

"Shara?" He asked.

But, she kept laughing. He didn't know what but for some reason…….he wanted to laugh as well

He felt very warm and cozy with her, for some reason, she made him feel light and warm…………

She was just laughing……… and he felt……..something…………

"What is this?" He asked himself. "Could this be?"

Could this be love, for Chrisitian?

And a new love for Kee?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N: Well, I felt real bored in writing this chapter so I sped it up, and I really had no idea how to write it. Well, still hoped you liked it! Don't worry, the next chapter will be a surprise! I already had an idea for it!

Ja ne!

-Mitsukai Kansei


	31. Mistress Li Yelan's Invitaion

Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

A/N: Well, guys, enough with couple stuff, this chapter is a small invitation for the gang, to where? You'll find out! (just imagine that this letter is written in Chinese ok?)

Chapter 31: Mistress Li Yelan's Invitation

**_Dear Syaoran, _**

**_How are you doing there my son? I hope you're fine and the grades that you've sent me seem to be good but I expect more for the only heir of the Li-clan. Your sisters have always been worried of you and so am I. You are the only one that can continue our family business. Well, enough about that my son, Kaho has told me a lot about what is happening there from what her son, Eriol has been writing her. All of what he's been writing seems fine and I'm very proud of you for that. _**

_**I am now inviting you to come have your Summer Vacation here in Hong Kong, me and your sisters have missed you so much and we want to see you again. Kaho will also go and we will wait for all of you.**_

_**All of you? **_

**_I also want you to invite your friends as well, if I'm not wrong; please invite these people as well_**

_**-Daidouji Tomoyo**_

_**-Kinomoto Sakura**_

_**-Kee Mei Lin**_

_**-Berario Christian**_

**_Eriol, Shara and Kenneth will also be informed. I will not change my mind anymore, these are the people you will bring, no more no less or else. I have already decided and this will continue. I will send the flight tickets as soon as possible and I am happy to see you again. _**

**_Take care of yourself my son and I wish you luck_**

_**Your mother,**_

**_Li Yelan_**

A female, wearing a long Chinese dress, and her raven colored hair tied in a high pony, finished her letter.

"Shei Fa!" She called out one of her daughters.

"Shi." A girl wearing a silken Chinese dress and has short brown hair entered the large room. "Weishen Me?"

"Deliver this letter for me."

"Shi."

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

School…….

"Ok, class, summer break is coming after 1 week!" Mr. Terada exclaimed. All the students stood up and started to rejoice.

"Yahoo!"

"Summer Vacation is gonna be cool!"

"Swimming here I come!"

"Surfing dudes!"

"Summer!"

"I love Summer Vacation."

"Yeah! I'm so excited."

"And since we've got nothing scheduled for today, I'm all giving you guys free time!" He added.

"**AWESOME!"**  
A bunch of students at the back…….

"Sakura, where do you plan in taking your vacation?" A girl with long wavy midnight hair asked.

"I dunno Tomoyo," Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "I haven't thought of that actually."

"Me too, my mum, Yukito and Yue are always busy," Tomoyo sighed. "I think I'll stay home for this summer."

"Nani!" Shara exclaimed and walked to Tomoyo. "Why waste time in your house Tomoyo-san?"  
Tomoyo just smiled and faced Li. "So, where are you having you vacation?"

I shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, okasan wanted me to finish my studies here because we have a lot of business branches so I can, uhm, you know, kinda hang out with the Japanese people."

"Oh, I was thinking of having my vacation in England, I miss my mom and Kyomi, I was also wondering if my older sister will come home this summer, she told me that studying in a place where you're not familiar with isn't that simply." Eriol added.

"Yeah, onii-chan said we'll also go back to Paris." Shara added. Li looked at his cousins and sighed.

"Well, going back to Hong Kong isn't a bad idea." Li thought for awhile. Sakura looked at them all, she was happy to have spent her school days with them. They were priceless…….

"Hmm, so what about next Saturday?" Sakura asked. Everyone looked at her and asked. (Kenneth alone reading….)

"What is it with Saturday, Sakura?" Eriol asked. Sakura smiled and replied.

"Well, since all of you want to go back to your, well, countries, I just wondered if we can spend quality time at Saturday."

Everyone agreed and nodded.

"Good idea Sakura!" Li exclaimed to her. Sakura smiled and blushed a small tint of pink.

"A-arigato," she mumbled. Eriol and Tomoyo just smiled.

"Hey, why don't we invite Christian as well," Shara suggested. Tomoyo nodded and agreed.

"Hai, he's a friend as well right?" Tomoyo asked all of them. "So, we better add him as well."

"Yup!" They (except for Kenneth) voiced.

"Sounds like their having a pretty good time there." A female teen mumbled to a certain boy. Kenneth just smirked.

"Well, why don't you come with us?" He asked, his eyes still pasted on the book he was reading. Kee just shook her head. "I knew you'd reply like that." He uttered.

"Well, it's better for me to stay away from them," she replied. "And, I have changed."

Kenneth just looked at her in a weird way. "Whatever you say."

"So, you're going with them?" She asked. Kenneth closed the book and sighed.

"Even if didn't want it to, Shara would pull me to it. I haven't got choices."

Kee looked at him and placed her back coolly on the wall. "I guess you have a point as well."

"Yup," he nodded. "Oh yeah, thanks for the last Saturday."

"What are you blabbering about?" She asked. Kenneth just lightly smiled at her.

"Thanks," was all he replied. Kee looked the other way and rolled her eyes.

"Welcome." She simply answered. Kenneth opened his book once more and started to read.

"You seem to be engrossed to what you're reading aren't you?" She asked that and looked at him.

"Well, books take me to anywhere I want." He replied and turned the page. Kee smiled at him, though he wasn't looking.

"So, do you believe in love?" She asked. Kenneth's eyes widened and faced her.

"What?" He asked. Kee shook her head and went to her seat.

"Don't mind me." She murmured. "I was just thinking…."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

(Lunch Break)

"So, where will we meet then?" A teen with short midnight hair and river blue eyes asked.

"Well, we're going out right? We might just meet at Penguin Park." A teen with short cobalt hair and eyes answered.

"Good idea Eriol." Sakura smiled and took a bite from her food. "What time then?"

"The earlier the better," Tomoyo replied. "How about 9?"

"Am?" Li asked. Tomoyo gave him a slight nod. Shara looked at all of them and noticed someone missing.

"Where's onii-chan?" She asked them. They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Dunno, in fact, I haven't seen him a little when we were heading out from the room." Sakura remembered. Li nodded with her.

"But, I don't think we should think much about him, he is Kenneth." He replied. Christian looked at his left and saw a certain someone.

"Hey, I think I know where he is guys." He murmured and pointed to where he saw them.

"Eh!" They all exclaimed.  
Shara smiled at it.

"_Onii-chan and Kee," she thought. "Well, I'm not the perfect match maker in the world but, Kee, take care of my onii-chan."_

Suddenly, her anger to Kee just faded away, she just smiled._ "Well, good luck onii-chan!"_

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next day……..

(ding dong) (ding dong)

"Coming," a teen with messy chocolate hair and tired amber eyes voiced. He walked straight to the door and opened it.

"I have a letter for Mr. Li, Mr. Hiiragizawa and Mr. and Ms. de Lavia," the mail man replied and gave him three exact letters. Li took them and sighed. "Arigato."

The mail man smiled and handed him a clipboard. "Please sign." Li nodded at signed his name. The mail man smiled and nodded. "It's good to be in service." He said and walked away. Li closed the door and looked at the letters.

"Hmm, from Eriol's mom, Kenneth's mom and……. My MOM!" He exclaimed at stuck froze to the ground.

"Li, what happened to you?" Eriol asked and walked to him. He was standing by the door, pale as snow and hard as a statue. He was cold as well and blank.

"What just happened Eriol?" A boy with long auburn hair asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Eriol-kun!" Shara exclaimed as her midnight hair flew like the wind and ran to him. "What happened?"

"I dunno, but I know hat something's wrong with Li," he replied and looked at Li. _"What did happen to you?"_

Kenneth neared them and found some letters lying on the floor. He picked them up and sighed. "Well, I guess I know what the problem is."

"Eh? You really do onii-chan?" Shara asked. Kenneth gave them a nod and showed them one letter

To: Li Syaoran

From: Li Yelan

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A teen with short cerulean hair and eyes walked to his devastated cousin. "Come now Li, I shouldn't be that hard to open your mom's letter."

"Shut up Eriol, you have no idea how my mom scolds me, even in a letter." He replied, holding a letter in his hands. Eriol sighed and sipped some of his coffee.

"Open it up Li-kun!" Shara exclaimed and put her hands over the table. "Hayaku!"

"Don't get too excited Shara, we have a letter as well." Kenneth added.

"Open it up Li for pete's sake!" Eriol exclaimed with a sigh. "You're mom can't possibly kill you."

Li just looked at them, they were all looking at him with serious eyes reading :stop being a whiner and open up the darn letter!

He just sighed and nodded. "Ok, ok, I'll open it up." He slowly opened the envelope and took the small paper in it. He read it slowly……..

"Eh?" He murmured. "Hey, why don't you open yours as well?" He asked with surprised eyes.

"Ok," Eriol nodded and did the same. "Wha-?"

Kenneth opened their letter and sighed. "What is this, a family reunion?"

"What are our moms thinking?" Li exclaimed out loud. Eriol nodded in agreement and adjusted his glassed.

"I agree, this all so sudden!" He exclaimed as well. Shara looked at them with confused eyes.

"Why? It sounds good to me," she replied. Eriol and Li looked at each other, pertaining to the name: Kee Mei Lin.

"And she even said that no more no less," Li lowered his head. "Oh God….. Where in the world did she get this idea…"

Eriol looked at him and sighed. "For you're sake, I think you should invite her."

"Invite who?" Kenneth asked.

"Kee," Li replied. "It's not that I don't want her to come, I know she'll just say no. My mom's gonna kill me."

"Why don't you try asking her guys?" Shara advised. "She's not as bad as she looks."

"Whatever." Kenneth replied and went straight to the bathroom.

Li sighed and looked at the letter. "Well, we just have to see to it later."

"I agree." Eriol nodded.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

(At school)

"Honto!" A girl with short auburn hair exclaimed. "We're going to Hong Kong!"

Li smiled at her which made her blush a little. Eriol noticed that someone special was spacing out from afar. He walked to her and patter her on the shoulder. Wondering what was wrong….

"You seem to be spacing out, Tomoyo, something the matter?" He asked. Tomoyo shook her head and smiled.

"No, it's nothing at all, thanks anyways."

Eriol nodded to her and smiled. "It's my pleasure. So, do you think you'll go?"

"Why wouldn't I?" She replied. "And Li's mum is buying the tickets so it's ok and, Hong Kong seems to be a nice place to visit."

"I'm really glad to hear that Tomoyo," he said with a smile. She nodded and looked at the group.

"_I was lying Eriol," she thought. "Something is bothering me………and it's about Hong Kong…………"_

Li looked at bit worried and nervous, Sakura noticed it and went straight to him.

"What wrong Li, you, you look somewhat nervous of something." She asked. Li looked at her and sighed.

"Well, my mom wanted me to bring you, Christian and Kee with me."

"Kee? Is she the problem?"

"Well, yeah. It's just that, I think she might say……"

"No?" A certain voice from their backs answered. Li and Sakura turned their heads to see, Kenneth , Christian and Kee.

"Well, uhm, yea…." Li murmured. Kee looked at him and shook his head.

"You have to ask me you know." She replied. "I'd want to come and I live there as well. I'm from Hong Kong you idiot."  
Li just giggled nervously and looked at Christian. "So, what about you? You wanna come?"

Christian smiled and nodded. "Oh why wouldn't I!"

"Well, then it's settled, we're all going!" Li voiced to all of them.

"Yeah!" All, (except for Kenneth and Kee) exclaimed back.

"But, then….." Sakura's tone changed. She seemed to think of something that they've forgotten. Li noticed this and walked to her.

"Sakura? Something wrong?" He asked with concern. Sakura looked at him and nodded.

"Well, we were going to hang out this Saturday but I guess we won't be able to do it." She replied. Li patted her on the shoulder and smiled. "Li?"

"Sakura, come one! Cheer up you know, we can do that in Hong Kong! I promise it to you!"

"Really?"

"Hey, why not?"

"Thanks a lot Li!" She exclaimed and put him into an embrace.

"_I love……." Li thought. "You…. And I'll do anything you see you smile."_

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_A/N: Well, hello people and I hoped you well, uhm, read this chapter I just wanted you guys to know the surprise, well, getting ready for Hong Kong isn't easy! You'll get what I mean on the next chapter….!_

_-Mitsukai Kansei_


	32. Getting Ready

Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

A/N: Well, you now know what the letter means! Well, here's how the gang get crazy in what to bring and what not to!

Chapter 32: Getting ready!

-ain't that easy…….

(Saturday)

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

French toast, juice and some other utensils were set up on a simple table. Four people were around it and they started munching on it….

"Well, we should get ready a bit early." A certain teen with short amethyst hair and azure eyes uttered. "When are those tickets even gonna reach this place Li?"

A teen with messy chocolate hair shook his head abruptly. "Don't look at me, I have no idea or clue of what my mother is thinking."

Shara looked at all of them and smiled. "Well, the sooner the better right?"

Li and Eriol looked at each other and nodded. "Well, yeah."

Kenneth just looked at all of them and opened a broad sheet. "Hmmm…."

"Well, onii-chan, do you think mom's coming?" Shara asked. Kenneth looked at her sighed.

"I don't think so," he replied. "She said that she's having this huge board meeting with some people at that time. We'll be going alone, again."

Shara sighed and lowered her head. "She's not going, again." She murmured. Kenneth looked at her. He knew what she felt, same goes for him. Their mother was always busy with work that they were always alone. She was never there, give them some things they need and then good bye. He just sighed and continued reading.

"Yup, she's not going again." He muttered.

Li and Eriol looked at their toast and shrugged their shoulders.

"Well, where are we gonna first stay?" Eriol asked. Li rolled his eyes and replied.

"Our house first, I think." He replied. Shara let out a huge smiled.

"Honto!" She exclaimed and stood up. "We're going to your house Li-kun!"

Li shrugged his shoulder and looked at her. "I said I think."

"Oh…," she murmured. "But, your house is very nice Li! So, Chinese like!"

"Yeah, pictures of dragons and ancient things are painted around it." Eriol added.

"Oh just shut up…" He murmured. Kenneth just smiled and continued reading.

**ding dong ding dong**

They doorbell rang. Eriol stood up and walked to the door.

"I'll get it." He said and opened the door. "Hai?"

It was their trusty mail man standing at their door with a small box in his hands and with a big smile on his face.

"Ohayo," he said.

"Ohayo," Eriol replied. "Is that for us?"

"Who else do you think it is for?" He replied. He gave the box to Eriol and handed out something.

"Another mail?" Shara uttered. "Who do you think it is for Li-kun" She faced Li to find him hiding his butt under the table.

"I don't want to know!" He voiced. Shara just bent her head and looked at him.

"Eh?"

"Li, what in the world are you doing?" Eriol asked and walked to them.

"I just don't want to know who that for and is from." He murmured in reply. Eriol sighed looked at the box.

"Well, it's address to all of us here." He said. Li stood up quickly and asked.

"For all of us?"

"Yup." Eriol nodded. "It says here: for: de Lavia Shara, de Lavia Kenneth, Hiiragizawa Eriol and Li Syaoran."

"Who's it from then, Eriol-kun?" Shara asked.

"Li Yelan, Li's mom," he replied and opened it up. Li raised an eyebrow and walked to him.

"From my, mom?" He asked. Eriol nodded and completely opened it up.

"Eh? Here's a letter for you Li," Eriol handed him a letter. Li opened it up and it read:

_**Dear Syaoran, **_

**_I have readied everything you and your friends need. I have set everything and you will be riding on the private plane of the Li family. You're Sister Shei Fa will come and fetch you there. She has everything you need. Here are some clothes I want you and you're friends to wear, the elders have stopped her to see you and I expect you at your best. You will go in flight tomorrow at 9 a.m. _**

_**From your mother,**_

_**Li Yelan**_

"Clothes?" Shara muttered and took them out of the box. "What's with these?"

"I dunno," Eriol said and took a blue Chinese suit out. "And this one's named "Eriol."

Li sighed and explained.

"We'll go in flight tomorrow," he stated. "And we'll have to wear these."

"Tomorrow!" Eriol exclaimed. "Nani!"

"I knew you'd make that expression…."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Ms. Tomoyo?" A girl with long carrot hair voiced and walked to her. "Hiiragizawa-san and Mr. Li have come here and they are waiting in the sala."

"Honto?" A midnight haired lady asked and stood up from the table. She bowed to her maid and smiled. "Arigato

Jamila-chan, please wake up Sakura for me."

Jamila smiled and nodded. "Hai, Tomoyo-san."

Tomoyo walked to her sala and saw them both sitting in a huge sofa. She smiled and walked to them.

"Ohayo," she greeted. Eriol and Li stood up and bowed to her.

"Ohayo," they both replied.

"Please seat down," Tomoyo offered. The three sat down on the sofa and Tomoyo asked.

"What brings you guys here? Something up?"

Li sighed and replied. "Well, we'll be going tomorrow."

"Where?"

"To Hong Kong."

"Eh!" Tomoyo murmured. "Already, I haven't made any preparations yet. I better hurry then."

Li nodded and handed her a brown plastic bag. "Here, wear these as well, tell Sakura about it too. We'll meet at Penguin Park 8 am and go straight to the airport, get?"

Tomoyo took the bag and nodded. "Hai."

"Well then, we better go." Eriol uttered and stood up.

"Hai," we better go and tell the others too." Li nodded. "Thank you for letting us in."

"My pleasure," Tomoyo smiled. The two bid farewell and went on their way. Tomoyo watched them fade away and closed the door. She walked back to the dining room and opened the bag up.

"KAWAII!"  
Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Onii-chan?" A female with long midnight hair and cerulean eyes asked. A teen with short hair smiled and stood up.

"Sarah?" He asked and continued packing his stuff for tomorrow. Sarah frowned and lowered her head.

"Atashi no…." She murmured. Christian smiled and closed his bag and walked to her. She was crying, her tears fell to the floor, small trickle of tears fell from her face. "I don't want you to go…"

He patted her on the shoulder. She looked at him and he wiped all her tears away. "Sshh, calm down Sarah."

"Onii-chan…" She muttered. Christian smiled at her and nodded. "Onii-chan!" She shouted and went to his embrace. She cried everything she ever wanted out, all of it. She was sad that her brother has to go, to Hong Kong! A place where she knows she can't follow him around.

"Calm down Sarah," he whispered to her ears. "You know I'll come back."

"Demo onii-chan (sob) I'll miss you, you told me that you don't know when you can go back home here. I'll miss you a lot!"

"I will too Sarah, just calm down." He muttered. Sarah kept crying, she kept crying herself out.

"…………_..Some things are priceless………….. like a brother's love…………arigato onii-chan…"_

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A teen with short messy russet hair and fierce amber eyes walked down the side way. He sighed and looked at his feet.

"(sigh) What the heck is my mother thinking," he thought. "Well…."

He took out his mp4 and listened to some tunes. He was still looking at his feet and he was still spaced out.

_**I see people walking around**_

_**This darn place I call home**_

_**I was walking blankly at my door**_

_**When you came along **_

_**I was staring blankly at space**_

_**I was walking alone in this pace**_

_**When you came along I dunno**_

_**But I don't want you to go**_

**BANG!**

"Oww….." He murmured and rubbed his forehead. "Itaii…. Darn stupid pole…!"

Then, he heard a simple chuckle from behind. His eyes widened and his heart started to run like a horse. He looked at her and can't help but smile.

"Not looking where you're going," she said. He blushed and just sighed.

"Hey, just human you know."

"I guess you're right."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Eh?" A long wavy midnight hair and azure eyes uttered. She looked at her cellular phone and walked away from all the packing. It was a text message from…….. "E-eriol?"

_So, did you like the dress?_

_Sender:_

_Eriol-kun_

A smile crept from her lips as she felt very happy. She pressed reply and started to text…….

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Eriol-kun!" Shara exclaimed and walked to her packing cousin. "You have a message."

"Eh?" Eriol asked and took it from her. He opened it and smiled.

_It's nice, please, thanks for coming earlier._

_Sender_

_Madison_

"Huh?" Shara muttered and looked at Eriol. He was smiling at his phone.

"Eriol? Eriol-kun?" She asked. "Are you there?"

"_I don't think so Shara, I think I went to Heaven."_

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A teen with short auburn hair can't help but chuckle at the person beside her.

"Hey, it hurts you know!" Li exclaimed and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, yeah, stop whining!" Sakura replied with a small giggle. Li sighed and rolled his eyes. Sakura noticed his 'inconvenience' and stopped laughing. She patted him on the shoulder and smiled. "Ok, ok, calm down will ya."

Li nodded and smiled. "Well, what brings you here?"

Sakura walked before him and spread her hands up high. "Tomoyo told me to fetch some things earlier, well, what about you."

"That Eriol gave me the same thing," he replied. Sakura giggled at him and smiled.

"Honto?" She asked. "Destiny right?"

Li blushed a bit and nodded. "Maybe, we don't know for sure."

Sakura smiled at him. "Hey, what's that in your hands?"

"Oh this," Li replied and looked at his palm. "It's my mp4. Mom gave it to me, well, delivered it to me."

"Honto! How nice of her!" Sakura voiced. Li smiled at her lightly and handed an earphone to her.

"Wanna listen to it?" He asked. Sakura nodded and put it in her ear. Li pressed play and the song continued.

_**Wake up to my world**_

_**I want to see why**_

_**Why you've been there all the time**_

_**But I haven't seen you before**_

_**Sometimes I wonder why**_

_**My heart can't stop beating**_

_**When you are at my side**_

_**My life just kept changing…..**_

"Nice song, Li-kun." Sakura uttered. Li smiled at her.

"Arigato," he replied. "Do you know who sang it?"

"Who?" She asked with curiosity.

"Cherry, Cherry Furami. I like her a lot." Li replied. "As a singer, I mean."

Sakura nodded and continued to listen. She liked it a lot, for some reason…….

_**I knew you were always there before**_

_**Why haven't I noticed this then?**_

_**Am I still me?**_

_**Or, have I gone insane?**_

_**I walked with you before**_

_**I haven't got this feeling in me**_

_**Now I can't even bear to see you**_

_**With my own best friend**_

"It's really nice," Sakura repeated. Li nodded. Then…….

**OOOF!**

"Well, well, look who tripped now," Li smirked. Sakura opened her eyes to see.

"_Why ain't my butt on the ground," she thought._ "Huh?"

Strong arms were carrying her. She looked at the person who caught her and blushed crimson red.

"L-Li-kun…"She muttered. Li's ruby orbs were fixed on her emerald eyes. Sakura's heart started beating like crazy.

"_His eyes, his amber eyes………" She thought. _Her amber eyes were all over him, he was everything he ever wanted.

"Sa-Sa-Sakura?" He muttered. Love covered them up, his eyes were all over her……..

_**But now I know**_

_**That I didn't want to see you before**_

_**But this damn feeling covered me up**_

_**I can't believe I've fallen in-love**_

_**With you………..**_

They knew what they felt before. Will it get any stronger? Or will it start to fall?

"Li-kun….." She murmured again. She was very happy. Happy forever, everything happened, everything she wished was all in his hands. Her heart won't stop beating, she loved him, but?

"Sa-Sakura….." Li muttered again. He was looking at him with his amber eyes. He was in-love with her, he admitted it, he knew it……….and it will never stop………

"I, I will never leave you…….." He told her.

"Na-nani-?" She asked. He hugged her in is arms, love covered his head and he didn't knew what he was doing. He softly whispered in her ears….

"I will never leave you…………."

She just can't help but smile.

Then, Li woke up from his dreams……..

"Nani!" He exclaimed and let go of Sakura. He faced back and apologized. "Gome-gomensai……"

"It's ok. Why don't we just do our errands?"

"Ha-Hai…………"

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_A/N: Hello everyone! Well, watch out the gang when they see Hong Kong, and meet a certain Li Shei Fa!_

_-Mitsukai Kansei_


	33. Flight Fire!

Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

A/N: Arriving in Hong Kong is a seriously long trip, ne? But, it will all pay off! (Pls. bear with me in the costume stuff, I'm just a kid..!) please try……..!

Chapter 33: Flight Fire!

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox**

A teen with chestnut colored hair and amber eyes took his luggage outside and sighed.

"It's go time," he muttered to himself. He walked out of his room and a teen girl welcomed him out.

"Li-kun! How do you put this big ribbon here?" She asked and pointed a big black ribbon by her waist. Li smiled at her and put down his stuff. "I have no idea about this Chinese stuff."

"I know that already Shara," Li replied. He wrapped the black ribbon around her waist and added the Yin-Yang sign and the tied part at her back.

"Arigato, Li-kun," she bowed.

"My pleasure," he replied.

"You look real nice, Shara-chan," A teen with short cerulean hair and eyes asked. He was wearing a long silken yellow Chinese outfit with a white clothe tied at the waist part (You know the long Chinese shirt thing for men with the white pants underneath thing.) an azure colored silk robe that reaches a little above the ankle (not too wide, a bit fit) over it with black ribbons stitched at the end of his sleeves, white pants that reached his ankles with a black ribbon stitched at the end of his right part of his pants and black shoes (Chinese type) with a Yin-Yang sign at his back.

"Honto?" Shara asked. "Thanks!"

A black lace was tied on her neck with a small bell attached to it, an off shoulder silken raven colored Chinese dress a little above the ankles, a huge slit that reaches up to half of her thighs, a green dragon drawn around the lower part, black Chinese shoes and a ribbon around her waist with a Yin Yang sign.

"Li, is this how you put this thing?" A teen with long auburn hair asked. He was wearing a brown long sleeved Chinese silk shirt an inch below the waist, it has a darker brown dragon design around the shirt, white pants a little beneath the knee and brown Chinese shoes, a brown ribbon tied along his waist, a black choker around his neck, a brown 'x' around the left of his pants and a brown robe that reaches his knees with a Yin Yang sign at the back.

"Yup," Li replied and carried his bag. "That's the way to put it."

To make the long costume short, Li's wearing the ceremonial costume he always wears in the CCS episodes, the green one with the huge hat like this and the small bells at his sleeves. (Not in the CCS movie 2)

"You seem to have put that costume easy Li," Eriol replied with a smile.

"No, not really," Li replied and rolled his eyes.

"So you guys are telling me we're going out of the apartment wearing our ceremonial clothes?" Kenneth asked and looked at what he was wearing.

Li, Eriol and Shara did the same. They looked at each other and sighed.

"Onii-chan is right," Shara agreed. "We're gonna look like clowns out there!"

Eriol nodded and looked at his watch. "It's almost 8 and we have to get there sharp."

Li grinned at them and took out something from his bag. "I haven't got anything better than this but it's better than walking in these clothes."

"Huh?"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox

PENGUIN PARK

"Oi!" A teen with long wavy hair and azure eyes exclaimed. "We made it in time Sakura!"

"Hai, Tomoyo-chan, just in time," a girl with her having emerald eyes agreed.

They reached Penguin Park in time, there, Kee and Christian were already waiting.

"Hey, you guys really look nice!" Christian exclaimed.

Sakura was wearing a peach Chinese dress a little above the ankle, it has short sleeves and blue flowers stitched at the collar, it has a long slit and she was wearing peach shoes.

Tomoyo was wearing a deep violet Chinese dress same length, short sleeves and white flowers around the waist part, has long slit as well and purple shoes.

Kee was wearing a white Chinese dress same length as well, short sleeves, black petals around the lower collar, long slit (again) and black shoes.

Christian was wearing a green Chinese shirt with a blue cloth tied on his waist, white pants and blue shoes. They looked pretty good in what they were wearing.

"Honto?" Sakura asked. "Arigato!"

"Sakura-chan, you look so kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed. She put down her bag and took off a Digital Video Camera. Then, she started taping Sakura. "Kawaii!"

"Tomoyo," Sakura replied nervously. "Just stop it will you?"

Tomoyo eyes started to sparkle and stars covered the background. "It has already been my hobby in taping you!"

"Nani!" Sakura voiced out. Christian just smiled at them.

"Really Tomoyo, Sarah likes taping and editing tapes and stuff." He added.

"Honto?" Tomoyo asked and walked near him. "She's my type of a girl."

Christian smiled and nodded.

"Hmm…." Kee murmured and took her bag. "It's seems that they're here already."

"Huh?"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox

"So, we were the only people you guys were waiting?" Kenneth asked and walked to Kee.

"Yup," Kee replied. She gazed into what he was wearing, she rolled her eyes and asked. "What the hell are you wearing, you and the others?"

Kenneth looked at himself and sighed. He was wearing a brown cloak that covered what he was really wearing. "Don't bother asking." They were all wearing it.

"Ok then," Kee uttered.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox

**At the airport……**

Li was shivering when they first stepped at the airport. Almost everyone with him noticed this……

"Li, what's wrong with you?" Eriol asked. "You're shaking like hell."

"E-Eriol….." He muttered. "My sister!"

"Eh?"

"She's the one to pick us up right?"

"You're telling me you're…."

"Yup!"  
Then……….

"Xiao Lang!" An older teen shouted.

"SHEI FA!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox

"Aii!" A teen with short redish brown hair exclaimed, she was wearing a red Chinese dress and she was very beautiful in it. She hugged her long time brother tight. "Xiao Lang you're so cute!"

"Oi!" Li replied and tried to escape from her 'hug' of for him, grasp. "Get away from me ane!"

Shei Fa rubbed her cheeks unto his and smiled. "Xiao Lang, I've missed you so much!"

"Ane, you're embarrassing me!" Li shouted. Shei Fa let go of him and rolled her eyes. She looked at a bunch of people looking at them at the airport and she just sighed.

"No-now I know why Li doesn't want to talk about his sisters….." Christian muttered with enlarged eyes. Eriol just smiled at patted Shei Fa's shoulder.

"Hey, cous," he said. "Long time no see." Shei Fa faced him and bowed.

"Eriol, it's nice to see you again!" She squealed to him. Eriol nodded and bowed as well.

"You too," he replied.

"She seems nice to Eriol though," Tomoyo uttered. Shara stepped next to her and nodded.

"Yeah she is, unlike Li, the Li girls treat us differently." She said. "Maybe because he's their brother."

"Yeah, I guess so," Tomoyo replied. She smiled at the view and opened her camera. "A precious moment….."

"Kenneth?" Shei Fa voiced and walked to the teen with long auburn hair. He was standing next to Kee. She smiled at him and nodded. "You look a lot different you know….."

"_Duh…" Kee thought. _

"Uhm, thanks?" Kenneth asked. Shei Fa just smiled again and bowed before all of them.

"I forgot my manners everyone," she said. "I'm Li Shei Fa, Xiao Lang's sister."

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Li," a teen with short auburn hair and emerald eyes "I'm Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura."

Shei Fa faced her and screamed. "Aiiiiiii!"

"Na-nani!" Sakura muttered. Shei Fa started to circle around her with star sparkling eyes. "Kawaii!"

"Eh?"

"Ane!" Xiao Lang exclaimed in fury. "Will we just get out off here!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox

A private plane of the Li clan was flying round the sky. A pilot and co-pilot were driving it calmly with only 9 people on it. It was a really nice plane; it has a large spacious place.

"Hmph!" A teen with short messy tanned hair uttered to himself. "I hate this flight……."

The plane was wide and tables and chairs were place on it. Tables and chairs were placed in the middle; the chairs faced each other with a table in the middle. There were 2 small rooms by the bathroom and a medium sized kitchen as well.

"Hey, does everyone wants something to eat?" Shei Fa asked entering the kitchen.

"Yup!"

"Ok then…."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox

(The cousins are still wearing the cloak thing….)

"Li?" A teen with long midnight hair voiced. She sat at the opposite chair that faced him.

"Tomoyo," Li replied not facing her. "What is it?"

"Hmmm," she murmured. "I just wanted to ask, why did she call you Xiao Lang?"

"Huh?" Li asked and faced her. "You mean my sister?"

Tomoyo gave him a nod. "Hai."

"Well," Li explained. "That's what they call me in Hong Kong. It means……"

"Little wolf, right?" Someone butted in. He took a chair and sat at the left side of the table. He has short azure hair and spectacles on.

"Yeah," Li replied. "Hey!"

Eriol chuckled and smiled. "I just continued your sentence. Nothing's wrong with that right?"

Li made a 'hmph' sound and placed his left cheek on his left palm. "Bla, bla, bla….."

Tomoyo just smiled and looked at Eriol. "So, what are you guys wearing?"

Eriol just smiled. "You don't want to know that."

"Eh?"

"Li!" A teen voiced in a high tone.

"Ane?" Li asked and stood up. "What happened?"

He ran to the kitchen and saw a lot of smoke, black smoke. "Na-nani?"

"Aaah!" He heard his sister screech.

"I'm coming ane!" He replied and marched bravely in the kitchen.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox

"What the hell….." Kee muttered and stood up, seeing the black smoke coming from the kitchen. "Oh shit……"

"Fire!" Sakura yelled out and ran to Tomoyo. Eriol covered Tomoyo and Sakura and looked around the plane.

"Darn…." He murmured. "What in the world…."

"Eriol!" Kenneth exclaimed. He faced him and he was carrying to fire extinguishers. Eriol nodded and took the other one.

"Take care of yourselves," he said to Tomoyo and Sakura and ran of to the kitchen, both them and Kenneth.

"What the hell is Shei Fa thinking?" Shara shouted and ran to the kitchen as well.

"To-tomoyo-chan…" Sakura shivered.

"Sshh….." Tomoyo whispered. "Calm down Sakura…"

Sakura nodded like a small kitten when a shadow cast upon them.

"Stand up now, we should get away from the room!" She voiced and pulled both of them. The table they were with was close to the kitchen. They headed for a table near the pilot's room (where they do the flying the airplane thing)

"Berario?" Kee asked pushed Sakura and Tomoyo on the chairs. "Where the damn hell is he?"

"Here!" He shouted and waved his hand. He was by a chair next to the kitchen as well.

"Will you get your darn butt here?" She replied. Christian nodded and went to her. The smoke was filling up the space and he fought his way to where they were.

"Are you guys alright?" He asked. They nodded.

"What in the world is going on in there!" Kee voiced in irritation. "Dammit!"

Tomoyo looked at all of them, she didn't know what was happening and she was scared as well. _"Me, Sakura, Christian and Kee are fine. But, Eriol and the others…… they're in there! Oh, I hope Eriol's ok!"_

"Damn it!" Kee cried. "I have no idea what to do now, the smoke is covering this plane!"

"And I'm worried about what can happen to Shara and the others." Christian added.

"_Damn it! This is not the type of plane I want in my vacation!" _

Then, the sound of fire extinguishers filled the room. Kee felt a little relieved and calm.

"Calm down you guys," she said. "It's gonna be fine."

The smoke slowly disappeared from their view and four people can be seen walking towards them.

"Eriol!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Then, the smoke disappeared fully and the four people can be seen easily.

"Tomoyo?" Eriol muttered. Then, he ran towards them and smiled.

"I'm glad that you guys are ok." He replied. Tomoyo smiled at him and nodded.

"Fine as always," she replied.

"Darn it!" A teen with messy chocolate hair and amber eyes furiously shouted.

"Li?" Shara muttered. He walked away from them and into a small room next to bathroom.

"Wha-what just happened in there?" Kee asked. Kenneth shook his head.

"Tell you later," he replied. "We just have to fix all of this."

"Ok."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox

"Darn it! Darn it! Darn it!" A teen with ruby eyes exclaimed inside a room. He bumped his head on the wall and cursed. "Darn it!"

He knelt before the wall and hit his head on the wall. "Damn!"

The door knob slowly turned and a female entered in.

"Li-Li-kun?" She muttered and walked to him. Li didn't reply. He was frustrated at what happened earlier.

"What are you doing here?" He asked not looking at her, 'coldly.' The lass has short brown hair and jade eyes, she was worried for him.

"Uhm…." She started. "I just……well, uhm…."

Li sighed and walked to the small bed near. He sat there and shook his head in dismay. "I'm sorry Sakura, it's just that……"

Sakura smiled at him and nodded. "It's ok Li, it's ok."

Li shook his head again and replied. "No it's not! I have no idea what could've happened if the door was kept closed. My sister could've been killed; you guys could've been hurt and….and….."

Sakura just smiled and sat beside him. "Don't worry, we're fine as always."

Li didn't reply, he stayed quiet and aggravated about what happened. Sakura knew what he felt, for some reason and decided to cheer him up.

"I've noticed something," she started. "You would always avoid talking about your sisters."

"…………"

"But, you know what, you were really worried about Shei Fa-san earlier."

Li's eyes widened. But, he smiled and replied.

"Well, she is my sister. Just because she seems a bit crazy doesn't mean I don't care for her."

Sakura chuckled, "I guess you're right."

"But you know, having siblings ain't that bad."

Sakura, thinking of her brother for short while got silent. But, she kicked them out of her mind and smiled.

"I guess so."

"I'm sorry Sakura," he stated. "I should've have got you guys into this."

"It's ok, how many time do I have to tell you that!" She said and patted him on the shoulder. "It's ok!"

Li faced her and smiled. He nodded and breathed the air around him.

"Sure," he agreed. "Ok!"

"I'm glad you're back to your old self again Li-kun!" She uttered.

"Hai, me too," Li agreed. "And, thanks a lot Sakura……."

Sakura faced him and smiled, he, smiled as well. "Welcome, always here to help."

Li blushed a bit but just nodded.

"_Kawaii……….."_

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox

_A/N: Well, that's that and hope you liked it. Please go easy on me and wait for the next chapter: Hello Hong Kong…….. _

_See ya then!_

_-Mitsukai Kansei_


	34. Hello Hong Kong

Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

A/N: Well, here in Hong Kong, things are entirely different from Japan, culture as well. Hmm, let's see how they get out of this one!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox

Chapter 24: Hello Hong Kong

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox

"We've landed everyone!" The pilot said on the microphone. "Please calmly leave and take your entire luggage."

They all sighed and felt comfortable that they were already there.

"Finally!" Christian voiced and stretched his arms. "Hello Hong Kong!"  
They all just smiled and slowly walked down out of the plane. A slightly older teen walked down last. She was a bit ashamed about what she caused earlier. They walked out of the runway and into the main building of the airport.

"Ooh……." Sakura murmured. "Kire!"

"Hai," Tomoyo nodded. "Kire indeed."

"_I'm back home," Kee thought. _

"………….."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox

They walked along the huge building. Sakura, Tomoyo and Christian were amazed because they're new here. Kenneth, Kee, Eriol, Li and Shei Fa just walked with them.

Li noticed that his older sister was quiet. It was something abnormal for her to be quiet like this.

"_What's wrong with Ane? I better ask."_

She was walking the last with them. Xiao Lang slowly walked to her and asked.

"Ane, something wrong?"

Shei Fa lowered her head and rubbed her arm. "Ano…………Xiao Lang, atashi wa………"

Li smiled and nodded. "Don't think about what happened earlier Ane, it's ok. We're all fine as you can see."

Shei Fa's eye widened, but, she just smiled. "Ha-hai………"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox

They reached the Li rescidence….

(don't ask how….!)

"Wow!" Christian cried. He was standing before a 4 storey mansion of the Li clan. It has a huge brown gate in front with a dragon drawn on it, huge bushes covered the lawn and a speaker was placed beside tha gate. Shei Fa walked to it and pressed "speak" and started to say……

"Hahawe, Xiao Lang and his visitors have arrived."

Then, the huge gate started to move by itself. Tomoyo, Sakura and Christian's eyes widened from what they saw.

"Kire!" Sakura cried.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox

They entered in; the house was full of ancient stuff. Pottery, flowers, paintings and etc was on the wall and tables. Huge Chinese vases with blue designs of dragons and flowers went on endlessly along the hallway. The walls were painted light brown and the parquet looked like glass. It was beautiful and outstanding. Something you wouldn't see everyday.

"I know that Tomoyo's house I large but this is HUGE!" Sakura cried.

"I know," Tomoyo agreed with enlarged eyes.

"Mansions in Makati are only ¼ with your house Li…." Christian muttered out.

"Eh?" Eriol asked. "Where's Makati?"

Christian shook his head and faced him, "Never mind."

"Well guys, do you want to see hahawe?" Shei Fa asked reaching out her arm to the endless hallway.

"Hahawe?" Tomoyo asked. "Means that's Li's mom right?"

"Li?" Shei Fa asked. "Means us right?"

"Well, uhm….." Sakrua replied. "That's what we call him in Japan, what are we gonna call him now? All of the people here and called Li."

"Just call me Xiao Lang," Li answered. "It's fine."

"Ok the you guys! Walk straight ahead!" Shei Fa yelled and marched on.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox

(While walking……)

"Oh man, this hallway is long and endless," Christian said in awe. "Wow……"

Sakura and Tomoyo nodded.

"I may have a mansion but it's nothing compared to this," Tomoyo added.

"Hey, Shei Fa-san," Sakura asked. "Do you ever get lost in your house?"

"Hmm," Shei Fa pointed her index finger under her chin. "Well, yeah, to tell you the truth it happens everyday."

"Honto!" Sakura cried. "I don't think I want to wander around this house!"

Shei Fa nodded in her decision. "I guess you're right."

"As I remember Xiao Lang, you have traps in your house right?" Eriol asked.

Xiao Lang nodded his head, "Yup."

"Nani!" Shara yelled. "We should he careful then."

Shei Fa let out a small chuckle. "Don't worry, it only activates at night."

"Phew!" Shara replied as she wiped her forehead. "Does this hallway go through anymore?"

"Well, if I say yes, what will you do?" Shei Fa asked.

"I'll……well I….. I dunno……" Shara replied and shrugged her shoulders.

"Then, yes," Shei Fa replied with a sigh.

"Nani!" Christian exclaimed. "My feet are getting sore here…….."

"Hmmm," Shei Fa chukled. "Well, you'll get used to it in your stay."

"I hope so," Christian replied.

"Hmm, what about you Eriol-kun? You sure to have a mansion as big as this!" Tomoyo asked. Eriol put his index finger under his chin and smiled.

"Well," He muttered.

"Well my foot, your house is ten times bigger than ours!" Xiao Lang uttered.

"Hai, me and onii-chan had already visited your house and it's huge!" Shara added.

"Honto!" Sakura smiled. "You guys sure are rich."

"Got that right, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo agreed.

"We're finally here!" Shei Fa exclaimed and pointed at a huge black door with green leaves and pink flowers designed on it.

"FINALLY!"  
Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox

The huge door finally opened and from their view, a huge room met their gaze. It has blue walls and a fireplace at the left. Two huge vases with green plants planted on it were placed beside the door. A huge mirror beside a huge aquarium, a tiger skin rug on the middle of the mirror like parquet. A huge sliding window placed at the end of the room with a huge terrace after it, with a wooden table and a flower vase on top and two wooden chairs. A glass table at the middle of the room, a white sofa before it and two small sofas at the side. A beautiful hanging chandelier on the ceiling and different accessories covered the room from huge vases to small picture frames on the wall.

"Ki-kire………" Sakura uttered in amazement. "Your house is so cool Xiao Lang!"

"Hai!" Tomoyo agreed. "We may have a mansion but it's nothing compared to this!"

"You-you guys got that right!" Christian nodded along.

Eriol and Shara just smiled. Kenneth and Kee looked at each other.

"You're telling me that your house is large as this, or bigger?" She asked. Kenneth just sighed.

"You don't wanna know." He replied. Kee shrugged her shoulders and nodded.

"Sure." She replied.

"Hello Hong Kong!" Eriol said with a huge smile.

"Hai!"  
Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox

_A/N: Well, that wraps up this chapter, I'm sorry if it's dull but it's just an extra chapter for the next one. Wait for the next chapter you guys: _

_The Li Family_

_I'm so sorry but I'm sick and I've got this writer's block as well. Honto gomenasai…….._

_-Mitsukai Kansei_


	35. Open your eyes

Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

A/N: Well, this is where they open their eyes………

-sorry if I passed this a little too late like the next chapters, our room is getting fixed and there's no telephone line in the room I'm using in writing this, honto gomenasai……

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox**

Chapter 35: Open your eyes

-stares can lead to somewhere else

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox**

"Please seat down you guys, you must be exhausted," Shei fa pointed to the sofas. "Just place your luggage down and seat, hahawe will see you guys later. As for Xiao Lang, Eriol, Shara and Kenneth, please come with me."

They all nodded and placed their bags near the fire place. Sakura, Tomoyo, Kee and Christian sat down while Xiao Lang, Eriol, Kenneth and Shara walked with Shei Fa. There was another huge door with a dragon drawn on it by the far left of the room and they entered there. Sakura and the others let out a huge sigh…..

"Finally!" Sakura exclaimed. She placed her butt on the soft sofa and slid her back slowly.

"Hmm," Tomoyo agreed as she closed her eyes for awhile. Kee looked at them and uttered.

"You guys seem pretty tired out."

They all gave her a nod, including Christian.

"You have no idea," he said. She sighed and took out her mp4, plugged it into her ears and soothed herself with music.

"Hmm," she hummed along.

Christian smiled as he sunk himself on the left sofa. Kee occupied the right sofa while Tomoyo and Sakura the sofa in between.

"This sofa is sure soft," Sakura muttered.

"Uh-huh," Tomoyo replied softly. Kee sighed at herself and closed her eyes.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox

"They seem to be having a nice relaxing time," Shara murmured, peeping at them. "I envy them!"

She sunk her back on the door and sighed. "What are we here for anyways?"

Shei Fa looked at them and crossed her arms. "What the heck are you guys wearing?" She looked at them head to toe.

They looked at themselves as well. They were wearing brown cloaks around their bodies. They laughed nervously.

"Well?" She waited for an answer. "Guys, you're supposed to wear your ceremonial clothes! Not brown cloaks!"

Xiao Lang stepped forward and explained, "Well, we are wearing them but we can't just walk around wearing them, in Japan."

"Yeah, Xiao Lang is right," Eriol agreed. "We're gonna look like clowns there."

"Uh-huh," Shara nodded. Kenneth gave her a slight nod. Shei Fa sighed.

"Well, you're not in Japan now," she replied.

"Hmm, no choice," Xiao Lang uttered. He looked at them and nodded.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Kawaii!" A female screech was heard from a huge door.

"Wha-!" Christian exclaimed and stood up. "What the heck….."

"Tomoyo, what was that?" Sakura asked, tugging her arm like a small child.

Tomoyo replied to her with all honesty, "I have no idea."

"Sheesh, what is it with the Li gal?" Kee murmured and rubbed the back of her head. "I think my eardrums shattered."

"What was that all about?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura stood up and looked around.

"I was just about to ask that," she replied. Christian stood up as well and rolled his eyes.

Kee sighed and shook her head. She hated shouting more than anything.

"You think everything's fine?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo nodded.

"She shouted 'kawaii' no aah! So it's ok," she replied.

"Hmm," Sakura nodded.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Ane!" Xiao Lang cried. "Shut up will you!"

Shei Fa clasped her hands and had stars in her eyes. "Oh boy….."

She ran to Xiao Lang and hugged him tight; she rubbed her cheeks unto him. "You look so cute in your ceremonial clothes Xiao Lang!"

Xiao Lang pushed his sister's cheeks from him. "Argh! Get away from me!"

Shei Fa smiled and went to Eriol. "You look kawaii as well."

"Oh no, please no…." Eriol murmured. Shei Fa puffed her cheeks and hugged him tight.

"Kawaii!" She exclaimed.

"Onii-chan, I think we better run before she targets us," Shara whispered. Kenneth gave her a slight nod and they slowly made they're to the door.

"Xiao Lang, get your sister off me," Eriol pleaded.

"Don't look at me!" He replied. Then, Shara and Kenneth opened up the door and Shara shouted.

"Run!" She exclaimed as they ran from Shei Fa.

"What the hell?" Kee uttered.

"Stampede?" Tomoyo muttered.

"What in the name of my pet dog?" Christian said. Sakura bent her head.

"Huh?"

The four stopped running and panted.

"That was close," Shara murmured. The others gave her a nod.

"Yup, you said it!" Xiao Lang replied.

"I can't agree more," Eriol nodded.

"Right," Kenneth added quietly. While talking about how they escaped Shei Fa's evil clutches, they didn't know the several people we're looking at them.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Eriol?" Tomoyo murmured. A certain teen with short azure hair looked to where the voice came from. He smiled and walked near. She was looking at him, pertaining to what he was wearing…..

"Tomoyo?" He uttered. Tomoyo shook her head and smiled.

"Gomen," she replied. "I was just….."

"Looking at what I'm wearing?" He continued. Tomoyo nodded meekly.

"Well, it's the first time, errrr, I ever saw a suit like that." She responded. Eriol patted her on the shoulder and smiled.

"Let me guess," he put his index finger under his chin. "You want to be a designer right?"

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "Ho-how'd you know?"

"Well, Kyomi wants to be one as well and well, you have that same spark in your eyes as her, when it comes to new clothes," he explained. "Mostly, I was just lucky that's all."

Tomoyo smiled gracefully and nodded, "Nice hunch then."

Eriol nodded as well, "I guess so."

"But you know what," Tomoyo uttered and circled around him, looking at him from head to toe, "It does look good on you."

Eriol looked at what he was wearing as well, Hong Kong is a very humid place and well, it's hard to wear something like that on a summer day there. It would be almost like hell. He just gave her and smile.

"Thanks," he looked at her as well. "Looks good on you as well, my lady." He uttered and bowed before her gentleman like. Tomoyo giggled and smiled. "Why thank you sir. But really, it does look good on you, I'm not lying one bit."

"Really?" He asked. "Looks exotic to me." Tomoyo chuckled softly; her voice ran to Eriol's ears, melody of his life. _"Tomoyo……."_

"Oh don't say that," she replied. "Who ever made this is so my idol! He's got great fashion sense you know. And besides, it's made of silk, soft silk." She walked around him again. "The colors match perfectly, blending the new colors with the ancient Chinese style is so cool! The Yin Yang sign at the back makes it more wonderful. Small details like the black ribbon around your pants make a difference and it makes it look more, well, uhm, how do I say this……….. unique!" She put her hand over his shoulder and started to blabber again. "It's real fine silk! He's really got the taste I want. He's used his imagination on this. The black ribbons at the end of the sleeves are nice; they add a lot of, well, character to it! The Chinese thing over the silken robe is awesome, it gives it a more ancient effect, and the one in your waist does so as well. The shoes match perfectly, where does this guy get his inspiration! He's got the….."

"Calm down Tomoyo, calm down," Eriol laughed a bit. "You're getting a bit too over excited here."  
Tomoyo sighed and smiled, "Guess so, but what you're wearing is totally awesome!"

Eriol patted her on the shoulder and smiled, "Ok, ok, I get it with all the fashion stuff, you should be talking to Kyomi about these things, and she won't stop listening to you. Tomoyo nodded and smiled as well.

"Ok then," she replied. Then, Eriol placed his hands over her shoulders and smiled.

"What about you?" He asked with a smile. "You look astonishing to me……"

"Wha-what?" She uttered while a faint blush of pink covered her. "Er, thanks…."

"Just saying the truth here," he replied. "_You will always look good in my eyes, Tomoyo……….. that'll never change….."_

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Xiao Lang?" A teen with short auburn hair and emerald eyes uttered. Xiao Lang faced her and blushed small tint of pink; she was staring at him with amazement.

"Wha- what is it?" He asked. She shook her head and walked hear him.

"Sorry," she replied. "It was nothing."

Xiao Lang smiled at her and nodded, "Whatever you say."

Sakura looked at him from head to toe, what he was wearing was far off the boundaries of different kinds of clothes that she could see. It was one of a kind indeed. She couldn't say anything about it.

"Uhm," she stated. "You look nice."

Xiao Lang looked at himself, actually for him it seems a little silly. He was wearing a green hat, puffed white pants and green suit over it, with small bells at the end of his sleeves. He looks silly for him.

"Really?" He chuckled. "I think I look silly in these clothes." He replied while rubbing the back of his head. Sakura shook her head and put her hands before her.

"Iie, it really looks nice on you!" She cried. Xiao Lang smiled at her gently making her blush lightly. "_Kawaii…."_

"So, what do you think of Hong Kong?" He asked. Sakura looked around the view and smiled.

"Well," she started. "From my point of view, Hong Kong is a splendid place!"

Xiao Lang smiled once more and nodded, "That's good to here from you Sakura."

Sakura nodded, she smiled at him and looked around the place. "This place is soo awesome!"

Xiao Lang walked to her and patted her shoulder. Sakura faced him; her eyes met his, his amber eyes looking straight at her with a small smile on his handsome face. He was the most 'beautiful' person she met in her life.

"Xiao- Xiao Lang," she muttered with a small blush.

"Thanks about the house Sakura," he murmured to her. "You look great too, like this house; actually, you look much more beautiful."

Sakura totally flushed! Her face was pure red; she looked pretty much like a tomato. But, Xiao Lang just smiled at her and held her shoulders. She blushed some more if she could.

"You look nice in your dress Sakura," he uttered. "Very much….."

"You-you too Xiao Lang-kun," she tried to mutter.

"Thanks….."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Christian-kun!" Shara yelled and ran to him. Christian's eyes were widened. She was not the kind of person to wear something like that, is what he had in mind. But, maybe he was wrong. She reached him and smiled. "Ni Hao!"

"Eh?" He asked, he was looking at her, she was childish and she didn't care. Well, what about him?

She smiled, "It means 'hello' in Chinese silly!"  
Christian shook his head and nodded, "Ha-hai."

Shara looked at the other way and blushed a small tint of pink, "You-you look nice, Christian-kun."

His eyes widened once more and faced the other way, "Thanks, yo-you too."

Shara smiled and looked at him, "Ne, Christian-kun, what do you think of Hong Kong?" She asked eagerly.

Christian sighed and nodded, "It's a very nice place, but humid unlike Japan."

"Yeah, it's seems to be much more Summer here than Japan, ne?" She asked again. Christian nodded, for him, talking to her was something much more than just a small chat. _Yes, something more than that………_

"Hai, very much," he replied with a smile, "And Xiao Lang's house makes it more amazing."

Shara nodded, "Yup!"

"Say, don't you guys have a house as big as this?" He asked. Shara crossed her arms and nodded.

"Hai, demo, it's nothing compared to this." She explained. "You see, we have 3 main family branches, de Lavia, Hiiragizawa and Li. The other branches come up if a woman from one of the braches marries an outsider. It is not prohibited though a lot of the family members prefer to be married to their own kind."

"Wait, wait, wait," Christian stopped. "What do you mean by their own kind?"

"It means like their cousins and so," she answered. "Like Xiao Lang's mom and dad, they're both from the Li family branch."

"Is that even in the law?" Christian asked. Shara nodded.

"Well, that's what people in royalty do most of the time," she stated. "They have too much pride that no one from their family must marry one of them, except for being siblings."

"Oh, ok….."

"My mom was a Hiiragizawa when she married my dad that was a de Lavia, see? (_I'm not that sure, be cause I remember putting something about Kaho and Shara's mom being cousins or sisters? Please tell me cause chapters here in my pc, well, uhm, just tell me!) _And Eriol's mum and dad are both Hiiragizawas, so, that's what our family really is like."

"Wow," he said with awe. "People I know in the Philippines aren't like that."

Shara asked, "Really? Please tell me about them!"

"Well, in the Philippines, it's kinda like: Fight for the one you love." He said.

"Really?" She asked. "It would be really nice if I could go there!"

"It sure will be….."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"de Lavia, this house sure is huge." Kee uttered as she looked around but her eyes were still serious. Kenneth nodded with her.

"Our house is nothing compared to this," he replied. Kee sighed and crossed her arms.

"Hmm…." She murmured. Kenneth smiled lightly and patted her shoulder.

"Well, you won't be seeing Keri here though." He uttered. Kee faced him and raised an eye brow.

"Keri-kun?" She asked. "Yeah, I guess so. He's waiting for me there now."

"How'd you know?" He asked.

"Well, it's just me." She replied.

"You know, I'll be missing that problem bye mountain of yours."

"It's not mine, it's for everyone."

"Honto? I can't believe you're that generous."

"Stop teasing me." She replied and looked at him from head to toe. "Nice suit."

Kenneth bowed, "You too, suits you nicely."

"Huh?" She asked. No one has ever told her that what she was wearing suits her nicely, no one at all. Saying that she looked nice was something she'd hear almost every day from all her boy fans but, he said something different. She nodded, "Arigato."

"No prob."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A female with long raven hair cast her eyes upon the group of teenagers.

"It seems that they're here…." She uttered. Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_A/N: R&R, sorry for the boring Kee and Kenneth chapter place. Well, don't worry; everything will change in Hong Kong!_

_-Mitsukai Kansei_


	36. Her Plan

Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

A/N: Well, Mrs. Hiiragizawa and Mrs. Li meet the gang with Hiiragizawa Nakuru. Nakuru notices something which she thinks is her only job in this vacation: be the match maker!

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Chapter 36: Her Plan

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox**

"Xiao Lang," an adult female uttered which made him stand frozen. She walked near him.

"Mo-mother." He murmured. He slowly faced his dignified mother, the only person he holds most respect for. He bowed before her and greeted. "Good day hahawe."

Li Yelan, the leader of the Li family. She has long vibrant silky raven hair and beautiful midnight eyes. Her hair was tied in a high pony with a golden ribbon. (To make this short, she was wearing the Chinese clothing she wore in CCS Movie 1, sorry, I just can't explain what she was wearing. Try in Yahoo Images: Carcaptor Sakura Movie, maybe you'll find it these, gomen!)  
She looked very elegant and beautiful, someone you won't see everyday. Her skin was pale as snow; her body was slender and slim. She was the ideal woman.

She looked at her son and nodded lightly, "You too, Xiao Lang." She looked at the other teens with him; some were in her family, some where outsiders. She faced him and put her hand over his shoulder, "I see you've done my instructions. Well, done my son."

"Shi," he replied. Li Yelan was the serious type of mother, she did not show much compassion for her children, but from what she has been through, you'll see why. The Li family might be the very richest clan but, it's not always a bed of roses for her. She was left with five children to raise on her own as her husband left her. You'll know everything in the ff. chapters……

"_Wow, Xiao Lang's mother is very beautiful!" Sakura thought. "Kire………"_

"Aunt Yelan is pretty ain't she, Christian-kun?" Shara asked. Christian nodded.

"Hai, very much, Xiao Lang's sisters are pretty as well." He replied with a smile.

"Wow, you guys sure keep your clothes." Kee uttered seriously. Kenneth nodded and sighed.

"That's what I don't like about it."

"Ne, Eriol-kun, Xiao Lang's mother is very beautiful!" Tomoyo cried.

"Hai," Eriol nodded as he fixed his glasses, "Very much."

"Please take your seats," Li Yelan voiced and smiled lightly. "I'll tell the girls to give you some snacks, you must be very tired."

They just nodded and sat down slowly. Xiao Lang stayed by his mother side as she held his shoulder.

"Hahawe," he muttered and looked at her eyes. Yelan looked at him, he was her precious son, and the last child her husband gave and ran away for something. He was very special for her…….

"Xiao Lang," she replied. He was looking at her with childish eyes, those he would often give to her when he was small, 4 years old., 12 years ago_. Now, he was someone from what he was before. The little boy who was always kept away from the crowd which he always wanted to be with, now, he is different. Xiao Lang, I hope you are happy in your decision. _"Please go with your friends, I will talk to all of you later, I want to know you guys better."

Xiao Lang nodded like a small child and sat with the gang. He sighed and sunk on his chair.

"Xiao Lang," Christian uttered. "You have a very pretty mom."

"Hai Xiao Lang-kun!" Sakura nodded. She was sitting beside Xiao Lang. She was beside Tomoyo as well, who is beside Eriol. Shara sat on the chair on the left with Christian sitting on where you put your arms. Kenneth sat on the right chair with Kee doing the same thing Christian is doing.

"Yes," Tomoyo nodded. "She's very elegant-looking Xiao Lang. You can't find a mom like that anywhere."

"Hai, Aunt Yelan seem to grow prettier ever moment!" Shara commented. Xiao Lang smiled their comments about his mom.

"Thanks you guys," he replied as he looked at them all.

"Well you're welcome," Eriol smiled. "But, I think you will always hear these things about her, ne?"

"Yeah, I'm sure you always hear those remarks about her," Sakura smiled. Xiao Lang looked at them all, different people around him, he nodded.

"Yup," he replied. "Only sometimes, my mother doesn't really go out of the house that often."

"House type?" Tomoyo asked. Li gave her a nod.

"Hmm, well our mom is kinda like the round the world type, ne, Eriol?" A teen from somewhere voiced. Eriol's eyes widened, he stood up and faced where it came from. By the huge door they just passed, a teen about 19 years old, has long deep auburn hair and amber eyes was standing with a small girl with blue hair and eyes. She was smiling at them.

"Ohayo, mina-san," she uttered.

"Ane!" Eriol cried.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox

"So, you guys are Tomoyo, Sakura, Kee and Christian?" Nakuru pointed at all of them. They all nodded and she smiled.

"I'm Hiiragizawa Nakuru, I'm very glad to meet you." She replied.

"Nice to meet you Nakuru-san," Tomoyo replied and smiled at her. Nakuru's eyes widened. She walked to Tomoyo and smiled.

"You're very pretty!" She cried. Tomoyo blushed a bit and nodded.

"A-arigato," she uttered. Eriol smiled at this, then,

"Eriol, Nakuru," A female voiced, next to Yelan. She has long ginger hair and beautiful deep blue eyes.

"Hahawe!"  
Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox

"Eriol, I'm very glad to see you ok," Kaho, or Mrs. Hiiragizwa, uttered with a smile. Eriol nodded and smiled.

"Hai hahawe," he replied. Kaho looked at Yelan as she sipped her tea.

"Xiao Lang," Yelan voiced. Xiao Lang looked at her and gulped.

"Naze, hahawe?" He asked. Yelan smiled lightly at him. The gang were seated on the sofas, Nakuru, Kaho and Yelan were brought single chairs which faced the teen, snacks were in front of them as well.

"I'm very happy to see you now, can you tell me what Japan is like?" She asked formally. Xiao Lang nodded and explained.

"Well, Japan is unlike Hong Kong in many ways. When you're a foreigner you have no idea what to do there in the first place." He uttered. "Well, that's for me anyways."  
Yelan gave him a nod, "You're grades are very impressive even though it's your first time in school. I'm very proud of you, though; it trails behind Kenneth, Eriol, Ms. Kinomoto, Shara, Ms. Kee and Ms. Daidouji."

Xiao Lang sighed and nodded, "Hai."

Yelan faced Kaho, "Why isn't Kyomi here, Kaho?"

Eriol nodded along, "Hai hahawe, I don't see her anywhere, ane also says so."

Kaho sighed and crossed her arms with worried eyes, "She's having trouble with her studies that's why she was left behind. She wanted it for herself as well. She failed in almost every subject, especially Science. She's got good grades in math but she's just no good at Science. She's now with one of your cousins is England and she's been studying hard ever since."

Nakuru nodded as well, "Kyomi was kinda a little Eriol when it comes to a lot of stuff. But, for some reason, she ain't a little Eriol in school. She said that she won't go to Hong Kong with us, maybe some other time. She said she won't be able to face Eriol with grades like hers."

"Like me? Grades like hers? What?" Eriol asked startled. "What the heck is she thinking?"

"Eriol-kun, it seems that your sister idolize you," Tomoyo whispered to him. Eriol looked at her and nodded.

"Why'd she say that ane?" He asked. Nakuru sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"All I know is, she wants to follow your foot steps, like, become a little Eriol. When you flew to Japan, she starts playing the Piano, without a clue of what she's playing, just pressing keys, which is a big bother, she sleeps in the sofa in your room as you do, she's just acting a lot like you Eriol. And maybe that's why she stayed home to study hard; she knows you have good grades ototo."

"What is she thinking?" Eriol asked. "Why didn't you guys-"

"Push her to get here?" Kaho asked. Eriol nodded. "Eriol, I know that you're dying to see her, it's just that…."

"You still don't get it, ne, ototo?" Nakuru uttered with her index finger in front. She moves it left to right 3 times and sighed. "Haven't I told you she like a little Eriol?"

"So?" Eriol asked. Nakuru just sighed when someone……..

"It means she persistent as you, get it?" A teen with long raven colored hair uttered out. She crossed her arms. "Like what you're sister said, she acts like a little you, a little Hiiragizawa Eriol. Meaning, how persistent you are, she's also persistent like that. She'll do things the way you do."

"Bingo!" Nakuru cried and made a thumbs up. "Ms. Kee is right!" Kee just smirked and crossed her arms.

"_Easy.." Kee thought. _

"Oh, so that's what you meant about that." Eriol nodded.

"Hai," Nakuru nodded along. "Kyomi, well, if you want to know something about her, just picture Eriol as her."

"_Meaning, she's just as annoying to me as Eriol is then….." Xiao Lang voiced in his head. _

"It seems she idolizes you Eriol-kun," Tomoyo uttered with a slight giggle. Eriol faced her and nodded.

"I guess so." He replied with a smile. Kaho's eyes widened for awhile but, she just smiled.

"You're Ms. Daidouji, right?" She asked as she pointed to Tomoyo.

"Ha-hai," she replied. She knew quite well that Eriol's mom was very pretty and elegant.

Kaho smiled, "It's ok Ms. Daidouji, don't be scared with me."

Tomoyo abruptly shook her head and replied, "I-ie! I wasn't, well, I'm sorry."

Kaho giggled a bit and smiled, "It seems you and my son, are pretty close friends."

"Eh!" Tomoyo blushed a small tint of pink on her cheeks. "I-I guess you can say that."

"I'm glad that he has a good friend like you, Miss. Tomoyo," Kaho uttered.

"_Hmm, Eriol's mom notices things quick." Kee murmured in her thoughts. "She's so unlike Hiiragizawa boy." _

"You know what mom!" Nakuru cried happily as she stood up. "I've noticed something!"

Kaho giggled a bit and smiled, "What is it then Nakuru?"

Nakuru grinned happily and crossed her arms like some genious. "I know what my main purpose here in this vacation!"

"What may that be, ne?" She asked. Nakuru pointed out her right index finger and nodded.

"Become a match maker!" She yelled.

"A match maker?" Eriol asked. "What happened to you, ane?"

Nakuru shook her head and grinned, "Nothing ototo! It's just a little feeling in me, and don't worry, I'll find a perfect match for you Eriol!"

"Perfect match for me!" Eriol cried. He shook his head and looked at the female teen beside him. He blushed crimson red and sighed. "What is that!"

Nakuru smiled at all of them, "Don't worry, it's not only for you Eriol, I'll do it for everyone!"

"Everyone!" Sakura, Xiao Lang, Christian and Shara exclaimed.

"Hai!" She said as she raised her hand. "And don't worry, I'll make sure it'll be accurate!"

"Nani!" Sakura, Xiao Lang, Christian and Shara exclaimed again. Tomoyo giggled.

"A nice idea Nakuru-chan!" She cried. Sakura looked at her strangely.

"You think that's cool?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo nodded.

"It seems cute," she uttered.

Kenneth sighed as he shook his head lightly. "This is not good…."

Kee looked at him and nodded, "Very true."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox

"Argh!" A teen with long brown hair and deep ruby eyes exclaimed and she rubbed her hair harshly. "This match making stuff is harder than I thought!"

She threw another piece of crumbled paper to the ground.

"THIS IS NOT EASY!" She yelled. Nakuru shook her head and started to write down names.

"Sakura is to Christian and Tomoyo is to……………" She started to write when……….. "NOT RIGHT! ARGH!"

She threw another crumbled paper to the ground and her hair is sure messed up.

"Nakuru?" Kaho stepped in her room and smiled. "Are you ok? You seem to be frustrated."

Nakuru sighed heavily and shook his head. "Hahawe, is being a match maker really that hard?"

Kaho smiled at her and patted her shoulder, "You know, I think I have good pairings for you."

"Honto Hahawe, tell me about them!" Nakuru exclaimed.

"Ok……"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox

"That's a good idea!" Nakuru exclaimed. "Thanks mom!"

"No problem." She replied simply.

"But, are you sure about these pairings?" Nakuru asked, "You can never be too careful."

"I'm not just sure," Kaho replied and opened the door. "I KNOW so, so don't you worry about a thing."

"Ok!"

Moms sure have a third sense out of everything, including love.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox

_A/N: Well, another boring chapter by yours truly, I wasn't really thinking of putting this chapter up when a Nakuru like idea struck me. Well, don't worry, the next chapter? Is a little adventurously romantic, and in the next chapter after that, Nakuru will try to do her job as Lady Match Maker! Find out!_

_-Mitsukai Kansei _


	37. Adventorously Romantic I

Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

A/N: R&R humanses! Sakura and Li fluff

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Chapter 37: Adventurously Romantic I

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox**

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura," gentle male words ran through her ears. He shook her body lightly and uttered again, "Sakura, please wake up."

The sleeping cherry blossom budged a bit. She slowly opened her eyes to see someone…….

"Xiao-!" Then, she felt a hand cover her mouth.

"Sssh," he whispered in her ears. "You're going to make everyone wake up."

She timidly nodded her head as he released her mouth. He signaled her to follow him out the door. She nodded slowly as they walked out slowly making sure that the others were still asleep. When they reached the door, they quietly went out and closed it. Sakura sighed heavily.

"Xiao-!" Again, he placed his hand over her mouth. He had a bag on his back for some reason.

"Keep it down Sakura," he whispered. She nodded and he realized her mouth again. She sighed and continued.

"Xiao Lang, what are you up to?" She asked quietly. Xiao Lang smiled at her and nodded.

"We're going out," he replied simply.

"Going out?" Then, she blushed pink. "Go-going out?"

He nodded again and smiled. "Get dressed; I'll meet you down stairs later." _He didn't get her idea did he?_

"Eh?" She blushed pure red. "Aren't we supposed-"

"Don't worry Sakura, everything will be ok and besides, were going to have fun!" He cried silently. Sakura's eyes widened for awhile.

"Whe-where are we going then?" She asked.

"Outside silly," he let out a small giggle. "I'll explain everything later. Just go get dressed."

"What should I wear?"

"Anything you like!"

"O-ok, I'll do that," she replied as she opened the door to their room. "Just wait for me, ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be down stairs." He said. She nodded and went inside the room to get dressed. Meanwhile, Xiao Lang walked down stairs, _this was going to be interesting……….._

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Xiao-Xiao Lang-kun," a teen with auburn hair uttered. "Where are we going again?"

Xiao Lang smiled at her and replied, "Somewhere you'll find nice."

"Honto?" She asked. He nodded.

"And if you don't like it, you can kill me right now." He added.

She giggled a bit, "You always seem to make me laugh Xiao Lang."

"And I'm glad to be of service." He cried. She smiled as she tried her best to keep up with him.

"Ma-matte!" She yelled out to him. He sighed and stopped to wait for her. They were walking in the woods of who knows where. She was wearing a simple blue polo, blue pants she folded that reached her knees and a pair of black rubber shoes.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you," Xiao Lang replied. He was wearing a blue Chinese shirt with a black ribbon on his waist, white pants an inch below his knee and blue shoes. He held out his hand to her. "Grab unto this."

She nodded and skipped her hand to him. She sighed, she was relieved to finally catch up with him.

"So, you ready to go?" He asked. She pulled herself back together and let out a huge smile.

"Yeah!"

"Ikuzo," he uttered as they started to walk again, _hand in hand…….._

While walking…….

"Ne, where are we supposed to be going?" She asked him again. Xiao Lang sighed and replied.

"You seem to doubt me Sakura."

"Huh?" She shook her head. "Iie! I was just curious that's all!"

"Oh, well…." He muttered. "It's a real nice place; I often go there when I was little."

"Really? I'm very impressed you've memorized the path," she giggled a bit. "You're sure something."

"Hmm, you will when you spent 1 year here, you will never forget."

"1 year here? Here? I thought you lived in your big mansion!" She exclaimed. Xiao Lang smiled at bit at the road before him. He chuckled a bit.

"Iie, this is my villa, that's why I lived here when I was 7 or 6 years old." He replied.

"Your villa!" Sakura exclaimed in shock. "You mean……."

"Yup, this is mine, not ours, mine. This is one of my inheritances." He replied simply.

"So, that's why your mom sent us here." Sakura uttered. "Cause this is yours!"

"Yup."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sakura and the others thought they were going to stay at the Li Mansion, but guess what, they were wrong! Li Yelan sent them to one of the Li's mountain villa. Not just any mountain villa, a VERY LARGE mountain villa. They stayed at a simple looking 2 storey cabin in the villa. It was made out of wood and it seemed very varnished because it was totally spotless. It was a spacious cabin inside. And in the front yard was a small garden with butterflies and different wild flowers. When you enter in, you'll see a fire place at the right side of the room, with a tiger skin rug before the fire place, with a small table beside the fire place with a lamp on, three sofas were placed around the tiger skin rug and a painting of a lily was placed on top of the fire place. The left side of the space was the kitchen and the dinning table. Upstairs are where the rooms are. The left side door was for the girls while the right side door was for the boys. Sakura and the other females stayed on the left room while the guys stayed at the right room. The bathroom was in the middle of the 2nd floor. At the backyard, a rectangular swimming pool was placed. A wooden table with exactly 8 wooden chairs was placed beside the pool on it's right, 4 metal chairs with a table each were placed beside it on it's left. It was certainly one of a kind!  
Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sakura and Xiao Lang were walking in a forest like path. You know, with vines and rocks, sticks and fallen leaves. Back to Sakura and Xiao Lang!

"Xiao Lang," Sakrua voiced uneasily as she pushed some vines away from her face. "Why don't we rest for awhile, we've been walking for half an hour."

Xiao Lang nodded with a sigh, "Well, I guess you're right."

So, they sat under the shade of an oak tree. Sakura lazily rested her back on its trunk and sighed.

"Yes, rest at last!" She cried. Xiao Lang giggled a bit and rested his back on the trunk as well.

"You seem to be pretty tired out," he uttered as he looked at her. "It's good that we you suggested for a rest."

"You're positively right!" She exclaimed. "My legs are so in pain!"

Xiao Lang giggled for some while and sighed, "Calm down Sakura, you'll totally forget that pain when we reach our destination."

"Eh? Xiao Lang, you don't seem to care, you don't even seem to be tired out." Sakura uttered, amazed, "Is it also because you're used to walking this far ahead?"

"You can say that," he replied simply. "_And I think my little adventure with Lan helped as well…….."_

"Xiao Lang, you guys so cool, you guys are sooooo rich!" Sakura smiled. "Imagine you have your own mountain villa!"

Xiao Lang sighed, "Well, being rich isn't actually cool."

"What do you mean? You get to have everything you want, buy stuff that others can't and…….."

"Well, I guess you're right." He replied with another sigh. "But, it has well, you know? It's, you can say, side effects."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked again.

"I've always wanted to become a normal living person like Christian or Kee." He explained. "When you're like that, you get to spend almost every time with the people you love. You feel much attached to them. Well, in my case, it seems like it's never gonna happen."

"What, what are you talking about?" Sakura asked. "You, you seem….."

"I admit, I'm very jealous." He uttered as his bangs covered his eyes. "When I was little, about 4, I stayed home. For some reason, I studied at home. I never got to a real school at that time, mother was my first teacher. At those times, her love was something I couldn't feel very much. She wouldn't scold me when I get something wrong, it's just. She's just too, well, serious. You never hear her say, little boy, or even aishiteru, you won't feel her love at all. I would ask my sisters when I was 4 if she loved me. They said, she always have and always will. For some reason, I actually bought that story. And until know, I, I can't just………"

"Iie!" Sakura shouted as she stood up, her fist clenched with an encouraging attitude. "Don't say that!"

"Wha-what?" His eyes were widened. "Nani?"

"Iie!" She shook her head. "What you're saying, it isn't like you!"

"Huh?"

"Xiao Lang, you shouldn't be saying things like that! Your mother, you should treasure her! She's not just someone every person can live their whole life with. She's someone I can feel that loves you very much. If she didn't love you, she would've left you in the streets years ago! She wouldn't invite you back to Hong Kong again!" She faced the other way. "Iie! Don't think things like that. Please, I know she loves you very, very, very, very much."

Xiao Lang, he couldn't believe what this girl is saying. His eyes were widened, but, her words struck him even more. She was standing there facing somewhere he doesn't know but, her words gave a big meaning for him.

"She does, Xiao Lang, so, you don't have to…."

"I understand what you mean, I understand." He replied as he slowly stood up and neared her step by step. "I was stupid, I was. I understand you." He stopped in front of her and smiled. "Arigato."

She blushed a small tint of red, "Do-doitashimaste. (not sure of spelling)"

"Sakura, I'm very thankful of what you said." He said with a small laugh. "Thanks a lot. You sure are a friend."

Sakura smiled lightly with red lines on her cheeks. "What are friends for!"

He giggled for awhile which somewhat gave her peace, "_Xiao Lang……"_

"So, do you think we can go now?" He asked as he paced his hands over her shoulders. "Ne?"

She blushed even more, she felt that her feet are implanted at the ground but, she managed a small nod. "Yeah."

"Well, then, ikuzo!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

(grumble, grumble)

"Eh?" Xiao Lang voiced and looked at the girl behind him.

"Gomenasai Xiao Lang-kun, demo, haraheta……." She mumbled. Xiao Lang just smiled and handed her something in a plastic.

"Here, eat this. I totally forgot that you didn't eat breakfast. Gomen," he replied calmly. Sakura nodded timidly and took the sandwich from him. She opened it and took a big bite.

"Hmm, oishi!" She exclaimed. "This is real good!"

"I'll take that as a complement!" He exclaimed.

"Na-nani? You mean, you made this!" Sakura asked. "Cool!"

"Hai, I'm used to those kind of stuff anyways."

"You're a good cook as Eriol said, I wonder if he cooks as well."

"Eriol?" He asked. "_If he cooks something good I've just died and went to hell…." He thought sarcastically._

"Hmmm, this is real oishi!" She exclaimed over and over again.

"I'm glad to be of service," he uttered simply. After a short walk, "Oh, we're here!"

"Here?" Sakura asked. "I don't see that special part in this? All I see is a big leaf."

She was right, they were still in the woods and a big leaf covered the next view. She just couldn't see what was special about it.

"It's not finished yet," he replied and placed his hand over the huge leaf. "Get ready to see one of a kind."

"Nani?"

Then, he pushed the leaf aside and sparkling pools of blue met her eyes.

"Kire!" She yelled.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sparkling sapphire water from the wide lake flow freely while green pastures were at its side. The lake was sparkling blue, clear crystal blue and it looked very much refreshing. Flowers of different colors added the abstract beauty of the surroundings, brown trees with dark emerald leaves added strength to the fields and the blue waters gave it a cool look. Daffodils, sunflowers, passion flowers and different flowers were like rainbows, it gives it a colorful effect. Everything, everything looked perfect. Nature was really, exquisite.

"Ki-kire………" Sakura mumbled as she neared the river. "Ki-kire…."

Xiao Lang smiled and walked as well. She kneeled down and touched the refreshing lake. It wasn't like any lake she would usually see, it was wide!

"Eh!" She cried. Her soft fingers touched the blue water; it soothed her, like she hasn't walked that far at all. "This is so…"

"Cool ne?" He asked with a smile. She faced him and gave him a nod.

"When did you find this?" She asked. "And how in world?"

"Well, when I was little, I remember telling you I live here right?" He paused. "I didn't actually live here alone, I mean, I was just 7. Someone lived with me, his name's Wei and well, he showed me this place. And because of him, I knew this place. I also got to play here all the time, yeah, I don't have company but, nature gives all the company I need."

"This is so cool Xiao Lang-kun, I, I can't believe I'll see a place like this in my whole life….." She muttered softly. He nodded and walked backwards a little bit.

"So, do you wanna know something else?" He asked. Sakura nodded with excitement.

"Ok then, you say so yourself," then, a smirk appeared in his lips. Then, he took of his shoes and…..

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"PERVERT!" Sakura shouted and pushed Xiao Lang in to the water. "HENTAI!"  
SPLASH!  
-goes Xiao Lang into the crystal blue waters.

"What was that for!" He asked with his head above the waters. "Geez Sakura, what's got into you?"

"For being a big HENTAI!" She shouted back. "HENTAI!"

"Hentai?" He asked with his eyes blinking. "What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean, what are you talking about!" She asked back. "What you did just then……" Then, a small tint of pink appeared in her cheeks. "I don't….."

"What are you blabbering about Sakura?" He asked. Then, he got the picture and stood from the waters. He walked to her as she walked away.

"No, Xiao Lang, please……" She uttered.

"Hehehe….."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_A/N: Hey guys! Well, that's a wrap for this chapter and before you guys get the wrong idea about it, just watch out for the next one. Sorry for the long update, there's been trouble with the telephone line so I didn't really get to pass this is soon as I can. I also cut this chapter to prevent it for being too long, besides, this is no one shot anyways. _

_Ja!  
_

_-Mistukai Kansei_


	38. Adventorously Romantic II

Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

A/N: Konichiwa, here's the next chapter! LALALALALA……………..

Mostly based on Sakura's feeling.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Chapter 38: Adventurously Romantic II

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_MK: So, don't think anything **HENTAI** from the last chapter ok? There's just something Xiao Lang wants to show…_

_Well, since you guys want to know what the hentai part is, here's the thing that happened before that…………_

**SPLASH!**

He swiftly ran to the lake and jumped to the water.

"Xiao Lang!" Sakura yelled. "Look at me, now I'm all wet!"

Xiao Lang's head appeared over the water and smiled, "Hey, that's what we're here for!"

"Na-nani?" She asked as her eyes blinked several time. "Do yu koto?"

He backstroked to her and smiled. "Hey, jump in the water, what are you waiting for?"

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked again.

"Well duh!" Xiao Lang muttered. "We're going swimming, what else? That's one of the reason we went here."

"Well duh, to you as well." She replied. "Can't you see what I'm wearing?"

Xiao Lang looked at her, she was wearing a blue polo with pants, so? What's up with that?

"I don't get it," he uttered. "Don't you wanna swim?"

"I want to, I really want to," she replied. "But why didn't you tell me we were gonna swim in the first place!"

"Why, I'm really not getting any of this."

Sakura sighed and explained, "I'm wearing pants and don't you know that you can't just swim along with pants."

"Duh, I'm wearing leather, while you're wearing light cotton cloth kind of pants!" She explained. "If my pants were shorter, I would've jumped before you anyways…."

Xiao Lang frowned, he led her here for two reasons: to have fun, and to spend time with her and swimming was the key for those reasons. Well, I guess it couldn't happen now.

"But don't worry Xiao Lang-kun!" She smiled lightly. "You can still have fun; you don't have to just stand there. You can swim if you like, I'll just stay here."

Yes, this girl was truly one of a kind. Was it the same reason he somewhat fell in love with her, or was there other reasons? He didn't really want to think about that this time. He faced her, what he saw was a smiling girl, this made him blush. Maybe it was the reason…….

"Go on Xiao Lang, its ok with me." She uttered. "And I promise I won't be jealous."  
Promise? As he remembered she always kept her promises to him, what about him? Making her walk all the way from the cabin unto this spot, inside him, he promised she'll have fun. All he did was make her walk that long without anything in return, he broke his promise to himself then. A girl who always kept her promise, while he didn't………

"But Saku-"

"Don't worry Xiao-kun, I'll be fine and dandy!"

She always seems to have a second thought of every bad situation. She never just frowns all of the sudden, she puts others first before her. Was that a kind of stupidity, or idiotic move? Was she even a person or an angel? She was indeed one of a kind, and her kindness needs to be rewarded. This was like a gift for her, though, it seems she couldn't enjoy it.

"Sakura," he uttered and stood up from the waters. "I well, I led you here cause-"

"I don't need to hear a cause!" She exclaimed, but, smiled afterwards. "Because, I know, you wanted me to have fun; you were always like that to everyone Xiao-kun, you always want them to have fun. I'm sorry I if I can't join you though, don't worry. I'll still have fun in my own way. I'm sorry to disappoint you though"  
She seemed to have read his mind. He just sighed and slipped back to the water. He wanted to make her happy, see how nice this water feels. Then, an idea struck him. He stood up from the water again and went to his bag.

"Xiao Lang, go on, have fun now!" She cried.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to get something." He replied. She sighed and just let him be. Well, as for Xiao Lang, he was having a little war with his things.

"_Where in the world did I put that thing!" He asked himself, giving him a mental slap. "Darn it!"_

After that, he found what he was looking for and smiled, "This is what'll make Sakura happy!" He walked to her and smiled.

"I've got an idea of how you can swim now," he uttered. Sakura's face lit, she smiled.

"Honto?" She asked happily. "How?"

"By this," he replied and knelt before her. She blushed (a bit) but nodded. Then, he made a cut on her pants, inches from her knee, almost near where underwear is. Then, he tore that part of her pants apart with his bare hands. She blushed of deep crimson and………

_(MK: Read previous chapter with, the last dialogue, you know, with the 'hentai' shouting part.)_

Her back suddenly caught up with a tree and she was stuck there. She closed her eyes feeling worried when he uttered.

"You have it all wrong Sakura; I didn't want to seduce you or whatever you think about it." He threw pair of scissors to her and smiled. She caught it simply and bent her head. "You said that if your pants were shorter, you can go swimming with me. So, I decided to cut it short, I never really thought you'd react that way. Gomenasai. And don't worry I'll repay you're pants when we go around Hong Kong itself. Don't worry, and I'm very, very sorry." He bowed.  
Sakura's eyes widened. "You thought of that for me?"

Xiao Lang faced her and smiled nicely, "Of course, I led you here to have fun right? And besides your long walk has to be repaid as well, right?"

She blushed out pure red and timidly nodded, "O-ok. I-I guess so."

"Well, you'll swim right?" He asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Yup, you said it!"

"Ok then," he replied and jumped to the waters. "Faster Sakura!" She just smiled with small lines of crimson on her face. She knelt down and cut the other side of her pants.

Xiao Lang was sometimes a bit of an aggravated guy, without anything to be aggravated with. He's a sure hot head especially with Eriol-kun. But somewhat he touched her heart in the most unsuspected moment and day. He was not much of a gentle man from his actions, he was not such of a soft guy in school, but, he was not such a bad guy. And besides, when it comes to school hotties (_MK: I hate saying words like that 'yuk!'), _looks speak louder than actions, cause, he's one of the most popular guys in school. He and the gang don't even know about it. In the high school and elementary department, girls go crazy for particularly 20 teens, known as the **TOP TWENTY HOTTEST BOYS IN SCHOOL**. He belongs to that group with Eriol, Christian and Kenneth.

She just sighed heavily and dropped the scissors from her hands. She took off her rubber shoes and whispered. "Here goes…."

**SPLASH!**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox

"Way the go Sakura!" Xiao Lang cheered as he swam to her. "Nice jump!"

Sakura giggled, "Thanks!" Then, he took her hand and smiled at her gently. She blushed as her eyes sparkled a little bit. She never felt like this before.

"Xiao Lang?" She asked. He nodded and smiled again.

"So, do you know how to swim?" He asked. She grinned and rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, yeah," she replied. "I'm not an expert though!"

"Good enough!" He replied and pulled her under water. Her eyes widened for awhile when Xiao Lang pointed her to the deeper part of the lake. She just nodded and followed him, well, hand in hand. She looked around the scenery, all she saw was blue.

"_What is it?" She thought. "I can't see the special thing here." _

But, she was with him, so, nothing could go wrong. It was enough.

"_We're almost there," he thought._

Then………..

Sakura gasped in surprise. (Well, if they can do that in water.) Something far beyond what she thought she can see stood before her. Her eyes were widened though vision under water wasn't clear, different colors were before her, they seem to be sparkling. She wanted to see them clearly, where was goggles when you needed them? Her eyes set upon the rainbow like creation before her and the rays of the golden sun added magnificence to the view. She couldn't see clearly but, her heart was filled with joy and curiosity. Then, someone pulled her hand. She looked to where it came, it was Xiao Lang, still has that smile in his face, she blushed. He pointed upwards and she nodded. They swam back to air and she can't help but let out what she felt underneath.

"Kire!" She shouted to the world. "That was awesome!" Xiao Lang smiled with content.

"I'm glad you liked it Sakura," he replied. "I'm sorry if it's not clear enough."  
She shook her head and uttered, "Iie! It was great. You're right that's its not clear enough but seeing colors blend beautifully is such a nice sight!"

He giggled a bit and looked at her with his warm ruby eyes and heart warming smile on his face. She can feel her heart pound like thousand horses again as a red blush appeared on her.

"But, you know what," he uttered. "That was the first trip."

"First trip?" She asked. "What do you mean first trip?"

Xiao Lang smiled and swam back to land. "Wait right there!"

Sakura just stayed still as Xiao Lang battled again with the stuff in his bag, this gave her a funny feeling so, she giggled a bit.

"I've found it," the male teen uttered under his breath. He jumped back to the water and handed the lady something.

"Goggles?" She asked. He nodded at her and smiled.

"You'll see what underneath lot better with those," he stated. He wore his on and looked at her, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

She shook her head and nodded, "Sure." She put hers on as well and smiled. He swam underneath and she followed him. She was getting excited with this. She was going to see one of God's wonderful creations again, in a clear way. Then, without noticing it, she came back to where she stopped.

"_Whoa….." She uttered in her thoughts. _The flashing colors of the rainbow came to life, the sparkling colors that she saw, were beautiful gem like corals! She also saw a school of fishes pass her, they were little fishes though she doesn't know what kind, it gave her a little chuckle inside, it was cute, she thought. Then, she saw Xiao Lang swimming nearer to the corals. She did the same as well then…………….

"_KIRE!" She shouted in her head. _

It was much more beautiful when close like that. Fishes of different colors swim in a never ending like journey, the corals sparkled with beauty. Then, she felt someone touch her shoulder, it was Xiao Lang. He smiled at her and touched one coral; it was color blue, like sapphire. Then, something came out, like magic. It was a rose! A red colored rose and he handed it to her. Her eyes widened as she slowly took the flower, she blushed as her hand brushed against his. She took it and he swam away. She looked at the rose, how could he have done that? But, she smiled at held it close to her heart. _(MK: Oh yeah, don't be surprised if they stay too long under water, it's just like that!)_

Then, she looked around with a huge grin on her face, this place was amazing! It was like a magical place where magical creatures roamed. Different corals of different shapes, sizes and colors surrounded her like an eternity. They were all sparkling with endless radiance and beauty, they glowed as the sun rays shown upon them. It was a place many people try to find in their whole life time but she got there just when she was 16, it was soo awesome! The fished and other living creatures were superb! Blue, green, orange, pink, they differ in many ways, it was soo nice! She was like sitting on a rainbow with the birds flying around her. She looked left to right, nothing was wrong, everything seemed flawless. She neared a small coral and touched it, to her surprise, different fishes started to swim out, she was fascinated. They swam out as soon as they can, like their going to be late with some meeting or something. She giggled in her thoughts. Then, Xiao Lang appeared before her and pointed upwards.

_Going? Already…………….?_

_She sighed in her thoughts and followed him up. Still has that flower in her hands though…….._

They swam back up and swam back to land. Sakura was panting hard and she was very tired out, but, it was all worth it, yeah, all worth it………

"You ok Sakura?" Xiao Lang asked and handed her a hand.

"Yeah," she replied. "I'm fine and dandy!" _She never changed………_

He sat beside her and sighed; he held his now wet hair and looked at her. She was panting; it was obvious she was tired out.

"So, do you want to rest or have fun?" He asked. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"Rest is a better option for me," she answered. "What about you?"

"Rest it is, it isn't fun swim around with yourself, right?"

She nodded eagerly, "Yup!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox

"So, Sakura did, did you like flower?" Xiao Lang asked with a faint blush of pink on him. She looked at him and looked at her hand, she didn't notice it was still with her. She blushed as her eyes were set on it.

"Yu-yup," she replied. He sighed heavily, he was happy she liked it.

"That's good to hear Sakura," he replied with a smile. "You know," he turned his head to her. "Roses are especially hard to find in this place. It took me awhile to find that."

Sakura's eyes widened, did, did he do that just for her? She blushed out pure red, it was sure nice of him to do that, actually, romantic………..

"_ROMANTIC!"_ She mentally slapped herself. She shouldn't be thinking of those things! Besides, he already loves someone………. _"Yeah, I totally forgot he does…….." _

She looked at the rose once more, she'll be lucky to have Xiao Lang with her in her life, she'll never wish of anything else. She just sighed at those thoughts and mentally kicked herself.

"Sakura?" He asked and faced her with his deep ruby eyes which can make any girl melt. "Something bothering you?"

Sakura shook her head, she didn't blush at this cause she was looking at the rose, "Nothing, I was thinking of something."

"That's good," he uttered._ (MK: I don't feel my romantic thoughts visiting me right now………)_ She looked pretty dull to him, not fine. She was staring blankly at space, well, flower. She wasn't talking as the real Sakura will, what's going on in her head?

"Sa-?" He was about to say when, an idea struck him. He suddenly held her hand and she blushed.

"Xiao Lang….." She muttered out, as her blush became deeper. He was looking at her straight in the eyes with a nice smile on his face. She can feel her heart beat fast, pounding like horses. Then, a tint of pink came to his cheeks as he carried him, bridal style.

"Xia-Xiao Lang?" She muttered, though, she liked every moment of it. Xiao Lang didn't reply to her then.

"Here goes!" He shouted and jumped with her to the water.

"Na-nani!" She exclaimed. Then, she heard a familiar laugh, she looked at Xiao Lang, he was the one laughing. She smiled at this. He was laughing, he seemed happy, she was glad.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" He asked. "Come on Sakura, have some fun!" Then, she suddenly………..

"Sure! Why not!" She asked back as she ran (in water of course, in the shallow part I mean) to him and started splashing water on him.

"What are you doing!" He asked. She giggled and splashed some more to him.

"You said that I should have fun," she replied and walked to him. "So, I am now, and………" She pushed him to the waters. "Got ya!"

Xiao Lang shook his head and looked at Sakura; she was splashing and splashing in the lake. "Well, if you say so….." He stood up and shouted, "Sakura!"

She faced him and asked, "What? Giving up already?"

Xiao Lang smirked, he wasn't. He looked at her and she continued splashing. _(MK: Kinda a little silly, ne?)_ Then, he slowly ran to her and then………..

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox

"Gottcha," he whispered to her ears. Sakura blushed out crimson red, the feeling of his chest on her back made her heart race. His arms wrapped around her petite waist and his head buried on her back. She didn't want this to end, no never…….. He was hugging her tight, his warmth covered her body and it made her go crazy. She didn't move, she didn't want it to end. So, she just let it be……..

He can't believe it, what came into him? He was such an idiot……

"I guess you're right!" Sakura cried happily. Xiao Lang smiled. "But, I'm gonna get out!"

Then, she bulged a bit and raised her hand, "It seems you have to catch me again, Mr. Officer!" Then, she started to run around again. He looked at his palms, did he just do that? Where the hell did he get the strength to do that? But, he smiled at those thoughts and ran after her.

"I'm coming!" He voiced as he ran to her. She ran away with laughter, she was glad. She didn't care whom he fell for, cause, she will try her best to get his heart. But for now……..

"Gottcha again!" He exclaimed as his arms were placed around her. She moved her body a bit with chuckles.

"Hey, not fair!" She replied childishly. But, she liked every movement he made, he had the same feeling. She blushed though, didn't mind it.

"Sorry then," he replied sweetly which made her head twist and turn. She blushed deep, but, she didn't know he did the same thing.

"But," she smiled and broke free from his grip. "I won't be that easy to catch!" Then, she started to run off again.

"You know what; you're starting to bug me!" He cried jokingly. She gave him a tongue out and ran around him. He shrugged his shoulders and played along.

"Well, call me Ms. Buggy then!" She replied teasingly as she waved her hand.

"Oh," he whispered slyly. "You're gonna get it now!" He shouted and ran after her. She was laughing, her laugh made him go super crazy for her. He didn't want her to stop doing that at all.

"You're never gonna catch me!" She cried. "No way!"

"That's what you think!" He replied and jumped to her.

"Noo!" She replied as if she didn't want that to happen. He opened his arms and wrapped it around her and laughed.

"Well, I caught you now……." He muttered unto her. But, she gave no reply, he wondered but let the moment fly. Then, that's when a fist hit him on the head and knocked him back to reality. He looked at their position now………

She was staring at him with her beautiful jade eyes with a tint of red on her cheeks. She had her hands over his chest and his hands wrapped around her elfin waist and their faces near each other. The tip of their noses 6 inches apart. Her heart beat faster ever moment his eyes set on hers. She didn't want it to end, she wanted to wrap her hand around his neck and pull him near but, a fact came to her mind…….._he loves someone else already…….._

She knows she promised that she'll do her best to win his heart, but in doing so, she feels it's called cheating. Her eyes looked a little sad but, she was still looking at him.

"_I know, I love him, I know that," she thought. "But, he loves someone else, and love is something I just can't steal and what if, she loves him back. I'm ruining a beautiful relationship, I'm destroying it. And, I don't have to strength to do that, I want Xiao Lang to be happy, and if, I ruin what he feels, I'll kill myself right now." She sighed in her mental self and frowned. "I guess I can't do anything now, then?"_

Then, she can feel something cup her chin, her whole body blushed, his chocolate eyes starred at her, with a beautiful smile against his face.

"Xiao-Xiao Lang?" She asked nervously.

He held her cheek with his other hand and smiled, "I told you to have fun in this place, that's why I led you here. I want you to have fun ok? So turn that frown upside down and let's have some fun!"  
She can't help but feel weak in his touch……. But, she can never have him now, she doesn't have the strength or the guts to do so, she just can't and won't. They'll just be friends. But, she managed a smile and replied.

"Sure!" But, it was something fake. Then, she slipped and they fell to the water.

"Sakura!" He voiced, but, she suffered the same fate as she did.

**SPLASH!**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox

Sakura found herself trapped in his arms again, mesmerized by his spell. She can't help herself but fall in love……..

"Sa-sakura……." He mumbled softly, it drove her crazy. But, the truth struck her heart, he could not be hers.

"Xiao Lang……" She burbled softly. She can feel her heart beat, she couldn't help it. She just can't, someone please stop her. But, she couldn't help fall in love with him. She can't help it but just fall, nothing else, just fall for him………..

She can feel her heart pound and break at the same moment. It hurts but, he makes her happy. Then, she felt a tear escape from her emerald eyes. She can't help but cry joy to be with him, gloom to remember about 'her.' Then, she felt something touch those tears away.

"Ssh…." He muttered to her. "Stop crying," then, he smiled. He wiped her tears away, gently touching her cheek. She blushed some more, for some reason, she can't see his blush. His heart was beating fast and he didn't want to stop this. They didn't notice the sun slowly setting under them, like the one in park before, with his cousin's crazy but effective idea.

She was something he knows that comes only one time in a life time, he didn't want her to go away. She was someone important for him.

Sakura felt the same way but, 'she' kept bugging her mind. She has to stop this before she can feel her body kill that special girl of Xiao Lang's. She can still feel his fingers dancing around her cheek, wiping the streams of tears from her face. She just can't help it, why is love such a problem? She has to stop, but, the feeling of his fingers dancing on her cheeks made her weak, she couldn't speak a bit.

"Sakura, I………" Xiao Lang mumbled under his breath. His heart, it totally fell for her. He can feel himself falling for her each time he set his eyes on her. Every time she was with him, he can't help it but feel nervous with her, blush every time she smiles. She was everything he ever wanted, he could die right now………

"Xiao Lang, I'm, I'm hungry!" She cried. She was bad when it came to excuses. But, he bit to her excuse.

"Huh?"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox

Sakura and Xiao Lang were walking back to their cabin. Again on the rough path that Xiao Lang always walked on when he was little. Sakura was lost in her thoughts and Xiao Lang totally noticed that.

"Sakura?" He voiced, she wasn't catching up to him like earlier. She was totally spaced out.

"Oh," she voiced. A voice unlike what she would usually say. Xiao Lang sighed; he didn't know what to say next. Then, another 'brilliant' idea came to his mind. "Huh?"

Something warm and soft touched her hand; it was Xiao Lang's palm. Sakura smiled, she wanted this feeling. She just let it be, but, at the back of her head, reality was knocking at her head: please, "_Stop it Xiao Lang, I don't want to fall deeper…….I can't…….."_

But, her heart can't help itself beat and beat, Xiao Lang smiled at what he was doing though. He can call it an idiotic move but, it gave him comfort. He smiled as they slowly walked back home.

"_Don't worry Sakura," he thought. "One day, I'll tell you who that special person is."_

And they walked back………..

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox

_A/N: Well, he better hurry it up before she breaks into little pieces, Xiao Lang you idiot! Who the hell is writing…………. Oh yeah, me! Well me! Think of better romantic things me! And I want you guys to help me, with your reviews! R&R everyone! Well, I'm not the romantic type, so, go easy on me!_

_Ja!_

_-Mitsukai Kansei_


	39. LMMN: My Brother Eriol

Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

A/N: Well, here's Lady Match Maker Nakuru! And she tries to help her little brother with something…………

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Chapter 39: LMMN: My brother Eriol

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

A teen with long russet hair and ruby eyes ran down the stairs with a huge smile pasted on her face. She was wearing a blue shirt with a yellow star printed on it, a checkered mini skirt white socks and brown shoes. She was excited for once; she could do her 'job' now. She greeted her mom a good morning and asked a favor.

"Ne, hahawe," she said with pleading eyes, her hands clasped together. "Can I **PLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEE** go to Xiao Lang's villa? **PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEE!**"  
Hiiragizawa Kaho smiled and patted her shoulder, "You shouldn't be asking me about those things. Ask your aunt."

"You-you mean Aunti Ye-Yelan?" She asked. Kaho nodded.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" Kaho asked. "You seem to be scared of her. Is there something wrong?"

Nakuru shook her head abruptly, "It's, it's not that, it's just…."

"Just what?" Li Yelan herself asked. She walked near them and bowed. "Good morning."

Kaho smiled and bowed as well, "Good morning to you too, Yelan."

Yelan gave her a nod and looked at Nakuru who was busy tip toeing her way up the stairs. "Nakuru?" She voiced. Nakuru can feel her spines shake as she heard that voice. Yelan's the kind of serious type, the snobbish type when you don't know her that well at all. She slowly faced Yelan and asked.

"Ha-hai?"

Yelan signaled her to come to her, Nakuru sighed. Well, so much for operation: Going upstairs. She slowly went downstairs and bowed. "Ohayo gozaimasu, oba-san."

"What were you talking about ealier?" She asked. Nakuru's eyes widened. Well, she can't keep her mouth shut can she?

"Well, errr, atashi wa……." She stated. "Eto…."  
Yelan raised and eye brow and looked at her with serious eyes, "Eto?"  
Kaho sighed and decided to continue her sentence, "Nakuru wants to go visit the teens in Xiao Lang's villa. She misses her brother so much and well, why don't you let her have fun with him?"

Yelan faced Kaho and nodded, "Ok, wait here. I'll send someone to bring you there and fetch you back here. Anything else?"

Nakuru abruptly shook her head and bowed, "Arigato, arigato gozaimasu! Goshintetsu ni arigato!"

Yelan gave her a last look and walked away. Kaho smiled at this and sat down. This was gonna be an interesting day…..

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Meanwhile……..

A teen with long wavy midnight hair and deep amethyst eyes liked the feeling of cold water against her feet. She's been there for quite awhile now, though, it doesn't bother her, like she's only been there for a split second. She moved her feet back and forth several times now; she's sitting quietly there, her sandals placed beside her and her hair danced softly against the whispering wind.

"Hmmm….." She hummed a song silently, like a small whisper, swaying her whole body lightly. She was wearing a green long sleeved polo and a blue balloon skirt that reached an inch below her knee.

"Tomoyo?" A familiar voice asked. She felt something in her grow stronger as that person walked near. She smiled and faced him.

"What is it?" She asked. A teen with short blue hair and deep sapphire eyes wearing a simple green polo, white cotton cloth pants 3 inches below his knees and the same black shoes that came with his ceremonial outfit. He smiled back and took off his shoes and placed it in the cold water of the pool as well.

"Whoa," he exclaimed. "This water's sooo cold."

Tomoyo chuckled a bit and nodded, "Really? I haven't notice that feeling for awhile now."

"I guess you won't when you sit here and do this for about an hour now," he replied.

"An hour?" She asked, seemingly surprised as her eyes blinked several times. "I didn't really notice that."

"Well, yeah, it's about an hour when I last saw you here," he replied and looked at the crystal clear water from the pool at the back to the cabin. "Something's bothering you, right?"

Tomoyo sighed, she wondered, he was a bit mysterious to tell the truth. Something in him just can't be explained, "Well, it's about yesterday………"

"Yesterday?" He asked. "You mean with Xiao Lang and Sakura, don't tell me you're still worried, I mean they're already-"

"It's not that Eriol," she replied. "It's like I'm just letting the 'uneasy' feeling in me that day subside. I mean, I was really worried and maybe there's just a few of that worry left. Get it?"

_She was such a liar…….._

Eriol looked at her for awhile, well for him; she was the one with the mysterious aura. Something in her can't be explained, "Hmm, ok then, it's your choice."

Tomoyo sighed heavily and pushed her hair to the back of her ears. "You know what Eriol, I never felt this quiet all my life."

"Oh," Eriol muttered quietly. He looked at her, she seemed to be there but her thoughts got flown with by the wind. He looked worried though, it's better not to utter a single word. He looked at his feet and played with them under water, swaying them both back and fort the way she used to do earlier. He can feel the cold water rush through his veins, he didn't mind though. It bothered him when something bothered her, to put it in on a simple explanation, love was just simply stupid.

But, there was something deeper that bothered her, it's not about yesterday. She lied; something else bothered her the day before they went to Hong Kong. (_MK: Well, maybe some of you want to know about, well, SORRY! You're gonna find that out in some other chapter!)_

"Tomoyo?" He decided to break the silence. "A-are you ok?" But, his eyes were still set on his feet playing with the water. "You seem to be a little, quiet today….."

Tomoyo sighed heavily, "I've noticed that as well. But, don't bother me Eriol, I'm fine and dandy!" She suddenly gained vigor for some reason. He looked at her and blinked several times.

"Huh?" He muttered. She stood up and held out her hand.

"So, do you know this place quite well?" She asked.

"No, I only came here for 3 weeks, not consecutive three weeks." He replied. She sighed and sat down again and placed her feet under water.

"Well, so much for walking around," she said with a sigh again. "What are we gonna do right now? How are the others?"

"Well, Shara and Christian are in the garden, Kenneth's in our room reading, Kee's watching T.V. Sakura and Xiao Lang are still sleeping, tired from their little adventure yesterday and we're left here." Eriol stated. "What now?"

Tomoyo shook those 'bad' thoughts away and stood up. "Well, it isn't fun if we just blabber here, right?" Eriol looked at her with his azure eyes; she never fails to surprise him. He just smiled and nodded a "Sure thing." Tomoyo stood up and put her sandals back. Eriol looked at her and did the same thing with his shoes.

"Well, why don't we go in?" She asked. "I think it's much better in doing something there than placing are feet in cold water."

Eriol smiled and nodded, "Well, that's one thing we can do."

"What are we waiting for then?" She asked and pulled his hand. "Ikuzo."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A teen with long brown hair had her legs crossed while she sat on a black Mercedes Benz, flipping some pages of her notebook and with a smirk playing on her lips.

"Ne, how long do you think we can get there?" She asked to the driver.

"In a flash Miss Hiiragizawa," he replied. "There isn't any traffic today so we'll get there in a matter of time."

"Hmm, perfect." She replied as she closed her notebook and locked her eyes to the window view.

**(AFTER AWHILE…………..)**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Itoko!" Someone from outside the cabin cried. "Come on in!"

"What the hell?" Kee muttered as she turned off the T.V. Then, the door bust open with three figures outside. She stood and faced them. "Eh?"

"Eriol-kun!" Shara voiced as she closed the door. "Nakuru-chan is here!"  
Christian sighed and sat down on the sofa. Kee looked at him and asked. "How's your ear drum by the way?"

He looked at her and sighed heavily, "Fifty-fifty."

Kee smirked and ran upstairs. Christian sighed once more and did the same thing.

"One-san?" Eriol asked as his eyes blinked for a few moments.

"Naze, ototo?" Nakuru asked and neared him. "You seem to have seen a ghost."

Then, Eriol found himself back to the real world and shook his head. "Nandemonay." He replied and smiled at Nakuru. Then, Nakuru gave him a huge grin. _This cannot be good…._

"Eh?" A teen with long wavy midnight hair voiced and walked away from the kitchen. "Eriol?" She uttered. She passed the living room and there, she found who she was looking for, strangled by his own older sister. "E-eto…." She muttered and bent her head.

Nakuru and Eriol were sitting on the floor with Nakuru's arms wrapped around Eriol's neck, her legs spread on the floor and her cheek caressing his own, with that same cat look on Nakuru's face and weird look on Eriol's face.

"Ototo!" Nakuru exclaimed and hugged him tighter. "I've missed you….."

"Yeah, yo-you to-too A-a-ne," Eriol muttered as he felt that his life just ran past him. "He-he-help me!"

"O-ohayo, Nakuru-chan," Tomoyo replied with a bizarre look on her face. "Hajime mashite?"

After hearing that voice, Nakuru blinked her eyes twice and quickly let go off her suffocated brother, "Ohayo Tomoyo-chan!" She shouted and neared Tomoyo with Starry eyes. "I'm glad to see you again!"

"Ehehehe," Tomoyo uttered weirdly. "You-you too."

Cough, cough, cough, can be heard from Eriol as he rubbed his neck softly. He stood up and fixed his glasses, which was almost scattered to a million pieces by his one and only one-san. He sighed and looked at the two females. Nakuru was waving her hand, making different idiotic actions to Tomoyo which was looking at her strangely. He sighed when something touched his shoulder.

"Eh?" He uttered and turned his head. It was Shara, Kee and Christian looking at him.

"Well, I hope you guys have fun!" Shara exclaimed to him. Christian smiled and nodded while Kee just crossed her arms. "Let's go Christian-kun!" Shara voiced and pulled Christian up the stairs. Kee sighed, denying the fact in herself that she's envious, keep thinking that they belong together, trying to push that feeling away. She whispered.

"Hey, is it in your family for females to shout, I mean, shouted like an airplane taking off?" She asked. Eriol looked at her strangely and she went up stairs. He sighed heavily.

"Well, I guess so," he murmured to himself. Then…..

"Ne, Eriol?" Nakuru asked and popped suddenly in front of him with a huge grin.

"What?" Eriol asked; he can feel his spines tingling.

"Want to go for a little adventure?" She asked. Eriol blinked a bunch of times.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Lalalalal," a teen with long brown hair uttered as she happily walked.

"Eto, o-one-san," her brother uttered to her, worried actually. "I just wanted to ask you if you know this place or not."

Hiiragizawa Nakuru turned her head and pointed her index finger to him. "I know this place like it was my home! So stop whining!"

"Your home?" Eriol asked. He sighed and shook his head. They were walking around Xiao Lang's villa. In the forest part cause Nakuru pushed Eriol and Tomoyo for it. She asked Fanren if she had a map on Xiao Lang's villa and Fanren gave her a map as she asked because it was their mother's order to make their guests as comfortable as they can. And well, all of it was Nakuru's little plan. And well, this is where the fun begins…

"You have never come here your life," Eriol added sarcastically. Nakuru turned her back and giggled.

"Well, you don't even know what I've been doing when you were in Japan!" She exclaimed.

"You were at Canada, studying, remember?" Eriol asked ironically. Nakuru laughed nervously as she kept walking. Eriol sighed heavily when someone patted his shoulder. "Huh?" He turned his head.

"Come on Eriol, have fun with it ok?" She said to him with a smile. When he sees her smile, everything seems to fade away in an instant.

"Yeah, sure." He replied and followed his over active sister. Love was something he can never understand……

**NAKURU'S POV**

Sigh, I can't believe that ototo of mine. He's too smart! Well, at least they're going to be alone….wait! Darn! I'm with them! Sigh, well, plan has to go on anyways…..

I looked at bother of them and then I noticed something. I formed a big grin on my face and looked at them.

"Hey," I uttered. "You guys are wearing something."

"What?" Eriol asked. Sometimes I don't like his attitude, his too serious sometimes. He should really loosen up a bit. Tomoyo looked a little surprised from my statement as well. "Isn't it obvious that we are wearing something?" I hate it when he talks ironically.

"It's not that!" I replied back. I waved my index finger and acted like a smarty pants, which I really am! Heheh…. "Don't you guys know that you both are wearing green?"

"Yeah, so?" Eriol asked as he raised his eyebrows. Eriol must be smart at school but he sure isn't smart when it comes to these kinds of things.

"Well, it means you guys are soulmates!" I exclaimed. These guys looked at me with widened eyes. I sighed and replied. "And soulmates mean like lovers!"

"Lo-lovers!" They both voiced with a small tint of pink on their cheeks. Wow, this is getting interesting.

"Yeah!" I replied again. This 'mission' is really getting interesting for me. Well, well….

After awhile…….

"Ne, ane." Eriol voiced all tired out, his back curved like a turtle. "Are you sure we're not lost?"

"None sense!" Nakuru replied happily. "Just trust me on this!" She said as she waved the map Fanren gave her. Tomoyo's eyes blinked for awhile and walked to her.

"Ne, Nakuru-chan," she stated. "What's that?" She asked and pointed at the map. Nakuru smiled at her.

"This is a map," she said. "It's a map on Xiao Lang's villa, Fanren-chan gave it to me!"

"Really?" Tomoyo asked as she looked at it. She grew worried each step. "Eto…err.."

"What's wrong Tomoyo?" Eriol asked and patted her shoulder.

"Uhm," Tomoyo replied and looked at Nakuru. "You do know that you're holding the map upside down, ne, Nakuru-chan?"

"Nani?" Nakuru blinked her eyes for some time. She looked at the map's position. "Well, I guess you're right!"

"Nani!" Eriol exploded like a bomb. "You mean were LOST!"

"Ehehe…….."  
Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_A/N: I'm too bored…..so I decided to cut this, sigh……._

_-Mitsukai Kansei_


	40. LMMN: My brother Eriol II

Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

A/N: Well, well, there's nothing wrong about getting lost is it?

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox **

Chapter 40: LMMN: My brother Eriol II

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"I can't believe this one-san!" A teen with short blue hair exclaimed furiously as he pushed a big leaf from his face. "Darn it!"

"Eto….." A slightly older teen uttered as she walked right behind him looking a bit ashamed of what she did. _"I was supposed to make ototo happy today, now, he's mad at me…" _"Atashi…." _Perfect…_

"I don't need to hear more excuses," he replied seriously as he held on a tree. He looked at it and examined it for awhile; maybe it can help the, get out of this mess. Nakuru bent her head in embarrassment for her brother and kept quiet.

A teen with wavy midnight hair looked at both of them; she sighed and put her hand over Nakuru's shoulder. "It's gonna be ok, right?"

Nakuru didn't look at her but still nodded. Tomoyo sighed, well; this isn't her perfect plan of a vacation for her anyways.

"Ikuzo, judging by this tree," Eriol stated and pointed to his right, "We should go this way."

Tomoyo and Nakuru nodded and followed his way. They have been walking for 1 1/2 hours now and well, it doesn't seem to be the right way or anything. Eriol's pretty furious on Nakuru as well.

"Tch," he uttered and pushed a leaf from his face. Hearing him saying that made Nakuru feel more humiliated, Tomoyo noticed this and suggested.

"Why don't we take a rest for awhile?" She asked. "This may get us all put together and maybe we can figure out a way how to get outta here."  
Eriol sighed, he was pretty tired and his head was gonna explode from all the thinking and nodded. "Sure, rest sound nice to me."  
Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The wind was gushing at them softly under an old oak tree. A teen with short blue hair looked at the green scenery before him with his arms crossed. He fixed his glasses and didn't look at the 2 teens beside him, just looking straight.

"Tch," he uttered. His older sister looked at her hands as she entangled them into her long auburn hair. Her amber eyes weren't looking happy as everyone with her; she was thinking this was all her fault.

"Calm down Nakuru-chan," a teen with wavy midnight hair placed her hand over her shoulder. "You shouldn't worry too much."

"But Tomoyo-chan…." She muttered in replied and took a small glance at her brother. "You don't understand."

"What's not to understand?" Eriol asked as his bangs covered his face. "Tell me, ane? What's not to understand!"

"E-Eriol…" Nakuru murmured. Eriol stood up and looked at her, his eyes were blank, it wasn't like the same old Eriol as he was and it was different.

"What the heck were you thinking!" He asked and crossed his arms. "This isn't funny one-san!"

"Eto, atashi wa…." Nakuru muttered under her breath.

"What were you thinking!" He asked her again. "You don't know when we're gonna get outta here, we may never even get out of here!"

"………"

"This is Li Syaroan's mountain villa!" He said. "It's huge, we may never get out!"

"But, Eriol…….."

"Uruse one-san!" He said harshly and turned his back. "This conversation is over." He started to walk slowly away from them.

"Eriol!" Nakuru voiced. "Ma-matte!" She stood up and stretched her hand to him, but, he kept walking. Tomoyo looked at Nakuru, her eyes were filled with crystal tears and they slowly fell to the ground.

"This is all my fault Tomoyo-chan," she said to her while she looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, just, please forgive me."

Tomoyo's eyes widened and stood up, she placed her hand over her shoulder, "Calm down Nakuru-chan, please. I don't blame you at all, it was an honest mistake."

"Iie!" Nakuru shouted and knelt on the ground, her eyes were filled of never ending tears. "Yo-you just don't understand!"

"Nani?" Tomoyo blinked her eyes. "Huh?"

Nakuru covered her eyes with her hands and cried, "You don't understand!"

"Na-nakuru," Tomoyo voiced and placed sat down next to her. "Wa-wakarenai." _(MK: I'm not sure…)_

"Tomoyo-chan, Eriol, you, you just don't know what he's been through!"

"Nani?"

"Tomoyo, please, go after him," Nakuru pleaded and held Tomoyo's skirt. "I'm begging you, go after him."

"Ha-hai……" Tomoyo nodded and ran after Eriol. Nakuru wiped her tears away and looked at the Tomoyo as she slowly started to disappear.

"Go-gomen, Tomoyo-chan…."  
Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Eriol!" She shouted as she pushed a leaf away from her face. "Kare wa doko desu ka…" Then, a figure came to her view, a male teen looking at a tree. "There you are!" She ran to him and placed her hand over his shoulder. He turned his head and asked in an unusual tone, a tone you wouldn't hear from the normal Eriol. "Nani ga hoshii desu ka?"

"Na-nakuru-chan, she, she wants…." Tomoyo muttered. Eriol turned his head and replied.

"I don't want to hear that name again," he said. Tomoyo's eyes widened.

"Nani wo iimashita ka?" She asked.

"I said, I don't want to hear that name again," he said firmly. Tomoyo suddenly wanted to slap Eriol with her bear hands. She loved this guy, she knew it, but, this wasn't him. No, this was someone else…

"_What happened to you, Eriol?" She asked herself. "Are you really, E-Eriol?" Then, thoughts started to rewind in her head, his smile, his laugh, everything. "No, this is not Eriol." _

She held both his shoulders and made him face her.

"Tomoyo, what the…" He muttered. She faced him with angry eyes.

"Jerk," she said to him.

"Na-nani?" He asked.

"You're such a jerk Eriol!" She shouted to him. "Why are you acting this way!"

Eriol looked to his right and didn't reply. Tomoyo clenched her fist and continued. "What happened to you! You weren't like this before, why are you shouting at Nakuru! Why! She didn't mean to do it! It's like she's made the worst mistake that a person can do! It's like she's not even your sister." Her last word sounded soft, not angry. "Why…?"

"Uruse Tomoyo!" He shouted without looking at her. "You have no idea……"

"Idea about what!" She asked. "Tell me!"

"You-you can never understand!" He replied. "If you think I'm a jerk, then fine! Say that for all I care!"

"E-Eriol," she mumbled. _No, this is not Eriol. _"What happened to you?"

"Nothing happened to me!" He replied. "When you take out what my sister did you can even say nothing's happened!"

Tomoyo clenched fist harder like she wanted them to spill out blood all over him. "Darn it! Who cares! You're being an inconsiderate jerk, you know that!"

"Tch! Say that! Whatever!"

"Why you……"

"You wouldn't understand me whatever I say!" He said to her. "You're just a nobody! Yeah, say whatever you want to say to me, a jerk, a freak, a maniac, or whatever! Say that to the whole world for all I care! Shout that to everyone, slap me right now! This isn't my fault! So shut up and go back to my sister! Just get the hell away!"

"Dammit! _(MK: Well, when a person's angry, you don't know what'll come out of your mouth…)_ I hate you!"

"Who said I like you!" He asked back. "Just get the hell outta here."

SLAP!  
Well, Eriol was now touching his left with a red mark on his face. His eyes were widened as he slowly caressed his slapped cheek.

"Eriol," she stated. "You jerk!" Then, with that, she ran away. Well, that's what Eriol thought, he doesn't know that her eyes were filled with endless tears.

Eriol was still surprised from her actions; his eyes were still enlarged from shock.

"Eriol, go after her," a female voice uttered to him. He faced to where it came from, it was Nakuru.

"O-one-san." He muttered. "I didn't mean to-"

"Iie Eriol," she shook her head and smiled, her eyes were swollen from all the crying. "Go after her now, Eriol."

"But…"

"Whatever she called you doesn't matter ne?" She asked. She walked to him and patted his shoulder. "It's never too late."

"Ha-hai," he was still unsure but, love is stupid. He smiled again for once and ran after Tomoyo.

"Gambate, ototo." Nakuru muttered. Then, she took out something from her pocket, it was her cellphone. She smirked as everything went according to plan. _(MK: She's a pretty good actress ain't she?) _"Hmm, I never expected my oh so smart brother to fall for my plan. Well, now I know he's not that observant at all. To think about it, I never thought this plan will actually work."

With that, she turned her back and walked away pressing some keys on her phone. This is was **really** getting interesting.

"Too bad though," she said and sat under the shade of a tree. "I won't get to see them 'perform' though and I'm sorry they have to get hurt or something."

So, Nakuru's isn't stupid after all.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Tomoyo!" A male kept shouting as he turned his head left then right. "Tomoyo where in the world are you!" Then, he ran straight looking for her. "Com'n Tomoyo!"

"_Eriol, I can't believe he can be such a jerk!" Tomoyo thought as she wiped her tears away. "No! Iie! That wasn't Eriol! It wasn't! It was a dream! The Eriol I knew wasn't like that! He will never say those words; he can never say those words! He isn't like that!" She cried some more. "No, he isn't like that!"_

"Tomoyo!" A voice rang through her head. Her eyes widened, is she hearing right. But, her feet kept running like crazy.

"Eriol?" She muttered to herself. "Eriol!" She finally shouted. Eriol's eyes widened.

"Tomoyo is that you?" He asked. He started looking here and there under whatever he sees. "Tomoyo?"

"Eriol!" She shouted. "Where the heck are you?" She asked. Somehow, what happened earlier was like a small nightmare years ago. Then, she started to walk backwards, looking for Eriol. "Where are you?"

"Keep talking Tomoyo, I may get track with you when you do that!" Eriol replied. "Count 1 to 100."

"Ok." Tomoyo said. "One, two, three, four, five, six, se-…….. AAHHH!"

"Tomoyo!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Well, I guess the show's already starting," Nakuru smirked and looked at her phone. "Well, not exactly on time though. It was pretty long when Tomoyo noticed that my map was upside down. And it was long before Eriol gave up looking a way out. They didn't notice we were just walking through circles." She took a bottle of water and drank from it. "Xiao Lang's villa is just a big circle; they're not the observant type now. Well, that's that."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Tomoyo hold on!" Eriol shouted as he tightened the grip on her hand. "Hold on!"

"Ha-hai," Tomoyo replied shakily. She was dangling in the air above a cliff, not a 'small' cliff to be exact. She wasn't looking where she was running when she suddenly tripped to this cliff. It's good that Eriol caught her hand before she fell.

"Don't look down Tomoyo!" He cried and tried to pull her up. Tomoyo shook her head and looked straight into his eyes.

"Iie!" She shook her body.

"What the heck are you doing Tomoyo!" He asked. "We're gonna die if you keep doing that!"

"Let go of me Eriol!" She shouted to him.

"What?"

"Let go of me!" She tried to get her hand away from his grip. "Let go! I hate you remember! Darn it!"

Eriol held her tighter and cried, "I'm sorry ok? Gomenasai! Just don't let go! I'm sorry for all what I've said! Ok, just don't do this; I don't want you to die!"  
Tomoyo's eyes widened then, streams of tears suddenly appeared from her eyes. "Tch! Damn you! Darn it! Hell, just let go of me!"

"Whatever just don't let go!" He said.

"_But," she thought and closed her eyes. "If I don't let go, we'll die together." She looked up to him. "He's already lying on the ground, just for me. If I continue this, we'll go together."_

"Tomoyo!" He cried. "Don't let go!"

Tomoyo smiled and closed her eyes, "I'm sorry Eriol. But, you have to live." She mumbled under her breath and slipped her hand from his grip.

"Tomoyo!" He cried then suddenly jumped down with her. _(MK: Kinda corny don't you think?)_ Her head was falling first so he embraced her and everything went blank….

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"I-itaii…." A teen with long wavy midnight hair and deep amethyst eyes muttered as she rubbed the back of her head and sat up. "Ouch."

She looked at herself; she was covered with bruises, scars and scratches. "Ii-itai…" She mumbled again. She looked around her and wondered. "What happened? Where am I?" She blinked her eyes several times and everything rewind inside her head. Her eyes were wide open….

"Now I remember," she uttered. "I was dangling in mid air then……" She can feel her whole body shake slowly as she turned her head. Her eyes had the mixed expressions of worry, fright, gloom and pain as she turned her head. The feeling when you don't want to believe the fact that struck you out of nowhere…

"Iie…" She murmured as tears flooded her eyes once more, tears full of grief. "This is not true. It can't be." She shook her head several times, but, that horrible vision was still in front of her. She moved her body closer to it and covered her mouth with her hands as tears streamed on faster. "No…" She touched his gentle face and caressed it softly. "It can't be," she murmured once more. It had to be a dream! She's touching a simple vision. This day is just a dream! A male laid there, his eyes closed and his whole body battered by the wind pressure and full of bruises and scars.

She kept on crying as she touched his cheek. "Eriol, you idiot," She said to him. "Why the hell did you jump after me? Jeez Eriol, after all I did and said to you?" Her tears touched his skin as they continued on pouring like the stars in the Milky Way. "After all the crap I told you, of how I hated you, how I threw those trash to your face but you still held on my hand."

She started to cry harder, as she clenched her fist like she wanted to punch or slap him right now. "You know what?" She asked but her voice was shaky, you can really feel the pain and sorrow that surrounded her. "You're such an idiot Eriol. Yeah, a big stupid idiot. I can't believe you jumped just to save me, to prevent my body from crashing to the ground, that's why I felt something warm around me before I went blank." She paused. "Eriol! Dammit! Why the hell did you do that!"

"Do what?" A familiar voice replied to her, weakly. "What did I do wrong?"

"E-eriol?" She blinked several times, the tears from her eyes stopped, like it never appeared. "I-is that really you?"

"Yeah," he smiled sheepishly. "Who do you think it is?"

"Eriol!" She shouted out. "Eriol! Damn you!" She cried with a smile. (_MK: Ok, so I wanted to make this a little weird!)_

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Ii-itai…" Eriol said as he slowly rubbed the back of his head. "Ouch."

"Calm down Eriol," Tomoyo replied to him and helped his sit up. He placed his back on a huge rock behind him and managed as sigh. "Calm down, jeez."

Eriol laughed a bit, "Sorry there."

"Sorry for what?" She asked and placed her back on the left side of the rock. "I should be the one who's sorry you know that. I mean, for everything I said and done."

"No, I mean for earlier." He sighed once more. "You wouldn't have and said those things if I hadn't done those things before you. Gomenasai…"

Tomoyo blushed as he heard his words, he was quite something alright and he never fails to make her blush and feel all fluffy, fuzzy inside. "Eto…"

"Hmmm," he looked at the sky. "Ii-iitai…" He murmured softly.

"Eh?" She looked at him. "Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Ha-hai," he replied, though the forced smile was obvious to her. "Daijoubu."

"Iie, you're lying." She said and moved closer to him. "Eh?" She noticed blood drops coming from his knee. She gasped and looked at him, he was just smiling at her stupidly. "Eriol! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I well, I…" He murmured as a blush crept on his face. "Well…"

"Darn you Eriol," she said and ripped a cloth from her dress. She stood up, trying not to collapse from the pain in her.

"Where do you think you're going Tomoyo?" Eriol asked and looked at her. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Since you were such a hero earlier, might as be one myself." She then turned her back and she walked away. Feeling the pain of her legs, feet, but, she shook those thoughts away. It was for him, not for anyone else. She would even die for him.

"Tomoyo!" Eriol shouted at her. He tried to stand up but there was no use. "Tomoyo come back here!"

Even though she can here, even though tears started to trickle from her amethyst eyes, she smiled and shook her head. "Uruse Eriol… this is for you so stop blabbering." She murmured to herself, finally disappearing from his sight.

"Tomoyo!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

JUST WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!


End file.
